Serpens Armarum
by Nici Barru
Summary: Harry zeigt eine erstaunliche Reaktion auf das Gift des Basilisken, eine, die die Zaubererwelt verändern wird. MagicalCreatureHarry, ManipulativeDumbledore, preslash, AU, Übersetzung
1. Der Anfang

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel 1

**Der Anfang**

Der Basilisk fiel zur Seite, sein massiger Kopf rutschte vom Schwert, welches Harry aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte, während der Giftzahn der Harrys Arm durchstoßen hatte, zersplitterte und abbrach. Harry strauchelte und ließ das Schwert mit einem lauten Krachen fallen. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi und gaben unter seinem Gewicht nach. Harry rang um Luft; er schaffte es einfach nicht genug davon in seine Lungen zu leiten. Schwarze Flecken tanzten über sein Sichtfeld und was er an Farben sehen konnte, verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Gerade noch so konnte er die Form von Tom Riddle erahnen, der triumphierend aussah und etwas rotes das um ihn herum waberte.

„Du bist tot, Harry Potter", sagte Riddle. Seine Stimme war weich und beruhigend. Er ließ es so klingen, als ob er sich darum sorgen würde, was Harry passiert. „Das Gift des Basilisken ist das tödlichste Gift, das der Mensch kennt. Es wird dich paralysieren, erblinden lassen und anfangen dich von innen nach außen zu verdauen." Riddles schattenhafte Form hockte sich wenige Inch von Harry entfernt hin und eine kalte, langfingrige Hand griff nach ihm, um seinen Kopf nach oben zu bewegen. Riddle lächelte. „Es wird sich durch deinen Körper verbreiten", fuhr Riddle fort, „und deinen Herzschlag nutzen, um dich schneller zu töten."

Harry öffnete seinen Mund aber konnte nicht sprechen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Lava durch seine Venen rinnen würde anstelle von Blut. Er schaffte es, gerade so, genug Kraft zu sammeln um den Basiliskenzahn aus seinem Arm zu ziehen. Es würde ihn nicht retten.

„Das ist das Ende", murmelte Riddle. Er war so nahe und sprach die Worte so liebevoll. „Du wirst hier sterben, Harry Potter, und Ginny Weasleys letzte Chance auf ein Überleben wird mit dir sterben."

Etwas in Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft und ein Schrei riss sich von seinen Lippen. Riddle lachte und zog sich zurück, ließ Harry zusammenbrechen um sich seitlich auf dem Kammerboden zusammenzurollen. Harry biss hart in seine Unterlippe. Er wollte Riddle nicht die Genugtuung geben mehr von seinen Schreien zu hören. Der Schmerz war unvorstellbar; er bestand aus weiß brennender Agonie, die sich durch jeden Teil seines Körpers brannte, von seinen Augen bis zu den Spitzen seiner Finger.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, war es vorbei. Harry lag am Boden und rang mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um Luft, als der Schmerz ins Nichts entschwand. Riddle lachte immer noch und der hohe Ton ließ Harry seine Zähne zusammenbeißen, während er seine Nerven malträtierte.

Langsam, vorsichtig, öffnete er seine Augen. Seine Sicht war verschwommen und merkwürdige Farben überstreckten sein Sichtfeld, doch er konnte genug sehen. Das Tagebuch lag aufgeschlagen wenige Inch von seinem Gesicht entfernt.

Er drückte sich langsam hoch, wobei er Riddles verwirrten Ausruf ignorierte. Er wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte zu überleben, aber er wusste, dass er es beenden musste. Er musste Riddle vernichten; das Tagebuch vernichten. Ginny hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Er griff nach dem abgebrochenen Basiliskenzahn und stieß mit einer einzigen schwungvollen Bewegung mitten durch das Tagebuch.

„NEIN!" Riddle schrie. Doch es war zu spät. Blut, Gift und Tinte ergoss sich aus den Seiten und begann sich über den Boden zu verteilen. Riddles Form verkrampfte sich einmal, bevor sie in einem Lichtblitz aus strahlend weißem Licht explodiere. Harry ließ den Zahn fallen und ließ die Spannung von sich abfallen, sackte zurück auf den kühlen Steinboden.

Fawkes landete neben ihm und betrachtete ihn aus käferschwarzen Augen. Die merkwürdigen Farben die Harry vorher bemerkt hatte, ließen Fawkes aussehen, als würde er rot und weiß glühen. „Danke", murmelte Harry. Seine Stimme klang heiser und krächzend. „Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft."

Fawkes gab ein fröhliches kleines Zwitschern von sich, das Harrys immer noch schmerzende Muskeln beruhigte. Harry lächelte ein wenig und rappelte sich wieder auf. Er ignorierte die bemitleidenswerten Überreste des Tagebuchs und kroch zu Ginny.

Die merkwürdigen Farben über ihrer Gestalt veränderten sich von blau über violett, über grün zu gelb und rot und – genau über ihrem Herzen – weiß. Er griff nach ihr um sie sanft zu schütteln und war erleichtert zu fühlen, dass sie wieder warm war.

„Ginny?" rief er sie. „Ginny?"

Sie stöhnte sanft bevor ihre Augen aufschnappten. Er half ihr langsam auf. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an bevor die sie Erkenntnis traf und sie in Tränen ausbrach.

„Es tut mir so leid!" weinte sie. „Ich … Ich hab v-versucht e-es dir z-zu sagen, a-aber ich konnte es nicht vor P-Percy. Ich h-ha-hab es nicht s-so gewollt. R-Riddle ha-hat mir gesagt, d-dass ich das m-machen sollte. Riddle! Wo ist er? I-Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er aus dem T-T-Tagebuch kam … und … Es t-tut mir so Leid!"

Linkisch tätschelte er ihre Schulter. Er fühlte sich unglaublich unkomfortabel während sie weinte, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Harry entfernte sich von ihr und begann die Sachen, die in der Kammer herumlagen, einzusammeln. Er hob seinen Zauberstab auf, das Tagebuch, den Fangzahn, den Sprechenden Hut und das Schwert, welches er aus dem vorigen gezogen hatte.

Er reichte ihr den Sprechenden Hut und lächelte als sie ihn verwirrt ansah. „Es ist vorbei", sagte er ihr ruhig. „Komm."

Sie schniefte leise bevor sie in eine weitere Welle hysterischer Tränen ausbrach. „Sie werden mich rauswerfen!"

Harry seufzte und fragte sich, ob die schüchterne kleine Ginny Weasley schon immer fähig gewesen war so viel Lärm zu machen.

An der Steinlawine vorbei führte er sie aus der Kammer und in die wartenden Arme ihres großen Bruders. Ron zog sie fest an sich und warf Harry einen besorgten Blick über Ginnys Schulter zu, während sie in seine Schulter weinte. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wie kommen wir hier raus?" fragte Ron, während er die dummen Kommentare des obliviateten Lockharts gekonnt ignorierte.

Harry schaute sich um und suchte nach einem weiteren Ausgang, nur um Fawkes zu sehen, der beim Eingang zum Rohr schwebte. Der Phönix wedelte seinen Schweif nach ihm und Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, was Dumbledore ihm einst über den Vogel gesagt hatte. „Ich glaube er möchte uns hochtragen", sagte er Ron und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf den Phönix.

„Glaubst du er kann uns tragen?" fragte Ron.

Harry lächelte. „Fawkes ist ein ganz spezieller Vogel", sagte er. „Er schafft das."

Der Flug war kurz und bald waren die vier auf dem Weg zu Dumbeldores Büro. Während sie sich näherten verringerten sich Ginnys laute Schluchzer, bis sie ganz verstummten als sie beim Wasserspeier waren.

Dumbeldores Büro war besetzt als Harry die Tür aufmachte. Der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Tisch und Snape und McGonagall saßen jeweils an seiner Seite. Alle Weasleys befanden sich im Raum. Mrs Weasley weinte hysterisch in die Roben ihres Mannes, während Mr Weasley sie fest im Arm hielt. Ihre Söhne sahen müde und bleich aus.

Das alles änderte sich als sie aufschauten und sahen, wer hereingekommen war.

„Mr Potter!" rief McGonagall. Ihr normalerweise strenger Gesichtsausdruck war mit dem des absoluten Schocks ausgetauscht. Snape sah für einen Moment gleichsam versteinert aus, bevor das übliche höhnische Grinsen wieder auf seinen Zügen erschien. Dumbledore saß nur da und strahlte ihn an, seine blauen Augen funkelten fröhlich. Fawkes segelte durch den Raum, um sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen.

Im selben Moment wie McGonagalls Ausruf stieß Mrs Weasley einen spitzen Schrei aus „Ginny! Ron!" und warf sich nach vorne, um ihre zwei jüngsten Kinder in ihre Arme zu nehmen und an sich zu ziehen. Harry schaute in die andere Richtung und fühlte sich wiedermal fehl am Platze.

Er lief zum Tisch und platzierte den Hut – er hatte ihn von Ginny zurückgenommen nachdem sie Myrtles Mädchenklo verlassen hatten – das Schwert, das Tagebuch und den Giftzahn auf Dumbledores Bürotisch.

Snape lehnte sich neugierig vor um den Zahn zu studieren. Der Blick, den er Harry zuwarf, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte war nicht zu entziffern.

„Ich glaube es gibt eine Erklärung für all dies, Mr Potter", sagte Dumbledore leise. Er schaute ebenfalls auf den Giftzahn und die Art und Weise wie sich das verbleibende Gift in die Oberfläche seines Tisches fraß.

Also warf sich Harry in seine Erklärung. Während er sprach waren seine Zuhörer bis auf die hin und wieder auftretenden Keucher oder unterdrückte Ausrufe und Schluchzer von Mrs Weasley still. Als er zu dem Teil kam, an dem er erkannt hatte. wo der Eingang zu der Kammer war, konnte er einen wütenden Blick in Richtung Dumbledore nicht unterdrücken. „Myrtle starb als Sie hier Lehrer für Verwandlung waren, Professor", sagte er. „Als ihr Geist m Schloss erschien, warum haben Sie sie nicht gefragt, wie sie gestorben ist? Warum haben Sie nicht gefragt ob sie etwas wüsste? Sie wären vielleicht fähig gewesen Ginny beim Öffnen der Kammer zu erwischen, bevor die Dinge allzu schlimm wurden, wenn Sie das getan hätten."

Dumbledore gab keine Antwort. Er wedelte lediglich mit der Hand und murmelte „Fahre bitte fort, Harry." Seine Augen hatten aufgehört zu funkeln.

Frustriert fuhr Harry fort. Als er den Teil erreichte, an welchem er den Basilisken tötete und gleichzeitig von ihm gebissen wurde, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Wenn ich fragen dürfte wie es Ihnen möglich war, dies zu überleben, Potter?" fragte Snape kühl.

Harry zuckte einfach die Schultern. „Phönixtränen, Professor", log er. „Die haben unglaubliche heilende Fähigkeiten."

Snape warf ihm einen höhnischen Blick zu. „Dies ist mir bewusst, Potter", fauchte er.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um etwas schnippisches zu erwidern, aber Fawkes unterbrach ihm mit einem beruhigenden Lied. Harry schaute den Vogel an um zu sehen wie er ihn beobachtete. Er konnte das Wissen in seinen Augen sehen – Fawkes, natürlich, wusste, dass er gelogen hatte – aber er konnte auch sehen, dass der Vogel sein Vertrauen nicht betrügen würde. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er konnte.

Der Rest der Geschichte war um einiges einfacher zu erzählen und nahm viel weniger Zeit ein um erzählt zu werden. Als er fertig war machte Dumbledore ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Dann wechselte er überraschenderweise das Thema.

„Sie werden sich freuen zu hören, dass Sie nicht der Schule verwiesen werden, Miss Weasley", sagte er. Ginny schaute auf, sie saß im Schoß ihrer Mutter.

„Nicht?" fragte sie. Ihre großen braunen Augen waren weit vor Hoffnung und ihre Stimme war unsicher.

„Nein", versicherte ihr Dumbledore mit einem gütigen Lächeln. „Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass Sie in der Zukunft vorsichtiger sein werden und merkwürdige Vorkommnisse sofort einem Mitglied der Lehrerschaft mitteilen."

Sie wurde tomatenrot. „Ja Professor", sagte sie.

„Nun", meinte Dumbledore. „Ich glaube eine Feier wäre angebracht. Severus, würdest du bitte den Küchen Bescheid sagen und sie ein Festmahl bereiten lassen. Aber zuvor, vielleicht wäre es am besten wenn du Gilderoy in den Krankenflügel geleitest. Minerva, bitte zeige den Weasleys eine der Gästesuiten in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms. Ich glaube sie brauchen ein wenig Zeit mit ihren Kindern. Könntest du danach den anderen Lehrern Bescheid sagen und dafür sorgen, dass sich die Schüler in der Großen Halle sammeln. Harry, mein Junge, bleib bitte noch hier."

Die Anwesenden kamen sofort in Aktion, McGonagall führte Ron und die anderen Weasleys aus dem Büro, Mrs Weasley klammerte sich immer noch an Ginny. Snape huschte nach ihnen aus dem Raum, Lockhart folgte ihm nervös.

Harry setzte sich in einen Stuhl, den Dumbledore für ihn heraufbeschworen hatte und ließ sich in die weichen Polster sinken. Er war müde; physisch ausgelaugt. Er hatte auf halben Weg durch seine Erzählungen von den Geschehnissen unten in der Kammer bemerkt, dass das Basiliskengift ihn immer noch beeinflusste. Willkürliche Muskeln zuckten und seine Brust und sein Bauch schmerzten. Irgendwie wusste er, dass es nicht lebensbedrohliches ist, aber er war immer noch leicht besorgt. Allerdings würde er Dumbledore nichts davon erzählen. Er mochte die Art nicht, auf die der Schulleiter ihn beobachtete.

„Erst einmal möchte ich dir danken, Harry", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Du musst mir da unten ein großes Maß an Loyalität gezeigt haben um fähig zu sein, Fawkes zu dir zu rufen."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte nicht die exakten Details seiner Unterhaltung mit Riddle wiedergegeben – nicht, dass er das wollte – und Dumbledore grub offensichtlich nach Informationen.

Dumbledore seufzte aufgrund der nicht vorhandenen Antwort. „Ich muss dich ein weiteres Mal fragen, Harry, gibt es irgendetwas was du mir erzählen möchtest", sagte er. „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, dass du nicht vor einem Publikum sagen wolltest. Ich bin bereit zuzuhören, wenn das der Fall ist."

„Nein Sir", sagte Harry sanft. „Da ist nichts."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „ Ich hätte gedacht, dass du, nachdem du Tom Riddle getroffen hast, zumindest ein paar Fragen hast."

„Keine Sir", antwortete Harry fest.

Dumbledore nickte. „Dann bist du entschuldigt", sagte er und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine Stirn war immer noch gerunzelt und er klang ziemlich enttäuscht, doch Harry ignorierte das. Langsam stand er auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Dumbledores Stimme stoppte ihn. „Dir wird ein Preis für Besondere Verdienste Um Die Schule für deine Taten verliehen, Harry" sagte der Schulleiter. „Und ihr beide, du und Mr Weasley, werden zweihundert Punkte für Gryffindor erhalten."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte Harry höflich und blickte über seine Schulter zurück. Er hoffte, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht zurückrufen würde; er wollte einfach nur duschen und dann ins Bett. „Sir, gibt es irgendetwas, dass Sie mich noch fragen möchten?"

Es war Dumbledores letzte Chance ihm eine echte Frage zu stellen anstatt nach allgemeinen Informationen zu fischen. Er sah den alten Mann zögern. Er sah ihn seinen Mund öffnen, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen und Harry fortzuwinken. So ging Harry ohne zurückzublicken hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal.

Er würde heute Abend nicht am Fest teilnehmen. Er war zu müde und es schmerzte zu sehr um ihn zu interessieren.


	2. Die Abmachung

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel 2

**Die Abmachung**

Der Rest des Jahres verging schnell und leise. Der Vorfall in der Kammer hatte eine Woche vor den Sommerferien stattgefunden und Harry war entschlossen die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde zu genießen, bevor er zu den Dursleys zurückgeschifft wurde.

Seine Freunde – und tatsächlich auch einige Leute, die er zuvor wohl noch nie getroffen hatte – schienen andere Pläne zu haben. Sie alle wollten wissen, was in der Kammer passiert war, wie er den Basilisken getötet hatte, wie er ohne einen Kratzer überlebt hatte und so weiter. Einige, im Besonderen Hermine, wollten, dass Harry ihnen die Kammer zeigte. Sie fanden, es wäre ‚großartig' die Chance zu bekommen, die Kammer des Schreckens zu betreten, nun, da der Basilisk tot war. Harry in jedem Fall lehnte ab. Er wollte mit niemandem teilen, was dort unten geschehen war, nun, da er es dem Schulleiter erzählt hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich sehr persönlich an. Ron, auf der anderen Seite, war mehr als nur froh, die – sehr übertriebene – Geschichte mit seinem Publikum zu teilen. Die anderen saugten es auf, schauten aber nach Bestätigung suchend zu Harry.

Das Einzige, was Harry erzählte, war, wie Fawkes ihn "geheilt" hatte. Harry versteckte die immer noch vorhandene Wunde, wo ihn der Basiliskenzahn am Arm verletzt hatte. Er hatte eines von Dudleys alten T-Shirts zerrissen, um einen Verband daraus zu machen und war achtsam immer lange Ärmel zu tragen. Es gab keinen Weg, wie er den Biss von allein hätte überleben sollen, zumindest ohne eine schnelle Behandlung mit Phönixtränen und das letzte, was er wollte, war zu verbreiten, dass Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, schon wieder etwas überlebt hatte, was er nicht hätte sollen. Also verschwieg er die Verletzung und erzählte niemandem von den merkwürdigen Farben, die sein Sichtfeld füllten und auch nicht von den hin und wieder auftretenden Zuckungen seines Körpers.

Er wusste nicht genau, was diese Dinge bedeuteten. Sie störten ihn nicht wirklich; er konnte den Schmerz von den Verkrampfungen ausblenden und die seltsamen Farben waren einfach zu ignorieren – er konnte sowieso an ihnen vorbeischauen, irgendwie. Aber auch wenn sie ihn nicht störten, wollte er wissen, warum sie erschienen waren.

Bedauerlicherweise brachten die Nachforschungen, die er in der Schulbibliothek durchführte, überhaupt nichts. Laut den Büchern über Basilisken, die er fand, hatte niemand je einen Basiliskenbiss überlebt, es sei denn, sie hatten einen Phönix parat gehabt. Noch bedauerlicher war, dass, jedes Mal wenn er versuchte etwas über sie herauszufinden, Hermine ihre Nase hineinsteckte. Er respektierte ihren Intellekt und ihre Fähigkeit Nachforschungen zu betreiben; er wusste, dass sie intelligenter war als er und das sie eine große Hilfe wäre herauszufinden, was er wissen wollte, aber er konnte es nicht erlauben. Aus demselben Grund aus dem er sie, oder irgendwen, nicht in die Kammer hinunter nehmen wollte, wollte er sie nicht in seine Nachforschungen mit einbeziehen. Es war zu privat; zu persönlich und ihre herrische Art und ihre Angewohnheit ihre Nase in seine Angelegenheiten hineinzustecken, gingen ihm auf die Nerven. Er wusste, dass sie nur versuchte zu helfen, aber er wollte es nicht.

Auf diese Weise verbrachte Harry die letzten Tage seines zweiten Schuljahres damit, die meiste Zeit auf dem Schulgelände mit seinen Freunden aus Gryffindor zu faulenzen. Er genoss die Möglichkeit in Frieden in der Sonne ausgestreckt zu liegen. Sogar die Slytherins schienen damit zufrieden zu sein, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.

Die Zeit den Hogwarts Express zu besteigen und in die Muggle Welt zurückzukehren, kam nach Harrys Meinung viel zu schnell. Der Gedanke, zur Nummer vier, Ligusterweg zurückzukehren, füllte ihn mit Unbehagen und sorgte dafür, dass sein Frühstück wie Blei in seinem Magen lag. Würden sie ihn so behandeln wie vorigen Sommer? Würden sie seinen Koffer wegsperren und Hedwig in ihrem Käfig einschließen? Er wäre nicht überrascht.

Seine miesepetrige Laune wurde offensichtlich von seinen Freunden bemerkt, da sich Hermine während des Frühstücks über den Tisch lehnte und ihn vorsichtig am Arm berührte. „Es wird schon gut gehen, Harry", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, dass der letzte Sommer hart für dich war, aber du musst nur deinen Kopf bedeckt und dein Temperament im Zaum halten."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Es war nicht meine Schuld, weißt du", murrte er. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich Dobby darum gebeten, vorbeizukommen und eine Dinnerparty zu ruinieren."

„Ja", schaltete Ron sich ein. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob es eine normale Bestrafung wäre, jemanden wegzuschließen und hungern zu lassen, Hermine."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Aber Dumbledore würde Harry nicht zurückschicken, wenn sie ihn wirklich hassen würden. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie ihm wehtun würden oder so etwas, nicht wahr?"

Harry entschloss sich den Umstand, dass er den Großteil seiner Kindheit in einem Schrank eingesperrt verbracht hatte, oder all die Prügeleien, die er nach zufälligen Ausbrüchen seiner Magie erhalten hatte, nicht zu erwähnen. Hermines Vertrauen in Autoritäten, insbesondere Dumbledores, war nicht zu erschüttern.

„Ja", murrte er. „Genau."

Sie schnaubte. „Auf jeden Fall solltest du dein Bestes tun jeglicher Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen, Harry", meinte sie. „Ich sag ja nicht, dass es alles deine Schuld ist, aber den Kopf einzuziehen und mit dem Strom zu schwimmen wird dir deine Verwandten vom Hals halten."

„Ich weiß, Hermine", brachte Harry hervor. „Ich bin mit ihnen aufgewachsen, erinnerst du dich?"

Hermine lächelte ihn nur an. „Ich weiß, Harry, aber manchmal bist du ein wenig dickköpfig."

Harry ignorierte sie und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf sein Rührei, welches er die letzten zwanzig Minuten auf seinem Teller herumgeschoben hatte. Eine andere Sache, die sich seit der Kammer verändert hatte, war Harrys Appetit. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht hungrig. Die Dursleys würde sein mangelndes Hungergefühl bestimmt freuen.

Die Zugfahrt an sich war ziemlich ruhig. Ron fragte Harry, ob er mal wieder vorbeikommen würde und sie spielten ein paar Runden Snape explodiert, während Hermine las. Malfoy machte seinen üblichen Besuch in ihrem Abteil, damit er noch in letzter Minute vor Beginn der Ferien ein paar höhnische Grinser und spöttische Kommentare anbringen konnte.

Nachdem Malfoy gegangen war, schleifte Harry Ron in seinen Sitz zurück und warf seinem Freund einen warnenden Blick zu. Rons Gesicht und Ohren waren roter als seine Haare und es sah so aus, als würde sich Hermine für eine Schimpftriade warmlaufen.

„Ich schwöre ich kriege ihn nächstes Jahr dran", grummelte Ron. „Ich bekomme einen neuen Zauberstab und wenn ich Malfoy das nächste Mal sehe, werde ich ihn so sehr verhexen, dass es selbst seine Vorfahren fühlen werden."

„Ron!" begann Hermine. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass …"

„Ich weiß nicht, Kumpel", unterbrach Harry. „Das ist es doch, was er möchte, nicht wahr. Dass du deine Geduld verlierst, meine ich."

„Kann schon sein", gab Ron zu. „Aber ich würde mich echt klasse fühlen."

Harry lachte. „Denk mal drüber nach. Wenn du ihn nur einmal ignorieren würdest, wäre er sicher genervt. Ich meine, Angeber wie Malfoy lieben Aufmerksamkeit, also würde es ihn echt anpissen, ihm keine zu geben."

Ron schien darüber nach zu denken. Harry fuhr fort. „Wenn du versuchen würdest dein Temperament über den Sommer zu kontrollieren", sagte er. „Dann würde es, wenn der September kommt, leichter sein so zu tun, als ob er nicht existiert."

Rons grinste. Er nickte. „Richtig", sagte er. „Aber … ich könnte die Zwillinge doch immer noch dazu anstiften ihn aus Rache Streiche zu spielen, oder?"

Harry nickte. „Sicher, mach sogar mit. Nur lass dich nicht erwischen."

Ron setzte sich mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck in seinen Sitz zurück. Hermine strafte Harry mit einem missbilligenden Blick, der ihn bemerkte und mit den Schultern zuckte. Ron reagierte besser auf Zuspruch als auf missbilligende Belehrungen und auf diese Weise würde er sich zumindest aus Problemen herraushalten.

Hermine würde das nicht so sehen. Harry war der Meinung, dass eine nicht mit ihm sprechende Hermine marginal besser war, als ein Ron, der in mehr Auseinandersetzungen mit Malfoy geriet.

Onkel Vernon sah genauso aus wie immer; sein rundes Gesicht fett und hassverzehrt; sein buschiger Schnurrbart zitternd vor Wut. Er stand in deutlichem Abstand zu den Weasleys, die er offensichtlich vom letzten Jahr wiedererkannte und sah Harry finster an, als er seinen Blick auf ihn richtete.

Harry hingegen ignorierte ihn komplett, bis er Rons Familie begrüßt und sich für sein Weihnachtsgeschenk bedankt hatte. Dann drehte er sich um, straffte seine Schultern und ging zu seinem Onkel.

„Du hast lange gebraucht, Junge", grummelte Vernon in der Sekunde, in der Harry in Hörweite war.

„Entschuldigung, Onkel Vernon", sagte Harry sofort.

Vernon schnaubte und ging los. „Heb deine Füße, Junge", schnappte er. „Wir haben es eilig. Müssen das Haus für Marge herrichten."

Harrys Blut gefror in seinen Adern. Seine Tante Marge – nicht seine echte Tante, sondern Vernons Schwester – war in jeglicher Hinsicht genauso bösartig wie ihr Bruder. Sie war eine große, runde Frau mit einem Schnurrbart fast so groß wie Onkel Vernons. Sie verbrachte ihre Zeit mit der Zucht von Doggen und liebte abscheuliche Wollanzüge über alles. So wie die meisten Dursleys betete sie den Boden an, auf dem Dudley watschelte und behandelte Harry wie Dreck.

„Ta – Tante Marge kommt?" fragte Harry, während er anfing zu joggen, um zu seinem Onkel aufzuschließen. „Um zu bleiben?"

„Natürlich, du dummer Junge", höhnte Vernon. „Sie hat unseren Dudley nicht mehr gesehen, seit er acht war, und hat den Jungen vermisst." Sein rundes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Natürlich bringt sie ihren verflixten Hund auch mit."

Harry schauderte. Er hatte schlechte Erinnerungen an Ripper – Tante Marges Lieblingshund. Das letzte Mal, als sie zu Besuch gewesen war, war Harry aus Versehen auf seine Pfote getreten und wurde von ihm auf einen Baum gejagt. Tante Marge hatte Ripper bis nach Sonnenuntergang nicht zurückgepfiffen.

Und Hermine dachte er würde absichtlich Streit suchen …

„Uhm, Onkel Vernon", fing Harry an. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Tante Marge mag mich nicht wirklich und ich wäre sowieso nur im Weg, also … wenn ich meine Aufgaben und so erledigt habe, bevor sie ankommt, dann könnte ich doch vielleicht gehen und woanders bleiben, solange sie zu Besuch ist. Da ist diese Schenke in London, die Räume vermietet – und zwar von meinen Leuten – also könnte ich dort vielleicht bleiben und aus dem Weg sein."

Vernon summte, als sein verkniffener Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich wurde. Harry wusste, dass er seinem Onkel einen guten Deal anbot: Die meiste Zeit der Ferien ohne Harrys verhasster Anwesenheit und die schwierigen und langweiligen Hausarbeiten erledigt. Und niemand, nicht einmal Vernon, konnte verleugnen, um wie viel glücklicher Marge sein würde, wenn Harry während ihres Besuches nicht da sein würde.

„In Ordnung, Junge", meinte Vernon, als er Harry dabei zu sah, wie er damit kämpfte seinen Koffer in den Kofferraum zu laden. „Du hast deinen Deal. Du erledigst deine Pflichten und benimmst dich für zehn Tage bis Marge eintrifft und ich fahre dich zu dieser dämlichen Schenke. Wo liegt die?"

„Charing Cross Road, Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry. „Vielen Dank, Sir."

Vernon schnaubte. „Bedank dich nicht, Junge", sagte er fies. „Ich tu dir keinen Gefallen. Wir sind alle viel glücklicher, wenn du nicht da bist und wenn wir nach Hause kommen, wirst du so hart wie möglich arbeiten, verstanden? Und ich bezahle nichts für deinen kleinen Urlaubsausflug. Du kannst das Geld dafür woanders finden."

„Ja Onkel Vernon", zirpte Harry.

Geldtechnisch hatte er kein Problem. Und er hatte sich gerade einen Sommer voller Freiheit gesichert. Jetzt war alles, was er tun musste, seinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten.


	3. Hausarbeiten und Veränderungen

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel 3

Hausarbeiten und Veränderungen

Tante Petunia hatte ihm zum Abendessen ein Stück Käse, eine Scheibe Brot und eine Banane auf den Küchentisch gelegt. Daneben lag eine knappe Notiz die Harry darüber informierte, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er etwas Substantielles im Haus zu essen bekommen würde, da Dudley dazu genötigt wurde Diät zu halten. Anscheinend hatte die Schulschwester in Smeltings bemerkt, dass Dudley krankhaft übergewichtig war, trotz Tante Petunias Beteuerungen des Gegenteils. In der Hoffnung Dudleys schlechte Laune zu mindern, bestand Tante Petunia darauf, dass die gesamte Familie ebenfalls Diät hielt. Es sei familiärer Rückhalt oder so was.

Die Diät war vollkommen in Ordnung für jene Mitglieder der Familie, die vernünftige Portionen zu Mahlzeiten erhielten; sicherlich konnten Dudley und Vernon es vertragen, das ein oder andere Kilo zu verlieren. Harry hingegen hatte schon immer lausige Portionen erhalten – wenn sie ihm überhaupt etwas zu essen gegeben hatten – und er konnte garantieren, dass seine Portionen an Salat und Gemüse und gebratenem Huhn oder Fisch um einiges kleiner werden würden als gesund war. Nicht, dass er in letzter Zeit sonderlich hungrig gewesen war.

Seines Magens Schrei nach Fleisch ignorierend – das war das Einzige, wonach er in letzter Zeit Heißhunger hatte – schlang Harry seine bemitleidenswerte Mahlzeit zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser herunter und zog los in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Vernon erzählte seiner Frau und seinem Sohn – die sehr zufrieden aussahen – mit einem widerlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, von seinem neusten Auftrag. Ohne Zweifel dachte er darüber nach, wie er Harry diesen Sommer auf unterschiedlichste Weise für seine Existenz bestrafen konnte.

Tante Petunia sah ihn, sobald er das Zimmer betrat, und rümpfte ihre Nase, als ob er schlecht riechen würde. Harry ignorierte sie.

„Nun Pet?" fragte Vernon. „Was denkst du?"

Petunia summte in Gedanken versunken, bevor sie nickte. „Ich glaube, dass ist das Beste, Vernon", sagte sie. „Es wird um einiges günstiger sein, ihn diesen Sommer nicht füttern zu müssen und wenn er aus dem Weg ist, können wir alle möglichen Ausflüge machen, wenn Marge angekommen ist. Ja, das ist das Beste. Wirst du ihn in London abzusetzen können, bevor du Marge vom Bahnhof abholst?"

Vernon nickte. „Sollte kein großer Umweg sein, Pet", sagte er. „Und es bringt keine Umstände, wenn ich ihn loswerde."

„Bleibt der Freak nicht bei uns?", schaltete sich Dudley ein, ohne seine Augen vom Fernseher loszureißen.

„Nicht sehr lange, Schätzchen", entgegnete Petunia. „Er geht, bevor Tante Marge ankommt."

Dudley grunzte, dabei sehr wie das Schwein klingend, dem er ähnelte, und Harry seufzte. Er vermutete, dass es am besten wäre, früh ins Bett zu gehen. Ohne Frage würde er morgen bei Tagesanbruch aufstehen müssen, um seine Aufgaben zu erledigen. Die Dursleys würden den Abend wahrscheinlich damit verbringen, sich all die Dinge auszudenken, die er erledigen sollte, und ein paar Aufgaben erfinden, um ihre sadistischen Veranlagungen zu befriedigen. Vernon hatte Harry ja gewarnt, dass er schuften würde.

„Gute Nacht", rief er als er aus dem Raum ging. Er schnappte sich seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig vom Fuß der Treppe – dankbar, dass sie diese Jahr nicht weggeschlossen wurden – und ging hoch in sein Zimmer. Er bekam keine Antwort.

Tag 1

Harry wurde tatsächlich bei Tagesanbruch von seiner an die Tür hämmernden Tante geweckt. Er gähnte und streckte sich, sein Kiefer knackte dabei, und kletterte aus seinem Bett, um sich anzuziehen. Er stellte sicher, dass er vorsichtig seinen provisorischen Verband wechselte und begutachtete seine Wunde, um sie auf Infektionen zu untersuchen. Sie sah gut aus und heilte zufriedenstellend, also verband er sie wieder, bevor er ein paar von Dudleys alten abgelegten Kleidungsstücken anzog. Das kurzärmlige T-Shirt – das an Harry mehr wie ein Kleid aussah – verdeckte den Verband nicht, aber Harry bezweifelte, dass es seine Verwandten kümmern würde, dass er verletzt war.

Unten in der Küche fand Harry eine weitere Banane, die auf der Theke auf ihn wartete, während seine Tante am Herd in einem Topf voller Haferbrei rührte. Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick über die Schulter zu, als wäre es seine Schuld, dass sie ihn nicht rechtzeitig geweckt hat, um Frühstück für die Familie zu machen.

Neben seiner Banane lag eine Liste mit Aufträgen für ihn. Er las sie, während er mürrisch an seiner Frucht kaute und zog eine Grimasse. Hoffentlich erwarteten die Dursleys nicht, dass er all das an einem Tag erledigte?

Als ob sie seine Gedanken gehört hätte, begann Petunia. „Das sind all die großen Hausarbeiten, die zu erledigen sind", sagte sie ihm. „Und wenn du all das schaffst, bevor Marge eintrifft, kannst du gehen. Du bekommst auch andere, kleinere Aufgaben, keine Sorge."

„Ja, Tante Petunia", antwortete Harry automatisch. Die Einfahrt und die Garage sowohl aufräumen als auch reinigen, Onkel Vernons Auto waschen, die Dachrinne reinigen, die Traufe neu streichen, das Garagentor und den Schuppen neu streichen, den Rasen mähen, die Bäume beschneiden, den Garten jäten, ein Trainingsrad aufbauen …

„Trainingsrad?", fragte er, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

„Die Schulkrankenschwester in Smeltings hat das für Duddy empfohlen", sagte Tante Petunia mit einem Naserümpfen. Die Abscheu in ihrer Stimme sprach davon, was genau sie von der Schulkrankenschwester hielt. „Sie sagte, dass er sich nicht genug bewegt. Unsinn, natürlich. Dudley geht heute schon raus Fußball spielen. Aber sie hat darauf bestanden, also, hier sind wir. Wir stellen es in sein Zimmer, damit er beim Radfahren fernsehen kann. Immerhin machen sie das in den Fitnesscentern auch so."

Harry traute sich nicht ihr zu sagen, dass wenn Dudley mit seinen Freunden Fußball spielte, der Ball in Wirklichkeit ein Kind aus der Nachbarschaft war, und dass das Trainingsrad nichts anderes tun würde, als rumzustehen und Staub zu fangen.

„Du baust es besser richtig zusammen", fuhr sie fort. „Es war teuer und wir möchten wegen deiner Dummheit nicht noch mehr ausgeben."

„Ja, Tante Petunia", antwortete Harry. „Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, mit dem ich anfangen soll?"

Sie nickte. „Sortiere und falte die Wäsche", befahl sie. „Dann, sobald Vernon zur Arbeit gefahren ist, kannst du mit der Garage anfangen. Du kannst das Fahrrad machen, wenn Dudley mit seinen Freunden draußen ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du ihm diesen Sommer in die Quere kommst, und keine krummen Dinge."

„Ja, Tante Petunia."

Er ließ seine Tante allein und ging in den Wäscheraum, um die saubere Wäsche zu sortieren.

Tag 2

An diesem Morgen erwachte Harry mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen. Er stöhnte leise und hob die Hand um sich die Stirn zu reiben. Für ein paar Minuten traute er sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen; die Kopfschmerzen fokussierten sich genau hinter ihnen und er wusste genau, dass ihnen das durch das Fenster scheinende Licht schmerzen würde. Sogar seine Lider schmerzten.

Tante Petunia hingegen hatte überhaupt kein Mitleid und in dem Moment, in dem er auftauchte, schickte sie ihn los, um das Garagentor zu streichen. Die monotonen Bewegungen halfen ein wenig, aber der Anblick des strahlenden Sonnenscheins und der nassen Farbe war kaum zu ertragen. Unglücklicherweise gab es keine Möglichkeit, dem zu entkommen, außer er schloss beim Malen die Augen. Doch er wusste genau, dass, sollte er auch nur einen Fehler beim Streichen machen, er alles nochmal streichen dürfen würde, und das war das Letzte, was er wollte.

Zu seinem Glück schaffte er es bis zum Mittagessen und konnte – nachdem er die übrig gebliebene Farbe weggeräumt und die Pinsel gereinigt und zurückgetan hatte – in dem kühlen Schatten des Hauses Zuflucht suchen. Tante Petunia schaute ihn finster an, als er hereinkam, aber zuckte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung seines kleinen Tellers mit welkem Salat, garniert mit einigen wenigen verschrumpelten Babytomaten, den sie für ihn beiseite gestellt hatte. Dudley, der mit fest auf den Fernseher gerichtetem Blick am Küchentisch saß, stocherte in seinem riesigen Salat, komplett mit irgendeinem Dressing und gebratenem Hähnchen, herum.

Beim Anblick des Fleisches begann Harry zu sabbern, doch er schaute weg. Er wollte nicht, dass die Dursleys dachten, dass er „undankbar" sei, indem er auf Dudleys Teller anstelle von seinem starrte. Das würde ihm nur noch mehr Arbeit einbringen.

„Danke, Tante Petunia.", sagte er, als er seinen Teller an sich nahm.

Sie nickte steif und antwortete nicht.

Als er aufgegessen hatte, schaffte Harry es, ins Badezimmer zu entkommen. Er war zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, auf halben Weg durch die zweite Schmerattacke, dass etwas mit seinen Augen nicht stimmte. Sie hatten den ganzen Morgen über geschmerzt, seine Lider schmerzten und seine Sicht – die wabernden Farben, die sich nicht verändert hatten, einmal ausgeschlossen – war verschwommen. Er hatte beschlossen, dass er sie im Badezimmerspiegel überprüfen würde, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit ergab.

Zuerst war er ein wenig enttäuscht. Sein Spiegelbild hatte sich, bis auf die geröteten Wangen die von seinem Aufenthalt in der Sonne den ganzen Morgen lang herrührten, überhaupt nicht verändert. Er setzte seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Rand des Waschbeckens, bevor er vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern, seine Augenlider auseinander zog.

Seine Augen waren ein wenig blutunterlaufen, aber davon abgesehen, konnte er nichts Falsches an ihnen feststellen. Er seufzte und senkte die Hände, blinzelte, um seine Augen vor dem Austrocknen zu bewahren. Da sah er es.

Harry gefror zu Stein, dann lehnte er sich wieder zum Spiegel und blinzelte langsam. Da! Er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet. Ein milchig weißer Film, der sich hoch und runter bewegte und, während er blinzelte, sein Auge bedeckte.

Mit den Fingerspitzen zog er wieder die Augenlider auseinander und blinzelte. Zuerst bewegte sich ein klarer Film vom inneren Rand nach oben seitlich, kurz gefolgt von dem milchigen Film, der sich wie ein zweites Paar Augenlider verhielt.

Harry zuckte vor Überraschung zurück, aber die Filme blieben an Ort und Stelle. Er bemerkte, dass er durch sie hindurch sehen konnte, aber sie verdunkelten die Farbe seiner Augen.

„Was zur Hölle?", flüsterte er.

Er blinzelte wieder und sie waren weg. Er nahm an, dass sie in ihr Versteck direkt unter seinen normalen Lidern zurückgekehrt waren.

Jemand hämmerte gegen die Tür und warf ihn damit urplötzlich zurück in die Gegenwart. „Mach schon, Junge!", rief Tante Petunia durch die Tür. „Du musst noch die Haustür streichen und das Messing polieren."

Harry seufzte, er freute sich nicht gerade darauf wieder nach draußen zu gehen und seinen Nachmittag damit zu verbringen, den Briefschlitz zu polieren und die Eingangstür so zu streichen, dass sie zum Garagentor passte. „Ich komme, Tante Petunia", rief er zurück.

Er wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und starrte. Er konnte perfekt sehen. Alles war klar, anstelle von verschwommen. Aber das war nicht alles. An der Tür konnte Harry Farben sehen, welche die wage Form seiner Tante zeigten. Seine Tante selbst konnte er nicht sehen, aber die Farben, die sie normalerweise überlagerten, auch wenn sie blass waren.

Er war gruselig.

Als er das Badezimmer verließ, steckte er seine Brille in seine Tasche. Er würde sie nicht mehr brauchen.

Tag 3

Harry wachte mit den gleichen Kopfschmerzen wie am vorherigen Tag auf und wünschte sich, dass er gar nicht erwacht wäre. Er konnte sich nur fragen, was sie diesmal bringen würden. Noch mehr Augenlider?

Aber er durfte nicht verschlafen. Er hatte einen weiteren Tagessatz an Arbeiten zu erledigen, und da es Samstag war, würde eine davon daraus bestehen, Onkel Vernons Auto zu waschen. Harry stöhnte. Allein der Gedanke an das grelle Sonnenlicht, das sich vom Wasser und dem glänzenden Lack vom Auto seines Onkels spiegeln würde, sorgte dafür, dass seine Augen sogar noch mehr schmerzten. Die Realität, dass wusste er, würde nur noch schlimmer sein.

Und noch schlimmer war, dass Onkel Vernon Harry nicht ohne Überwachung in die Nähe seines Autos lassen wollte, was hieß, dass Harry den ganzen Nachmittag damit leben musste, dass Onkel Vernon ihm über die Schulter schauen und abfällige Kommentare über seine Arbeit machte.

Er dachte beim Frühstück zurück an Hermines Worte, bevor sie in den Hogwarts Express gestiegen waren und schnaubte. Er würde gerne sehen, wie sie damit klar kommen würde, den Sommer über bei den Dursleys zu leben.

Vorsichtig schloss er seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider und ließ die normalen offen. Hoffentlich würde der milchig weiße Film dabei helfen, seine plötzlich empfindlichen Augen vor dem grellen Licht der Sonne zu schützen.

An diesem Tag wurde es offensichtlich, dass Tante Petunia Onkel Vernon von seiner verlängerten Badezimmerpause, die er am Vortag gemacht hatte, erzählt hatte. Ihm wurde nicht ein Moment für sich selbst gelassen und er bekam noch weniger zu essen, als am Tag davor. Vernon Dursley verbrachte seine Zeit damit, Harry durch das Haus zu verfolgen und geringschätzige Kommentare zu machen, nur um sicher zu stellen, dass Harry nicht schon wieder „nachlässig" wurde. So kam es, dass zur Zeit, als es Harry erlaubt wurde, sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück zu ziehen, er erschöpft und verschwitzt war. Glücklicherweise war er nicht sehr hungrig, da sein Onkel entschieden hatte, dass die „Strafe" für seine „Nachlässigkeit" gestern sein würde, ihn ohne Essen ins Bett zu schicken.

Harry erinnerte gerade so sich daran, seine Augen noch einmal zu überprüfen, bevor er ins Bett kroch. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten über den Tag hinweg nachgelassen, so dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte, als sein Onkel entschied, dass es Zeit für Harry war, aus ihrer Sicht zu verschwinden.

Was Harry sah, als er in den Spiegel auf der Rückseite seines Schrankes schaute, sobald er sich daran erinnert hatte, seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider zu öffnen, ließ ihn in Frust aufstöhnen. Seine Pupillen hatte ihre Form verändert. Von rund hatten sie sich zur schlitzförmig, wie bei einer Katze, verändert.

Was zur Hölle geschah mit ihm?

Tag 4

Harry war lächerlich glücklich als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, um fest zu stellen, dass er keinerlei Schmerzen hatte. Er streckte sich träge und gähnte, sein Kiefer knackte, als sich sein Mund fast unmöglich weit öffnete. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und tapstedurch den Raum zu seinem Kleiderschrank, bereit den Tag zu starten.

Er wusste, dass er, von seinen Aufgaben einmal abgesehen, heute einen einigermaßen ruhigen Tag haben würde. Onkel Vernon mochte es schon immer, Dudley am Sonntag mit zum örtlichen Golfplatz zu nehmen um ihre Vater-Sohn Beziehung zu festigen. Das hieß, dass Harry zumindest von Vernons und Dudleys schnippischen Kommentaren befreit sein würde.

Er war gerade damit fertig, sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, und wollte zu seinem Koffer gehen um einen weiteren provisorischen Verband für seinen Arm hervor zu holen, als er sein Spiegelbild sah. Er gefror in Horror. Dort, mittig auf seinem Kopf, war ein kahler Streifen.

Harry befühlte fieberhaft seinen Kopf. Er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet. Der Streifen war drei Zentimeter breit und verlief von der Stirn bis zum Nacken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er zurück zu seinem Kissen, nur um zu sehen, dass überall auf ihm Locken schwarzen Haares verteilt waren.

Er wimmerte. Tante Petunia würde ihn töten. Schon immer hatte sie sein Haar gehasst, aber nun sah es nicht nur verwuschelt aus, sondern lächerlich. Er dankte den Sternen, dass Vernon und Dudley heute nicht da waren.

Als Harry es endlich geschafft hatte, den kahlen Streifen größtenteils mit seinen noch vorhandenen Haaren zu bedecken, waren Vernon und Dudley fort und Tante Petunia saß am Küchentisch, eine Tasse Tee durch gespitzte Lippen trinkend. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen als sie ihn sah.

„Was zur Hölle hast du mit deinen Haaren angestellt?", kreischte sie, ihre Teetasse mit einem lauen Klappern abstellend.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!", protestierte er. „ Ich bin nur … es … Ich bin heute Morgen so aufgewacht."

Tante Petunia schaute ungläubig, aber nickte. „Wir können dich so nicht raus gehen lassen", sagte sie nach einem Moment. „Du isst dein Frühstück. Ich finde irgendetwas, um das erst mal zu verdecken."

Harry bis auf die Lippe. „Danke, Tante Petunia", sagte er.

Sie stand auf und verließ die Küche und Harry ging hinüber hin zum Tresen, um seine Banane und seine Aufgabenliste an sich zu nehmen. Anscheinend würde er heute draußen im Garten sein: Den Schuppen und den Zaun nachstreichen. Es würde Stunden dauern und er war dazu verdammt, in den heißesten Stunden des Tages dort draußen zu sein zu müssen.

Wieder einmal dachte er darüber nach, ob Hermine und ihr Motto der Konfrontationsvermeidung fähig wären, hier zu bestehen.

Glücklicherweise brauchte Tante Petunia nicht sehr lange und als sie zurückkam, warf sie eine von Dudleys alten Mützen in Harrys Richtung.

„Danke, Tante Petunia", wiederholte Harry.

Sie schnaubte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Tee zu. „Wenn du mit dem Frühstück fertig bist, kannst du mit der Arbeit anfangen", schnappte sie.

„Ja, Tante Petunia."

Danach war sein Tag ruhig. Die Arbeit war langweilig und physisch zehrend und der magere Salat, mit dem er versorgt wurde, lieferte ihm bei Weitem nicht genug Energie. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er die Kammer des Schreckens betreten hatte, fühlte er sich hungrig, aber er wusste, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass die bemitleidenswerten Salate, mit denen die Dursleys ihn fütterten, seinen Hunger auch nur im Ansatz stillen konnten. Aus irgendeinem Grund sehnte er sich nach Fleisch, etwas von dem die Dursleys dachten, dass es zu teuer war um es an ihm zu „verschwenden".

Als Vernon und Dudley nach Hause kamen, war Harry am Verhungern und sein Magen knurrte laut. Vernon starrte ihn sofort verdächtig an, sobald Harry unter seine Augen trat, bevor er in den Garten hinausging, um Harrys Arbeit zu überprüfen. Dudley hingegen schaute Harry für einen Moment böse aus seinen kleinen Schweinsaugen an und begann Tante Petunia anzufahren.

„Mum!", jammerte er laut. „Der Freak trägt meine Mütze! Mach, dass er sie zurückgibt!"

Tante Petunia warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu, als sie das Auftischen des Abendessens beendet hatte. „Gib Dudley seine Mütze zurück", befahl sie.

Harry seufzte, er hatte seit dem Morgen nicht mehr auf sein Haar geschaut, und setzte die Mütze ab. Er gab sie Dudley ohne ein Wort und sofort begann sein Cousin damit, sie zu untersuchen. Vernon wählte diesen Moment, um ins Haus zurückzukommen.

Für einen Moment stand Vernon Dursley einfach nur da und starrte ihn an, bevor sein ohnehin rötliches Gesicht rotbraun wurde vor Wut. „Was zur Hölle hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?!", schrie er.

„Ich –", begann Harry, aber Vernon unterbrach ihn sofort.

„In dein Zimmer!", schrie er. „Und glaube ja nicht, dass du heute etwas vom Abendessen bekommst, Junge. Noch mehr von deinem merkwürdigen Unsinn und unser Deal ist geplatzt!"

Harry straffte sich und nickte dann. „Ja, Onkel Vernon", sagte er automatisch.

Als er oben in seinem Zimmer war, öffnete er die Tür seines Schrankes und überprüfte sein Haar. Seine Kinnlade klappte herunter. Er hatte keinen kahlen Streifen mehr, das war sicher. Stattdessen war da ein drei Zentimeter breiter Streifen lebhaft scharlachroter Haare auf seinem Kopf. Das Haar hatte dieselbe Länge wie der Rest seiner Haare und war genauso ungezähmt, aber es war sehr, sehr rot.

Schnell schloss er die Schranktür und lehnte sich dagegen. Verzweifelt wollte er wissen, was vor sich ging, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden. Er hatte keine Bücher über Basilisken oder die Kammer des Schreckens und er hatte auch keine Ahnung ob dies normal für Zauberer war. Er weigerte sich jedoch schlechthin Hermine oder gar Dumbledore zu schreiben. Sie dachten, dass Fawkes ihn geheilt hatte; sie durften nicht herausfinden, dass Harry gelogen hatte.

Er durchquerte den Raum und warf sich aufs Bett. Als das Klappern des Bestecks und der verführerische Geruch von gebratenem Thunfisch in sein Zimmer wehte, schnitt Harry eine Grimasse, vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen und ergab sich dem leeren Magen sowie seinem merkwürdigen Leben.

Tag 5

Harry war immer noch am Verhungern als er aufwachte und seine morgendliche Banane half ihm da nicht. Tante Petunia beobachtete ihn eingehend, als er nach unten kam, aber sagte nichts. Sie starrte nur missbilligend auf den roten Streifen in seinem Haar.

Harry hingegen mochte den Streifen. Er hatte ihn an diesem Morgen nochmals im Spiegel betrachtet und musste zugeben, dass er ihm ans Herz wuchs. Es war sicherlich individuell.

Er verbrachte den Tag auf der Leiter, reinigte die Dachrinne und strich die Traufe. Er bekam noch nicht einmal eine Pause für sein Mittagessen, da ihm Tante Petunia hinauf rief, dass er fertig sein sollte, wenn Dudley um drei Uhr nach Hause kam. Harry stimmte ihr zu, denn er vertraute Dudley nicht, dass er nicht einfach mal so die Leiter unter ihm wegtreten würde.

Als er fertig war und den Müll, die Farbe, die Pinsel und die Leiter wegeräumt hatte, tat ihm alles weh und er war verschwitzt und brauchte dringend ein kaltes Getränk. Sein Rücken schmerzte auch noch von einem Sonnenbrand, da es zu heiß gewesen war, das T-Shirt anzubehalten, während er arbeitete. Petunia rümpfte die Nase, als er das Haus betrat und scheuchte ihn in Richtung Treppe.

„Du stinkst", schnappte sie. „Geh nach oben und dusch dich. Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du deine Wäsche machen."

„Ja, Tante Petunia", murmelte Harry. Er erinnerte sie nicht daran, dass der wirklichen Grund, warum er so schlecht roch, war, dass sie ihn nur körperliche Arbeit hatte verrichten lassen, seit er von der Schule zurück gekommen war und es ihm noch nicht erlaubt worden war, zu duschen.

„Und mach schnell!", kreischte sie ihm die Treppe hoch nach. „Ich will, dass du in zehn Minuten draußen bist!"

„Ja, Tante Petunia!", rief er zurück.

Die Dusche, wenn auch kurz, war absolut himmlisch. Sie besänftigte seine Muskeln und seinen schmerzenden Rücken, auch wenn sie wenig gegen seinen grummelnden Magen tat. Dudley, dass wusste er, würde ein Snack erlaubt werden, wenn er hereinkam, aber Harry würde gezwungen sein bis zum Abendessen zu warten, bevor er etwas essen konnte – wenn er überhaupt durfte.

Harry hörte auf sich abzuschruppen, trat aus der Dusche und griff nach einem der weichen, fluffigen Handtüchern, die an der Stange hingen. Er wischte den Spiegel ab, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und drehte seinen Kopf herum, um die Stärke seines Sonnenbrandes zu überprüfen und erbleichte vor Schrecken. Schon wieder war etwas Merkwürdiges passiert.

An seiner Wirbelsäule liefen, vom Nacken bis zur Falte seines Hinterns hinab, matte, leuchtend grüne Schuppen in der exakt gleichen Farbe, wie die des Basilisken. Er reichte mit der Hand herum und berührte sie vorsichtig. Sie waren hart und hatten kleine Furchen, die die Länge der Schuppen entlangliefen, aber sie fühlten sich genauso warm und natürlich an, wie der Rest seiner Haut.

Harry betrachtete sich genauer. Die Schuppen waren eindeutig ähnlich – wenn nicht gar die Gleichen – wie jene, die er am Basilisken in der Kammer gesehen hatte, und er nahm an, dass der Streifen Scharlachrot durch sein Haar ähnlich dem Kamm eines männlichen Basilisken war. Seine geschlitzten Augen waren ein weiteres schlangengleiches Merkmal, das er entwickelt hatte.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass ich mich in einen Basilisken verwandle", flüsterte er.

Onkel Vernon imitierte Tante Petunias bewertenden Blick ganz passabel, als er nach Hause kam. Glücklicherweise fragte er nicht danach, einen Blick auf Harrys Rücken zu werfen, sodass er Abendessen bekam. Zugegebenermaßen, die Dursleys dabei zu beobachten, wie sie gebratene Stücke Schweinefleisch – die Schwarte war zu Dudleys Missfallen natürlich abgeschnitten – und gegrilltes Gemüse in sich hineinstopften, während er mit ein paar erbärmlichen Babytomaten und einem einzelnen Blatt Salat auskommen musste, war reine Folter, aber Harry war vorsichtig, sie nicht seine verlangenden Blicke auf ihre Teller sehen zu lassen.

Das erste, was er in der Winkelgasse tun würde, beschloss er, wäre ein oder zwei Steaks im Tropfenden Kessel zu essen. Und zwar blue.

Tag 6

Als Harry aufwachte, fühlte er sich nervös. Natürlich, mit der Anzahl der Veränderungen, die sein Körper in den letzten Tagen durch gemacht hatte, war das verständlich. So kam es, dass er, als er an dem Morgen aufstand, einen mentalen Check-up seiner Körperteile machte, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie alle an der richtigen Stelle waren.

Sein Kontrolle kam zu einem Halt, als seine Hand auf etwas Scharfem landete, als er sich aufrichten und aus dem Bett steigen wollte. Er zögerte, bevor er hinab schaute und ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel schickte, dass es nichts Wichtiges war.

Es war ein Zahn. Einer seiner Zähne, um genau zu sein und die Restlichen waren auf seinem Bett und Kissen verteilt. Er sprang aus dem Bett, warf die Tür seines Kleiderschrankes auf und öffnete den Mund.

Er hatte Zähne. Sie waren lang, zugespitzt und sahen absolut niederträchtig aus. Besonders seine Eckzähne erschienen tödlich. Er schauderte. Es waren nicht die Zähne, an die er gewöhnt war, aber sie waren da, was er als Bonus sah. Sie waren nachgewachsen, als er geschlafen hatte.

„Toll", murmelte er. „Solange wie ich die Dursleys nicht angrinse, werden sie nichts bemerken."

Es war eine gute Sache, dass Harry seine Verwandten niemals angrinste. Er lächelte sie noch nicht einmal an. Trotzdem fühlte er sich besser, dass er den Tag damit verbringen würde, den Dachboden zu reinigen. Dort war er definitiv aus dem Weg.

Es war wirklich gut, dass Harry diesen Tag außer Sicht seiner Verwandten war, als er irgendwann um die Mittagszeit, einen sengenden Schmerz in seiner Zunge und seinem Rachen verspürte. Er ließ seinen Staubwedel vor Schock fallen, hob sofort die Hände, um sich an den Hals zu greifen, als er auf die Knie fiel. Es war Qual; heiße, weiße Höllenqual.

Er wimmerte vor Schmerz, was es nur noch mehr schmerzen ließ und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein paar Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, doch er merkte es nicht. Der Schmerz war zu extrem. Es fühlte sich an, als ob seine Zunge in der Mitte zerrissen wurde!

Dann, genauso plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte, war es vorbei und ließ Harry zusammengerollt und nach Luft schnappend auf dem Boden des Dachbodens zurück.

Als er sich sicher war, dass es vorbei war, richtete er sich auf und streckte die Zunge raus im Versuch im Dämmerlicht einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. Doch, sogar das dimme Licht der einzelnen, nackten Glühbirne über seinen Kopf war genug, um ihm zu zeigen, dass seine Zunge vor den Dursleys zu verstecken, um einiges schwerer sein würde, als seine Zähne und sein Rücken. Sie war sehr, sehr lang, sehr schwarz und gespalten.

Harry zog sie zurück und stöhnte, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er verwandelte sich in eine Schlange.

Tag 7

Harry wusste in dem Moment, indem er aufwachte, dass etwas falsch war. Der Schmerz in seinen Hände und Füßen war unglaublich. Es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Finger und Zehen brennen. Voller Furcht vor dem Anblick, der sich ihm bieten würde, hob er eine seiner schmerzenden Hände vor sein Gesicht, um sie zu untersuchen. Er musste alles, was er hatte, aufbringen, um nicht vor Schock zu schreien. Seine Fingernägel waren fort!

Sein Glück und Leben verfluchend – fehlende Finger- und Zehennägel würden die körperliche Arbeit noch härter machen als üblich – kletterte er aus dem Bett und zog die Decke beiseite. Seine Nägel waren auf dem Laken verteilt; ähnlich, wie seine Zähne am vorigen Tag, und er schnitt eine Grimasse, als er sie sah.

Wie automatisch kam seine Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Am vorigen Tag hatte er entdeckt, dass sie als eine Art zweite Nase wirkte, nur dass sie um einiges empfindlicher gegenüber so ziemlich allem war. Seine Zunge – wie die einer Schlange – konnte die kleinsten Vibrationen und Veränderungen in der Luft entdecken. Sie konnte ihm sagen, welcher Spezies jemand angehörte, nur durch das Schmecken ihrer Pheromone. Sie hatte ihm ebenfalls mitgeteilt, dass gestern Abend irgendetwas an seinem Salat … komisch war.

Harry fragte sich, ob der Salat sie beschädigt hatte. Seine Zunge versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass gestern Nacht eine Schlange in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte, und kein Mensch.

Er ignorierte es. Trotz der Schmerzen in seinen Händen und Füßen, schaffte er es irgendwie seinen Verband zu wechseln, sich anzuziehen und seine Nägel loszuwerden, ohne dass Tante Petunia ihn zweimal rufen musste.

Der Notizzettel, der bei seiner Frühstücksbanane lag, teilte ihm mit, dass er seinen Tag draußen im Garten verbringen würde.

Normalerweise jemand, der im Garten mit den bloßen Händen arbeitete, entschied Harry sich an diesem Tag Handschuhe zu tragen. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass er sich durch Mutterboden oder Dünger in seinen rohen Nagelbetten eine Infektion einfing. Er konnte jedoch nicht anders, als sich zu wundern, warum ihm nicht über Nacht ein neuer Satz Nägel nachgewachsen war. So war es immerhin mit seinen Zähnen passieren. Sicher brauchten sie nicht länger, um sich zu entwickeln, als Zähne es taten.

Um die Mittagszeit hatte er es geschafft, sich über den Schmerz hinweg zu arbeiten. Er musste. Es gab keinen Weg, dass Tante Petunia es zulassen würde, dass er ihre geliebten Rosen vernachlässigen würde, nur wegen irgendetwas „Abnormalem", das mit seinen Nägeln geschehen war.

Er war gerade erst am Blumenbeet angekommen und attackierte das Unkraut dort mit Eifer, als er etwas aus den Augenwinkeln heraus entdeckte. Es waren wieder die wabernden Farben, die ihm mitteilten, dass sich etwas Kleines in der Nähe versteckte. Als seine Zunge hervorschoss, um die Luft zu schmecken - sie tat das automatisch, seitdem sie sich verändert hatte – sagte sie ihm, dass Nahrung in der Nähe war.

Richtige, essbare Nahrung.

Er griff blitzschnell mit der Hand zu, nach der roten Form greifend. Es gab ein hohes, angsterfülltes Quietschen und Harry gefror zur Salzsäule. Nahrung sollte nicht quietschen …

Er schaute auf seine Hand hinab. Halb versteckt in den Falten seiner Gartenhandschuhe war eine kleine, braune Maus. Ihre käferschwarzen Augen quollen in Panik hervor, sie wand sich in seinem Griff und versuchte verzweifelt frei zu kommen. Er ließ sie fallen, und stolperte vom Blumenbeet weg, als sie in die Büsche davonhuschte.

Er dachte, es wäre etwas zu Essen. Seine Zunge hatte ihm gesagt, dass es etwas zu Essen war. Aber wieso? Er war ein Mensch, oder nicht? Menschen aßen keine Mäuse …

„Junge!", schrie seine Tante von der Hintertür. „Fang endlich an!"

„Ja, Tante Petunia!", rief er zurück.

Er richtete sich wieder auf, griff nach einem Handtuch und begann wieder zu arbeiten. Aber er konnte nicht aufhören über die Maus nachzudenken.

Tag 8

Harrys neue Nägel waren nachgewachsen, als er aufgewacht war und so verbrachte er einen Moment damit, sie zu betrachten. Bedauerlicherweise waren sie wirklich, wirklich auffällig. Sie waren lang und zugespitzt, sehr dick und stark und mattschwarz in der Farbe. Es waren eher Klauen als Nägel.

Wie auch immer; seine harte Arbeit im Verlauf der Woche hatte eine positive Seite. Er war mit allen Aufgaben, die die Dursleys ihm gegeben haben, fertig. Onkel Vernon hatte ihm das beim gestrigen Abendessen mitgeteilt. Er hatte finster geblickt, als er das gesagt hatte, ihm aber nicht noch mehr Aufgaben gegeben. Stattdessen sollte Harry die verbleibenden Tage bei den Dursleys, versteckt in seinem Raum verbringen.

Zu seinem Glück machte das Harrys Aufgabe, seine neuen … Entwicklungen vor den Dursleys zu verstecken, um einiges leichter. Umso mehr Zeit er getrennt von den Dursleys verbrachte, umso geringer war die Chance, dass sie seine … schlangenhaften Teile entdeckten.

Tag 9

Harry verbrachte seinen neunten Tag bei den Dursleys damit, in seinem Raum zu entspannen, zusammengerollt in dem Flecken Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster hereinschien. Er verließ den Raum nur, um runter zum Essen oder ins Bad zu gehen, und glücklicherweise schaffte er es, seine Klauen und alles andere vor seiner Tante zu verstecken.

Die Monotonie wurde nur durchbrochen, als nach einem unbefriedigenden Abendessen, bei dem er von seinem Onkel angestarrt wurde – der wahrscheinlich das bisschen Gehirn, das er hatte, anstrengte, um sich neue Dinge einfallen zu lassen, die Harry tun könnte, bevor er ging – er zurück in sein Zimmer kam, um eine tote Maus auf dem Kissen zu finden. Hedwig, die sich auf ihrem Käfig niedergelassen hatte, schuhuhte ihn sanft an. Sie sah sehr zufrieden aus.

Harry hingegen war nicht so begeistert. Er hatte den Vorfall mit der Maus im Garten immer noch nicht vergessen und der Gedanke daran eine zu essen, ließ ihn schaudern. (Er hatte beschlossen den Fakt zu ignorieren, dass die Idee einer frischen Maus zum Essen ihn fürchterlich hungrig machte, da das widerlich war und er keine Mäuse essen wollte, egal was sein Körper ihm mitteilen wollte.)

Aber nun musste er sich dem stellen. Da war eine tote Maus auf seinem Kissen und er musste sie irgendwie loswerden, bevor Tante Petunia sie bemerkte. Er wusste, dass er sie einfach aus dem Fenster werfen könnte, aber das würde Hedwigs Gefühle verletzen und sie versuchte nur, ihm zu helfen. Wenn er sie in den Müll werfen würde, würde sie anfangen zu verrotten und zu riechen und dann würde Tante Petunia sie sicherlich finden.

Also blieb nur übrig sie zu essen. Bei dem Gedanken lief ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Eine Maus. Eine frische, tote Maus.

Er schnappte sie sich vom Kissen und stoppte. Wie sollte er sie essen? Er wollte nicht in sie hineinbeißen; das würde dafür sorgen, dass sich überall Eingeweide und Blut verteilen würden. Er warf einen nach Ideen suchenden Blick zu Hedwig, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Eulen ihre Beute mit Schnabel und Krallen zerrissen und das war ziemlich blutig.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Schlangen aßen ihre Nahrung im Ganzen! Das ließ ihn jedoch noch mehr zögern. Was, wenn er an ihr ersticken würde? Das wäre … ungünstig, gelinde gesagt.

Aber er war so hungrig …

Nachdem er seine Augen verschlossen hatte, legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete seinen Mund. Langsam ließ er die Maus an seinen Zähnen vorbei in seinen Mund sinken.

Er war nie glücklicher über seine Instinkte gewesen, als in dem Augenblick, als sie sich sofort einschalteten. In einem Moment hatte er eine tote Maus in seinem Mund hängen; im nächsten war die Maus auf halben Weg seinen Rachen hinunter. Sie war immer noch ganz, aber er schaffte es irgendwie, sie herunterzuschlucken. Und, oh, es war wunderbar.

Er schloss seinen Mund und lehnte sich wieder nach vorne. Er grinste Hedwig an und streckte seinen Arm für sie aus. Sie flatterte zu ihm hinüber und begann, sein Haar zurechtzumachen.

„Danke, Mädchen", murmelte er.

Sie schenkte ihm ein sanftes Schuhuen und knabberte liebevoll an seinem Ohr. Es war keine Ursache.

Tag 10

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte sich Harry als er aufwachte nicht ausgehungert. Dafür, dass es eine so kleine Maus gewesen war, hatte sie seinem Appetit Wunder angetan. Er fühlte sich lethargisch und krabbelte daher aus dem Bett und auf den Boden, damit er sich in seinem kleinen Flecken Sonnenlicht wieder zusammenrollen konnte. Er war fast wieder eingeschlafen, als er ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür hörte.

„Aufstehen!" Es war seine Tante Petunia. Er fragte sich, was zur Hölle sie von ihm wollte und rappelte sich auf. „Aufstehen! Jetzt!"

Er zog die Tür auf und blinzelte sie an. „Kann ich dir helfen, Tante Petunia?", fragte er.

Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und schnüffelte missbilligend. Harry fragte sich für einen verrückten Moment, ob sein Atem nach Maus roch.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe dabei, das Gästezimmer für Marge vorzubereiten", sagte Tante Petunia. „Sie kommt morgen und wir wollen, dass alles perfekt ist. Du hast fünf Minuten, um dich anzuziehen." Und damit drehte sie sich um und ging zurück nach unten.

Harry schaute benommen an sich herab, um zu sehen, dass er nur ein Paar von Dudleys alten Pyjamahosen – die mit einem Strick eng um seine Taille gebunden war – seinen Verband und sonst nichts trug. Der verachtende Blick hat seinem Aufzug gegolten, nicht seinem Atem.

Er entspannte sich, als er sich beeilte sich anzuziehen.

Im Verlauf des Tages, als er Tante Petunia dabei half die Möbel zu verrücken, das Gästezimmer auf Genauste abzustauben und zu saugen, bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen immer wieder zu seinem verbundenen Arm und seinen Klauen wanderten. Allerdings sagte sie nichts, also beachtete er ihren Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und hielt sich nicht damit auf zu versuchen ihr irgendetwas zu erklären.

Nach dem Abendessen – welches von Gesprächen über Marges Besuch und Dudleys Flehen nach Eiscreme unterbrochen wurde – schlüpfte Harry zurück in sein Zimmer, um zu überprüfen, ob alles für eine frühe Abreise am nächsten Morgen fertig war. Sein Koffer war gepackt, ein weiteres T-Shirt war für Verbände zerrissen worden und Hedwig saß mit dem Kopf unter ihrem Flügel im Käfig.

Das Einzige, was nicht ins Bild passte, war eine weitere tote Maus auf seinem Kissen. Harry grinste, als er sie sich schnappte und machte eine mentale Notiz Hedwig mehr Leckereien zu kaufen. Sie verdiente es.


	4. Der Tropfende Kessel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel 4

**Der Tropfende Kessel**

Die Autofahrt zum Tropfenden Kessel war extrem unangenehm. Harry saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, seine Hände unter die Oberschenkel gesteckt, und hörte Onkel Vernon dabei zu, wie er sich über Gott und die Welt beschwerte. Nicht zuletzt über die Veränderung von Harrys Haaren und die Tatsache, dass er einen Umweg auf die Charing Cross Road machen musste, nur um Harry los zu werden. Er bezichtigte Harry, faul zu sein und zu viel zu essen – seine Großmütigkeit auszunutzen – und ganz allgemein, eine Platzverschwendung zu sein. Und natürlich konnte Harry nichts dazu sagen, es sei denn, er wollte am Straßenrand zurückgelassen werden.

Er war ziemlich Stolz darauf, wie er es geschafft hatte, seine Zunge während seines Aufenthalts bei seinen Verwandten im Zaum zu halten. Es hatte nicht geholfen seine Behandlung durch die Dursleys zu verbessern, aber es hatte ihm zu einem relativ ruhigen Leben verholfen, auch wenn das teilweise der Abmachung mit seinem Onkel zu verdanken war.

Es dauerte zweieinhalb Stunden, aber irgendwann hielt Vernon Dursley am Straßenrand, zwei Häuser vom tropfenden Kessel entfernt. Er drehte sich zu Harry und schaute ihn an, ein widerliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich sehe hier keine Schenke, Junge", griente er.

„Würdest du auch nicht", entgegnete Harry. „Sie ist unsichtbar für, ähm, normale Leute."

Vernon schnaubte. „Unsichtbare Schenken", murmelte Vernon spöttisch. „Nun, raus aus dem Auto, Junge", sagte er lauter, „und nimm diese widerliche Eule mit. Und vergiss nicht, ich möchte nicht von dir hören, bis deine Leute dich nächstes Jahr zu uns zurück schiffen."

„Natürlich, Onkel Vernon", sagte Harry monoton. „Danke, Onkel Vernon."

Er kletterte aus dem Auto, griff sich Hedwigs Käfig vom Rücksitz und zog seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum. Er hatte gerade die Klappe des Kofferraums geschlossen, als sein Onkel die Kupplung trat und so schnell, wie der Verkehr es erlaubte, losfuhr und Harry am Straßenrand zurückließ.

Die schrägen Blicke, mit denen er bedacht wurde, ignorierend, schleppte Harry seinen Koffer zum Tropfenden Kessel und achtete vorsichtig darauf, den Käfig von Hedwig nicht zu sehr zu rütteln. Sie hat es irgendwie geschafft, durch Vernons Triade zu schlafen und er wollte sie nicht wecken. Bevor er die Schenke betrat, versuchte er verzweifelt seine Harre über seiner Narbe zu glätten. Er wusste, dass er ein wenig anders aussah, als das letzte Mal, als er in der Schenke und der Winkelgasse gesehen wurde, aber seine Narbe war immer noch sehr auffällig.

Er machte eine geistige Notiz etwas zu finden, um sie zu bedecken, unabhängig davon ob es nun ein Zauber oder Muggle Makeup war. Sie war viel zu auffällig.

Als er mit seinem spontanen Herrichten fertig war, straffte er seine Schultern und ging hinein. Sofort wurden seine Sinne attackiert. Die Schenke war voll, gefüllt mit lauten Gästen, um die alle diese merkwürdigen, wabernden Farben schwebten. Er konnte normales Essen riechen – richtiges Essen ohne ein Blatt Kopfsalat in Sicht – sowie Tabakrauch und Alkohol. Als er seine Zunge herauszüngeln ließ, war es ihm möglich, die Menschen in der Kundschaft zu identifizieren, zusammen mit etwas, das schmeckte, als sollte es groß und haarig sein, und etwas, das ihn an Wälder denken ließ.

Er kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und stellte dabei sicher, dass seine Kopf unten war und beide Paar seiner Augenlider verschlossen waren. Als er die Theke erreichte, lehnte er sich gegen sie, nur um von Tom erschreckt zu werden, als dieser vor ihm erschien.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Tom und nickte einem anderen Gast irgendwo zu Harrys Linken zu.

„Haben Sie einen Raum frei?", fragte Harry laut, er musste seine Stimme heben, um über den Lärm gehört zu werden.

„Klar habe ich", sagte Tom ihm. „Nur für dich und deine Eule, richtig? Wie lange?"

„Ähm … ein paar Wochen", entgegnete Harry. Er konnte seinen Aufenthalt immer noch verlängern, wenn er wollte. Entweder das, oder einen anderen Ort finden, wo er hingehen konnte. Der Tropfende Kessel war für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu gut besucht.

„Wie ist der Name?"

Das Allerletzte, das Harry tun wollte, war, seinen richtigen Namen rauszugeben, also improvisierte er. „Vernon Evans", sagte er.

Tom nickte und verschwand nach hinten. Er kam mit einem Schlüssel zurück, die Nummer 5 war auf dem Schlüsselanhänger eingraviert. „Da, bitte", sagte er. „Die Treppe hoch, dann rechts und es ist die zweite Tür links. Sag mir, wenn du gehen möchtest und ich gebe dir dann die Rechnung, in Ordnung?"

„Danke", rief Harry ihm zu. Denn Schlüssel greifend, schnappte er sich seine Sachen ein weiteres Mal und ging zur Treppe.

Als er weg vom Haupanteil der Menge war, entspannte er sich. Der Lärm wurde, dankbarerweise, von einem geräuschdämpfenden Zauber gedämpft, und es gab auf der Treppe kein erstickendes, allseitiges Gedränge von Menschen mehr. Seine Zunge züngelte heraus um die Luft zu schmecken und er zog die Nase kraus. Irgendetwas am Treppenhaus schmeckte … falsch. Er konnte seinen Finger nicht drauflegen, aber irgendetwas an diesem Ort stimmte absolut nicht.

Der Geschmack, dass etwas nicht stimmte, blieb bestehen, als er langsam die Treppe hochging. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Augen kribbelten, und seine Zähne verlängerten sich in seinem Mund. Aber die merkwürdigen Farben sagten ihm, dass dort niemand war. Seine Zunge schoss wieder hervor. Er erstarrte. All seine Schlangeninstinkte teilten ihm mit, zu zubeißen und zu fliehen. Etwas war nicht richtig und er konnte nicht sehen, was es war.

Er kam nicht an seinen Zauberstab ran. Er war sicher in seinem Koffer verstaut, wo er ihn hingetan hatte, um ihn vor den Dursleys zu verstecken. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, ihn heraus zu holen, bevor er die Zaubererwelt wieder betrat, auch wenn er jetzt wünschte, er hätte es getan.

Er tat einen weiteren Schritt und hatte gerade seinen Fuß auf der nächsten Stufe abgestellt, als etwas seine Schulter ergriff. Harry ließ seinen Koffer vor Überraschung fallen und wirbelte herum, um wabernde Farben in Form eines direkt hinter ihm stehenden Mannes zu sehen, auch, wenn seine normale Sicht nichts sah. Harry blinzelte. Wer auch immer es war, war derjenige, der für den falschen Geschmack verantwortlich war – ein kurzes Prüfen mit seiner Zunge verriet ihm so viel – aber wer immer es war, tat nichts.

Er hob seine Hand und platzierte sie auf der Brust des Mannes. Er drückte sanft, gerade genug, um seine Schulter aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien, aber endete damit zurück zu stolpern und auf seinen Hintern zu fallen, als der Mann mit einem lauten Rumsen umkippte und zurück in Richtung Theke rutschte. Der Tarnumhang des Mannes rutschte hoch, ein Paar Füße und Knöchel enthüllend, die ihn etwas gekleidet waren, was wie Drachenlederstiefel aussah.

Harry geriet in Panik. Er schaute wild um sich, versuchte zu sehen, ob da noch weitere Flecken von wabernden Farben waren, die nicht zu Köpern zu gehören schienen. Es gab keine, aber das beruhigte ihn nicht im Mindesten. Warum hatte dieser Mann ihn gepackt? Warum hatte er sich von hinten unter einem Tarnumhang an Harry herangeschlichen?

Jemand versuchte ihn zu töten. Das war klar. Aber wieso? Hatte es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun?

Wie auch immer, Harry wusste, dass er nicht hier bleiben konnte. Er musste raus aus dem Tropfenden Kessel und ihn die Gasse. Er musste zu Gringotts, um mehr Geld zu holen und einen anderen Ort finden, wo er in Verkleidung bleiben konnte, und er musste unbedingt sicher stellen, dass er nicht verfolgt würde.

Aber zu allererst, hatte er eine Leiche zu verstecken.

Er bückte sich und bedeckte den Mann wieder komplett mit dem Tarnumhang , bevor er ihn die Treppe hoch und in sein Zimmer schleppte. Dann rannte er zurück und schnappte sich seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig.

Er verschloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und tat einen tiefen Atemzug – oder versuchte es zumindest. Der Atem stockte ihm, als er begriff, dass all seine Augenlider offen gewesen waren. Wann war das geschehen?

Er stürmte zum Schlafzimmerspiegel und schaute angestrengt hinein. Wenn das, was er dachte, wasgeschehen war, wirklich passiert war, dann steckte er in Schwierigkeiten.

Er starrte in die Augen seiner Reflektion und ein Paar leuchtend gelber Augen – nur ein wenig durch den milchigen Film seiner zweiten Augenlider verdunkelt – starrten zurück.

„Scheiße!", zischte er und drehte sich weg. Er war dem Untergang geweiht. Wirklich, echt dem Untergang geweiht. Es war nicht genug, dass er die Haube und die Zunge und die Schuppen eines Basilisken hatte; er musste auch seine Augen haben!

Und er hatte immer noch eine Leiche zu verstecken.

Die wabernden Farben über dem Körper, begannen bereits zu verschiedene gelbe Nuancen zu verblassen. Er zog eine Grimasse und näherte sich ihnen. Langsam zog er den Tarnumhang zurück, das Gesicht eines Mannes in seinen frühen Dreißigern enthüllend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Maske der Überraschung, und seine glasigen, braunen Augen waren weit. Harry zog den Rest des Umhangs zurück und platzierte ihn in einem Haufen neben ihm auf den Boden.

Der Mann trug dunkelblaue Roben mit den schwarzen Drachenlederstiefeln und da war ein merkwürdiges Wappen auf der linken Seite seiner Brust. Es sah aus, wie ein silberner Bogen mit einem schwarzen Vorhang, mit einem Stundenglas und einem Zauberstab darüber gekreuzt. Er hielt ebenfalls einen Zauberstab mit seiner Hand umklammert. Harry befreite ihn aus seinem Griff. Er wusste, dass sein eigener Zauberstab mit Überwachungszaubern belegt war, aber dieser Mann war ein Erwachsener, also würden die Überwachungszauber auf seinem aufgehoben worden sein. Und da Harry eher in einer magischen, als in einer Muggelumgebung war, sollte er fähig sein, mit einem kleinem bisschen Magie davonzukommen, wenn er den Zauberstab von jemand anderem benutzte.

Das Erste, was er tat, war Hedwig aufzuwecken. „Tut mir Leid, Mädchen, aber ich muss für eine Weile untertauchen", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie schaute mit ihren großen, goldenen Augen zu ihm auf und schuhuhte sanft. Er lächelte sie nervös an. „Komm und finde mich am zweiten September, okay, Mädchen? Pass auf dich auf."

Sie ruckte ihren Kopf in Verständnis und flog los, segelte durch den Raum und aus dem offenen Fenster. Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung. Zumindest Hedwig würde in Ordnung sein. Ganz anders als der tote Zauberer, neben dem er kniete.

„Warum hast du mich angegriffen?", flüsterte Harry ihm zu. „Warum? Ich habe niemanden wehgetan … nun, außer Voldemort, aber … ich weiß nicht einmal, wer du bist. Warum hast du versucht, mich zu töten?"

Es kam keine Antwort. Den ungewohnten Zauberstab schwingend, reinigte und schrumpfte Harry Hedwigs Käfig, bevor er ihn in seinem Koffer platzierte. Er verschloss ihn wieder und wirkte den Schrumpf- und den Federleichtzauber, bevor er ihn in seine Tasche schob. Er wartete für einen Moment, aber es rauschte keine Eule aus dem Ministerium durch das Fenster.

Das machte es um einiges leichter.

Seine Klauen nutzend, fetzte er das Wappen von den Roben des Mannes und stopfte es zu seinem Koffer in seine Tasche. Dann ließ er den Körper des Mannes in den Schrank schweben und verschloss die Tür.

„Nun, das war nicht sehr nett, Schätzchen", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Was, wenn er mal ins Bad muss?"

Harry wirbelte herum und schleuderte einen zerstörerischen Zauber, nur, um krachend den Spiegel zu treffen, in dem er vorher seine Augen überprüft hatte, und ihn so in kleine Stücke zu zerschmettern. Er starrte ihn einen Moment mit weiten Augen an, bevor er den Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel steckte. Er war paranoid.

‚Aber dann', dachte er, dem Kleiderschrank einen reumütigen Blick zuwerfend. ‚Es ist nicht wirklich Paranoia, wenn sie wirklich hinter dir her sind.'

Er bückte sich und hob den Tarnumhang des toten Zauberers auf, wickelte ihn um seinen Körper und zog die Kapuze über seinen Kopf. Dann, nach einem kurzen weiteren Rundumblick durch den Raum, schlüpfte er zurück in den Flur. Vorsichtig verschloss er die Tür und als er sich umdrehte um loszugehen, entdeckte er das Wägelchen des Putzmädchens vor der Tür des nächsten Raumes. Sich so schnell und leise wie möglich bewegend, ließ er den Schlüssel in ihrem Müllsack verschwinden und schlich die Treppe hinab.

Dankbarerweise war die Bar immer noch vollgestopft, sodass die Leute bereits gedrängelt wurden und ihn nicht bemerkten, als er an ihnen vorbeizog. Er schlüpfte zusammen mit einer älteren Dame – die irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin grummelte; etwas über Quidditch im Radio, nicht, dass Harry einen Quidditchsender hörte – und folgte ihr, als sie das Tor in die Winkelgasse öffnete.

Er schaute nicht zurück, während er die Gasse zu Gringotts entlang eilte. Er wollte einfach nur weg.


	5. Die Woodrifts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel 5

**Die Woodrifts**

Harry hatte großes, großes Glück, dass die Goblins nicht so begeistert von Zauberern waren. Überall in der Winkelgasse verstreut hatte er mehrere unsichtbare Menschen gespürt, die alle diesen falschen Geschmack verströmten. Er war dankbar, dass keiner von ihnen seine neuen, mächtigen Fähigkeiten zu besitzen schien. Wenn sie es getan hätten, wäre es um einiges schwerer gewesen in die Bank hineinzukommen.

So wie es stand, war alles was er tun musste, so schnell und leise, wie es unter dem Tarnumhang möglich war, zu rennen ohne gegen jemanden zu stoßen.

Die Goblins waren da eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sie würden kaum jemanden, der unsichtbar war, bedienen, also entfernte Harry den gestohlenen Tarnumhang, als er in die Bank kam, bevor er einen freien Schalter ansteuerte.

„Verzeihung?" sagte er. „Ich würde gerne Gold abheben."

Der Goblin hinter dem Schalter beobachtete ihn genau. „Haben Sie Ihren Schlüssel?"

Harry hatte. Bei den Dursleys hatte er ihn bereits aus seinem Koffer genommen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er die Bank besuchen würde und ihn bereits herausgeholt. Er zog ihn aus der Tasche und überreichte ihn dem Goblin, der ihn ins Licht hob und genau betrachtete.

„Also gut", sagte der Goblin irgendwann. „Rentrock wird Sie hinunter zu Ihrem Verließ bringen. Nummer 511, Rentrock."

Ein weiterer Goblin trat hervor und führte Harry zu den Karren. Harry kletterte in einen hinein, umklammerte seinen gestohlenen Tarnumhang und kauerte sich auf seinen Sitz. Der Goblin warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

Harry bemerkte, dass ihm diese Fahrt viel weniger Spaß machte, als die vor zwei Jahren. Damals hatte er sich nicht vor unsichtbaren Assassinen versteckt und hatte sich bei weitem nicht so verloren und verwirrt gefühlt, wie jetzt. Während der Karren immer tiefer rauschte, tat seine Laune dasselbe. Er war jetzt ein Mörder. Ein Mörder und ein Dieb. Und wenn die Leiche gefunden wurde, würde es nicht schwer für jemanden sein, eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und ihm herzustellen, und was würde er dann tun? Die Leute würden nach ihm suchen – magische Polizisten vielleicht? Würde er verhaftet werden? Hatten die Zauberer überhaupt Gefängnisse? Oder würden sie ihn einfach erlegen wie einen Basilisken?

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und blinzelte wütend. Er würde nicht weinen. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn er noch in Gefahr war. Aber trotzdem, der Gedanke daran, Ron und Hermine oder Hogwarts nie mehr wiederzusehen, ließ vor Kummer einen Frosch in seinem Hals entstehen.

Der Karren ruckelte zu einem Halt. „Ihr Verließ, Sir", sagte der Goblin. Er kletterte hinaus, öffnete die Tür und trat dann zurück, während Harry eintrat. Augenblicklich griff sich Harry zwei Geldbeutel von einem Haken bei der Tür und stopfte sie voll mit goldenen und silbernen Münzen. Er würde die Knuts hier lassen; er brauchte so viel Geld, wie er tragen konnte. Aber obwohl er so viel nahm, wie er tragen konnte, schien er noch nicht einmal eine Delle in die Stapel von Gold in seinem Verließ zu machen. Sobald die Beutel voll waren, hing er sie umsichtig an seinen Gürtel und ging zurück zu dem Karren, während der Goblin sein Verließ wieder verschloss.

Die Fahrt zurück an die Oberfläche war viel zu schnell, aber Harry stellte sicher den Tarnumhang wieder umzulegen, bevor er die Haupthalle wieder betrat. Es war sehr gut, dass er das tat, da ein Mann mit den gleichen Roben, des Mannes, den er getötet hatte, bei den Schaltern stand.

Harry stockte der Atem und er zog den gestohlenen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel. Ein sanftes Kichern erklang hinter ihm.

„Keine Sorge, Sir", murmelte der Goblin. „Wir werden ihnen nicht verraten, dass Sie hier waren. Gringotts arbeitet nach einer strikten Verschwiegenheitspolitik, besonders, wenn es unsere reicheren Kunden betrifft, Mr Potter."

Harry schluckte. Es war sinnlos zu fragen, woher der Goblin seinen Namen wusste. „Danke sehr, Renntrock", flüsterte er zurück.

Damit ließ Harry Rentrock bei den Karren zurück. Er schlich die Länge der Halle entlang, wobei er vorsichtig den Mann in den blauen Roben und seine Begleiter vermied. Wer auch immer diese Leute waren, es war ihnen ernst damit, ihn zu finden.

Er schlüpfte aus der Tür und zurück in die Winkelgasse. Was er sah, ließ es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Männer und Frauen in blauen und purpurroten Roben bevölkerten die Gasse, und unter ihnen waren was aussah wie hunderte von Leuten in Tarnumhängen. Sie stoppten normale Hexen und Zauberer auf ihren Wegen, befragten sie und schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe um sie herum. Harry wusste sofort, dass sie nach ihm suchten.

Panik wallte ein weiteres Mal in ihm auf. Wie zur Hölle würde er hier nur rauskommen?

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand seinen Ellenbogen greifen. „Ich weiß nicht was du getan hast, um sie so zu verärgern, mein Junge, aber ich glaube es wäre das Beste, sie fürs Erste zu vermeiden", murmelte eine tiefe Stimme in sein Ohr.

„Wer … wer sind Sie?", flüsterte Harry zurück. Er hatte seine Augen sofort zugekniffen, als er die Hand auf seinem Ellenbogen fühlte. Er wollte nicht noch eine Person töten.

„Ein Freund", antwortete die Stimme. „Ich erkläre später mehr, aber ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn du mir für jetzt vertraust."

Harry fühlte sich zerrissen. Auf der einen Seite wusste er nicht, ob er diesem Mann trauen konnte. Er könnte einer der Männer in den blauen oder purpurnen Roben sein, der versuchte, ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Und selbst, wenn er das nicht war, wollte Harry keinen unschuldigen Mann seinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Auf der anderen Seite brauchte er verzweifelt Hilfe. Er musste an den Leuten, die nach ihm suchten, vorbei und einen Ort finden, an dem er untertauchen konnte, bis das neue Schuljahr begann.

Aber was das betraf wurde ihm keine Wahl gelassen. Der Griff des Mannes um seinen Ellenbogen verstärkte sich und er fühlte, wie er nach vorne geführt wurde. Seine Augen schnappten auf, auch wenn er sorgfältig darauf achtete, seine zweiten und dritten Lider geschlossen zu halten. Er hatte gesehen, was geschah, wenn er jemanden direkt anblickte …

Der Mann sagte nichts. Er zog Harry nur in eine Seitengasse hinein, die am Grunde von Gringotts Stufen begann. Es waren nicht viele Leute darin, aber jene, die anwesend waren, nickten eine Begrüßung, als sie vorbeigingen.

Irgendwann, nachdem sie in eine weitere Gasse abgebogen waren, ließ der Mann Harrys Arm los. „Du kannst den Umhang nun abnehmen, Junge", sagte er. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit dir zu sagen, wo wir hingehen."

Harry tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde und bündelte den Umhang unter seinem Arm. „Wie konnten Sie durch den Umhang sehen?", fragte er, die Augen auf den Ärmeln der grünen Robe des Mannes fixiert.

Der Mann lachte in sich hinein. „Ein Talent", sagte er. „Nicht viele Zauberer können das, und normalerweise missbrauchen es die, die es können, das Privileg. Nun, wie wäre es wenn du mich anschaust, anstatt den Boden, hmmm?"

„Ich kann nicht", protestierte Harry. „Ich tue Ihnen weh."

Der Mann schnaubte. Dann reichte er mit seiner Hand nach Harry, platzierte sie an seinem Kinn und hob sein Gesicht. „Sehr hübsch", kommentierte er milde. „Man sieht diese Grünnuance nicht so oft."

Harry fühlte die Erleichterung durch seinen Körper fluten. Seine Augen waren wieder grün. Er würde keinen mehr mit nur einem Blick töten. Er schenkte dem Mann ein zittriges Lächeln.

Er war ein älterer Herr – wenn auch nicht annähernd so alt wie Dumbledore – mit stahlgrauem Haar, das gerade an seinen Schultern endete, und einem genau getrimmten Bart. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls grau und sie leuchteten mit gutem Humor. Sein Gesicht, wenn auch momentan ernst, war mit tiefen Lachfalten durchzogen. Er sah freundlich aus und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm der Mann nichts Böses wollte.

„Mein Name ist Tiberius Woodrift", sagte der Mann. „Meine Ehefrau und ich leiten eine … Art von Herberge, für Leute wie dich, knapp bei der Knockturngasse. Du bist Willkommen bei uns zu bleiben, wenn du möchtest. Du wirst dort sicher sein."

„Leute wie mich?", fragte Harry neugierig. Es gab andere wie ihn da draußen?

„Fast-menschliche Wesen", stellte Tiberius klar. „Du weißt schon: Vampire, Werwölfe, Sidhe und dergleichen."

„Ähm", begann Harry, wurde aber unterbrochen. Tiberius war wieder losgegangen und Harry beeilte sich, um ihn einzuholen.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, was genau du bist", fuhr Tiberius fort. „Aber was ich von dem Gerede der Auroren gehört habe, hat mir klar gemacht, dass du auf keinen Fall ein Mensch bist."

„Auroren?", fragte Harry und beschloss diesen Punkt nicht zu bestreiten. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr wirklich Mensch war; es fühlte sich nur komisch an, wenn jemand anderes darauf hinwies.

„Die Polizisten der Zaubererwelt", erklärte ihm Tiberius. „Das sind diejenigen in den purpurnen Roben. Was hast du eigentlich getan, um sie dir auf den Hals zu hetzen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Harry.

Es war nur zur Hälfte eine Lüge. Er nahm an, dass die Auroren gekommen waren, weil die Leiche gefunden wurde, aber die Männer in den blauen Roben hatten ihn bereits zuvor gesucht.

Tiberius summte in Gedanken verloren, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er führte Harry einfach nur weiter durch eine Reihe von Seitenstraßen und verwinkelten Gassen. Harry hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass die Gegend um die Winkelgasse herum solch ein Labyrinth war. Er wusste, dass sie immer noch in einer magischen Gegend waren, denn sie kamen das ein oder andere Mal an kleinen Geschäften, die Zaubertrankzutaten, Wahrsagereien oder Roben verkauften vorbei, aber die meisten Gebäude schienen Wohnhäuser zu sein.

Harry erwähnte dies gegenüber Tiberius, der nickte. „Nicht viele Hexen und Zauberer leben in der Stadt", sagte er, „aber die, die es tun, tendieren dazu, diese Gegend zu wählen. Oh, es gibt natürlich einige größere Villen um die Kensingtonstraße herum, die den alten reinblütigen Familien gehören, aber die gemeinen Hexen und Zauberer tendieren dazu, hier zu enden, wenn sie in der Stadt leben wollen. Und übrigens, die meisten sind muggelstämmig. Oft enden die Jugendlichen mit magischen Eltern damit, dass sie bei ihren Eltern wohnen, bis es Zeit für sie ist zu heiraten oder sie genug gespart haben, um sich etwas Vernünftiges zu leisten."

„Es kostet Geld auf dem Land zu leben, mein Junge, und die größeren Häuser tendieren dazu, weit über alles außer den anstößigsten Budgets hinauszugehen. Natürlich, sobald sie genug verdient haben, ziehen die meisten Leute raus aufs Land. Sie sagen, es sei ein besserer Ort, um eine Familie großzuziehen, aber in Wirklichkeit mögen die meisten die Gegend und ihren Ruf einfach nicht."

„Was für ein Ruf ist das?", fragte Harry.

„Ich fürchte, diese Gegend wird als eine Art Slum angesehen. Und da sie so nahe an der Knockturngasse und dem Rest des „dunklen" Bezirks liegt, kann man ein paar zweifelhafte Gestalten treffen. Aber zum größten Teil ist dieser Ruf übertrieben. Ja, es gibt hier ein paar dunkle Hexer, aber wen interessiert es? Zum größten Teil bleiben sie für sich, und die Hälfte der Zeit, sind sie verrückter als eine Box Frettchen."

„Eines der anderen „Probleme", ist die Anzahl von nicht-menschlichen Wesen, die hier leben. Sie werden nicht vom Rest der Gesellschaft akzeptiert und so kommt es, dass, wenn junge Muggelstämmige oder fortgelaufene Reinblüter herausfinden, dass sie Tür an Tür mit einem Werwolf leben, diese ein wenig nervös werden."

„Wie kamst du dazu, eine Herberge zu leiten?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Es war die Idee meiner Frau, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Tiberius. „Aurora hatte schon immer ein Herz aus Gold. Als wir hierherzogen, um unser Geschäft zu eröffnen – ja, wir haben ein Geschäft – sah sie die Anzahl von Wesen, die hier einfach nur durchzogen, oder die sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatten und auf der Straße gelandet waren, weil kein anderer sie aufnehmen wollte. Also begann sie, Räume in unserem Haus an sie zu vermieten. Seitdem machen wir das."

„Manchmal, natürlich, haben wir ganz spezielle Fälle: Wesen, die nicht viel Geld haben, aber ein besonderes Talent. Wie Teppichweben, oder Kochen oder gar Geschichten erzählen. In den Fällen haben wir beschlossen, sie im Tausch für ein bisschen getane Arbeit bleiben zu lassen. Auf lange Zeit betrachtet, ist es ein fairer Tausch. Wir bekommen ein neues Möbelstück – oder ein altes richtig repariert – ein gut gekochtes Essen oder eine Abendunterhaltung, und sie bekommen einen Platz zum Schlafen und ein heißes Bad."

Das brachte Harry zum Lächeln. Es klang, als ob Tiberius und seine Frau gute Leute waren und er nahm an, dass in ihrer Herberge zu bleiben schon ein ganz eigenes Abenteuer werden würde.

„Das klingt wundervoll", sagte er sanft.

„Oh, das ist es", sagte Tiberius und lächelte auf ihn herab. „Du triffst einige richtige Charakterwesen und kannst am Ende hunderte von Geschichten erzählen. Im Moment, zum Beispiel, haben wir ein Paar Vampiradliger, die durchgebrannt sind, einen Drow, der eine Reihe Kurzgeschichten über Menschen und ihre Abenteuer schreibt und jetzt dich … was auch immer du bist."

„So eine Art Schlangen-Ding", erklärte ihm Harry.

„Ein Schlangen-Ding", wiederholte Tiberius.

„Es kam sehr plötzlich", sagte Harry.

Tiberius gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Nun, was auch immer du bist, du hast einige Leute ziemlich in Aufruhr gebracht. Irgendwelche Fähigkeiten? Oder möchtest du in Münzen bezahlen?"

„Ähm … Ich kann kochen und putzen", gab Harry zu. „Und ich hätte ein paar Geschichten zum Erzählen. Sie sind aber nicht viel, und ich bin nicht so gut darin, sie zu erzählen."

„Das wird schon", meinte Tiberius zu ihm. „Ganz egal, wie merkwürdig oder unbedeutend eine Geschichte ist, irgendjemand wird einen Nutzen daraus ziehen. Und ganz davon abgesehen, kann Aurora immer eine helfende Hand in der Küche gebrauchen. Was isst du?"

Harry lief rot an. Er konnte nicht wirklich zugeben, dass er Mäuse aß, oder? Aber dann war Tiberius daran gewöhnt, Vampire und Werwölfe zu beherbergen und diese waren eindeutig karnivor (1). „Normale Nahrung, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte er. „Allerdings meistens Fleisch, und ich bin einer Maus nicht abgeneigt."

Tiberius blinzelte. „Das macht Sinn", sagte er. „Wo du doch ein Schlangen-Ding bist, und so."

Harry grinste. Er nahm an, dass es das tat. „Bist du sicher, dass du kein Geld möchtest?", fragte er.

Tiberius zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ich nehme, was auch immer du mir gibst", sagte er. „Denk nicht, dass wir es uns nicht leisten könnten ein weiteres Maul zu stopfen. Meine Familie ist alt und unglaublich reich genug, um jahrhundertelang umsonst Kost und Logis für verschiedenste Lebewesen auszugeben, also zerbrich dir nicht dein gestreiftes Köpfchen darüber. Hier sind wir."

„Hier" war ein Torbogen, der von der Gasse wegführte, die sie entlanggegangen waren. Er führte in einen Innenhof, der mit Kübeln voller Blumen und Kräutern dekoriert und von allen Seiten von hohen Gebäuden umgeben war. Am anderen Ende des Innenhofes, gegenüber des Torbogens, führten Stufen hoch zu einer Tür, die in das Gebäude zur Rechten führte.

„Die andere Seite dieses Gebäudes", sagte Tiberius und zeigte auf das Haus direkt vor ihnen, „zeigt zur Knockturngasse. Ich musste dich diesen Weg entlang führen, weil die Auroren auf den Hauptstraßen patrouillieren. Es wäre schneller gegangen, dich über die Knockturngasse und das Geschäft in das Hostel zu bringen, aber du wärest geschnappt worden und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass du das möchtest."

„Was verkaufst du?", fragte Harry. „In dem Geschäft, mein ich."

„Bücher, mein Junge", sagte Tiberius. „Wir verkaufen Bücher. Einige davon sind ziemlich alltäglich, aber andere sind selten. Einige davon … nun; ich habe keine Idee, was in ihnen drinsteht. Du musst wissen, ich kann sie nicht lesen. Aber da ist bestimmt irgendjemand da draußen, der es kann, kein Zweifel, und wenn sie kommen und fragen, dann haben wir zumindest etwas, was wir ihnen verkaufen können. Liest du viel?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte es zu lesen, aber er war keine Hermine, und im Verlauf der letzten beiden Jahre hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie das Lesen für ihn und Ron übernahm. Er hatte es immer genossen zu lesen, als er noch in der Grundschule war, also warum hatte er nicht selber mal ein paar extra Bücher über die Zaubererwelt gelesen, anstatt sich Hermines subjektive, verringerte Versionen anzuhören?

„Nicht wirklich", gab er zu. „Ich mag es zu lesen; habe es schon immer. Aber aus irgendeinen Grund habe ich aufgehört, seit ich von der Zaubererwelt erfahren habe."

Tiberius schnalzte die Zunge. „Das können wir natürlich nicht so lassen", sagte er, als er die Tür aufschloss. „Du kannst jedes Buch, das du hier findest, lesen. Vielleicht gewöhnen wir dich wieder daran. Nun, was meinst du, wenn du sagst „seit ich von der Zaubererwelt erfahren habe"? Du kannst nicht muggelstämmig sein, wenn du ein Schlangen-Ding bist, und magische Wesen erzählen ihren Kindern immer von der Zaubererwelt. Meistens als Warnung, musst du wissen, aber sie tun es."

„Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen", sagte Harry. „Meine Mutter war muggelstämmig und nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind, wurde ich bei meinen Muggelverwandten gelassen. Sie hassen Magie."

„Sie müssen überglücklich gewesen sein, als sie dich bekommen haben", kommentierte Tiberius sarkastisch.

„Du hast keine Ahnung", murmelte Harry.

Der kleine Flur in den er geführt wurde war einfach dekoriert. Die Wände waren cremefarben und der Boden mit groben Dielen bedeckt. Es gab einen Regenschirmhalter aus geschnitztem Holz und einen passenden Tisch nahe der Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Auf diesem stand ein weiterer Blumentopf, gefüllt mit Blumen.

„Schuhe aus, bitte", sagte Tiberius. „Hier lang."

Die Tür führte in eine riesige Küche, gefüllt mit ähnlichen Dingen wie bei Mrs Weasley, auch wenn hier viel weniger Gerümpel zu finden war. Hinter der Küche war ein Esszimmer, geschmackvoll in Grüntönen dekoriert, mit einem wunderschönen, langen, hölzernen Tisch, der aussah wie ein längs geschnittener, polierter und auf Beine gestellter Baumstumpf. Es gab passende Bänke auf jeder Seite.

Der nächste Raum, in den sie kamen, war belegt. Der Raum an sich war dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ziemlich ähnlich: Gefüllt mit weichen, bequem aussehenden Stühlen, die um einen Kaffeetisch herum gruppiert waren, und einem Kamin, auch wenn er in Goldtönen dekoriert war, mit einem tiefen, cremefarbenen Teppich, in dem Harrys sockenbedeckten Füße versanken, als er eintrat.

In einem der Lehnstühle saß eine Frau, die aussah, als sei sie ein paar Jahre jünger als Tiberius. Ihr graues Haar hatte noch rotblonde Strähnen und sie runzelte die Stirn, obwohl viele tiefe Lachfalten ihr Gesicht durchzogen.

Sie schaute auf, als sie eintraten und ihre haselnussfarbenen Augen weiteten sich bei ihrem Anblick. „Tiberius!", sagte sie. „Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank, du bist in Ordnung. Wo warst du? Wer ist das? Auroren patrouillieren in den Gassen und untersuchen Passanten. Konntest du dir nicht denken, wie besorgt ich sein würde, als du beschlossen hast auf dem Heimweg zu trödeln?"

Während sie sprach, stand sie auf und ging ihnen entgegen. Aber, anstelle zu Tiberius zu gehen, begann sie Harry mit einem merkwürdigen Blick in ihren Augen zu umrunden.

„Und große Güte, was du nicht für Streuner aufgabelst", fuhr sie fort. „Schau ihn dir an. Dünn wie eine Harke und gekleidet in Lumpen. Er braucht wirklich ein gutes Essen und einen vernünftigen Schneider."

„Das ist meine Frau, Aurora", sagte Tiberius und richtete seine Worte an Harry. „Aurora, dieser Junge ist der Grund dafür, warum das DMLE (2) ausgerückt ist."

Aurora Woodrift blinzelte. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie.

„Nun, ich nehme an", sagte Tiberius mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich habe ihn vor Gringotts unter einem Tarnumhang stehend gefunden, während er einer Panikattacke verfiel. Ich hatte ein paar Auroren darüber reden gehört, dass sie nach einem Jungen mit einem roten Streifen im Haar suchen – angeblich eine Art gefährliche magische Kreatur – deshalb habe ich ihn hergebracht, als ich ihn gesehen habe."

Aurora starrte ihn ungläubig an, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Nur du, Tiberius, würdest eine Verbindung zwischen „gefährliche magische Kreatur nach der Auroren suchen" und „jemanden den ich mit nach Hause nehmen muss, um meine Frau zu treffen" schaffen ", sagte sie. Sie musterte Harry von Kopf bis Fuß und winkte ihn zu einem Sitz. „Dann komm", sagte sie. „Du kannst bleiben, solange du auch immer möchtest, aber ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn wir diese Geschichte von Anfang an hören würden."

„Welcher Anfang?", fragte Harry. „Der „von Auroren gejagt"- oder der „gefährliche magische Kreatur"-Teil?"

„Der erste, wenn es dich nicht stört", sagte sie. Sie schwang ihre Hand und eine Kanne heißen Tees erschien auf dem Kaffeetisch, zusammen mit einer Schüssel Zucker, einem Kännchen Milch und drei Teetassen.

„Nun …"

Man musste es ihnen lassen, dass sie nichts sagten, bis er damit fertig war die Geschehnisse des Tages aufzuzählen, und nun sahen beide sehr ernst aus.

„Ähm, ich kann immer noch bleiben, oder?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, ich habe keinen anderen Ort, an den ich gehen kann …"

„Natürlich kannst du, mein Lieber", sagte Aurora. „Wir überlegen uns etwas, so dass niemand Harry Potter mit dieser gefährlichen Kreatur assoziiert, nach der alle suchen."

„Danke", sagte Harry und fühlte sich erleichtert. „Weist du, warum sie hinter mir her waren? Die Männer in den blauen Roben, meine ich."

„Lass mich das Wappen sehen, dass du vom Toten mitgenommen hast", sagte Tiberius.

Harry schob seine Hand in seine Tasche und holte es heraus. Es war ein wenig zerknittert, aber das war egal. Es war immer noch sehr gut erkennbar und Tiberius Atem stockte, als er es sah. „Das ist das Wappen der Mysteriumsabteilung", hauchte er. „Sie sind wie die Zaubererversion des Geheimdienstes. Sie gehen normalerweise nicht in Uniform herum, was der Grund ist, warum ich dachte, sie seien ein anderer Zweig des DMLE, der herbeigerufen wurde, um die Auroren zu unterstützen."

Er schaute Harry sehr ernst an. „Es sieht so aus, als steckst du in großen Schwierigkeiten, mein Junge", sagte er. „Wenn die Mysteriumsabteilung hinter dir her ist. Weißt du, ob du selten bist? Oder gefährdet?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Harry zu. „Ich … ich weiß nicht, was mit mir geschieht."

Aurora griff nach ihm und platzierte eine liebevolle Hand auf seiner Schulter und drückte. „Es wird schon gut, mein Lieber. Wir werden das sicherstellen. Nun, du siehst aus, als könntest du ein gutes Mittagessen gebrauchen. Komm, in die Küche mit dir."

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt", murmelte Tiberius in Harrys Ohr, als sie ihr aus dem Raum folgten. „Willkommen im Last Hope Hostel, mein Junge."


	6. Last Hope Hostel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Sechs

**Last Hope Hostel**

Nach einem sättigenden Mittagessen aus hausgemachter Tomatensuppe und Schinkensandwiches führte Aurora ihn die Treppe hoch zu den Gästequartieren. Als Harry ihr hinauf in den dritten Stock folgte, konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu wundern, warum sie und ihr Mann so erpicht darauf waren, ihm zu helfen. Wollten sie etwas von ihm? Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie gewusst hätten, dass er Harry Potter war – der berühmte Junge-der-lebte – bis er es ihnen gesagt hatte; ihre Überraschung war ehrlich gewesen. Aber wenn sie nichts von ihm wollten, warum halfen sie ihm dann? Mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit brachte er sie in Gefahr. Er konnte Menschen mit seinen Augen töten – hatte es tatsächlich bereits getan – und er wurde von Zauberern aus dem Ministerium gejagt.

Er war ein Mörder, ein Monster und ein gesuchter Mann, aber das schien sie nicht zu kümmern.

„Warum macht ihr das?", fragte er sie laut.

Aurora drehte sich, um ihn anzuschauen. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was auch immer du damit meinst?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin ein, nun, ich …"

„Ja?", fragte sie. Dann dämmerte die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen und sie nickte. „Ah. Du fragst dich, warum wir dir helfen, obwohl dir das DMLE im Nacken sitzt."

Harry nickte. Sie seufzte und zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, nach dem was du uns erzählt hast, ist es nicht wirklich deine Schuld", meinte sie zu ihm.

„Aber ich habe jemanden umgebracht!", protestierte er.

Sie warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Das haben die meisten Gäste, die wir hier hatten", entgegnete sie. „Alle jetzigen, zumindest."

„Aber … macht mich das nicht zum Mörder?", fragte Harry sie. „Ich verdiene es, geschnappt zu werden. Ich habe jemanden getötet. Das macht mich doch zu einem Monster, oder etwa nicht?"

Er blinzelte in Schock, als sie ihm auf den Hinterkopf schlug. Ihr sonst so gütiges Gesicht wurde von strengen Linien ersetzt. „Du schlägst dir diese Gedanken sofort aus dem Kopf", zischte sie. Dann, ganz plötzlich, wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck weicher und sie nahm ihn in die Arme. Harry versteifte bei dem Kontakt, aber entspannte sich dann in ihrer warmen Umarmung. „Wenn du fragen musst, ob du ein Monster bist, Harry, dann bist du keins", flüsterte sie in sein Haar. „Ja, du hast jemanden getötet, aber es war Selbstverteidigung. Du bereust es, sogar obwohl es nur passiert ist, weil du dich selbst beschützen wolltest und das ist mehr Reue, als die meisten Menschen zeigen."

Er schaute zu ihr auf. „Was meinst du?", fragte er.

Sie lächelte liebevoll auf ihn herab. „Du bist kein Mensch, Harry", teilte sie ihm mit. „Was du bist, ich habe keine Ahnung, aber du bist kein Mensch, also zählen die Regeln der Menschen nicht für dich. Das ist eines der Dinge, die die Zaubererwelt zu oft vergisst."

„Wie ich sagte, die meisten Leute, die hier bleiben, haben zuvor schon Leben genommen. Vampire töten für Nahrung; Werwölfe per Unfall … und alle töten aus Selbstverteidigung, weil Zauberer denken, dass sie das böse macht. Weißt du, dass Voldemort mehr Leute eigenhändig getötet hat, als alle Werwölfe, die ich je getroffen habe, zusammen? Und trotzdem sind Werwölfe mehr verfolgt als jeder Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger, nur, weil sie nicht als Menschen angesehen werden. Todesser erhalten, zum größten Teil, Anhörungen; Werwölfe niemals. Sie werden nur willkürlich getötet, wenn sie jemanden beißen oder töten, selbst, wenn es ein Unfall oder der Mensch selbst daran Schuld war."

„Todesser?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Aurora schnaubte. „Was bringen sie euch heutzutage in Hogwarts bei?", fragte sie. „Todesser waren die Anhänger Voldemorts im letzten Krieg. Trotz strenger Gesetze und lockeren Regeln für die Auroren, wurden die meisten von ihnen niemals gefangen, und einige von ihnen sind durch die Maschen des Netzes geschlüpft, indem sie behaupteten, sie wären vom Imperiusfluch kontrolliert worden. Oh, ein paar wurden gefangen und nach Azkaban geschickt, aber die meisten von ihnen sind immer noch da draußen."

Harry schauderte. Das waren keine guten Neuigkeiten. Voldemort selbst war irgendwo da draußen, versuchte zurückzukommen und wenn er auch noch Anhänger hatte, würde sein Job um so vieles leichter sein.

Aurora verwuschelte ihm sanft das Haar. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte sie. „Dir wird nichts geschehen. Wir sorgen dafür."

„Danke", flüsterte er.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Weißt du", sagte sie. „Der Grund, weshalb wir diesen Ort Last Hope Hostel genannt haben, ist, weil er oft die letzte Hoffnung für Leute wie dich ist. Ob sie nun Kost und Logis, oder nur einen Platz zum Verstecken brauchen. Wir helfen dir aus, solange du uns brauchst, weil du eine gute Person bist, Harry, ob du es sehen kannst oder nicht."

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag wollte er weinen. Dieses Mal war es schwerer zu unterdrücken mit Auroras warmen Armen um ihn geschlungen, aber er schaffte es.

Sie verwuschelte ihm abermals das Haar und entwand sich. „Dann komm", sagte sie. „Dein Zimmer ist gleich hier drüben."

Der Raum war groß und luftig – überraschenderweise – und um einiges größer, als das Zimmer, das ihm am Anfang des Tages im Tropfenden Kessel gegeben wurde. Es hatte einen dicken, dunkelgrünen Teppich mit silberner Bordüre. Die Wände waren in einem solch blassen grün gestrichen, dass sie fast cremefarben aussahen, während die Vorhänge eine leuchtende Jadefarbe aufwiesen. Die Möbel waren alle aus Buchenholz geschnitzt worden und das Bett in zueinander passender silbernen und grünen Bettwäsche bezogen.

Das Farbschema war ziemlich Slytherin, aber es war geschmackvoll und um einiges weniger Kopfschmerz auslösend, als das grellrote und goldene Dekor in Harrys Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm.

„Es ist hübsch", sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Vielen Dank."

„Kein Problem", antwortete sie. „Übrigens, du kannst aufhören mir zu danken."

Harry wurde knallrot. „Entschuldigung."

Ein weiteres Mal versuchte sie ihm auf den Hinterkopf zu klapsen, doch er wich aus. Sie lächelte. „Du bist viel höflicher, als ich es von Harry Potter erwartet habe", gab sie zu. „Eine Menge Leute glauben, dass der Junge-der-lebt eine arrogante, kleine Nervensäge ist, aber das bist du nicht. Ich bin froh. Es gibt bereits mehr als genug eingebildete, pompöse Kleingeister in der Zaubererwelt."

Harry blinzelte sie ungläubig an. „Das höre ich oft", entgegnete er. „Ich denke immer, dass ich die Leute enttäusche."

„Unsinn", sagte Aurora. „Und wenn dir irgendwer jemals etwas anderes erzählt, dann verpass ihm einen Klaps von mir."

Darüber grinste Harry. Auroras kleine Rede hatte das mentale Bild in ihm ausgelöst, wie sich die freundliche, ältere Frau Professor Snape vorknöpfte. Das wäre sicherlich einen Blick wert, dachte er, obwohl er Geld auf Auroras Sieg setzen würde.

„Nun", fuhr sie fort und änderte das Thema komplett. „Du hast durch diese Tür ein Badezimmer ensuite. Abendessen wird um acht Uhr abends serviert. Das ist spät, ich weiß, aber die anderen Gäste sind nachtaktiv und es ist einfacher allen zusammen aufzutischen als in zwei getrennten Durchgängen."

„Richtig", sagte Harry. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Tiberius ihm über die anderen Gäste, zwei Vampire und ein Drow – was immer das war – erzählt hatte und er konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig nervös zu sein, sie zu treffen.

Als ob sie seine Befürchtungen spüren würde, warf ihm Aurora ein weiteres freundliches Lächeln zu. „Sie sind keine schlechten Leute, weißt du", sagte sie. „Ein bisschen merkwürdig vielleicht, aber es sind gute Leute. Du würdest gut daran tun, eine ganze Menge an Vorurteilen der Zauberer zu ignorieren, besonders, weil einige von ihnen von jetzt an auch auf dich gerichtet sein werden. Davon einmal abgesehen, Vampire ernähren sich nur von Warmblütern, also bist du als Schlangen-Ding absolut sicher."

„Was ist mit dem Drow?", fragte Harry wissbegierig.

Aurora lachte. „Tiberius hat dir also von unserem kleinen Autor erzählt, nicht?", fragte sie. „Er ist jetzt schon seit fast zwei Jahre hier und sammelt Geschichten von unseren anderen Gästen. Er wird sehr interessiert an dir sein, musst du wissen. Wenn das, was du uns unten erzählt hast, ein Richtwert war, dann hattest du ein paar ziemlich spannende Jahre. Ich garantiere dir, dass das einzige, was er von dir möchte, ein paar von diesen Geschichten sind, die du mit dir herumträgst."

„Dann isst er also keine Schlangen-Dinger?"

Aurora schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag ihm nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe, aber er ist so etwas wie eine Fruchtfledermaus. Er kommt in der Nacht raus, verschlingt ein paar Fruchtsalate und schläft am Tag. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn in den zwei Jahren nur ungefähr zehnmal Fleisch essen sehen. Roh natürlich – Gott weiß, es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass diese Zähne so scharf sind – aber zum größten Teil ist er nur Früchte mit Brot und Honig."

Harry entspannte sich. Es klang wirklich so, als sei er hier sicher.

„Nun", sagte sie. „Hast du irgendetwas dabei?"

Er holte seinen Koffer aus der Tasche seiner Jeans und platzierte ihn auf dem Bett, dann zog er den gestohlenen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel. Sie beäugte den Zauberstab und schnappte ihn ihm aus der Hand. „Du bist ein wenig zu jung, um Magie außerhalb der Schule zu gebrauchen", sagte sie. „Von deinem Zauberstab wurden die Überwachungszauber noch nicht entfernt."

„Der gehört nicht mir", teilte er ihr mit. „Ich, ähm, hab ihn irgendwie von … der Person, die ich getötet habe, mitgenommen."

„Du hast ihn ‚irgendwie mitgenommen'", wiederholte sie. „Merlin, entweder du hast ihn mitgenommen oder nicht, Harry. Und wenn du ihn mitgenommen hast, dann würde ich dir ernsthaft empfehlen, ihn nicht zu benutzen."

Harry schluckte nervös. „Das habe ich bereits", gab er zu.

„Das dachte ich mir, mit deinem geschrumpften Koffer", sagte sie. Ihre Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. „Wo hast du ihn benutzt?"

„Nur im Raum im Tropfenden Kessel, wo ich den, ähm, Körper gelassen habe", gestand er.

Sie atmete langsam aus. „Gut", sagte sie. „Das ist zumindest etwas. Du hast es mit der Mysteriumsabteilung zu tun, mein Junge, und sie werden aus gutem Grund so genannt. Sie sind diejenigen, die Zaubertechnologie entwickeln; keiner weiß, zu was die Abteilung wirklich fähig ist. Sie haben wahrscheinlich Verfolgezauber auf diesen Zauberstab ausgesandt, die sie wissen lassen, wann und wo er gebraucht wurde."

Harry erbleichte. „Das ist möglich?", fragte er.

„Oh ja", sagte sie. „Wer glaubst du, hat die Überwachungszauber entwickelt, die sie auf alle neuen Zauberstäbe zu Anfang legen? Die, die um die Häuser von muggelstämmigen und von Muggeln aufgezogenen Schülern gelegt werden, um sicherzustellen, dass sie außerhalb der Schule keine Magie nutzen."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Oh", flüsterte er.

„Nun", sagte sie. „Ich vergrößere deinen Koffer für dich und ich nehme das hier an mich, sodass du nicht dazu verführt wirst, ihn zu benutzen. Wir überlegen uns später einen Weg, ihn loszuwerden."

„Richtig", sagte Harry. „Danke."

Sie lächelte und steckte den Zauberstab des Unaussprechlichen in die Tasche ihrer Robe. „Nimm ein Bad und ruh dich aus", sagte sie zu ihm. „Du siehst so aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen. Ich sehe dich zum Abendessen?"

„Bis später."

Sie nickte einmal und zog einen Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel. Sie schwang ihn in Richtung seines Miniaturkoffers, um so seine normale Größe wiederherzustellen. „Fühl dich wie zu Hause, mein Lieber." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging, während sie die Tür zu seinem Raum hinter sich schloss. Er beobachtete wie die Farben, die um ihren Körper waberten, verschwanden, als sie den Korridor entlangging und lauschte auf ihre leiser werdenden Schritte. Ganz ohne einen Zauberstab, den er nutzen konnte, fühlte er sich ein wenig nackt, aber er nahm an, dass er einfach seine neuen Fähigkeiten nutzen könnte, wenn er sich wirklich verteidigen musste. Er glaubte nicht, dass er hier in Gefahr war – Aurora hatte seine Ängste besänftigt – aber es war trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass er es konnte, wenn es hart auf hart kam.

Ob seine schlangenhaften Fähigkeiten auch nur ein kleines bisschen gegen einen wütenden Vampir oder Drow – er wusste immer noch nicht, was das war – helfen würde oder nicht, wusste er nicht, doch er war ein wenig besorgt, dass er überhaupt darüber nachdachte. Sie funktionierten bei Menschen und das war schlimm genug. Er wollte nicht wissen, ob er etwas anderes töten konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen zog er den Koffer vom Bett und auf den Boden. Er öffnete ihn und suchte herum, fand saubere Kleidung und einen neuen T-Shirt-Verband. Er grimassierte beim Anblick der alten Lumpen – Dudley war neun, als er das letzte Mal diese Jeans getragen hatte und sie waren das nächste zu Harrys Größe, was er besaß. Er würde wohl irgendwann Klamotten einkaufen gehen, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gering, mit den Auroren und Unaussprechlichen, die in den Gassen herumkrauchten und auf sein Blut aus waren, aber der Gedanke an neue Kleidung, ganz für ihn allein, war schön.

Die gefalteten Kleidungsstücke ließ er auf seinem Bett zurück und ging los, um das Badezimmer zu erkunden. Im Groben hatte es dieselbe Größe wie das Badezimmer der Dursleys, mit einer kombinierten Duschwanne, einer Toilette und einem Waschbecken. Es gab sogar zusammenpassende Handtücher, Shampoos und Seifen. Es war ziemlich so wie jedes andere Hotelbadezimmer auf der Welt, aber für Harry war es wie im Himmel.

Harry zog sich aus und trat unter die Dusche mit der Absicht, sich lange und ausgiebig zu waschen. Das heiße Wasser fühlte sich wunderbar an und er verweilte noch etwas unter ihm, sogar nachdem er fertig war, seine Haare und seinen Körper zu waschen. Die Dursleys hatten ihm nie erlaubt, lange zu duschen und sogar die Duschen, die er in Hogwarts gehabt hatte, hatten sich nicht so gut angefühlt.

Nachdem er herauskam wickelte er sich in die warmen, fluffigen Handtücher ein und trocknete sich schnell ab. Er wollte nicht abkühlen – es sah so aus, als ob die Kälte ihn in letzter Zeit mehr beeinflusste – und ging zurück in das Hauptzimmer. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, während er sich anzog und bemerkte, dass es erst ein Uhr am Nachmittag war.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. So viel zum entspannten Shoppingtag, den er ursprünglich geplant hatte.

Er entschied sich Auroras Rat anzunehmen, schlüpfte ein weiteres Mal aus seiner Jeans und legte sie über das Ende seines Bettes. Dann kroch er unter die Laken, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Das Bett war bequem und ein kleiner Wärmezauber war auf die Laken gelegt worden. Das Kissen roch ein wenig nach Lavendel, Kamille und Eisenkraut – Kräuter, die er als Zutaten für den Trank für Traumlosen Schlaf wiedererkannte – und Harry fühlte bald, wie er einschlief.

In den letzten Momenten vor dem Einschlafen traf es ihn wie ein Blitz, dass er in der einen Stunde, die er im Last Hope Hotel verbracht hatte, sich mehr zu Hause gefühlt hatte, als je in Hogwarts.


	7. Abendessen und eine helfende Hand

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Sieben

**Abendessen und eine helfende Hand**

Harry wurde vom Klang einer Glocke aufgeweckt. Das plötzliche Geräusch riss ihn aus seinem tiefen Schlaf und für einen Moment fragte sich Harry, wo zur Hölle er war. Er war eindeutig nicht bei den Dursleys oder in Hogwarts, das war gewiss. Dann holten ihn die Geschehnisse des Tages ein und er schrak in sich zusammen. Es war eindeutig erlebnisreich gewesen.

Er hob seinen Kopf vom Kissen und drehte sich, so dass er die Uhr sehen konnte. Es war fünf vor acht am Abend. Er blinzelte; er war sich sicher, dass Aurora irgendetwas über diese Zeit erzählt hatte … Es war ein lautes Grummeln von Harrys Magen, dass ihn daran erinnern ließ, was sie gesagt hatte. In fünf Minuten würde das Abendessen bereit sein und es war Zeit für ihn, die anderen Gäste des Last Hope Hostels zu treffen.

So schnell er konnte, krabbelte er aus dem Bett und zog sich wieder seine Jeans an. Sein T-Shirt war zerknittert, er sah sonst aber präsentabel aus. Nun, zumindest so präsentabel, wie er in Dudleys alten Klamotten aussehen konnte …

Ein weiteres Mal überprüfte er den Verband an seinem Unterarm und strebte die Tür seines Raumes an. Zu spät kommen wollte er nicht. Er war hungrig – hungriger, als er seit einiger Zeit gewesen war – und freute sich darauf mehr Zeit in der Gegenwart von Tiberius und Aurora zu verbringen.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und eilte den Korridor entlang und die Treppe hinab. Nachdem er das Wohnzimmer durchquert hatte, welches kein lebendes Wesen enthielt, öffnete er die Tür zum Esszimmer, um hineinzuschauen.

Am Tisch saßen drei Leute, die eindeutig die anderen Gäste waren. Zwei von ihnen – ein Mann und eine Frau – waren bleich und hager. Die Vampire, begriff Harry. Der Mann hatte langes, lockiges, schwarzes Haar, das zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden war und dunkle Augen in einem aristokratischen Gesicht. Seine blutroten Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln gekurvt, als er bei irgendetwas, das seine Begleitung sagte, zuhörte. Sie hatte ebenfalls dunkle Haare, obwohl ihre eher braun als schwarz waren und ihre Augen waren von einem erstaunlichen, ausgeblichenen Blauton. Sie waren beide gut aussehend, nahm Harry an, aber der andere Gast im Raum überstrahlte sie.

Er – und es war ein er, trotz seiner weiblichen Züge – war die exotischste Person, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Seine Haute war Tintenschwarz und selbst von seiner Position in der Tür aus, konnte Harry sehen, dass er eine unglaubliche Knochenstruktur hatte. Seine Augen waren lang und leicht schräg, mit leuchtend gelben Iris und geschlitzten Pupillen – was sie ein wenig wie die von Harry aussehen ließ, wenn er ganz schlangig war – er hatte spitze Ohren und seine Lippen waren voll und sahen weich aus. Das auffallendste an ihm war jedoch seine Haare, die so weiß wie Sternenlicht erschienen.

Harry züngelte und schmeckte die Luft. Die Vampire schmeckten fast reptilhaft, während der Drow nach etwas schmeckte, dass er nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war süß und angenehm, was auch immer es war, und sorgte dafür, dass Harry leicht schauderte.

Das war der Moment, in dem er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Sie alle hatten sich umgewandt, um ihn neugierig anzuschauen.

„Tiberius!", rief der männliche Vampir und Tiberius steckte seinen Kopf aus der Küche. „Du hast uns gar nicht gesagt, dass wir einen neuen Gast haben."

„Er ist erst heute angekommen", entgegnete Tiberius.

„Haben wir gemerkt", murrte der weibliche Vampir.

Tiberius ignorierte sie. Stattdessen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu. „Komm rein, komm rein", sagte er. „Nimm Platz. Wie möchtest du dein Steak?"

Steak! Harry hätte weinen könne vor Freude. Er bekam Fleisch, das keine Maus war! „Ähm, blutig", sagte er. Er hatte es ehrlicherweise noch nie zuvor so probiert, aber sein Körper vermittelte ihm, dass alles was mehr gekocht war als „nur vom Rind abgehackt und auf den Teller geklatscht" bei weitem nicht so gut sein würde.

„Blau dann", sagte Tiberius. „Übrigens, bediene dich am Wasser oder Blut."

Harry starrte ihn an, als er in der Küche verschwand. Bedienen am was? Da entdeckte er die Karaffen auf dem Tisch. Eine war mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt, von der Harry annahm, dass es das Blut war, während die andere mit Wasser gefüllt war. Er rutschte auf einen Stuhl auf der Tischseite des Drows und goss sich einen Kelch voll Wasser ein.

Er war nervös. Alle anderen Gäste beobachteten ihn immer noch.

„Ähm, hi", sagte er leise.

Der männliche Vampir grinste ihn an, wobei er seine langen Eckzähne zur Schau stelle. „Selber hi", sagte er. „Ich bin Nikolai Dracula, nur so nebenbei, und das ist meine Frau Isabella Bathory. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen …"

Harrys Augen wurden weit. Dracula? Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es Vampire gab, die tatsächlich so genannt wurden. „Harry Potter", sagte er. „Ähm, Dracula wie in Graf Dracula?"

Nikolai seufzte. „Er ist mein Onkel", sagte er. „Der jüngere: Vladislaus. Der Titel gehört eigentlich Onkel Mircea."

„Oh", sagte Harry. Dann schaute er zum Drow, dessen gelbe Augen ihn fixierten. Das exotische Wesen verstand seine unausgesprochene Frage und lächelte Harry an.

„Ich bin Linael vom Wintergericht", sagte er. Seine Stimme war genauso schön, wie er es war, bemerkte Harry. „Willkommen im Hostel, Mr Potter."

„Harry", korrigierte Harry. Linael nickte.

„Also, was bringt dich her, Harry?", fragte Isabella wissbegierig und lehnte sich über den Tisch.

„Tiberius hat mich gerettet", sagte er.

„Zu wahr", sagte der aus der Küche kommende Tiberius, der Teller voller Essen vor ihm schweben ließ. „Der Junge hatte, wie es aussah, das ganze DMLE und die Mysteriumsabteilung hinter ihm her gehabt."

„Wirklich?", fragte Nikolai. „Warum hast du ihn dann nicht übergeben? Immerhin ist er der Retter der Zauberer."

„Nun", sagte Harry. „Es könnte etwas mit dem Fakt zu tun haben, dass sie mich tot sehen wollen."

Aurora, die gerade erst aus der Küche gekommen war, hatte den Kommentar gehört und schnalzte. „Ich werde diese Ministeriumsleute niemals verstehen", sagte sie. „Wie sie einen unschuldigen Jungen nur so jagen können, nur weil er kein Mensch ist, werde ich niemals nachvollziehen können."

„Du siehst jetzt schon viel besser aus, Harry", fuhr sie fort und wechselte so das Thema. „Hattest du ein angenehmes Schläfchen?"

„Ja, danke schön", entgegnete er und lächelte zu ihr hinauf.

Sie reichte zu ihm rüber und zerzauste sein Haar, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Tellern voller Essen vor ihnen zuwandte. Linael hatte einen erwählt aussehenden Fruchtsalat erhalten, mit Stücken rohen Fleisches als Beilage. Die Vampire und Harry hatten alle ein Steak erhalten, das aussah, als sei es so roh, wie irgend möglich, während das der Woodrifts entschieden mehr gebraten war.

Das Essen roch und sah wundervoll aus und Harrys begann bei dem Anblick zu sabbern. Die anderen langten tüchtig zu und Harry schloss sich an. Es war köstlich und Harrys rasiermesserscharfen, neuen Zähne schnitten durch das Fleisch, als ob es nichts sei. Der Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge war unglaublich und Harry genoss es, bis er bemerkte, dass er seine neuentdeckte Schlangenhaftigkeit die Kontrolle übernehmen ließ. Er senkte Messer und Gabel und griff nach dem Kelch mit Wasser. Er wollte ihn gerade aufnehmen, damit er den Geschmack von Blut aus seinem Mund waschen konnte, als Aurora kurz aufschrie.

Harry schaute sie überrascht an. Dann bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen seinen bandagierten Arm fixierten. „Ähm -", begann er, aber sie schnitt ihn sofort ab.

„Was ist passiert", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Wie lange ist dein Arm schon so und warum hast du es niemanden gesagt?"

„Lange Geschichte", murmelte Harry.

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ließ ihn wimmern. Er wusste dann, dass er ihr die Wahrheit über seine Verletzung erzählen musste, ob er es nun mochte oder nicht.

„Es ist schon seit einer Woche bevor die Ferien begannen so", sagte er.

„Du warst in der Schule, als du verletzt wurdest?", fragte sie. „Warum zu Hölle bist du dann nicht in den Krankenflügel gegangen?"

„Ich, ähm, habe allen erzählt, dass mich Professor Dumbledores Phönix geheilt hätte", gab Harry zu. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ein Aufhebens darum machen."

„Genau", sagte Nikolai, nach seinem Kelch mit Blut reichend. „Dürfen wir fragen, warum du gelogen hast?"

Harry schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er wartete, bis Nikolai einen Mund voll Blut hatte, bevor er entgegnete: „Weil normale Menschen einen Basiliskenbiss nicht ohne Phönixtränen überleben."

Nikolai verschluckte sich und versprühte einen feinen Nebel von Blut aus der Nase und über den Tisch. Er löste sich in einem Hustenanfall auf, während ihm Isabella hart auf den Rücken schlug. Aurora wurde weiß wie ein Laken und ließ ihr Besteck mit einem Klappern fallen, während Linael der Atem stockte. Tiberius entfernte das Blut mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zuwandte.

„Ein Basilisk?", fragte er. „Wie kam ein Basilisk nach Hogwarts? Und warum musste ein zwölfjähriger Junge mit ihm fertig werden?"

„Salazar Slytherin hat ihn in der Kammer des Schreckens untergebracht", meinte Harry. „Und, ähm, ich war der Einzige, der in die Kammer gelangen konnte." Er zuckte lahm die Schultern. „Das Passwort war in Parselzunge."

„Ah", sagte Tiberius. „Und da du ein Schlangen-Ding bist …"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Eigentlich war ich ein Mensch, bevor mich der Basilisk gebissen hat", sagte er. „Ich habe mich erst danach in ein Schlangen-Ding verwandelt."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich Aurora erholt. „Und du hast niemanden von den Veränderungen erzählt?", fragte sie.

„Nein", meinte Harry zu ihr. „Ich hatte bereits erzählt, dass Fawkes mich geheilt hat – das ist übrigens Dumbledores Phönix – und wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte, hätten sie gewusst, dass ich gelogen hatte. Und nebenbei wollte ich nicht, dass irgendjemand wusste, dass ich etwas überlebt hatte, was ich nicht sollte. Schon wieder."

„Aber wie hat dich der Biss des Basilisken in ein magisches Wesen verwandelt?", wunderte sich Tiberius laut. „Das ist schon ein Mysterium …"

„Vielleicht war es ein Wer-Basilisk", schlug Nikolai vor.

Harry warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Nikolai war … merkwürdig. Anscheinend, wenn die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen einen Hinweis gaben, war er nicht der einzige, der so dachte. Isabella haute ihm eine runter und rollte die Augen.

„Verzeih ihm", sagte sie. „Die Draculas sind dafür bekannt, ein wenig verrückt zu sein. Du sagst du warst ein Parselmund, bevor du in die Kammer hinabgingst?"

„Yeah", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht genau warum. Dumbledore zufolge hat Voldemort einige seiner Kräfte auf mich übertragen, als er mir die Narbe gab. Anscheinend war Voldemort ein direkter Nachkomme von Slytherin oder so etwas. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm glaube oder nicht."

„Warum das?", fragte Tiberius. „Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore ein manipulatives, altes Früchtchen ist, aber er ist normalerweise immer am Ball, wenn es um obskure Magie wie diese geht."

„Nun", sagte Harry. „In meinem ersten Jahr, nach den ganzen Geschehnissen mit dem Stein der Weisen, habe ich ihn gefragt, warum Voldemort mich nicht töten konnte. Und er sagte, es war, weil meine Mutter gestorben ist, um mich zu retten, was wahr sein könnte – ich weiß es nicht, ich kann mich nicht an viel aus der Nacht erinnern – aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie die einzige Frau im gesamten Krieg war, die gestorben ist, um ihr Baby zu beschützen."

„Und wie kann er eigentlich wissen, dass sie gestorben ist, um mich zu retten? Er war nicht da. Ich bin der einzige Überlebende dieser Nacht und ich erinnere mich nicht daran, also wie kann er ein Detail wie dieses wissen?"

Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Antwort. Harry nahm einen Schluck Wasser und schaute zurück auf seinen Teller. Auf ihm waren Blutschmierer vom Steak, aber es roch so gut … Er wusste, dass er nicht wiederstehen konnte, mehr davon zu essen.

„Zumindest liegt er falsch damit, wo deine Fähigkeit Parselzunge zu sprechen herkommt", sagte Isabella plötzlich. „Das ist eine Blutlinien-Fähigkeit; eine magische Fähigkeit, die durch eine spezifische Blutlinie vererbt wird. Du musst von einem anderen Parselmund abstammen; das ist die einzige Erklärung. Du kannst keine Blutlinien-Fähigkeiten durch Magie übertragen, nicht einmal durch den Todesfluch."

„Aber der einzige Parselmund in neuster Geschichte ist Voldemort!", rief Harry aus. „Ich bin nicht mit ihm verwandt, oder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist möglich, auch wenn ich glaube, dass deine Parselmundhistorie ein wenig weiter in der Vergangenheit liegt, als das."

Harry sah verwirrt aus, aber Tiberius nickte bedächtig, während Aurora ihr Besteck wieder aufnahm.

„Das kann möglich sein", sagte Aurora, während sie ein weiteres Mal in ihr Steak schnitt. „Die Potters waren eine alte, reinblütige Linie. Vorwiegend auf der Seite des Lichts, natürlich, aber das heißt nichts, sobald du weit genug zurückgehst. Es ist möglich, dass die Parselzungen-Fähigkeiten ursprünglich durch diese Linie an dich weitervererbt wurden, aber das sie über die Jahre nicht auftrat. Manchmal geschehen solche Dinge, weißt du."

„Aber warum sollte es bei mir zurückkommen?", fragte Harry.

„Weil du als Halbblut geboren wurdest", sagte Tiberius zu ihm. „Magie ist eine komische Sache, Harry, besonders wenn es zum Blut kommt. Blut ist eine der kraftvollsten magischen Substanzen auf dem Planet, aber es kann pingelig sein. Fähigkeiten wie Parselzunge können in einer alten Blutlinie für Jahrhunderte aussterben, nur um zurückzukommen, wenn neues Blut in den Familienstammbaum eingebracht wurde. Deine Mutter, zum Beispiel, war eine Muggelstämmige, die in eine Reinblütige Familie eingeheiratet hat. Wenn du einen Beweis finden kannst, dass die frühen Potters Parselmünder waren, dann hast du deinen Grund dafür gefunden, warum du diese Gabe hast."

„Um bei dieser Theorie zu bleiben", schaltete sich Linael ein. „ Du könntest dort ebenfalls den Grund finden, für deine Verwandlung in … was genau bist du eigentlich?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ein Schlangen-Ding", sagte er. „Ich habe keine Idee, was ich bin. Ich habe Schuppen, Fangzähne, Klauen, eine gespaltene Zunge und Augen, die Menschen töten. Ich bin wahrscheinlich auch giftig, obwohl ich das noch nicht getestet habe. Wie man es auch nimmt, ich bin ein menschlicher Basilisk."

„Richtig", sagte Linael. Er klang fasziniert. „Nun, wie ich schon gesagt habe, du könntest fähig sein, herauszufinden, warum du ein … Schlangen-Ding geworden bist, als du vom Basilisken gebissen wurdest. Wenn ein Parselmund zu sein eine Blutlinien-Fähigkeit ist, dann stammt sie vielleicht von einer magischen Kreatur in deiner Ahnenlinie ab, die aktiviert wurde, als das Basiliskengift in deinen Blutstrom eintrat."

Harry glotzte ihn einen Moment an. „Ist das überhaupt möglich?", fragte er.

Aurora antwortete für ihn. „Es könnte gut sein", sagte sie. „Eine Sache über Magie, die du sehr schnell lernst, Harry, ist, dass alles möglich ist."

Der Rest des Abendessens verging in relativer Stille und Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit tief in Gedanken versunken. Er wusste nichts über seine entfernte Familie. Er wusste nur die kleinen Dinge über seine Eltern – aus irgendeinem Grund zumeist von seinem Vater – die er von den Hexen und Zauberern, die sie gekannt und die er getroffen hatte, aufschnappte. Über die Potterfamilie an sich wusste er gar nichts. Vor heute Nacht hatte er noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie eine alte, reinblütige Familie waren.

Wenn er also nichts von ihnen wusste und ihm nichts über sie erzählt worden war, außer, wie wunderbar seine Eltern gewesen waren, wo zur Hölle sollte er dann Informationen über sie herbekommen? Hatte er einen Familienstammbaum? Und wenn er hatte, wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass er ihm mitteilte, ob seine Vorfahren Parselmünder oder Schlangen-Dinger waren wie er oder nicht?

Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo er anfangen sollte … und das war nicht sein einziges Problem.

Wenn er seine Nachforschungen vernachlässigte, bis er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, dann würde er mit Hermines nervigen Fragen klarkommen und Rons Widerwillen ertragen müssen, überhaupt Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Er wusste genau, dass wenn seine Freunde auch nur einen Hinweis auf sein neustes Nachforschungsprojekt erhielten, sie versuchen würden, ihn so viel wie sie konnten zu nerven und das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Und das war nur, wenn es überhaupt Bücher über Ahnenreihen in Hogwarts gab!

Er musste eindeutig in die Winkelgasse und Bucher über reinblütige Linien finden. Dort würde er wahrscheinlich welche aufspüren, vorausgesetzt er schaffte es jemals, das Hostel zu verlassen, ohne angesprungen und verhaftet oder von Auroren und Unaussprechlichen, die nach seinem Blut aus waren, getötet zu werden.

Er wusste einfach, dass er damit kein leichtes Spiel haben würde.

Nach dem Abendessen half er Aurora dabei, in der Küche das Geschirr abzuwaschen und ließ sie seinen verwundeten Arm anschauen, bevor sie sich wieder den Anderen im Wohnzimmer anschlossen. Anscheinend war Aurora einmal ein Heiler gewesen und sie hatte immer noch ein Faible dafür, obwohl sie ihre Talente die meiste Zeit dafür nutzte, die hin und wieder verletzten Besucher des Hostels zusammenzuflicken – diejenigen, die St. Mungos nur widerwillig aufnehmen würde.

Sie trug eine Salbe auf die Wunde auf und platzierte einen neuen Verband um sie und gab Harry dabei strikte Anweisung, sofort zu ihr zu kommen, sollte sie ihm je wehtun. Sie ließ ihn nicht los, bis sie das Versprechen aus ihm herausbekommen hatte, dass er zu ihr kommen würde und selbst dann ließ sie ihn erst gehen, nachdem sie ihn zu einer festen Umarmung an sich gezogen hatte.

Harry mochte Auroras Umarmungen, beschloss er. Sie war warm und liebevoll und es ließ ihn sich fragen, ob seine Mutter ihn auch so umarmt hätte, wenn sie noch leben würde.

Als sie jedoch ins Wohnzimmer gingen, fanden sie die anderen tief in einer Unterhaltung mit Tiberius versunken, der ihnen erklärte, was er von Harrys Situation mit dem DMLE und der Mysteriumsabteilung wusste. Alle drei anderen Gäste schauten sehr ernst ob Grund der Tatsachen drein, und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was sie dachten.

Er setzte sich zu ihnen – wieder neben Linael – und beobachtete, wie sie sich alle zu ihm umwandten.

„Also … lass mich das klar stellen", sagte Nikolai. „Du wurdest am Tropfenden Kessel von deinem Onkel abgesetzt und bekamst ein Zimmer. Auf dem Weg zu deinem Zimmer wurdest du von einem Unaussprechlichen unter einem Tarnumhang attackiert, den du aus Versehen mit deinen Basiliskenaugen getötet hast. Du hast dann den Zauberstab des Typen und seinen Umhang gestohlen, das Wappen von seinen Roben gerissen, seinen Körper in einen Schrank gestopft, einen Spiegel zerbrochen – übrigens, das sind sieben Jahre Unglück – und bist zu Gringotts aufgebrochen, nur um die Gasse gefüllt mit angepissten Ministeriumszauberern zu finden, als du wieder rausgingst."

Harry nickte. „Ja", sagte er.

Nikolai pfiff leise. „Du hattest aber einen wirklich beschissenen Tag, huh, Kleiner?"

Isabella haute ihm wieder eine runter und warf Harry einen um Verzeihung heischenden Blick zu. Linaels langfingrige Hand wand sich um Harrys eigene Finger und drückte sie sanft und beruhigend. Die Woodrifts schauten beide ernst drein.

„Was wir nun tun müssen, ist sicherzustellen, dass niemand Harry Potter mit der magischen Kreatur nach der jeder sucht, verbindet, und dass er hier nicht gefunden werden kann", sagte Tiberius. „Dafür, nun, ich fürchte ich werde ein wenig Hilfe von euch dreien brauchen."

„Sag an", sagte Linael.

Harry schaute vor Überraschung auf. Er war auch nicht der einzige: Nikolai hatte eine seiner aristokratischen Augenbrauen gehoben und Isabella beäugte ihn nur. Aurora versteckte ein Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand, während Tiberius für einen Moment blinzelte. „In Ordnung", fuhr er fort. „Wir müssen den Zauberstab irgendwie aus den Gassen wegbringen, für den Fall, dass die Unaussprechlichen aktive Verfolgungszauber oder so etwas auf ihm haben. Wir brauchen einen Langzeitzauber, der Harrys mehr schlangengleiche Attribute versteckt; einer, der nicht durch Zauberermagie entfernt oder durchblickt werden kann. Harry Potter muss dabei gesehen werden, wie er in ein anderes Hotel eincheckt, irgendwo außerhalb der Zaubererwelt, wo die Leute ihn weniger wahrscheinlich beschatten oder Verfolungszauber auf ihn legen. Wir müssen auch noch einen Weg für Harry finden, all sein Wissen von seiner Schlangenhaftigkeit, von der Herberge, von uns fünfen und diesem Plan, vor jedem der vielleicht in seinen Kopf schaut, zu beschützen."

„"In meinen Kopf schaut"!?", quäkte Harry vor Schreck. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Genau das, wonach es sich anhört", sagte Isabella. „Es gibt einen obskuren Zweig der Magie bekannt als Legillimentik, der einer Person gestattet, die Gedanken und Erinnerungen eines anderen zu lesen. Sie benötigt normalerweise Augenkontakt, um sie durchzuführen und sie kann durch ihre Schwesterkunst, der Okklumentik, blockiert werden. Glück für dich, dass Vampire von Natur aus in beiden Künsten brillieren, und zwar zu dem Ausmaß, dass wir Schilde um den Geist anderer ziehen können, wenn wir es denn wünschen."

„Unglücklicherweise für dich ist Albus Dumbledore ebenfalls ein talentierter Legillimens und steht nicht darüber auf der Suche nach Informationen in den Geist seiner Schüler einzudringen, wenn er glaubt, er sei berechtigt dafür", hob Tiberius hervor.

Harry zitterte. Das klang falsch für ihn. Sehr falsch. Glaubte Dumbledore nicht, dass sie das Recht auf ein wenig Privatleben hatten?

„Ich werde Barrieren um Harrys Geist hochziehen", gab Isabella bekannt. „Ich bin besser in Okklumentik als Nikolai, also wird es leichter für mich sein."

„Ich werde dann den Zauberstab los", erklärte sich Nikolai bereit. „Ich werde es schaffen schnell wegzukommen, falls die Unaussprechlichen wirklich versuchen, ihn zu verfolgen."

„Ich check dann für den Rest der Sommerferien in ein Muggelhotel ein", sagte Aurora. „Unter einem Tarnzauber natürlich. Ich sollte fähig sein, einen zu nutzen, der stark genug ist, um ein paar Muggel zu täuschen."

„Dann werde ich an Harrys Tarnung arbeiten", sagte Linael. „Wie ihr erwartet habt, das ich würde."

„Nun", sagte Aurora. „Sidhe sind bemerkenswert talentiert in Tarnungen."

„Drow", korrigierte Linael. „Auch wenn du nicht falsch liegst, mich einen Sidhe zu nennen, ist es vergleichbar damit, einen Mensch als Primaten zu bezeichnen: Es ist viel zu allgemein." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu. „Ich werde ein Photo von deinem Aussehen vor deinem Wandel benötigen und ich muss wissen, welche Anteile von dir besonders schlangenhaft sind. Ich benötige ebenfalls etwas aus Silber, das in eine Art von Medaillon verwandelt werden kann."

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Ginge auch ein Sickel?", fragte er.

„Das wäre perfekt", sagte Linael. „Ich werde jedoch eine Kette benötigen."

„Ich werde dir eine geben", warf Aurora ein und Linael nickte ihr in Dank zu. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu Harry.

„Dies wird dich, natürlich, etwas kosten", sagte er. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du Willens bist, Geschichten von deinen Abenteuern zu erzählen. Sie klingen im höchsten Maße … faszinierend, um das Mindeste zu sagen."

Harry nickte. „Okay", sagte er. „Ich bin Willens."

Linael warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, wobei er mehrere Reihen scharfer, nadelgleicher Zähne entblößte. „Perfekt", sagte er.

Damit trennten sie sich. Aurora verschwand in ihren privaten Räumen, die sie mit Tiberius teilte, um eine Silberkette zu finden, während Harry zurück hoch in sein Schlafzimmer flitzte, um einen Sickel aus seiner Geldbörse und sein Photoalbum zu holen. Das neuste Photo von ihm selbst ausgewählt – eines, dass am Ende des Schuljahres zusammen mit Ron und Hermine aufgenommen wurde – platzierte er das Album zurück in seinem Koffer und bedeckte ihn ein weiteres Mal mit dem alten Tarnumhang seines Vaters.

Er blieb nicht sehr lang. Stattdessen flitzte er zurück die Treppe hinab und in das Wohnzimmer, gerade rechtzeitig, um Aurora dabei zu sehen, wie sie eine Silberkette in Linaels ausgestreckte Hand fallen ließ. Harry näherte sich dem Drow und reichte ihm den Sickel und das Photo.

„Warum Silber?", fragte er.

„Silber verstärkt Sidhemagie", erklärte Linael. „Ich werde die Tarnung im Sickel und in der Kette verankern und sie werden sie verstärken."

Harry nickte verstehend. Er hatte davon gehört – durch Hermine, kein Zweifel – dass manche Wesen Metalle und Kristalle nutzten, um magische Energien zu verstärken und Langzeitzauber zu verankern. „Also wird es ein wenig wie ein Schutzstein sein, nur für eine Tarnung", sagte er.

Linael schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, nickte aber. „Wann wurde dieses Photo aufgenommen?", fragte er.

„Nachdem ich in die Kammer gegangen bin, aber bevor die Veränderungen weiter gingen, als Stechen und wabernde Farben", teilte ihm Harry mit.

„Wabernde Farben?", fragte Nikolai neugierig.

„Über Menschen und Tieren", bestätigte Harry. „Mit meiner normalen Sicht kann ich die Menschen und Tiere problemlos sehen, aber die merkwürdigen Farben schweben scheinbar über und um sie herum. Das ist der Grund, warum ich sehen kann, ob sich jemand unter einem Tarnumhang versteckt. Normalerweise sind die Leute aber rot, gelb und weiß. Du und Isabella sind blau und lila, während Linael grün und gelb ist."

„Das klingt so, als ob du unsere Körpertemperatur sehen kannst", sagte Isabella. „Menschen sind Warmblüter, während wir theoretisch tot sind und daher keine Körperwärme generieren. Uh … Linael …"

„Ist ein Warmblüter, aber mit einer niedrigeren Körpertemperatur als ein Mensch", schaltete sich Linael ein. „Was für andere schlangenhaften Fähigkeiten hast du entwickelt?"

Harry erzählte es ihm. Es war ziemlich peinlich gegenüber jemanden, der fast ein komplett Unbekannter war, so sehr ins Detail über seinen eigenen Körper zu gehen, besonders, als Linael fragte, ob er seine Schlangenteile untersuchen könnte. Er fragte Harry sogar, ob er sein T-Shirt hochheben könnte, sodass er die leuchtend grünen Schuppen studieren konnte, die Harrys Wirbelsäule hinabliefen.

An diesem Punkt klärte Aurora ihren Rachen. „Wenn du dann fertig bist", sagte sie. „Nikolai und ich sollten wirklich losgehen."

„Was ist mit deiner Tarnung?", fragte Harry sie.

Sie schaute auf das Photo, das auf dem Tisch vor Linael lag und betrachtete es für einen Moment eingängig.

„Ich werde sie nicht anlegen, bis ich in einer sicheren Entfernung von hier bin und in Richtung Hotel gehe", sagte sie. Dann zog sie den gestohlenen Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihrer Robe und reichte ihn Nikolai. „Hier ist der Zauberstab", sagte sie. „Kennst du den Zauber, um einen Portschlüssel zu kreieren?"

„Natürlich", sagte Nikolai. „Für was hältst du mich? Einen Neuling?"

„Ein Idiot, wahrscheinlich", murmelte Isabella.

Aurora antwortete nicht darauf. „Wenn du in einer sicheren Distanz von den Gassen bist, dann stelle einen zeitgeschalteten Portschlüssel mit diesem Zauberstab her", erzählte sie ihm. „Dann verschwinde schnell von da und gehe zum Citadines Apart'hotel am Trafalgar Square. Es ist nahe genug an dem Ort, wo der Mann Harry abgesetzt hat und dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse, denn da gehe ich hin. Ich lasse das Fenster für dich offen und wir können zusammen zurück hierher kommen, in Ordnung?"

Nikolai nickte. Es sah sehr ernst aus und erinnerte Harry in dem Moment stark an einen Mann in einem alten Gemälde, dass er in einem seiner Verteidigungsbüchern gesehen hatte. Er fröstelte. Nikolai mag manchmal vielleicht ein Idiot sein, aber er war immer noch ein enges Familienmitglied von einem der berühmtesten und gefährlichsten Vampire der Geschichte.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Aurora. Damit drehte sie sich um und ging aus der Tür und eilte in Richtung des Labyrinths von Gassen, durch die Tiberius Harry geführt hatte, als sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen. Nikolai hingegen wandte sich dem Fenster zu, warf es auf und verschwand in die Nacht.

Die Stille wurde zuerst von Isabella durchbrochen. Sie sah besorgt aus, aber hielt sich mit Fassung. „Nun, komm mit, Harry", sagte sie. „Lass uns diese Schilde um deinen Geist hochziehen und Linael arbeiten lassen."

Seinen Geist beschützen – auch wenn Isabella eigentlich diejenige war, die am meisten tat – war harte Arbeit. Isabella kreierte dichte, ausgeklügelte Barrieren um seinen Geist, die aussahen – für das Auge seines Geistes – wie ein ausgestrecktes, irrgartenmäßiges Schloss, versteckt zwischen dicken Wänden, die in einem verdrehten, sich immer veränderten Labyrinth verborgen waren, welches aus gefährlich aussehenden Pflanzen bestand, wie etwa Teufelsschlingen und Rosen mit messerartigen, zehn Zentimeter langen Dornen. Doch während Isabella diejenige war, die die Barrieren kreierte, war Harry derjenige, der sie stabilisieren musste. Er war derjenige, der die auszehrende Aufgabe hatte, die Barrieren magisch in seinen Geist zu implantieren, so dass er sich um sie kümmern musste, anstatt Isabella.

Zu der Zeit, als sie fertig waren, waren Nikolai und Aurora triumphierend zurückgekehrt und Linael war fertig damit, am Anhänger, der Harrys Tarnung verankerte, zu arbeiten. Als Harry in seinen Sitz zurückfiel, magisch ausgezehrt und mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen, näherte sich Linael und streckte den Sickel-Anhänger aus.

Er sah anders aus, bemerkte Harry, als zuvor. Das Silber des Sickels und die Kette schien mit demselben Glanz wie Sternenlicht, wie Linaels Haare, und die Gravierungen auf dem Sickel waren verschwunden, um nur eine glatte, silberne Scheibe zurückzulassen. Er war einfach anzuschauen, aber wunderschön.

Linael befestigte die Kette um Harrys Hals und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Verschluss. „Wenn die Halskette entfernt wird, wird die Tarnung ebenfalls entfernt", sagte er. „Allerdings habe ich sie so verzaubert, dass nur du sie entfernen kannst. Unter deinen Umständen hoffe ich, dass du weißt, dass dies zu tun nicht die beste Idee ist."

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß."

Linael lächelte freundlich auf ihn herab und nickte einmal, bevor er zurücktrat. Harry schaute im Raum herum und begriff, dass diese fünf Leute mehr für ihn getan hatten, als jede andere Person, die er je getroffen hatte. Der Gedanke hinterließ ihn demütig.

„Danke", sagte er. „Euch allen. Ich kann euch wirklich nicht genug für all das danken …"

„Es war uns eine Freude", sagte Isabella. „Wir sollten, immerhin, in dieser Zauberer-dominierten Welt aufeinander aufpassen."

„Jetzt, junger Mann", sagte Aurora bestimmt, „denke ich, dass es Zeit ist, dass du ins Bett gehst. Du siehst erschöpft aus und trotz deines Schläfchens vorher war es ein langer Tag für dich."

Harry nickte und kletterte auf seine Füße. Er schaute zu Linael auf und zuckte die Schultern. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir das Geschichtenerzählen auf eine andere Nacht verschieben?", fragte er.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Linael. „Aurora hat recht: Du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

Harry lächelte erschöpft. „Gute Nacht an alle", sagte er.

„Gute Nacht, Harry!", riefen sie im Chor zurück und er ging hoch in sein Zimmer.

In dieser Nacht träumte er von einem Rosenlabyrinth, gefüllt mit Schlangen und Sternenlicht. Es war der beste Traum, den er seit langem hatte.


	8. Geburtstag

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Acht

**Geburtstag**

Nach ein paar Tagen war Harry froh zu sehen, dass die Bevölkerung der Winkel- und Knockturngasse durch Auroren wieder zum Normalzustand zurückgekehrt war und die Nummer der Unaussprechlichen unter Tarnumhängen ebenfalls sank. Die geminderte Präsenz des DMLE sorgte dafür, dass Harry sich sicher genug fühlte, das Hostel während des Tages zu verlassen und erkunden zu gehen.

Er entdeckte, dass die Knockturngasse nicht annähernd so furchteinflößend war, wie sie ihm im letzten Sommer erschienen war. Sie war um einiges schmaler und dunkler als die Winkelgasse, das war wahr, und die Besucher waren ein wenig merkwürdiger, doch die Mehrheit der Geschäfte waren denen der Winkelgasse sehr ähnlich – obwohl die Knockturngasse aus irgendeinem Grund eine größere Auswahl hatte.

Als er dies gegenüber Tiberius erwähnte, grinste ihn der alte Mann an. „Du hast das bemerkt, eh?", sagte er. „Gut. Das ist so, weil die Winkelgasse als der Bezirk des „Lichts" angesehen wird, während Knockturn „Dunkel" ist und Dunkle Zauberer angeblich weniger Moral haben und daher offener für … grenzwertig legalen Handel sind. Angeblich. Ich bin immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Zauberer des Lichts ein wenig langweilig sind."

Während Harry seine Tage dafür nutzte, die Gassen zu erkunden, verbrachte er die Abende in der Gesellschaft der anderen Bewohner des Hostels. Er baute schnell eine Freundschaft zu Linael auf, der es geschafft hatte unter Harrys Haut zu kommen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sehr einfach war mit ihm zu reden und die beiden konnten Stunden tief in Konversationen versunken verbringen. Bald kam es tatsächlich dazu, dass es normal für Harry war, bis zwei oder drei Uhr morgens wach zu bleiben, nur um mit ihm zu reden.

Nikolai und Isabella wurden zu den Geschwistern, die er nie gehabt hat; sie ärgerten und beschützten ihn im gleichen Maße. Tiberius und Aurora waren mehr als nur glücklich, die Rolle der Elternfiguren zu übernehmen und entschlossen, ihn in den Gepflogenheiten der Zaubererwelt zu unterrichten.

Harry hatte ihnen von seinem Brauch erzählt, seinen Geburtstag in der Nacht zu feiern – etwas, dass die nachtaktiven Bewohner des Hostels ohne Ende erfreute. So kam es, dass sie sich in der Nacht des dreißigsten Juli im Wohnzimmer des Hostels versammelten und darauf warteten, dass die Uhr zwölf schlug.

Harry fühlte sich nervös. Das war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Geburtstag mit anderen Leuten feiern würde. Er hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass irgendwelche Leute Willens sein sollten, mit ihm bis Mitternacht zu warten, um dann zu feiern, so, wie er es selbst schon immer getan hatte. Obwohl er ihn nervös werden ließ, machte ihn dieser Gedanke glücklicher, als er sich je gefühlt hatte. Als Aurora es vor einer Woche zum ersten Mal vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte er gedacht, dass niemand daran interessiert sein würde. Stattdessen hatten Nikolai und Isabella verlangt zu wissen, warum er ihnen nicht erzählt hatte, dass er bald Geburtstag hätte. Als er ihnen sagte, dass es nicht wichtig sei und er seinen Geburtstag immer allein gefeiert hatte, hatten sie ihm vorgeschlagen zu dem Haus der Dursleys zu gehen und sie für ihn abzuschlachten.

Harry hatte es geschafft sie zu stoppen – gerade so – aber er wunderte sich immer noch, warum es für sie so wichtig war. Vielleicht war es ein Vampirding …

So kam es, dass Harry zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht allein bei seinem Countdown bis Mitternacht war. In dem Moment, in dem die Uhr Mitternacht schlug, ergriffen Isabella und Aurora seine Hände und schleiften ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer und in das Esszimmer, wo – genau in der Mitte des geschruppten, hölzernen Tisches – eine riesige Schokoladentorte stand, dekoriert mit dreizehn mit silbernen Feuer brennenden Kerzen.

Harry stand geschockt im Türrahmen. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass sie sich tatsächlich die Mühe machen und einen Kuchen für ihn besorgen würden.

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte er. „Danke."

Aurora zog ihn in eine warme Umarmung und als sie ihn losließ, tat Isabella das gleiche. Es endete damit, dass er genau dort im Türrahmen Umarmungen von allen erhielt, bevor sie ihn zu einem Stuhl am Kopf des Tisches führten.

„Na los, Harry", sagte Aurora, als sie den Kuchen näher an ihn heranschob. „Wünsch dir was."

Er sah zu ihr auf und als er das liebevolle Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sah, beugte er sich vor und blies die Kerzen aus. Er wurde puterrot, als die anderen in Applaus ausbrachen. Auf Dudleys Partys hatte er ähnliches gesehen, daher wusste er, dass es normal war, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem ein wenig komisch an, wenn es an ihn gerichtet war.

Aurora schob den Kuchen wieder von ihm weg und begann damit, ihn in Stücke zu schneiden und diese auf Tellern zu servieren. Während sie das tat, ging Tiberius zum Fenster und öffnete es. Dann begann er damit, mit seinen Zauberstab gegen den Fensterrahmen zu schnippen und etwas zu murmeln.

Harry beobachtete ihn neugierig. „Was tut er da?", fragte er.

„Er öffnet die Bannkreise, damit die Eulen dich hier zu finden können, weshalb sie hier dann rein können, falls deine Freunde dir Geschenke geschickt haben", sagte Aurora. „Er zieht außerdem noch einen Bannkreis hoch, der alle Verfolgungszauber loswird, die vielleicht auf den Vögeln oder der Post liegen."

„Für den Fall, dass jemand herausfindet, dass ich hier bin und nicht im Muggelhotel?", fragte Harry.

Aurora nickte. „Exakt", sagte sie.

„In der Zwischenzeit", sagte Isabella und lehnte sich über Harrys Schulter, „kannst du stattdessen diese öffnen."

Bei dem Anblick der sorgfältig eingepackten Geschenke, die seine Freunde hielten, wurden Harrys Augen weit. „Du -", quetschte Harry raus. „Geschenke? Ich bekomme auch Geschenke?"

„Natürlich bekommst du", sagte Linael. Er reichte nach ihm und hob Harrys Gesicht, sodass er ihm gerade in die Augen schaute. „Du bist uns wichtig."

Harry wurde rot. Linael schaute Harry dermaßen eingehend an, dass Harry nicht überrascht gewesen wäre, wenn er versuchen würde, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Linaels warme Finger strichen sanft über sein Gesicht, bevor sie sich zurückzogen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir deine Verwandten nicht töten dürfen?", fragte Nikolai.

„Positiv", sagte Harry. „Sie sind nicht so schlimm."

Isabella rollte ihre Augen. „Jungs", murmelte sie. Sie streckte ihr Geschenk für ihn aus. „Hier", sagte sie. „Nimm es, bevor ich dich wegen deinem idiotischen Verhalten damit schlage."

Harry grinste und nahm ihr das Geschenk ab. Es war in glänzend rotem Papier eingewickelt und mit einem blauen Band verschlossen, auf dem winzige, goldene Schnätze der Länge nach flogen. Er packte es vorsichtig aus und ignorierte den Kommentar von Nikolai, dass er noch nicht einmal wüsste, wie man Geschenke richtig auspackte – dafür schlug Isabella ihren Mann auf den Hinterkopf – und platzierte das Papier und das Band auf der Ecke des Tisches.

Sie hatte ihm Kleidung gekauft. Es gab zwei Paar Jeans – eine schwarze und eine blaue – drei Shirts je in grün, grau und schwarz, ein Paar schwarzer Stoffhosen und vier T-Shirts in je zwei verschiedenen Tönen von grün, einen in grau und einen weiteren schwarz.

Nikolais Geschenk war ähnlich. Er hatte Harry mehrere Sets von Alltagsroben in denselben Farben gekauft, die Isabella auch gewählt hatte und einen langen, schwarzen Umhang, der mit silberner Seide ausgestattet war und mit einem silbernen Verschluss befestigt wurde. Er war reizend und ein Notizzettel, der daran befestigt war, teilte ihm mit, dass er verzaubert wurde im Winter warm und im Sommer kühl zu halten.

Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden Vampire sich mit den Geschenken abgesprochen hatten, aber das war zu erwarten. Und Harry war sicherlich dankbar dafür. Endlich hatte er Kleidung in seiner Größe, die noch nie jemand anderem gehört hatte. Es war Kleidung, die er tatsächlich tragen konnte, ohne wie ein kompletter Idiot oder ein schlecht behandelter Hauself auszusehen.

„Danke", sagte er zu ihnen und bekam als Antwort die Haare verwuschelt.

Die Teller mit Kuchen wurden ihnen gegeben und Aurora reichte ihm ihr Geschenk, welches aus zwei Paar Schuhen bestand: Ein Paar Ausgehschuhe und ein Paar schwarzer Turnschuhe. „Ich fürchte, ich habe diese ranzigen Dinger, die du getragen hast, verbrannt", sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie nicht bereits auseinander gefallen sind, bei all dem Herumlaufen in diesem Sommer."

Er dankte ihr und ließ sich in eine weitere Umarmung ziehen. Er grinste in ihre Schulter. Ihm wurde Dudleys altes, ranziges Paar Turnschuhe im Jahr bevor er mit Hogwarts begonnen hatte gegeben, nachdem Dudley ein klaffendes Loch in die Seite von einem gerissen hatte. Sie hatten ihm nicht gepasst – Dudleys Füße waren zwei Nummern größer, als Harrys gewesen waren und seine Füße waren in den letzten Jahren nicht wirklich gewachsen – aber sie waren „zu anständig" für Tante Petunia gewesen, um sie fortzuwerfen, so kam es, dass er mit ihnen endete und zwei Jahre damit verbracht hatte, mit seinen Füßen in ihnen zu schwimmen.

Tiberius Geschenk hingegen war nicht wirklich materiell. Anscheinend gab es ein Schlupfloch im Zauberergesetz, nun da Harry dreizehn Jahre alt und finanziell unabhängig war, dass es ihm erlauben würde einen Teilzeitjob anzunehmen, solange er sich nicht mit seinen Studien kreuzte. Tiberius Geschenk war ein Arbeitsvertrag, der ihm einen Teilzeitjob in den Schulferien in seinem Buchladen anbot.

Harry schaute vor Überraschung zu ihm auf, nachdem er den Umschlag geöffnet hatte und Tiberius lachte aufgrund seines Gesichtsausdrucks. „Es ist eigentlich nur eine Ausrede dafür, dich wieder hierher zu holen, Harry, damit wir sicherstellen können, dass du in Ordnung bist", sagte er. „Wenn du möchtest können wir morgen zu Gringotts gehen und die Bezahlung verhandeln."

Harry grinste. „Danke", sagte er. Dann: „Wollt ihr wirklich, dass ich zurückkomme?", fragte er.

„Natürlich wollen wir", sagte Aurora. „Wir alle. Ich fürchte, du wurdest adoptiert."

Linaels Geschenk war das nächste. Er hatte Harry ein paar Bücher gekauft – eines gefüllt mit Muggelmärchen, eines über verschiedene Gattungen von Schlangen und eines über Zauberertradition und Etiquette – und ein dünnes, silbernes Armband.

„Das Armband ist verzaubert", sagte er. „Es wird sich erwärmen, wenn du in Kontakt mit jemanden trittst, der dir Böses will und es wird mir erlauben dich zu finden, ganz egal wo du sein solltest, wenn du mich also brauchst, musst du einfach nur meinen Namen flüstern und dir wünschen, dass ich zu dir komme."

„Wow", hauchte Harry. Er sah zu, als Linaels lange Finger das Armband an seinem linken Handgelenk befestigten. Als er den Verschluss verschlossen hatte, verschwand es.

„Nur du wirst fähig sein, es zu entfernen", teilte ihm Linael sanft mit.

Harry nickte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er Linael ans Herz gewachsen war. Auch wenn der Drow das niemals sagte, hatte er Kommentare dazu von Tiberius und Aurora erhalten, die behaupteten, dass Linael niemanden zuvor so viel Zeit gewidmet hatte, der durch die Türen des Hostels getreten war.

Er wurde von einem Schwarm Eulen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der von Hedwig angeführt durch das Fenster schwebte, die ein Päckchen an ihr Bein gebunden und eine tote Maus am Schwanz aus ihrem Schnabel hängen hatte. Sie landete auf dem Tisch und gab ihm ein unterdrücktes Schuhuen als Gruß. Sie präsentierte ihm zuerst die Maus, indem sie sie vorsichtig auf dem Tisch platzierte, bevor sie ihr Bein ausstreckte.

„Danke Hedwig", sagte Harry. Er streichelte sanft ihre weißen Federn. „Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, Mädchen."

Sie schuhuhte ein weiteres Mal und plusterte glücklich ihre Federn auf. Sobald er das Päckchen von ihrem Bein befreit hatte, nutzte sie ihren Fuß dazu, die Maus in seine Richtung zu schieben. Er lachte. Sie war manchmal eine echte Glucke.

Er fühlte sich jedoch ein wenig unbehaglich. Er hatte den anderen gegenüber zugegeben, dass er als Schlangen-Ding gerne Mal eine Maus aß, aber er hatte es nie vor ihnen getan. Er hatte nur einige als Snack genossen, die er aus einem Haustiergeschäft in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte – er hatte behauptet, er hätte eine kranke Eule, die er füttern müsste – und das in seinem Zimmer. Allerdings würde Hedwig beleidigt sein, wenn er sie nicht akzeptierte und das wollte er nicht.

Also stellte er das Päckchen auf dem Tisch ab und nahm die restlichen Päckchen und Briefe entgegen, die die anderen Eulen getragen hatten, bevor er die Maus beim Schwanz aufnahm. Sie war immer noch ein wenig warm, bemerkte er – ihre Farben schwanden von grün zu blau – also war sie frisch. Dann legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, öffnete seinen Mund und schluckte sie im Ganzen.

Hedwig schuhuhte glücklich.

„Du … hast grade eine Maus im Ganzen verschluckt", sagte Nikolai schwach.

Harry schluckte ein weiteres Mal, seine Schlundmuskeln zogen den Körper der Maus in seinen Rachen und zerquetschten sie dabei. Als er dann wieder sprechen konnte, drehte er sich um, um Nikolai verwundert anzuschauen. „Du trinkst zu jeder Mahlzeit Blut", sagte er.

„Nun ja", stimmte Nikolai zu. „Ich bin ein Vampir, erinnerst du dich?"

„Und ich bin ein Schlangen-Ding", sagte Harry. „Schlangen essen Mäuse."

„Aber im Ganzen?", fragte er.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe keinen Würgereflex mehr", sagte er.

Nikolai machte große Augen und Isabella haute ihm wieder Mal eine runter. Harry wusste nicht, warum sie es diesmal getan hatte – normalerweise hatte sie einen Grund – aber er nahm an, dass er einfach etwas verpasst hatte. Die beiden Vampire, Nikolai im Besonderen, waren komisch.

Die Geschenke, die die Eulen gebracht hatten, waren von Ron, Hermine und Hagrid, während der Brief aus Hogwarts kam und die Liste an Dingen enthielt, die er für sein drittes Jahr kaufen musste. Hagrid hatte ihm ein Buch geschenkt, dass sobald er es ausgepackt hatte, versuchte ein Stück aus ihm herauszubeißen, zusammen mit einer ominösen Notiz, die sagte, dass er es für eines seiner Fächer im nächsten Schuljahr brauchen würde und einem Sack Felsenkekse.

Ron hatte ihm etwas gesandt, das man Spikoskop nannte und so aussah wie ein geschliffener Kristall, der auf einem perfekt balanciert Ständer auf dem Esstisch stand. Nach der Notiz die Ron eingeschlossen hatte, sollte es aufleuchten, sich drehen und ein hohes Pfeifen von sich geben, wenn er Leute um sich hatte, die nicht vertrauenswürdig waren. Zusammen mit der Notiz kam ein kurzer Brief und ein Zeitungsausschnitt, der die Weasleyfamilie zeigt, die vor einigen Pyramiden stand. Anscheinend hatte Mr Weasley den ersten Preis in einer Art Wettbewerb gewonnen. Der Brief fügte hinzu, dass Ron und seine Familie eine Woche bevor die Schule begann in der Winkelgasse sein würden und eine Anfrage sich zu treffen.

Hermines Brief lag einem Besenpflegeset bei, welches sie anscheinend per Post bestellt hatte und war um einiges länger. Sie war mit ihren Eltern in Frankreich und fand die lokale Historie dermaßen spannend, dass sie einen Teil davon auf Harry abladen musste. Anscheinend würde sie am gleichen Tag wie Ron in der Winkelgasse sein, sodass sie sich alle treffen konnten. Sie schloss ebenfalls einen kurzen Vermerk am Schluss des Briefes ein, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er seinen Kopf bei seinen Verwandten bedeckt halten und keinen Streit mit ihnen anfangen sollte, genauso wie eine kurze Erinnerung daran, seine Hausaufgaben fertigzustellen – die er, was sie nicht wusste, sowieso bereits erledigt hatte. Der Brief war in einem solch befehlenden Tonfall geschrieben, dass Harry am Ende mit seinen Zähnen knirschte. Aber er nahm an, dass Hermine einfach nur Hermine war: Befehlend, vorlaut und übermäßig eingenommen von ihrer eigenen Intelligenz.

Er faltete ihren Brief und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Es war der einzige schlechte Teil seiner Geburtstagsfeier, die wunderbar gewesen war.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten, Harry?", fragte Aurora sanft. Sie hatte das Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht und seinen verspannten Kiefer gesehen und sah ein wenig besorgt aus.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte er zu ihr. „Es ist nur eine meiner Freunde, die mich so wie immer herumkommandiert."

Sie schnaufte. „Und ich dachte, du hast genug davon mit diesem Abschaum, der behaupten deine Verwandten zu sein", sagte sie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, nahm er an. Er akzeptierte das neue Stück Kuchen, dass sie ihm anbot und nahm einen Bissen. Er fragte sich, wie seine Freunde wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie all dies herausfänden: Harry, der die Dursleys früher verlassen hatte, im Hostel blieb und sich in ein Schlangen-Ding verwandelte. Der Junge konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie besonders glücklich darüber sein würden und er wusste genau, dass Hermine seine Entscheidung die Dursleys zu verlassen, kritisieren würde und weiterhin den Wunsch hätte, ihn zu sezieren, um zu sehen was er wirklich war. Rons Reaktion … konnte er nicht voraussagen.

Linael lehnte sich über seine Schulter und legte seine Hand auf Hermines Brief. Seine pechschwarze Haut bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu dem cremefarbenen Pergament und plötzlich fand Harry diesen Kontrast faszinierend. Dann platzierte Linael seinen Mund neben Harrys Ohr und murmelte: „Lass dich durch ihren Brief nicht stören. Du solltest diese Nacht feiernd verbringen, anstatt sich zu sorgen."

Darüber lächelte Harry. Irgendwie wusste Linael immer, was er sagen musste. „Danke", flüsterte er. Linael grinste.


	9. Gringotts, Gobbledegook und das Zauberei

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Neun

**Gringotts, Gobbledegook und das Zaubereiministerium**

Harry endete mit nur fünf Stunden Schlaf in dieser Nacht. Aurora hatte ihm um vier Uhr morgens zum Schlafen hoch in sein Zimmer geschickt und behauptet , dass er auf Linael einschlafen würde, sollte er noch länger wach bleiben. Tiberius weckte Harry fünf Stunden später, um ihn mit zu Gringotts zu nehmen.

Harry blinzelte benebelt zu ihm auf und stöhnte. Er rollte sich herum und zog die beheizte Bettdecke über seinen Kopf. „Will nicht", murmelte er. Er fühlte, wie Tiberius an der Decke zog, und runzelte verschlafen die Stirn.

„Neiiiin", stöhnte er und rollte sich zu einem winzigen Ball zusammen.

„Es ist Zeit aufzustehen, Harry", sagte Tiberius. Er klang amüsiert und grinste, ohne dass Harry es wusste, auf ihn herab. „Wir müssen zu Gringotts."

„Nyurgh", entgegnete Harry. Er war so müde! Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so früh aufstehen musste. Wessen dämliche Idee war das eigentlich gewesen?

Er fühlte das Kribbeln von Magie über ihn rauschen und japste, als er sich selbst ungefähr zwei Meter über seinem Bett schwebend fand. Das mochte er nicht … Harry trat und wand sich, wobei er das Lacken dabei von sich warf. Sobald die Decke auf das Bett gefallen war, schwebte ihn Tiberius zur Tür des Badezimmers und platzierte ihn vorsichtig wieder auf dem Boden. Harry schaute böse zu ihm hoch und gab ein wütendes Zischen von sich.

Tiberius hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Du warst derjenige, der früh zu Gringotts wollte", sagte er.

„Was?", sagte Harry intelligent.

Harry bemühte sein Gehirn und versuchte, Beweise für diesen Fakt zu finden. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, mit Tiberius in der vorigen Nacht darüber geredet zu haben, die Bank zu besuchen und seine Wangen röteten sich, als er erkannte, dass es wirklich seine Idee gewesen war.

„Oh", sagte er.

Tiberius grinste. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Linael steckte seinen Kopf rein. Harry starrte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Linael bei Tageslicht sah. Kurz hatte er mit der Idee gespielt, dass der Drow ein wenig wie ein Vampir war – unfähig in die Sonne zu treten – aber nun wusste er, dass diese Theorie falsch war.

Linael sah müde aus – er war es wahrscheinlich nicht gewohnt, so früh wach zu sein – und sein weißes Haar war im Sonnenlicht nicht annähernd so scheinend, wie in der Nacht, aber er war immer noch erstaunlich hübsch.

Ebenfalls verwirrt starrte er Harry an, als ob er sich wundern würde, warum Harry zusammengerollt auf dem Fußboden lag, anstatt in seinem Bett. „Guten Morgen", sagte er.

„Hallo", sagte Tiberius. „Warum bist du um diese Zeit schon auf?"

Linael zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollte Harry für heute viel Glück wünschen", sagte er.

Harry blinzelte, aber grinste. Er nahm an, dass Tiberius und Aurora Recht hatten: Linael hatte ihn gern. „Danke, Linael", sagte er.

Linael nickte. Dann fragte er: „Warum liegst du auf dem Boden?"

Harry warf Tiberius einen bösen Blick zu. „Er hat mich aus dem Bett fliegen lassen", sagte er.

Tiberius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wollte nicht aufstehen", hob er hervor.

Linael schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her und schüttelte den Kopf. „Menschen", murrte er. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett", sagte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ich sehe euch heute Nacht."

Er trat aus der Tür zurück und schloss sie hinter ihm. „Aw …", sagte Tiberius. Harry erkannte den neckischen Unterton in seiner Stimme und schaute böse. „Siehst du? Er sorgt sich um dich."

Dazu sagte Harry nichts. Stattdessen hob er seine Augenbrauen und fragte: „Und du bleibst einfach nur dort stehen und schaust zu, während ich mich anziehe?"

Tiberius verdrehte die Augen und verließ den Raum. Seine Farben verschwanden aber nicht, was aufzeigte, das er nur hinter der verschlossenen Tür stehenblieb. Wahrscheinlich stellte er sicher, dass Harry nicht wieder ins Bett zurückging. Harry seufzte, betrauerte seinen mangelnden Schlaf und begann damit einige seiner neuen Klamotten hervorzuziehen. Keine Chance, dass er die alten Kleidungsstücke von Dudley tragen würde, wenn er vernünftige Eigene hatte.

Schnell schlüpfte er in seine schwarzen Jeans und zog sich die schwarzen Turnschuhe an. Dann stand er da und rätselte für einen Moment, was er an seiner oberen Körperhälfte tragen sollte, bevor er sich für das blassgrüne T-Shirt und die grünen Alltagsroben entschied. Als Harry fertig war grinste er sein Spiegelbild an. Er sah sogar gut aus!

Der Junge stürzte in das Badezimmer, um seine Zähne zu putzen und kurz sein Gesicht zu waschen, bevor er sein Zimmer verließ, um Tiberius im Flur zu treffen. Als er ihn sah, schaute ihn Tiberius von oben bis unten an und lächelte. „Du siehst gut aus", sagte er. „Um einiges besser. Sind sie bequem?"

„Sie sind klasse!", brach es aus Harry heraus. Sein Gehirn hatte begriffen, dass er nun wach war und seine neuen Klamotte und Linaels Besuch hatten ihn in eine gute Laune versetzt.

Tiberius lachte aufgrund seiner Übermütigkeit. „Dann komm mit", sagte er. „Wir gehen durch den Laden raus."

Harry nickte und folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte das Hostel schon zuvor durch den Ladeneingang verlassen und er mochte es immer, sich umzuschauen.

Zu seiner Behauptung stehend, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, war „Books of the Dawn" mit seltenen und interessanten Bänden gefüllt, genauso wie mit einigen der eher normalen. Wie die meisten Läden, die alte und wertvolle Bücher verkauften, war er ziemlich dunkel und staubig – und die turmhohen Bücherregale verstärkten die schaurige Stimmung nur noch – aber Harry hatte es immer gemocht, sich umzuschauen. Er hatte einige faszinierende Bücher über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden, bei denen er nicht fähig gewesen war, dem Kauf zu widerstehen. Ebenfalls hatte er ein paar Bücher über Zaubertränke und Zaubereigeschichte erstanden, die Tiberius ihm empfohlen hatte, als er Harry von Snape und Binns erzählen hörte.

Harry mochte auch den Namen des Ladens. Er war einer der wenigen unter den Geschäften in der Knockturngasse, der einen aufmunternd klingenden Namen hatte, obwohl der Mann tatsächlich rot geworden war, als Harry das zum ersten Mal gegenüber Tiberius erwähnt hatte. Es war Aurora, die ihm erklärt hatte, dass Tiberius den Laden ihr zu Ehren benannt hatte – anscheinend war Aurora nach der griechischen Göttin der Abendröte benannt – und dass er es ein wenig peinlich fand, wenn die Leute das erwähnten. Anscheinend war Tiberius der Meinung, es mache ihn zu sentimental.

Während sie durch die Knockturngasse gingen, ließ Tiberius eine starke Hand auf Harrys Schulter fallen. Da die Hogwartsbriefe am vorigen Tag versandt wurden, waren die Gassen um einiges geschäftiger und begannen bereits, sich zu füllen.

„Wenn du lange geschlafen hättest", meinte Tiberius zu ihm, „dann hätten wir Stunden damit verbracht, bei Gringotts in der Schlange zu stehen."

Bei dem Gedanken zog Harry eine Grimasse.

Trotzdem schafften sie es in Kürze zu Gringotts und kamen an, bevor die Schlangen unerträglich lang wurden. Als sie zum Kassierer gerufen wurden, grüßte Tiberius den Goblin in einer merkwürdigen, streng klingenden Sprache. Harry starrte, als der Goblin tatsächlich lächelte und in derselben Zunge antwortete.

„Wir brauchen eine direkte Dauerüberweisung zwischen unseren Verließen", sagte Tiberius auf Englisch. „Und Harry hier muss einen Finanzberater sprechen."

Das war Tiberius' Idee gewesen. Harry hatte mehr als genug Geld in seinem Verließ, um davon glücklich für ein paar Jahrzehnte zu leben, aber Tiberius mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Dumbledore Zugriff auf das Geld gehabt hatte, bevor Harry die Zaubererwelt betreten hatte. Trotz allem war er im Besitz von Harrys Verließschlüssel gewesen.

„In Ordnung", sagte der Goblin. Er klingelte sofort für sie durch und dirigierte sie zu einem kleinen Warteraum, gerade außerhalb der Haupthalle. Harry entdeckte Rentrock – den Goblin, der ihn am ersten Tag, an dem er in diesem Sommer in die Winkelgasse gekommen war, hinunter in sein Verließ gebracht hatte – der bei den Wagen stand. Er wartete darauf, dass eine Familie in die Wagen einstieg, damit er sie runter in ihr Verließ bringen konnte. Harry fing seinen Blick ein und winkte und wurde mit einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck und einem zögerlichen Winken belohnt.

Harry wandte sich zurück zu Tiberius. „In welcher Sprache hast du vorher mit dem Kassierer gesprochen?", fragte Harry ihn.

„Gobbledegook", sagte Tiberius. „Das ist die Muttersprache der Goblins. Nicht viele Zauberer bemühen sich darum, sie zu lernen – die meisten denken, dass Goblins unter ihnen stehen und es den Aufwand nicht wert ist – aber sie tendieren dazu, um einiges hilfsbereiter zu sein, wenn man es spricht."

„Könntest du es mir beibringen?", fragte Harry.

Tiberius lachte. „Ich bin nicht der beste Lehrer der Welt, Harry", warnte er. „Und ich behaupte nicht, ein Experte zu sein."

„Bitte?", fragte Harry. Er schaute flehentlich zu Tiberius auf und der Mann gab nach.

„Schau mich nicht so an", sagte Tiberius. „Ich unterrichte dich. Aber es wird kompliziert, während du in Hogwarts bist."

Harry grinste. „Das ist okay", sagte er. „Ich schaff das. Gibt es Bücher darüber?"

Tiberius nickte. „Du wirst aber keine in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts finden", sagte er. „Sie kümmern sich nicht um fremde Sprachen. Du könntest aber ein paar bei Flourish and Blotts kaufen. Sie sollten ein paar Anfängerratgeber und Wörterbücher haben."

Harry dankte ihm. Während sie darauf warteten, bedient zu werden, begann Tiberius eine improvisierte Unterrichtsstunde. Dies fing ihm neugierige Blicke von den anderen Hexen und Zauberern im Raum ein – eine der etwas älteren Hexen sah tatsächlich beleidigt aus – aber Harry ignorierte sie. Er schenkte der komplexen Betonung des Gobbledegook-Alphabets mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

Ihre Unterrichtsstunde wurde von einem Goblin unterbrochen, der rief: „Woodrift und Potter!"

Es gab mehrere Luftschnapper von den versammelten Hexen und Zauberern und Harry versuchte instinktiv, seine Haare über seine Narbe zu glätten. Er eilte an Tiberius' Seite in das Büro des Goblins, verzweifelt versuchend, das Flüstern und Zeigen der Menschen um ihn herum zu ignorieren.

Immerhin sah der Goblin entschuldigend drein. „Nun", sagte er, sobald sie sich hingesetzt haben. „Ich habe verstanden, dass Sie eine direkte Dauerüberweisung zwischen ihren Verließen benötigen, und dass Mr Potter hier ein paar Fragen zu seinen Finanzen hat. Darf ich fragen, wofür die Überweisung ist?"

Tiberius zog Harrys Einstellungsvertrag heraus, den der Goblin lobend überblickte. „Das scheint in Ordnung zu sein", sagte er. Er zog dann einige Unterlagen aus einer Schublade seines Tisches und überreichte Tiberius einen Federkiel und Tinte.

Tiberius las schnell die Formulare durch und signierte es mit Schwung. Dann gab er den Kiel rüber zu Harry. „Du musst sie auch unterschreiben", sagte er.

Harry nickte. Er scannte die Unterlagen, doch sie waren in Finanzjargon geschrieben und Harry verstand kein Wort davon. Trotzdem unterschrieb er sie. Als er aufblickte bemerkte er, dass Tiberius ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete. Harry wurde rot und vermied seinen Blick.

Der Goblin nahm die Unterlagen zurück und verteilte Sand über ihre Unterschriften, um sie schnell zu trocknen. Dann, sobald er den Sand losgeworden war, sortierte er die Formulare weg.

„Nun, Mr Potter", sagte er. „Haben Sie Fragen?"

„Um, ja", sagte Harry. „Ich habe mich über meinen finanziellen Status gewundert. Ich habe keine Rechnungen oder Auszüge oder irgendetwas von Ihnen erhalten."

Das ließ den Goblin die Stirn runzeln. Er drehte sich vom Schreibtisch weg und ging hinüber zu einem Bücherregal in der Ecke des Raumes. Dann zog er ein großes in Leder gebundenes Buch aus dem Regal und trug es zurück zum Tisch.

„Potter", sagte er deutlich und das Buch leuchtete für einen Moment auf. Als das Leuchten verschwand, öffnete der Goblin es und begann zu lesen.

„Unsere Aufzeichnungen zeigen, dass wir für die letzten zwölf Jahre monatliche Auszüge versandt haben", sagte er, „und, dass es in dieser Zeit mehrere Transaktionen gab."

Harry fühlte, wie ihm das Blut gefror. „Das ist unmöglich", sagte er. „Mir wurde erst vor zwei Jahren gesagt, dass die Zaubererwelt existiert."

Das Stirnrunzeln des Goblins vertiefte sich. „Unsere Aufzeichnungen zeigen, dass Sie die letzten zwölf Jahre jährliche Überweisungen in die Verließe der Weasleys und dem von Dumbledore vollzogen haben, genauso wie eine jährliche Überweisung auf das Konto von Vernon Dursley. Es gab auch kleine jährliche Abhebungen in den letzten beiden Jahren, genauso wie die Bezahlungen der Kosten für Hogwarts, Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie diese Transaktionen nicht arrangiert haben?"

Harry war wie vor den Kopf gestoß rasenden Gedanken fiel er in seinen Stuhl zurück. Er wurde bestohlen. „Nein", sagte er. „Habe ich nicht. Ich habe meinen Verließschlüssel erst vor zwei Jahren erhalten und ich habe nur einmal im Jahr Geld herausgenommen, um für die Schulsachen zu bezahlen. Davor war mein Verließschlüssel im Besitz von Albus Dumbledore."

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er denken sollte. Dass die Weasleys arm waren wusste er und wenn sie ihn gebeten hätten, ihnen etwas zu leihen, hätte er ihnen das Geld gerne gegeben. Aber, dass sie es ihm hinter seinen Rücken weggenommen hatten? Dass Dumbledore das arrangiert? Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wie viel seiner Freundschaft mit den Weasleys auf seinem Geld basierte und wie viel davon von Dumbledore dirigiert wurde.

Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, war eine reinblütige Familie, die die Plattform durch den Muggeleingang betrat, anstatt dorthin zu flohen, so wie es die anderen magischen Familien taten und laut genug darüber zu reden, dass man es über den ganzen Lärm hören konnte, der den Muggelbahnhof füllte, ziemlich verdächtig.

„Was kann man dagegen tun?", fragte Tiberius. Da war etwas Merkwürdiges an seiner Stimme: Sie klang hart und kalt. Harry begriff, dass Tiberius, das erste Mal seitdem sie sich getroffen haben, verärgert war. Tiberius war für ihn verärgert!

„Wir werden die direkten Überweisungen zu den Konten von Weasley, Dumbledore und Dursley stoppen", sagte der Goblin. „Unglücklicherweise ist das Geld fort und wir sind unfähig es zurückzuholen. Wie auch immer, dass was genommen wurde, nimmt nur einen winzigen Prozentsatz des Wertes der Verließe unter Mr Potters Namen ein. Da Dumbledore kein Potter ist, war er nicht in der Lage auf die anderen Verließe zuzugreifen, außer auf Mr Potters Sparverließ – das Verließ, von dem Mr Potter Abhebungen getätigt hat. Auf das wahre Potterverließ wurde nicht zugegriffen, es kann auch nicht, bis Mr Potter volljährig ist oder emanzipiert wurde."

„Auf alle anderen Verließe unter Mr Potters Namen wurde aus ähnlichen Bedingungen ebenfalls nicht zugegriffen. Die Verließe der Blacks sind eingefrohren – warten entweder auf Mr Potters Volljährigkeit oder Emanzipation, oder den Tod des momentanen Kopf des Hauses. Dumbledore hat versucht, auf andere Verließe unter Mr Potters Namen zuzugreifen, eingeschlossen der Lindenverließe, des Cassidyverließes, des Barlowverließes und der Verließe der Meanzies. Ihm wurde allerdings der Zugriff verweigert, da diese Verließe selbst für Mr Potter nicht zugängig sind, bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit oder Emanzipation."

„Diese Verließe", sagte Harry. „Wie kommt es, dass sie mir gehören?"

Der Goblin warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, aber es war Tiberius, der es ihm erklärte. „Das sind die Namen der Familien, die in die Potterfamilie eingeheiratet haben, aber deren eigenen Linien entweder ausgestorben sind oder während des letzten Krieges gewaltsam beendet wurden", sagte er. „Daher wurde der Besitz zum nächsten Blutsverwandten übertragen: Dir."

„Es gibt ebenfalls einen Disput über das Besitztum eines der ältesten Verließe in Gringotts", sagte der Goblin. „Dies wurde aus der Presse herausgehalten, genauso, wie alle Briefe, die zu Mr Potter gesandt wurden – oder eher Albus Dumbledore, da ich annehme, dass er es war, der Ihre Post abgefangen hat. Es gab seit einigen Jahrhunderten einen Disput über das Verließ von Slytherin zwischen den Potters und der Gauntfamilie."

Harry spitzte seine Ohren. Das Slytherinverließ? Seine Familie war mit Slytherin verwandt?

„Unglücklicherweise sind Aufzeichnungen aus dieser Zeit ungenau und der wahre Besitztum wurde niemals bewiesen, woraus ein Einfrieren dieser Verließe resultierte", fuhr der Goblin fort. „Die letzte Person, die sich darum beworben hat, war Tom Marvolo Riddle in den Fünfzigern, allerdings wurde sein Beweis als nicht substanziell befunden. Wenn Sie substanziell nachweisen können, ein Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin zu sein, Mr Potter, dann werden Sie auch Kontrolle über diese Verließe erhalten."

Harry schloss seine Augen. Parselzunge war eine Blutlinien-Eigenschaft und er war ein Parselmund. Es war möglich, dass er ein Nachkomme von Slytherin war. Aber das Schwert, das er am Ende des letzten Schuljahres aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte, gehörte Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass das bedeute, er wäre ein wahrer Gryffindor.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Status seines Sparverließes und an die unautorisierten Abhebungen und Harry entschied sich dazu, nie wieder etwas zu glauben, dass Dumbledore sagte.

„Danke", sagte er.

Er hatte keine anderen Fragen, also verließen er und Tiberius die Bank. Sie stoppten bei Flourish and Blotts, um ein paar Bücher über Gobbledegook für Harry einzukaufen, bevor sie zum Tropfenden Kessel gingen, um zu Mittag zu essen. Unterhaltungen zwischen den beiden waren beschränkt. Die beiden waren zu tief in Gedanken versunken, über das Gespräch mit dem Goblin sinnierend, um eine vernünftige Konversation zu führen.

Etwas hat sich jedoch in Harrys Gedanken festgesetzt. „Was ist Emanzipation?", fragte er.

„Das ist, wenn jemand als erwachsen erklärt wird, bevor er das legale Alter der Volljährigkeit erreicht hat", sagte Tiberius. „Es ist selten, aber es kommt normalerweise vor, wenn ein Kind missbraucht wurde oder wenn es keinen geeigneten Vormund gibt."

„Also so wie ich", sagte Harry.

Tiberius blickte überrascht von seiner Hirtenrolle auf. „Ja", sagte er. „Ich nehme an, dass man das so sagen kann. Die Dursleys waren nicht „geeignet"."

„Und ich habe auch keine anderen potentiellen Vormünder außer den Weasleys – die von mir gestohlen haben – Dumbledore – der auch von mir gestohlen hat – und dir und Aurora."

„So sehr wir es auch wünschten", sagte Tiberius leise, „es würde uns nie erlaubt werden, den Jungen-Der-Lebte zu adoptieren. Die Woodrifts wurden schon immer als „dunkle" Familie verurteilt."

Harry seufzte. „Ich hasse diesen Titel", sagte er. „Meinst du, dass ich mich für eine Emanzipation bewerben könnte?", fragte er.

„Sicher", sagte Tiberius. „Ich denke, dass du einen ziemlich guten Fall machst. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern. Du brauchst die Dursleys, um das Ende ihrer Vormundschaft zu unterzeichnen, du musst beweisen, dass du finanziell unabhängig und gut organisiert bist, und du musst beweisen, dass du von deinen momentanen Vormündern misshandelst wurdest oder bei ihnen unglücklich warst."

„Das hast du, zum größten Teil, schon erledigt. aber mit der Menge an Papierkram, dass das Ministerium von dir benötigt und der Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Dumbledore sich dir in den Weg stellt, wird es wahrscheinlich ein Jahr dauern, das zu managen."

Harry nickte. „Aber in der Zwischenzeit brauche ich einen Weg um meine Ahnenreihe zu beweisen", sagte er. „Wie zur Hölle soll ich das machen?"

„Es gab vor einiger Zeit mehrere Zauber und Zaubertränke", gab Tiberius zu. „Aber seit geraumer Zeit wurden sie als „dunkel" etikettiert und sind unzulässig."

„Typisch", stöhnte Harry. „Irgendwelche anderen Ideen?"

Tiberius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir reden mit den anderen, wenn wir zurück sind. Vielleicht haben sie eine Idee, was du tun kannst."

Sie beendeten ihr Essen in Stille. Dann, gerade als Harry seine Gabel auf den Teller gesenkt hatte, sprach Tiberius. „Bist du dir sicher über die Emanzipation?", fragte er.

Harry schaute zu ihm auf und nickte. „Es ist ein Weg, um von den Dursleys wegzukommen und Dumbledore aus meinem Leben zu halten", sagte er. „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher."

Tiberius nickte „In diesem Fall denke ich, es ist das Beste, wenn wir das Ministerium besuchen", sagte er.

Sie gingen über das Flohsystem ins Ministerium. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig nervös, dort aufzutauchen; Ministeriumsoffizielle wollten ihn trotz allem tot sehen, aber er wusste, dass er es tun musste. Und er vertraute darauf, dass die Tarnung hielt, die Linael auf ihm platziert hatte.

Die Reise zum Ministerium unterstützte seine Vermutung, dass er es hasste per Floh zu reisen. Als er aus einem der Kamine im Atrium des Ministeriums fiel, stolperte er und fiel fast flach auf seine Nase. Er schaffte es jedoch, seine Balance und seinen Atem zu fangen, obwohl er ein großes Problem damit hatte, den Drang seines Magens zu rebellieren, zu kontrollieren.

Dann trat Tiberius geschickt aus dem Kamin hinter ihm und platzierte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Alles gut", japste Harry. „Ich hasse magisches Reisen."

Tiberius lachte leise. „Du gewöhnst dich nach einer Weile daran", versicherte er ihm.

Harry fragte sich, wie lang „eine Weile" sein würde. Es wäre nicht früh genug, so viel war sicher.

Er folgte Tiberius durch das Ministerium. Sie mussten ihre Zauberstäbe registrieren lassen – doch da Harry seinen nicht nutzen konnte, fand er das ein wenig sinnlos – und der Zauberer, der sich darum kümmerte, glotzte offen auf Harrys Narbe. Sie mussten den Grund für ihr Erscheinen benennen, erhielten Namensschilder und wurden in Richtung der Aufzüge verwiesen. Für das Jugendamt mussten sie in der dritten Etage aussteigen.

Der Lift war mit Hexen und Zauberern gefüllt und über ihren Köpfen flogen kleine Papierflugzeuge: Memos zwischen den Abteilungen, laut Tiberius. Harry war dankbar, dass keiner von ihnen sein Besuchernamensschild oder seine Narbe entdeckte. Tatsächlich wurde er die Gesamtheit der kurzen Reise von allen außer Tiberius ignoriert. Diese Anonymität war erfrischend. Harry war ebenfalls froh, dass sie in einem Lift ohne Auroren oder Unaussprechlichen war. Seine erste Begegnung mit ihnen hatte bei ihm keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Ohne Probleme kamen sie zum Jugendamt und Tiberius fuhr mit seiner Gobbledegookstunde von vorher fort, während sie im Warteraum saßen. Diesmal warteten nicht viele Leute mit ihnen. Da war ein junges Paar, das auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auf Stühlen saß, das in ihrer eigenen Unterhaltung vertieft war und die Rezeptionistin, die durch ein glänzendes Magazin blätterte. Harry hatte einen Blick darauf geworfen, als Tiberius sie angemeldet hatte und es war ein Modekatalog für Hexen gewesen.

Es hatte furchtbar öde ausgesehen.

So öde es auch gewesen war, Harry hätte bevorzugt es durchzublättern, als in der Besprechung zu sitzen, in der seine Emanzipation besprochen wurde. Die Hexe mit der sie sprechen mussten, war eine plumpe Frau mit fliegenden, angegrauten Haar, welches zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zurückgebunden war. Ihre Lippen waren mit einem leuchtend pinken Lippenstift überzogen und ihr weites, zahniges Lächeln erreichte niemals ihre Augen.

Auch sie starrte für einen Augenblick auf Harrys Narbe, als er in ihr Büro trat. Das allein war Grund genug für ihn, sie nicht zu mögen.

„Mr Potter!", rief sie aus. „Es ist eine Ehre sie endlich zu treffen. Das ist der letzte Ort, an dem ich gedacht habe, jemanden wie Sie zu sehen. Was kann ich heute für Sie tun?"

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Was meinte sie damit: „Jemanden wie ihn"? War die Narbe auf seiner Stirn dazu gedacht ihm unendliches Glück zu schenken, oder was?

„Ich würde mich gerne für eine Emanzipation melden", meinte er zu ihr.

Ihr Kiefer fiel herunter und sie starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Wofür denn, Mr Potter. Dem Jugendamt wurde mehrfach versichert, dass Sie glücklich und gesund aufgewachsen sind."

„Von wem?", fragte Harry.

„Professor Dumbledore, natürlich", sagte sie. „Ihrem magischen Vormund."

Tiberius machte ein merkwürdig stotterndes Geräusch und Harry seufzte. Er hatte langsam keine Lust mehr Dumbledores Namen in seine Angelegenheiten verwickelt zu hören.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass er irgendetwas anderes als mein Schulleiter ist", sagte er gleichmütig. „Und ich war nicht glücklich und gesund. Weit davon entfernt, um genau zu sein. Das Ministerium hat nie daran gedacht, das selbst zu prüfen? Sie haben nie daran gedacht, mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht, anstatt Dumbledore?"

Sie sah ziemlich unbehaglich aus, sagte aber nichts. Harry beschloss fortzufahren. „Kann ich mich jetzt für eine Emanzipation anmelden?"

„Natürlich", sagte sie. Sie nahm sich Zeit dafür, in ihrem Schreibtisch nach Formularen zu wühlen. Während sie das tat, sprach sie weiter. „Sie verstehen, dass dieser Vorgang bis zu einem Jahr dauern kann?"

„Ja", entgegnete Harry.

„Sie haben ebenfalls den Nachweis, dass Sie finanziell fähig dazu sind", sagte sie. „Genauso, wie Ihrer Emanzipation von Ihren momentanen magischen und Muggelvormündern zugestimmt werden muss."

„Was ist, wenn einer meiner Vormünder nicht zustimmt?", fragte Harry und dachte an Dumbledore.

„Dann geht der Fall vor Gericht", sagte sie. „In diesem Fall wird das Gericht entscheiden, was das Beste für Sie ist."

„Wird es mir erlaubt sein, auszusagen oder so?", fragte Harry.

Sie nickte. „Natürlich", sagte sie. „Sie werden so oder so bestätigen müssen, dass ihre Vormünder unpassend sind."

Endlich hatte sie die Formulare gefunden und klatschte sie auf ihr Schreibtisch. Harry las sie durch – er verstand viel mehr von ihnen, als von denen in der Bank – und unterschrieb sie. Die Formulare lagen in dreifacher Ausführung vor und Harry musste die Adresse der Dursleys aufschreiben, so dass das Jugendamt jemanden hinschicken konnte, um sie zu besuchen. Harry nahm dann an, dass er den Dursleys vielleicht eine Warnung über den anstehenden Besuch eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe zukommen lassen sollte.

Er war einfach nur froh, dass er nicht da sein musste, um es zu sehen.

Sobald es ihnen erlaubt wurde, ihr Büro zu verlassen, entschieden sich Tiberius und Harry, zurück zum Hostel zu gehen. Harry war erschöpft und fühlte sich ziemlich gestresst. Die Enthüllungen des Tages begannen ihn einzuholen und alles, was er wollte, war, sich in seinem Bett zusammenzurollen und zu versuchen, nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Dumbledore war sein magischer Vormund … aber warum? Hatten seine Eltern ihm diese Rolle übertragen oder hatte Dumbledore sie von sich selbst aus angenommen? Warum hatte er Harrys Zustand nie überprüft? Warum hatte er ihm nie gesagt, dass er sein Vormund in der magischen Welt war? Warum hatte er Geld von Harry weggenommen und es den Weasleys und den Dursleys gegeben?

Und was die Weasleys anging … würden sie aufhören Harry zu mögen, jetzt, da er sie davon abhielt Geld aus seinem Verließ zu nehmen? Hatten sie sich überhaupt jemals um ihn gesorgt?

Harry bestritt den Weg zurück zum Hostel in einem tranceartigen Zustand. Vage konnte er Tiberius warme, schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren, die ihn durch die Gassen zurück nach Hause führten.

Die Welt kam erst in vollem Ausmaß zu ihm zurück, als er Aurora sah, die im Wohnzimmer beim Kamin saß und etwas auf ihrem Schoß nähte. Sie sah so glücklich aus, dass er zurück war, obwohl ihre Stirn vor Sorge in Falten lag, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich auf sie zu werfen und sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter zu vergraben.

„Er hatte einen ziemlich harten Tag", hörte er Tiberius sagen.

Aurora sagte nichts; sie verstärkte einfach ihren Griff um ihn und hielt ihn nah an sich gedrückt. Harry musste alles aufbringen, nicht zu weinen.


	10. Die Weasleys

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Edit am 06.04.2013

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Zehn

**Die Weasleys**

Die Neuigkeit, dass Sirius Black aus Azkaban geflohen war, führte zu Chaos in den Gassen. Auroren begannen ein weiteres Mal damit, umher zu schwärmen und die Kunden waren um einiges angespannter – als ob Black einfach so aus einer Laune heraus in Quality Quidditch Supplies hereinspazieren und nach einem Feuerblitz fragen würde, um ihn zu kaufen.

Am Morgen, an dem die Neuigkeiten herauskamen, ging Harry hinunter in die Küche, um sein Frühstück zu holen, nur um von Aurora in eine weitere ihrer mütterlichen Umarmungen gezogen zu werden. Sobald sie sich gelöst hatte, studierte sie ihn für einen Moment, bevor sie ihn hinsetzte und seine Frühstückseier vorbereitete. Harry warf einem gähnenden Linael, der die Zeitung las, einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?", fragte er leise.

„Nein", entgegnete Linael. „Sie ist hierüber besorgt."

Und er platzierte die Zeitung vor Harry. Sirus Blacks skelettartiges Gesicht grinste manisch zu ihm hoch und Harry fröstelte. „Wer ist das?", fragte er.

„Sirius Black", sagte Aurora. „Er war ein Auror, bevor sie herausgefunden haben, dass er Voldemorts Spion war. Er ist derjenige, der ihm verraten hat, wo deine Eltern sich versteckt hatten. Dann ist er hinter einem ihrer Freunde her. Er hat ihn und zwölf andere mit einem einzigen Fluch getötet. Und nun ist er aus Azkaban geflohen …"

Sie stockte an dieser Stelle und weigerte sich, mehr zu sagen. Harry hat den Hinweis jedoch mitbekommen. Sie dachte, dass Black geflohen war, damit er seinen Job beenden und den letzten der Potters töten konnte.

Aber wenn das der Fall war, warum war Harry dann der Erbe des Blackvermögens?

Plötzlich hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts noch chaotischer sein würde, als die vorherigen zwei.

Davon abgesehen verging die Zeit, bis Harry sich mit den Weasleys treffen sollte, ruhig. Er verbrachte seine Tage damit in Tiberius' Buchladen zu arbeiten oder die gelegentliche Besorgungen zu machen und seine Abende mit Nikolai, Isabella und Linael. Sie waren nach Blacks Flucht alle noch beschützender ihm gegenüber geworden und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er drei sehr gefährliche Leibwächter gehabt hätte, wenn die Vampire in die Sonne gehen könnten oder der Drow nicht nachtaktiv wäre.

Am Tag, an dem die Weasleys ankommen sollten, nahm Harry eine seiner Geldbörsen und befestigte sie am Gürtel unter seinen Roben. Er hatte seit seinem Geburtstag neue Kleidung gekauft – mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Isabella und einem Kleidungsgeschäft für Vampire weiter runter in der Knockturngasse – und hatte fast alle Lumpen rausgeworfen, die die Dursleys ihm vermacht hatten. Die fadenscheinigen T-Shirts eigneten sich gut für Verbände, auch wenn Aurora ihm da widersprach.

Der Grund, warum Harry Geld mitnahm, welches er bereits aus seinem Verließ geholt hatte, war ein einfacher: Er war nicht wirklich glücklich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Weasleys sein Verließ sahen, jetzt da er wusste, dass sie Geld darausentwendet hatten. Und ganz davon abgesehen, warum sollte er Geld aus seinem Verließ holen, wenn er bereits viel zum Ausgeben da hatte?

Er verließ das Hostel durch den Ladeneingang und zog los zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo er sie alle treffen würde. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als sei er verknotet und das Gefühl wurde nur umso schlimmer, je näher er dem Pub kam. Würden sie ihn hassen, nur weil er die Überweisungen gestoppt hatte? Seit seinem Geburtstag hatte er nichts mehr von Ron gehört, also hoffte er nicht.

Harry schlüpfte ausnahmsweise einmal unbemerkt in die Bar. Die Weasleys waren noch nicht angekommen, also nahm Harry an einem der Tische Platz und wartete. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis die Zwillinge sich auf ihn stürzten.

„Hallo Harry", riefen sie im Chor. Sie lächelten breit und Harry konnte nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln.

„Sieht so aus, als müssten wir dich nicht schon wieder retten", sagte einer der Zwillinge. „Richtig Gred?"

„Du hast recht, Forge", sagte der andere. „Und es sieht aus, als sei klein Harry-kins ein ganzer Zauberer geworden."

„Roben und alles", kommentierte der erste. „Und als nächstes, kaum drehst du dich um -"

„Trägt er einen von Lucius Malfoys Gehstöcken -"

„Und übt sein höhnisches Lächeln!"

Harry löste sich in Gelächter auf. Er war froh, dass zumindest die Zwillinge sich nicht verändert hatten, auch wenn er es schwer fand zu glauben, dass sie dabei mitgemacht hätten sein Geld zu stehlen, wenn sie gewusst hätten was passiert.

Sie setzten sich zu beiden Seiten von ihm hin und grinsten wie Grinsekatzen. Ron kam als nächstes die Treppe runter, mit Ginny direkt hinter ihm. Ron grinste und winkte, sobald er Harry sah, aber Ginny lief scharlachrot an. Harry seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Ginnys Verknalltheit ihm gegenüber verschwunden war, aber es sah nicht so aus, als sei das der Fall.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Ron und setzte sich Harry gegenüber an den Tisch. „Schöner Sommer?"

„Großartig, danke", entgegnete Harry. Es war wahr, zum größten Teil. Die einzigen schlechten Dinge an diesem Sommer waren all die Leute, von denen er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ihn entweder töten oder bestehlen wollten. „Aber was ist mit dir? Ägypten klingt unglaublich!"

„Es war brillant", sagte Ron enthusiastisch. „Bill hat uns einen Haufen Gräber und so ein Zeug gezeigt und da waren all diese mutierten Skelette von Leuten, die eingebrochen sind und die Flüche vergessen hatten."

„Diese ägyptischen Zauberer", begann der eine Zwilling.

„Waren ziemlich einfallsreich", beendete der andere.

„Wir haben einen Haufen Ideen", fügten sie im selben Moment hinzu.

Harry schaute zwischen ihnen und dem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf Rons Gesicht hin und her und lachte leise. „Das würde ich nicht eurer Mutter sagen", sagte er.

Beide Zwillinge schauderten.

Bald gesellte sich Percy zu ihnen, der ein glänzend poliertes Schulsprecherabzeichen trug und Mrs Weasley, die Harry in eine enge Umarmung zog, sobald sie ihn entdeckte. Harry konnte nicht anders, als die Umarmung mit der von Aurora zu vergleichen und fand, dass etwas fehlte. Während er sich bei Auroras warm und sicher fühlte, fühlte es sich bei denen von Mrs Weasley so an, als ob sie versuchen würde, seine Rippen zu brechen.

„Kommt jetzt mit", sagte sie, sobald sie Harry wieder abgesetzt hatte. „Zeit loszugehen."

„Aber Hermine ist noch nicht hier", protestierte Ron.

Gerade als er aufhörte zu sprechen, schwang der Muggeleingang des Tropfenden Kessels auf und ließ eine sehr gebräunte Hermine Granger hinein. Sie entdeckte sie innerhalb eines Augenblicks, eilte hinüber und lächelte breit.

„Hallo ihr alle!", grüßte sie. „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, falls ich zu spät sein sollte. Der Verkehr hier ist echt schrecklich."

Mrs Weasley zog Hermine ebenfalls in eine Umarmung, bevor sie sie alle aus dem Hintereingang des Pubs und durch den Torbogen in die Winkelgasse führte. Während sie die Winkelgasse in Richtung Gringotts entlanggingen, ließen sich Ron und Hermine neben Harry zurückfallen.

„Du siehst gut aus, Harry", sagte Hermine. Sie schaute ihn von Kopf bis Fuß an und lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass die Dursleys netter zu dir sein würden, wenn du nur deinen Kopf bedeckt hältst."

Harry war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sie ungläubig anschaute; Ron tat es auch.

„Hermine, ich bin schon den ganzen Sommer in London", sagte er.

Hermine sah überrascht aus. „Aber es ist wichtig, dass du im Sommer bei deinen Verwandten bleibst", protestierte sie. „Hat Professor Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass dich die Bannkreise dort das ganze Jahr über beschützen?"

„Das hat er", gab Harry zu. „Aber sie beschützen mich nicht vor den Dursleys, nicht wahr?"

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe. „Professor Dumbledore würde dich nirgendwohin schicken, wo du in Gefahr wärst, Harry", sagte sie.

Ron schnaubte. „Du hast ihn nicht letzten Sommer gesehen, Hermine", sagte Ron. „Sie haben ihn weggeschlossen und hungern lassen. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass das normales Verhalten für Muggel ist."

„Natürlich ist es das nicht!", protestierte Hermine.

„Also, warum ist es dann okay, wenn sie Harry das antun?", fragte Ron.

Hermine schniefte. „Ich sage nicht, dass es okay ist", sagte sie. „Ich sage nur, dass Professor Dumbledore Harry nicht in eine Situation bringen würde, wo er wirklich in Gefahr wäre."

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Harry schnitt ihn ab. „Schau", sagte er. „Können wir nicht darüber reden? Ich hatte einen wirklich guten Sommer ohne sie. Bis heute habe ich noch nicht einmal an sie gedacht, also könnt ihr beide aufhören?"

Sie nickten, obwohl Ron frustriert aussah und Harry seufzte. So gerne er sie auch wiedersehen wollte, er wünschte, sie wären nicht so streitsüchtig.

Zum Glück schafften sie es ohne weiteren Streit zu Gringotts. Mrs Weasley sah ein wenig überrascht aus, als Harry sagte, dass er diesen Sommer bereits in der Bank gewesen war, aber ließ ihn mit Hermine zurück, die sich anstellte, um Muggelgeld gegen Galleonen und Sickel einzutauschen. Ron hingegen wurde zu den Verließen mitgeschleift. Harry fragte sich, warum das so war, wenn Ron kein eigenes Konto hatte.

Die Dinge wurden interessant, als Mrs Weasley sie getrennt gehen ließ, um ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen. Sie warnte sie vor Sirius Black – auch wenn Harry nicht wusste, warum er sein Schicksal dadurch herausfordern würde, an einem der geschäftigsten Tage des Jahres in die Winkelgasse zu kommen – und sagte ihnen, dass sie keinen Fuß in die Nähe der Knockturngasse setzen sollten. Fred und George zogen in Richtung Zonkos los, während Mrs Weasley Ginny bei der Hand nahm und sie zu Madam Malkins führte, begleitet von Percy.

Harry ließ Ron und Hermine entscheiden, welches Geschäft sie zuerst besuchen würden. Flourish and Blotts war vollgestopft genug, sodass Harry sich von den Massen trennen lassen konnte, um zur Politiksektion zu gehen. Er suchte nach einem Buch über Gesetze, die nichtmagische Wesen in der Zaubererwelt betrafen, welches Tiberius ihm empfohlen hatte. Glücklicherweise fand er es und schaffte es, es unter seinen anderen Büchern zu verstecken, als er sich Ron und Hermine wieder anschließen musste.

Der bei weitem interessanteste Teil des Tages war, als sie die Magische Menagerie besuchten – einen magischen Tierladen. Anscheinend war Rons Ratte Krätze vor kurzem krank geworden und Ron hoffte Medizin für ihn zu erhalten. Überraschenderweise sah sich Hermine nach einem Haustier um.

„Meine Eltern haben mir Extrageld gegeben, um mir eines zu kaufen", erzählte sie ihnen. „Ich habe über eine Katze nachgedacht. Das ist normal genug, um in einer Muggelnachbarschaft nicht zu hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu führen."

Als sie den Laden betraten, ging Ron direkt zum Tresen, während Hermine schnurstracks zu den Katzen loszog. Harry wanderte ziellos umher und gab auf nichts Acht, bis er etwas hörte.

„Kaiser!", rief ein Chor kleiner Stimmchen. „Es ist der Kaiser!"

Er schaute verwirrt umher, bis er ein Terrarium voller Schlangen entdeckte. Die armen Dinger sahen zusammengequetscht aus, bemerkte er, in einem Terrarium eingesperrt, das wirklich nicht groß genug für sie alle zusammen war. Die Einstellung der Zaubererwelt Schlangen gegenüber war wirklich ziemlich erbärmlich.

Er näherte sich ihnen an und bückte sich ein wenig, um in ihr Terrarium zu schauen. Sie sahen sichtlich aufgeregt aus und schlängelten sich praktisch alle übereinander, um zu versuchen, einen näheren Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Ihre Zungen züngelten hervor, um aufgeregt die Luft zu schmecken.

Harrys eigene Zunge flackerte hervor – die Tarnung, die Linael auf ihm platziert hatte, ließ es so aussehen, als ob er sich die Lippen lecken würde – und er bemerkte, dass er ihre Aufregung schmecken konnte.

„Kaiser!", fuhren sie fort zu zischeln. „Der Kaiser ist gekommen!"

Harry stellte sicher, dass seine Stimme leise war – nach den Vorurteilen, unter denen er im letzten Jahr gelitten hatte, wollte er keine große Werbung mit dem Fakt machen, dass er ein Parselmund war – und dann sprach er zu ihnen. „Was meint ihr damit, ‚Kaiser'?", fragte er.

„Er weiß es nicht!", zischten sie. Jetzt klangen sie verwirrt. „Wie kann er es nicht wissen?"

„Was wissen?", fragte Harry sie.

Ihr antwortendes Zischen waren kaum mehr als verwirrte Geräusche, die er nicht übersetzen konnte. Er seufzte. Dann warf er einen weiteren kurzen Blick durch den Laden. Ron war immer noch am Tresen, obwohl ihm die Ladeninhaberin einen Käfig voller glänzend schwarzer – lecker aussehender – Ratten zeigte, anstatt von Medizin. Anscheinend würde Krätze nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Hermine steckte ihre Finger durch die Tür eines Käfigs, um sie für kleine getigerte Kätzchen zu wackeln. Er hoffte, sie holte sich etwas Größeres. Von seinem Standpunkt aus, sahen sie aus wie Mittagessen.

Daraufhin schaute er zurück zu den Schlangen. Sie waren alle von der gleichen Art, bemerkte er, und immer noch Schlüpflinge. Ihre glänzend schwarzen Schuppen schienen in dem schwachen Licht des Shops, als sie übereinander schlängelten. Sie waren ziemlich niedlich, dachte er.

Sein Blick glitt zu dem kleinen Schild, das an der Außenseite des Terrariums befestigt war. Es las: _Naja morgani. Schwarze Wüstenkobra. 8 Sickel das Stück. NICHT ANFASSEN: GIFTIG. Bitte warten Sie auf Bedienung_.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Harry es schwer damit zu glauben, dass sie ihn beißen würden, wenn er seine Hand in ihr Terrarium steckte. Und selbst wenn sie es taten, zweifelte er daran, dass es einen nennenswerten Effekt auf ihn haben würde. Immerhin hatte er Basiliskengift überlebt.

„Ich kann zwei von euch mitnehmen", sagte er. Sie waren klein genug, um sie an seiner Person zu verstecken und wenn er auch gerne das ganze Terrarium gekauft hätte, um sie daraus zu retten, bezweifelte er, dass es von irgendeinem seiner Schlafsaalkollegen befürwortet werden würde. „Wer würde gerne aus diesem Terrarium entkommen und mein Vertrauter werden?"

Die Schlüpflinge schienen erstaunt zu sein. „Der Kaiser möchte uns?", fragte eine von ihnen mit schwachem Stimmchen.

„Aber wir sind Schlüpflinge", sagte eine andere. „Zu jung, um zu Nutzen zu sein."

„Und unser Gift ist unterlegen", sagte eine weitere.

„Er ist der Kaiser!", argumentierte ein weiterer Schlüpfling. „Er braucht unser Gift nicht."

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Sie zankten mehr als Ron und Hermine. „Hush!", zischte er sie an. Sie verstummten sofort. „Danke. Bitte, nicht streiten. Meine Gründe sind meine eigenen. Nun, welche zwei von euch würden gerne mit mir kommen? Entscheidet, während ich dem Menschen sage, dass ich euch mitnehme."

Er ließ sie zurück, damit sie darüber debattieren konnten. Sogar vom anderen Ende des Ladens konnte er sie darüber streiten hören, wer die Ehre haben würde, mit ihrem „Kaiser" mitgehen zu dürfen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Hoffentlich würde er mit zwei weniger streitlustigen enden. Dann konnte er versuchen herauszufinden, worüber zur Hölle sie sprachen, wenn sie ihn ‚Kaiser' nannten, aber erst nachdem er sie zum Hostel geschafft hatte.

Die Frau hinter dem Tresen schaute auf, als er sich näherte. Sie hatte Ron gerade eine kleine rote Flasche gegeben – ohne Zweifel die Medizin für Krätze; anscheinend hatte er die gesunderen Ratten abgelehnt – und er betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Kann ich dir helfen, mein Lieber?", fragte sie.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich würde gerne zwei von Ihren Schwarzen Wüstenkobras kaufen."

Ron schaute vor Überraschung von seiner Rattenmedizin auf und die Frau blinzelte vor Schreck. Sie erholte sich jedoch schnell. „Uhm, ja", sagte sie. „Natürlich. Ich hole nur einen Käfig für dich und –"

„Kein Bedarf für Transportvorrichtungen", sagte Harry.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Schlangen sind gefährlich, junger Mann", sagte sie. „Wir wollen nicht, dass du gebissen wirst, oder?"

„Das werden sie nicht", sagte er ruhig.

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, gab aber nach. Er sah zu, wie sie ein Terrarium für ihn zusammenstellte. Es war nicht besonders groß, aber es war groß genug für zwei Babyschlangen, um komfortabel darin zu leben. Er kaufte ebenfalls Streu und einige tote Babymäuse, auf denen Präservationszauber lagen, um sie vor der Verwesung zu schützen, bevor sie gegessen wurden. Er kaufte auch für sich selbst ein paar lebendige Mäuse für später – auch wenn er so tat, als seien sie für Hedwig.

Dann ließ er das Terrarium auf dem Tresen stehen und folgte ihr hinüber zum Terrarium, in dem die Schlüpflinge gehalten wurden. Sie schienen zu einer Art Entschluss gekommen zu sein, da sie um einiges ruhiger waren. Ihr Zischeln wurde allerdings zu Ärger, als sie die Ladenbesitzerin sahen. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie müssen sie bald in separaten Terrarien halten", meinte er zu ihr. „Oder sie werden anfangen, sich gegenseitig zu fressen."

Sie warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu, nickte aber. Dann langte sie nach vorn und schloss das Terrarium auf.

„Kaiser!", zischten die Schlüpflinge. „Könntest du auch drei von uns nehmen?"

Drei? Er könnte es sich definitiv leisten und die Schlangen waren so klein, dass eine dritte nicht wirklich einen Unterschied machen würde. „Ja", zischte er sehr leise und stellte dabei sicher, dass die Ladenbesitzerin ihn nicht hörte.

Daraufhin öffnete er die Tür zum Terrarium und streckte seine nackte Hand rein. Harry hörte das Keuchen der Besitzerin, aber er ignorierte sie. Stattdessen hielt er seine Augen auf den Schlüpflingen. Zwei der größeren Schlüpflinge schlängelten sich in seine Hand, um ihre winzigen Körper in seiner Handfläche zusammenzurollen. Sie wurden knapp von einer der kleinsten Schlangen gefolgt, die grade so die Länge seines Ringfingers erreichte. Sofort verstand er, warum sie ihn gebeten hatten, noch einen dritten Schlüpfling zu nehmen: Dies war der Zwerg des Wurfes und würde ohne ihn wahrscheinlich sterben.

„Danke", zischte der kleinste Schlüpfling. Ihre Stimme gab sie als ein kleines Mädchen aus. Ihre größeren Geschwister, dem Klang nach ein Junge und ein Mädchen, zischten ebenfalls ihren Dank.

Lächelnd blickte er auf sie hinab.

Er trug sie zurück zum Tresen und positionierte sie sanft in ihrem neuen Terrarium. Dann schaute er ihnen dabei zu, wie sie es aufs gründlichste untersuchten und die Luft ihres neuen Zuhauses mit ihren winzigen, schwarzen Zungen schmeckten. Sie hatten eine ganze Menge mehr Platz in ihrem neuen Terrarium und es hinterließ einen guten Eindruck bei ihnen, wenn man von ihren befriedigten, kleinen Zischlauten ausging.

„Das wären dann, alles zusammen, fünf Galeonen und sieben Knuts", sagte die Ladenbesitzerin. Harry nickte und riss seine Augen lang genug von seinen neuen Haustieren fort, um die korrekte Menge Geld in ihre ausgestreckte Hand zu legen.

„Schlangen?", fragte Ron ihn leise. „Warum willst du Schlangen?"

„Schau sie dir an!", sagte Harry. „Sie sind so süß."

Ron schaute ungläubig – genauso wie die Ladenbesitzerin, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder Ron und seiner Rattenmedizin zuwandte. Harry kümmerte es jedoch nicht, dass sie ihm nicht zustimmten. Die Schlüpflinge waren süß. Und ganz nebenbei, jetzt, da sie ihm gehörten, konnte er sich mit ihnen für eine lange Konversation über dieses „Kaiser" niederlassen. Er musste herausfinden, was sie wussten.

Ob Ron nun noch etwas anderes über Harrys neue Vertraute sagen wollte oder nicht, Harry würde es niemals herausfinden, da genau in diesem Moment etwas riesiges, pelziges und orangerotes auf Rons Kopf landete, bevor es sich auf Krätze stürzte, der immer noch auf der Theke lag.

Krätze quietschte laut und versuchte – verständlicherweise – dem krausen, orangeroten Wirbelsturm zu entkommen, der mit ausgestreckten Krallen nach ihm zielte, was aber von Harrys Schlangeninstinkten vereitelt wurde.

Er hatte es eigentlich nicht tun wollen. Er sah einfach nur die panische Ratte in seine Richtung rasen, registrierte ihn als mögliche Mahlzeit und schnappte Krätze in Sekunden. Das orangerote Biest stürzte sich auf Harrys Hand, wurde aber von der Ladenbesitzerin am Nacken gepackt.

„Was zur Hölle war das?!", japste Ron. Er reichte nach Krätze und Harrys Gehirn brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass es ihrer Freundschaft nicht gut tun würde, das Haustier seines Freundes zu essen. Er gab Krätze an Ron zurück und ignorierte die Art und Weise, auf welche die Ratte zitterte und laut quietschte.

„Er ist unglaublich, nicht wahr?", sagte Hermine hinter ihm.

Ron fuhr sie an. „Unglaublich!", japste er. „Das Ding hat versucht Krätze zu fressen!"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Er ist eine Katze, Ron", sagte sie langsam, als ob sie mit einem besonders dummen Kind sprechen würde. „Katzen essen Ratten." Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Besitzerin zu, die eine schwere Zeit damit hatte, die sich windende Katze unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich nehme ihn."

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Mensch so erleichtert aussehen konnte.

Er studierte den Kater. Hermines Behauptung, dass er „unglaublich" sei, war ziemlich inakkurat. Er sah aus, als wäre er mit dem Gesicht vorneweg in eine Wand gerannt und seine Beine waren eindeutig krumm. Er war fluffig, nahm er an, aber die Farbe war eine schreckliche Schattierung von rötlichem Orange, die überall furchtbar aussehen würde. Der Kater starrte ihn außerdem böse an, als ob er begriffen würde, dass da irgendetwas nicht ganz richtig mit ihm war, er aber wusste, dass Harry viel gefährlicher war, als er jemals träumen konnte zu sein.

„Tue uns nur den Gefallen, Hermine, und halt ihn von den Schlafsaal der Jungen fern, okay?", sagte er. „Krätze ist krank und kann den Stress nicht gebrauchen und ich würde es hassen, wenn er Streit mit diesen Kleinen anfangen würde." Er tätschelte das Terrarium mit den Schlüpflingen darin und sah, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten.

Sie nickte. „Natürlich", sagte sie.

Die Ladenbesitzerin schnaubte. „Krummbein hier würde es nicht überleben, wenn ihn eine von diesen Schlange beißen würde", sagte sie. „Sie sind letal."

Ron sah ein wenig panisch aus. „Schlangen essen auch Ratten", sagte er.

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Schau sie dir an, Ron", sagte er. „Ich weiß, dass Schlangen Dinge schlucken können, die größer sind als ihre Köpfe, aber das ist lächerlich. Krätze ist viel zu groß."

Ron sah immer noch besorgt aus, aber er nickte. Innerlich seufzte Harry. Dachte Ron wirklich, dass er die drei Babyschlangen frei in der Schule herumschlängeln lassen würde? Sie würden in Minuten zu Tode getrampelt werden, starkes Gift oder nicht.

Danach verließen sie das Geschäft. Hermine hatte ihre Arme eng um Krummbein geschlungen, der unglaublich befriedigt dreinblickte, endlich einen Besitzer gefunden zu haben – Hermine hat ihn sogar mit Rabatt bekommen – während Ron vorsichtig sein Rattentonikum in die Tasche seiner Jeans rutschen ließ. Harry hingegen bekam einen laufenden Kommentar, bestehend aus aufgeregtem Zischeln, als seine Schlüpflinge zum ersten Mal die Außenwelt durch das Glas ihres Terrariums sahen.

„Warum hast du sie gekauft, Harry?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Sie sind süß", teilte ihr Harry mit.

Sie schaute skeptisch, genauso wie Ron. Harry ignorierte sie. Wenn sie denken konnte, dass ihre widerliche Höllenkatze „unglaublich" sei, dann konnte er auch denken, dass seine Babyschlangen süß waren. Er hob das für sie hervor und sie schenkte ihm ein empörtes Schniefen.

„Zumindest sieht Krummbein nicht aus wie ein Wurm", sagte sie überheblich.

Harry beschloss nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass Krummbein aussah, als ob jemand sein Gesicht eingeschlagen hätte. Streit mit Hermine war viel zu anstrengen, um sich zu lohnen.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages in relativem Frieden und saßen draußen bei Florean Fortescues Eisdiele mit riesigen Eisbechern. Die Schlüpflinge vergruben sich im sandigen Grund ihres Terrariums und schliefen, während Harry zuhörte, wie Ron und Hermine von ihren exotischen Ferien erzählten. Frankreich und Ägypten klangen beide nach wundervollen Plätzen zum Besuchen, aber Harry konnte nicht anders, als über den Sommer froh zu sein, den er gehabt hatte. Der Junge konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie seine Transformation zu einem Schlangen-Ding gewesen wäre, wenn er Tiberius, Aurora, Linael, Isabella und Nikolai nicht getroffen hätte.

Hermine ging als erste mit der Begründung, dass sie ihre Eltern um fünf Uhr in Muggellondon treffen wollte. Dann kam der Rest der Weasleys an. Harry endete damit, sich ihnen im Tropfenden Kessel zum Abendessen anzuschließen, währenddessen Mrs Weasley ein großes Aufhebens um ihn machte und Ginny furchtbar rot wurde, und ging erst, nachdem sie alle hoch in ihre Zimmer verschwunden waren.

Er schlüpfte aus dem Hintereingang der Schenke in die Winkelgasse und zog in Richtung Knockturngasse los. Erst, als er seine Füße in die dunkle, enge Gasse setzte, fühlte Harry sich wirklich ruhig, seit er das Hostel am Morgen verlassen hatte. Die Ironie darin, dass Jungen-der-lebte Frieden im „dunklen" Teil des magischen Londons fand, ging nicht an ihm verloren und er konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, während er zurück nach Hause zum Hostel ging.


	11. Das Ende des Sommers

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

**Aussprache**: Dawlygin: Dol lig in

TN: Danke an meine Beta-Leserin Rayaki

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Elf

**Das Ende des Sommers**

Nach dem Abendessen in dieser Nacht, ging Harry hoch in sein Zimmer, um mit seinen Schlüpflingen zu sprechen. Er musste Namen für sie finden und er herausbekommen, was zur Hölle sie damit meinten, wennsie ihn ‚Kaiser' nannten. Er war nicht alleine damit, ihnen Fragen stellen zu wollen. Er hatte den anderen Hostelbewohnern erzählt, was im Tierladen passiert war und sie alle wollten dabei sein, wenn er seine Fragen stellte, aber Harry meinte, dass er es allein tun müsste.

Ganz nebenbei war es ja nicht so, als ob sie Parselzunge verstehen würden.

Die winzigen Schlangen schlängelten sich in seine Hand, als er sie in ihr Terrarium steckte, und er trug sie durch den Raum, sodass er mit ihnen auf dem Bett sitzen konnte, während sie sprachen.

„Ich muss euch ein paar Fragen stellen", sagte er, sobald sie sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung entspannt hatten. „Ich muss wissen, was ihr damit gemeint habt, als ihr mich euren Kaiser genannt habt."

Die Schlangen, wenn überhaupt, sahen ein wenig ungemütlich aus, aber sie stimmten zu, ihm alles, was er wissen musste, zu erzählen.

„Wir haben dich Kaiser genannt, weil das ist, was du bist", sagte der männliche Schlüpfling. „Du bist der Kaiser der Schlangen."

„Du meinst, wie ein Basilisk?", fragte Harry.

„Nein!", riefen sie im Chor.

Der größere, weibliche Schlüpfling schlängelte sich hoch zu seinem Handgelenk, um als nächstes zu sprechen. „Der Basilisk ist lediglich der König unter den Schlangen", sagte sie. „Du bist der Kaiser. Der Basilisk ist gegenüber dir eine niedere Schlange."

Harry schluckte. Er war eine noch stärkere Schlange als ein Basilisk? Das hieß ja, dass, obwohl seine Schlangencharakteristika wie diese des Basilisken aussahen, er sich nicht wirklich in einen Basilisken verwandelte.

„Wisst ihr, was für eine Art Schlange ich bin?", fragte er sie.

„Du bist die Schlange, die Läuft Wie Ein Mensch", meldete sich die kleinste Schlange. „Der Kaiser: Die stärkste Schlange von allen."

Sie erzählten ihm, dass er eine Mythos war, die erwachsene Schlangen ihren Schlüpflingen erzählten, aber weigerten sich etwas anderes dazu zu sagen. Harry nahm an, dass sie zu jung waren – zu beschützt im Tiergeschäft – um wirklich noch etwas anderes zu wissen. Nachdem er aufgehört hatte, ihnen Fragen zu stellen, spielte er etwa eine Stunde mit ihnen und ließ sie trocken nach seinen Fingern schnappen, um ihre Jagdreflexe zu trainieren. Dann legte er sie zusammen mit ein paar toten Babymäusen zurück in ihr Terrarium und nahm eine der lebendigen für sich selbst.

Nachdem er sie weggestellt hatte, breitete er sich auf seinem Bett aus und dachte nach.

In allen Büchern über magische Schlangen, die er besaß, war der Basilisk als stärkste der Schlangen aufgeführt: Ihr König. Aber er war ihr Kaiser; höher gestellt als der König und um einiges tödlicher. Das hieß, dass er sich irgendwie in eine magische Gattung der Schlangen verwandelt hatte, von der noch nie jemand etwas gehört hatte.

Es war, gelinde gesagt, beunruhigend. Es machte seine Aufgabe herauszufinden, was genau er war, nicht gerade leichter.

Aber Harry war Harry und er begann sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sein Leben fernab des Normalen stattfand.

Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte. Nach seinem Ausflug mit den Weasleys fühlte er sich müde und die Enthüllungen – oder das Fehlen dergleichen – die seine kleinen Schlüpflinge gemacht hatten, halfen da nicht. Bevor er es bemerkt hatte, war er eingedöst, immer noch komplett bekleidet. Das Bett war zu bequem, um sich darum zu scheren.

Der Rest der Woche verging, nach Harrys Geschmack, viel zu schnell und bevor er sich versah, war es der Tag, bevor er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren musste. Er hatte bereits alles in seinen neuen Koffer, der mehr als nur ein Abteil hatte, von dem eines für all seine neuen Bücher bestimmt war und ein Set Schulroben in einen Rucksack gepackt.

Er fühlte sich traurig darüber, sein Zimmer im Hostel zurücklassen zu müssen. Er wusste, dass er willkommen war, zurückzukommen, und dass er an Weihnachten wieder da sein würde, aber er fühlte sich wirklich traurig, zu gehen. Es war die Art von Traurigkeit, die er bisher nur gefühlt hatte, wenn er Hogwarts für den Sommer verlassen hatte. Er nahm an, dass es eine Art Heimweh war.

Er verbrachte den letzten Tag seiner Sommerferien damit, hinter dem Tresen von Tiberius' Geschäft zu sitzen. Ihm wurde vorgeschlagen, den Tag frei zu nehmen, aber Harry hatte sich geweigert. Er wollte den Tag nicht damit verbringen, nichts zu tun außer darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr er das Hostel und alle darin vermissen würde.

Der am schwersten zu akzeptierende Teil, darüber, dass er gehen würde, war der Fakt, dass er nicht wusste, ob seine Freunde immer noch da sein würden, wenn er zurückkehrte. Es könnte sein, dass sie weiterziehen mussten, oder dahin zurückkehrten, wo auch immer sie herkamen und der Gedanke daran, sie niemals wiederzusehen, löste fast körperliche Schmerzen aus. Er konnte sich selbst versichern, dass Tiberius und Aurora immer noch da sein würde, wenn er zurückkehrte, aber nicht bei den Anderen.

Also, anstatt herumzusitzen und zu grübeln, beschäftigte er sich damit, Kunden zu bedienen und den Laden ordentlich aussehen zu lassen.

Das war, als er über die Sektion ‚Fremde Sprachen' stolperte. Er erkannte einige der Sprachen: Französisch, von der er ein wenig in der Grundschule gelernt hatte, Deutsch, etwas, dass aussah wie Russisch, Gobbledegook und eine eigenartige Sorte von Sprache, die auf dem ersten Blick aussah wie Kringel und Linien und seltsame Spiralen, sich aber, nach eingehender Betrachtung, zu Englisch wandelte. Er zog eines der Bücher aus dem Schrank und schaute es an. Es war eindeutig nicht Englisch – im Gegensatz zu dem, was seine Augen ihm sagten – da er bezweifelte, dass Tiberius einen solch offensichtlichen Fehler bei seiner Organisation machen würde.

Es war ein Teil eines Sets, zusammen mit zwei anderen Büchern. Es war, soweit wie ein Buch es sein konnte, ziemlich gutaussehend, mit cremefarbenen Pergamentseiten und einem weichen Ledereinband. Neugierig nahm Harry sie mit rüber zum Tresen, um zu lesen, während es im Geschäft ruhig war.

So fand Tiberius ihn Stunden später, über einem der Bücher brütend und Zauberstabbewegungen mit einem Federkiel übend. E spähte über Harrys Schulter, um zu sehen, was er las und hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass er kein Wort davon verstand.

„Interessant?", fragte er.

Harry sprang ungefähr zehn Zentimeter von dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß, und schaute wild umher. Tiberius kicherte bei seinem Anblick und tätschelte Harrys Schulter. Es war schwer sich an Harry anzuschleichen, nun, da er durch seine teilweise vollzogene Verwandlung in eine Schlange bessere Sinne hatte, aber jedes Mal, wenn er es schaffte, war der Ausdruck unglaublichen Schocks im Gesicht des Jungens den Aufwand wert.

„Was? Oh, hi Tiberius", sagte er.

„Hallo", entgegnete Tiberius. „Ich bin gekommen, um zu schauen, warum du noch nicht zugeschlossen hast und zum Abendessen reingekommen bist."

Harry wurde rot. Er war so vertieft in diesen Büchern gewesen, dass er die Zeit aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er griff sich die Schlüssel unter dem Tresen und eilte zur Ladentür. Er verschloss sie und drehte das Schild zu ‚Geschlossen', bevor er die mit Zaubern gesicherten Gitter herabzog. Er verschloss diese ebenfalls in ihrem Platz und drehte sich dann um, um zu sehen, dass Tiberius eines der Bücher, das er bisher noch nicht gelesen hatte, aufhob und es durchblätterte.

„Kannst du es lesen?", fragte Harry.

Tiberius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Für mich sieht es wie Gekritzel aus, Harry", sagte er. „Ich nehme aber an, dass du es kannst."

Harry nickte. „Ich glaube, es ist eine Art geschriebene Parselzunge", erklärte er. „Sie handeln davon, Zauber in etwas, das der Autor ‚die Zunge der Schlangen' nennt, auszuführen, also nehme ich an, dass es das ist."

„Das würde Sinn machen", gab Harry zu. „Du bist die erste Person, die jemals fähig war, diese Bücher zu lesen."

Das überraschte Harry nicht wirklich. Parselzunge war immerhin eine seltene Fähigkeit und Schlangen-Dinger waren anscheinend noch seltener. „Kann ich sie dir abkaufen?", fragte er. Er hatte über den Sommer einige Bücher aus Tiberius' Laden gekauft, also würden drei mehr nicht schaden. Und ganz nebenbei, wenn er der einzige war, der sie lesen konnte, dann würde Tiberius wahrscheinlich froh sein, sie loszuwerden.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Tiberius.

Sie handelten einen Preis aus und zwanzig Minuten und drei Galleonen später, war Harry stolzer Besitzer von drei weiteren Büchern. Das war, als sie bemerkten, dass sie sehr spät fürs Abendessen sein würden und sie verließen das Geschäft, um den Flur entlang und in das Esszimmer zu stürzen.

Aurora lachte sie an, als sie in den Raum schossen. „Büchersüchtige", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Harry grinste wegen ihrer Worte. Am Anfang des Sommers wäre sie niemals fähig gewesen, ihn wahrheitsgemäß so zu bezeichnen, aber jetzt war es ziemlich wahr. Er fragte sich, ob seine Lehrer in Hogwarts, die Veränderung an ihm bemerken würden.

Er setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz neben Linael und akzeptierte eine Schüssel mit Meeresfrüchte-Pasta. Es war vorzüglich und Harry schloss genüsslich seine Augen. Eines der Dinge, die er am meisten am Hostel vermissen würde, war Auroras Kochen.

„Freust du dich schon auf die Schule, Harry?", fragte ihn Isabella, sobald er runtergeschluckt hatte.

„Irgendwie", gab Harry zu. „Allerding würde ein Teil von mir lieber hierbleiben."

„Wirst du die Kammer des Schreckens wieder besuchen?", fragte Nikolai.

Darüber runzelte Harry die Stirn. Er hatte es nicht wirklich geplant. Alles, was dort unten war, war ein toter Basilisk und sonst nichts. Es war – ganz ehrlich – ein wenig enttäuschend.

„Ich hatte es nicht vor", gab er zu.

Nikolai sah überrascht aus. „Wirklich?"

Harry blinzelte ihn an. „Was meinst du damit: ‚Wirklich'", fragte er.

„Wenn ich in deiner Situation wäre", sagte Nikolai, „würde ich dorthin zurückwollen, wo alles begann, um zu sehen, ob dort irgendwelche Hinweise auf das wären, was geschehen ist."

„Aber da unten ist nichts", protestierte Harry.

„Das ist doch an sich merkwürdig, meinst du nicht?", fragte Aurora. „Ich meine, der Platz ist durch die Geschichte als eine Kammer voller Geheimnisse bekannt. Man sollte meinen, dass sie mehr beinhaltet, als nur eine gigantische Schlange."

Harry blinzelte. „So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet", gab er zu. „Aber …"

Natürlich! Der Basilisk war nicht aus der Halle gekommen, in der sie gekämpft hatten; er war aus dem Inneren von Slytherins Mund gekommen. Warum würde sie da drin versiegelt sein? Warum, außer dort war irgendetwas, das sie beschützen sollte? Da waren immerhin andere Orte in der Halle selbst gewesen, die ein passendes Nest für sie hergegeben hätten.

„Das ist es!", brach es aus ihm heraus.

Die anderen schauten ihn verwirrt an. „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Isabella vorsichtig.

„Was? Ja, mir geht es gut", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube … Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee, warum die Kammer gebaut wurde. Aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, außer ich gehe zurück und schaue nach."

„Habe ich dir doch gesagt", neckte ihn Nikolai. Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Hush, du", sagte er. „Lass mich im Moment meines Triumphes schwelgen."

„Darf ich fragen, was dich so begeistert hat?", fragte Aurora neugierig.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich möchte nichts sagen, bis ich weiß, ob ich Recht habe", sagte er. „Wenn ich vorher etwas sage, klinge ich wahrscheinlich ein wenig verrückt."

„Weil du jetzt auch total normal klingst", murrte Nikolai.

Harry warf ihm einen spielerisch bösen Blick zu. Er wusste, dass Nikolai ihn niemals in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn er falsch lag. Er war da aber an etwas dran. Die Kammer war viel zu gut versteckt, um einfach nur ein Lagerraum für eine Waffe zu sein. Sie war durch ein Passwort in Parselzunge und einen gigantischen Basilisk beschützt, und um Himmels willen, der Eingang war in einem Mädchenklo versteckt. Genrationen von Slytherins Nachfahren könnten durch Hogwarts gegangen sein und die Legende gehört, das Mädchenklo aber komplett außer Acht gelassen haben.

Es war nur Tom Riddle, der genauso gründlich wie wahnsinnig gewesen war, der dort nachgeschaut hatte. Was sagte das darüber aus, dass Riddle Slytherins wahrer Erbe war? Er konnte auch einfach nur der Nachfahre sein, der Glück hatte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Nikolai", sagte Linael. „Er könnte an etwas wichtigem dran sein."

Harry nahm einen weiteren Mund voll Pasta und versuchte verzweifelt, seine rasenden Gedanken zu stoppen. Er durfte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Er musste ruhig bleiben, in die Kammer gelangen und untersuchen, ob er richtig lag.

„Könnte sein", meldete er sich, Linael zustimmend, „aber das ist jetzt egal. Ich muss zuerst zurück in die Schule."

Für das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft im Last Hope Hostel, freute sich Harry darauf, Hogwarts wiederzusehen.

Nach dem Abendessen dieser Nacht, ging er hoch in sein Zimmer, um seine neuen Bücher einzupacken und ein weiteres Mal zu überprüfen, ob er alles vorbereitet hatte. Das Buch mit den Muggelmärchen, das Linael ihm zu seinem Geburtstag gegeben hatte, war zusammen mit seinen Roben im Rucksack. Er hatte einige von ihnen bereits gelesen und würde versuchen, mehr auf der Zugfahrt zu lesen, wenn er Ron und Hermine lang genug ignorieren konnte.

Seine kleinen Schlüpflinge waren nun aktiv. Schwarze Wüstenkobras, hatte er entdeckt, waren tatsächlich nachtaktiv. Ihre glänzend schwarzen Schuppen waren eine ziemlich effektive Tarnung in der Dunkelheit.

Sie hatten ihm ihre Grüße zugezischelt, sobald er durch die Tür gelaufen kam und konzentrierten sich nun fröhlich auf die toten Babymäuse, die er in ihr Terrarium geworfen hatte. Sie sahen so merkwürdig aus, wenn sie fraßen und versuchten, ihre winzigen Körper über ihre größere Beute zu strecken.

Er hörte jemanden sanft an seiner Schlafzimmertür klopfen und drehte sich um, um Linael seinen Kopf hereinstrecken zu sehen. „Hey", grüßte er sanft.

„Hallo", entgegnete Linael. Er kam ganz rein und ging hinüber, um sich auf Harrys Bett zu setzen. „Hast du gepackt?"

„Yeah", gab Harry zu. „Ich möchte morgen früh nicht stressen."

„Vernünftig von dir", sagte Linael. „Wie wirst du reisen?"

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Ich werde vom Tropfenden Kessel aus flohen", sagte er. „Tiberius wird meinen Koffer schrumpfen, so dass ich ihn in meiner Hosentasche tragen kann."

„Wie wirst du deine Schlangen und deine Eule transportieren?", fragte Linael.

„Hedwig wird nach Hogwarts fliegen", sagte Harry. „Also werde ich ihren Käfig in meinem Koffer transportieren. Ich werde das Terrarium der Schlangen tragen. Ich möchte es nicht mit ihnen darin schrumpfen und ich will sie auch nicht im Flohsystem verlieren."

Linael kicherte, ohne Zweifel stellte er sich eine ahnungslose Hexe oder einen ahnungslosen Zauberer vor, der eine betäubte Babyschlange im Kamin fand. „Auf diese Art ist es sicherer", stimmte er zu. „Für alle. Hast du sie benannt?"

Harry nickte. Er hatte zwei der Schlangen benannt. „Die Männliche heißt Apep", sagte er. „Und die größere Weibliche ist Nyx. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Kleine benennen soll. Sie sagt, dass es ihr nichts ausmacht, aber ich glaube, es fängt an sie zu stören. Was ist ein guter Name für eine Schlange in deiner Sprache?"

Linael hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er nachdachte. Er platzierte sein Kinn auf seiner Hand und tippte einen seiner Finger gegen seine Lippen. Harry hatte schon einmal gesehen, wie er das mit einem Federkiel machte, als er etwas geschrieben hatte.

„Meine Sprache ist sehr seltsam, Harry", sagte er. „Und wir tendieren dazu, Dingen eher poetische Namen zu geben. Mein Name lässt sich zum Beispiel als ‚Sternensee' übersetzen."

„Ich behalte das im Kopf", sagte Harry. Innerlich dachte er, dass es zu ihm passte.

„Dawlygin", sagte Linael, „übersetzt sich als ‚Schlange der Nacht' mit einem weiblichen Ende."

Harry wiederholte es und versuchte Linaels Aussprache so genau wie möglich zu imitieren. Er musste ein paar Mal korrigiert werden, aber irgendwann bekam er es hin. Es war ein seltsam klingender Name, aber er mochte ihn und dachte, dass es sein kleiner Schlangenschlüpfling auch tun würde.

„Danke", sagte er. „Ich sage es ihr, sobald sie aufgegessen hat."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dir helfen konnte", sagte Linael. Er lächelte, bemerkte Harry, und seine Augen leuchteten.

Harry schluckte nervös. Es war in Momenten wie diesen, dass er sich ernsthaft wunderte, ob er, nachdem er Linael angeschaut hatte, jemals wieder denken konnte, dass jemand anderes wunderschön sei.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte ihn Linael.

Harry nickte und riss seine Augen vom Drow. „Ich bin in Ordnung", sagte er. „Nur ein wenig nervös darüber, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich meine, ich habe den Schulleiter wahrscheinlich dadurch angepisst, dass ich ihn davor gestoppt habe, Geld aus meinem Verließ zu nehmen und dadurch, dass ich meine Emanzipation ausgefüllt habe. Und was, wenn ich nichts in der Kammer finde? Dann stecke ich genau dort fest, wo ich vorher war: Genau in der Mitte eines Mysteriums."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Linael. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass es besser ist es zu überprüfen und nichts zu finden, als nicht zu schauen und vielleicht etwas zu verpassen."

Das war ein gutes Argument.

„Und was deinen Schulleiter angeht", sagte Linael. „Du bist im Recht, ganz egal, wie wütend er sein mag. Du solltest tagsüber deinen Kopf bedeckt halten, so wenig wie möglich tun, um die Aufmerksamkeit deiner Lehrer auf dich zu ziehen, und deine Nachforschungen unter dem Schleier der Nacht vollziehen."

Darüber lächelte Harry. Irgendwie hatte Linael es geschafft eine ähnliche Warnung wie Hermine zu geben, aber er ließ sie weniger nervig klingen. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber ich ziehe keinen Ärger an oder die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich; sie finden mich."

„Die Worte eines wahren Problemstifters", kommentierte Linael trocken.

Harry schlug nach ihm und der Drow wich geschickt aus, nur um eines von Harrys Kissen in sein Gesicht zu werfen.

Harry stotterte, als das Kissen runterfiel. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Linael das gerade getan hatte. „Wie alt bist du?", fragte er ungläubig.

Linael zuckte mit den Schultern. „Älter als Hogwarts", entgegnete er. Er grinste schelmisch und zeigte seine nadelgleichen Zähne.

Harry traf ihn mit einem Kissen. Das bedeutete Krieg.

Sie hatten Glück, dass die Kissen nicht zerplatzten und sie mit Federn berieselten. Stattdessen waren sie komplett intakt – wenn auch ein wenig zerknautscht – als die Kissenschlacht zu einem Ende kam und Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen, um neben Linael zu liegen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", gab er leise zu.

Linael drehte seinen Kopf, um ihn anzulächeln. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen", entgegnete er. „Du musst mir von Hogwarts erzählen, wenn du zurückkommst."

„Wirst du immer noch hier sein?", fragte Harry.

Linael nickte. „Natürlich", sagte er. „Seit ich meine Leute verlassen habe, ist dieser Ort für mich ein Zuhause geworden. Ich werde so lange hier bleiben, wie Tiberius und Aurora es mir erlauben."

Harry grinste. Er war besorgt gewesen, dass Linael gehen und er niemals fähig sein würde, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. „Kann ich dir schreiben?", fragte er.

„Ja", entgegnete Linael. Dann streckte er sich ein wenig und stand auf, leise von Harrys Bett schlüpfend. „Ich werde dich deinem Schlaf überlassen, Harry", sagte er. „Du willst morgen nicht verschlafen."

Er hatte Recht, Harry wusste das, aber er wünschte sich trotzdem, dass Linael ein wenig länger bleiben würde. Er sagte das aber nicht. Stattdessen rief er: „Gute Nacht", kurz bevor Linael die Tür schloss.

Er schlief nur zwanzig Minuten später ein.

* * *

TN: Danke für die vielen tollen Reviews!

Ich glaube, ich erwähne es noch einmal, obwohl es ja in der Summary steht, aber es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich danach gefragt würde (diesmal von einem **Guest**).

Diese Story ist **preslash.** Wie in: Harry ist noch zu jung für echten Slash (M/M). Im Sequel ist es dann Slash mit HP/OC. Also kein HP/HG oder HP/GW. Aber in dieser Geschichte passiert in diesem Sinne **praktisch nichts**, denn Harry ist ja erst 13.

Nachdem das nochmal erwähnt wurde ... An **Guest** und **Ina Bauer** was die Sache mit dem Verließ von Ron angeht ... es wurde ja gar nicht gesagt, dass er ein eigenes hat, Harry hat sich nur gefragt, warum Ron mit seiner Mutter mitgeht. Was Ron, Hermine und die anderen Weasleys angeht, so werden wir in den nächsten Kapiteln schlauer.

**Sancte-Diabolus**: Schön dich wiederzusehen 3

Und nächstes Mal: Der Zug.


	12. Der Zug

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Zwölf

**Der Zug**

Plattform neundreiviertel war, so wie immer, mit Schülern und deren Eltern vollgestopft. Harry schlüpfte durch die Menge, hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, um seine Narbe hinter seinem Pony zu verstecken und trat um die Gruppen seiner Mitschüler herum. Seine Mitschüler grüßten sich gegenseitig fröhlich, bereits laut mit ihren Freunden über ihre Sommererlebnisse redend, während ihre Eltern zusahen.

Harry entdeckte eine Gruppe von rothaarigen Leuten und schlüpfte so weit weg von ihnen, wie er konnte. Er hatte diesen Sommer viel Zeit damit verbracht, über die Weasleys nachzudenken und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte. Nicht zuletzt, weil mit Ron Hermine kam und sie war in letzter Zeit ziemlich widerlich, wenn es um ihn ging. Er würde viel lieber alleine sitzen und lesen, als den ganzen Tag über seine Zunge um seine Freunde herum im Zaum zu halten.

Er huschte in ein Abteil nahe dem Ende des Zugs. Das Abteil war nicht leer; in der Ecke saß ein Mann mit angegrautem Haar, der geflickte Roben trug. Harry streckte seine Zunge raus und bemerkte sofort, dass der Mann merkwürdig schmeckte. Er schmeckte wild und nach Jäger – unmenschlich – obwohl er auch nach normalem Zauberer schmeckte. Er beschloss es zu ignorieren. Er schlief fest und Harry war widerwillig, ihn zu stören. Er sah so aus, als ob er allen Schlaf bräuchte, den er kriegen konnte.

Harry stellte sein Schlangenterrarium vorsichtig auf einem der Sitze ab und platzierte seinen Rucksack daneben. Dann zog er seinen Koffer aus seiner Tasche. Tiberius hatte ihn heute Morgen für ihn geschrumpft, aber nun, da er im Zug war, konnte er ihn wieder vergrößern. Die Beschränkungen gegen Magie Minderjähriger wurden immerhin am Anfang des Schuljahres aufgehoben und das Schuljahr in Hogwarts begann mit der Reise im Hogwarts Express.

Er vergrößerte den Koffer mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes und platzierte ihn auf der Gepäckablage. Sein Koffer war schwer und ihn so über seinen Kopf zu heben, war harte Arbeit und er kämpfte, schaffte es aber. Keuchend fiel er in einen Sitz. Er kam wieder zu Atem – sich nicht zum ersten Mal wünschend, dass seine Transformation auch übermenschliche Kräfte mit sich brächte – bevor er sich hinüberlehnte, um seine Schlüpflinge zu überprüfen.

Da es Tag war, sollten sie eigentlich schlafen, eingegraben im sandigen Untergrund in ihrem Terrarium. Er wollte prüfen, dass es das war, was sie taten, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie sie dem Flohsystem gegenüber reagiert hatten. Wie sich herausstellte, hätte er sich nicht sorgen brauchen. Er konnte gerade so ihre winzigen schnüffelnden Schnarcher aus dem Inneren ihres Terrariums hören. Er lächelte liebevoll. Sie waren wirklich ziemlich niedlich.

Er verschloss das Terrarium wieder und reichte nach seinem Rucksack. Er nahm an, dass er genauso gut jetzt anfangen konnte, zu lesen, nur für den Fall, dass er unterbrochen wurde. Das Buch war eine Sammlung von Muggelmärchen aus aller Welt – Das wunderbare Buch der Märchen von Angela Carter – und Harry liebte es bisher. Als er jünger war, hatte er niemals die Chance gehabt, Geschichten wie diese zu lesen oder zu hören, also fand er es toll, es als Geschenk bekommen zu haben.

Er hatte es gerade erst geöffnet, als die Tür zu seinem Abteil aufglitt. Er schaute auf und fürchtete Ron und Hermine zu sehen, sah aber stattdessen drei nervös aussehende Jungen. Sie sahen aus, als seien sie Erstklässler und kamen zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts.

„Um", sagte einer von ihnen. „Stört es dich, wenn wir hier sitzen?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Kein Problem", sagte er. „Seid aber leise. Er schläft." Er deutete auf den schlafenden Mann und war erleichtert, die drei Jungen nicken zu sehen.

Sie kamen mit ihren Koffern rein und er half ihnen, sie auf die Gepäckablage zu hieven. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es einfacher war, einen Koffer wegzupacken, wenn man Hilfe hatte.

Sobald das Problem mit den Koffern erledigt war, kehrte Harry zu seinem Buch zurück, das aufgeregte Flüstern der neuen Erstklässler ignorierend. Er konnte sich erinnern, wie aufgeregt er auf seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts gewesen war, als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre. Er tadelte sie aber nicht dafür, so aufgeregt zu sein; er war einfach nur froh, dass sie still waren. Er war auch froh, dass sie da waren: Das hieß, dass nicht mehr genug Platz für Ron und Hermine war und er sich auf sein lesen konzentrieren konnte.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig darüber, dass er versuchte, seine Freunde zu vermeiden. Er konnte Ron nicht wirklich als schuldig erklären, für etwas, was seine Eltern und Dumbledore getan hatten – er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob Ron von dem Geld wusste – und es lag in Hermines Natur herumkommandierend zu sein.

Der Zug fuhr schon seit zwei Stunden, als die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwägelchen vorbeikam. Er sah zu, als die drei Erstklässler ihre Portion kauften – viel mehr Süßigkeiten, als sie jemals essen könnten – bevor er die Hexe weiterwinkte. Aurora hatte ihm ein Mittagessen aus rohen Stücken Steak in einer magisch gekühlten Box mit einer Flasche Wasser eingepackt – eine Kost, die besser geeignet für ein Schlangen-Ding war, als Kürbiskuchen. Er würde versuchen unauffällig zu sein, wenn er es aß; er wollte die jüngeren Schüler nicht aufregen.

Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade erst wieder zurück zu seinem Buch gewandt, als die Tür zum Abteil wieder aufglitt.

„Harry!"

Harry seufzte. Er erkannte Hermines Stimme sofort. Sie hatten ihn gefunden.

„Da bist du, Kumpel", sagte Ron und stürmte in sein Abteil. „Wir haben dich gesucht."

„Was machst du hier drin?", fragte Hermine.

„Hush", meinte Harry zu ihnen. „Er schläft." Er deutete ein weiteres Mal auf den schlafenden Mann. „Und tatsächlich habe ich gelesen."

Ron grimassierte. „Du wirst zu einer zweiten Hermine, wirst du, Harry", sagte er. Er klang nicht allzu begeistert von der Idee.

„Was liest du denn?", fragte Hermine. Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, griff sie das Buch aus seinem Schoß und schaute auf den Umschlag. Sie schnaubte vor Spott. „Märchen, Harry?", fragte sie. „Wirklich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das liest. Das ist Kinderkram. Und die sind sowieso nur ein Haufen Müll."

Harry schnappte das Buch zurück. „Es ist interessant", meinte er zu ihr. „Und anders als andere Leute, kam ich als Kind nicht dazu, sie zu lesen, also lass es sein, in Ordnung?"

Sie schnalzte. „Trotzdem", sagte sie. „Du solltest dich mehr auf deine Schularbeit konzentrieren, Harry. Deine Noten sind nicht, was sie sein sollten. Hast du deine Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig fertig gekriegt?"

„Ich habe sie vor Ewigkeiten fertig gemacht", sagte Harry.

Ron stöhnte. „Du wirst wirklich zu einer zweiten Hermine", sagte er. „Schau, wirst du zu uns ins Abteil kommen oder nicht? Wir haben Essen ..."

„Und wir haben dich vermisst, Harry", unterbrach Hermine. „Wir haben in der Winkelgasse bei weitem nicht genug geredet."

Harry seufzte. Er nahm an, dass er das nicht wirklich vermeiden konnte. Er markierte seine Stelle im Buch und legte es zurück in seinen Rucksack. „Okay", sagte er.

„Gütiger Himmel", sagte Ron. „Kein Grund so begeistert zu klingen."

Harry verschloss seine Tasche und hob das Terrarium seiner Schlüpflinge auf. Er sah, wie die drei Erstklässler es neugierig anblickten. Er ignorierte sie.

„Ich bin nur müde, Ron, das ist alles", sagte er. „Ich hatte gestern Abend eine späte Nacht."

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Packen", sagte er ihr.

Sie schnäuzte. „Und ich dachte, du würdest dieses Jahr versuchen, organisierter zu sein", sagte sie. „Du hättest wirklich vorher anfangen sollen zu packen."

Harry überlegte, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte: Dass er lange wach gewesen war, weil er sich von den nachtaktiven Bewohnern des magischen Hostels, in dem er abgestiegen war, verabschieden wollte, und dass es mit einer ungeplanten Kissenschlacht mit einem Drow geendet hat. Er bezweifelte, dass sie es gut aufnehmen würde, wenn sie ihm überhaupt glauben würde, also schwieg er.

Der Korridor des Zuges war einigermaßen still. Die meisten Leute im Zug waren mit den zuckrigen Freuden, die sie von der Hexe mit dem Wägelchen gekauft hatten, beschäftigt. Das Abteil, in das Ron und Hermine ihn führten, war nicht viel anders. Die Zwillinge waren dort, miteinander redend, zusammen mit Ginny und Neville und arbeiteten sich ihren Weg durch einen Berg an Süßigkeiten, Kuchen und Pasteten. Die Luft selbst schmeckte nach Zucker.

Harry nahm den Sitz am Fenster ein und platzierte sein Schlangenterrarium auf dem Tisch. Die drei Schlüpflinge waren immer noch nicht aufgewacht und das waren gute Neuigkeiten. Er wollte nicht, dass all das herum bewegen ihren Schlafrhythmus stört.

„Hallo, Harry", grüßte Neville. „Was ist das, was du da hast?"

„Schlangenbabys", meinte Harry zu ihm. „Wie war dein Sommer?"

Neville lächelte ihn an, bevor er sich in eine Beschreibung von einiger Arbeit, die er in den Gewächshäusern und Garten bei ihm zu Hause verrichtet hat, warf. Harry lächelte als er zuhörte. Er mochte Neville; er hatte nicht viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, aber er mochte ihn. Er fragte sich, ob es möglich für ihn sein würde, dem unwissenden und schüchternen Jungen mehr zu befreunden, während er sich wie geplant von Ron und Hermine entfernte.

„Da waren auch einige Grasschlangen im Garten", meinte Neville zu ihm. „Ich habe einen Steingarten am Ende des Gartens gefunden, versteckt hinter langem Gras. Es waren einige dort."

Harry grinste. „Das würde ein idealer Lebensraum für sie sein", sagte er. „Da müssten sich auch Mäuse in dem Gras verstecken, und das ist, was sie essen. Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?"

„Nichts", sagte Neville. „Ich habe das Gras ein wenig sauber gemacht und ein paar neue Pflanzen eingepflanzt, aber ich habe sie allein gelassen. Was ich getan habe schien sie nicht zu stören, weil sie nicht weggegangen sind."

„Ugh", machte Ron. „Würde es euch stören, über etwas anderes zu reden? Schlangen sind furchtbare, schleimige Dinger. Und warum scherst du dich so sehr um sie, Harry?"

Harry überlegte zu sagen ‚weil ich ihr Kaiser bin', aber er hielt sich zurück. „Ich bin ein Parselmund, erinnerst du dich?", sagte er.

„Yeah", sagte Ron. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass du komplett gruselig und schlangig werden musst."

Harry blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Nur weil ich ein Parselmund bin, heißt es nicht, dass ich ein dunkler Magier bin", sagte er. „Ich sehe nicht, warum ich ein Talent ignorieren sollte, nur weil die Zaubererwelt dumme Vorurteile hat."

Ron lief rot an, genauso wie Ginny, aber Neville nickte. Hermine rollte ihre Augen. „Es ist nicht nur ein dummes Vorurteil, Harry", sagte sie. „Es gibt eine direkte Verbindung zwischen Parselzunge und dunklen Zauberern."

Darüber hob Harry die Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht", sagte er. „Oder vielleicht ist es nur so, dass die Parselmünder, die sich dem dunklen zugewandt haben, diejenigen waren, die die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen haben, weil ich dir jetzt sagen kann, dass da nichts ‚dunkles' an einer normalen Schlange ist. Sie sorgen sich mehr darüber, eine Mahlzeit und ein gutes Versteck zu finden, als die Gedanken von jungen Zauberern mit ihren listigen Plänen zu infizieren."

„Der Basilisk -", begann Ron.

„War genauso wie jede andere Schlange, nur war sie magisch und 30 Meter lang", sagte Harry. „Und immer, wenn ich zischen gehört habe, sprach sie über Essen. Nicht dunkles daran, von dem Fakt einmal abgesehen, dass die einzige Nahrungsquelle in der Schule, die groß genug für eine 30 Meter lange Schlange war, zufällig die Schüler waren."

Für einen Moment war es still. Ginny, bemerkte Harry, sah unglaublich unbequem mit der Situation aus. Sie hatte alles Recht, es zu sein, nahm er an, aber er hoffte, dass sie sich nicht für die Geschehnisse mit der Kammer schuldig fühlte. Es war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen.

Dann meldete sich Hermine. „Was ist falsch, Harry?", fragte sie. „Du hast dich verändert."

Harry konnte ihr nicht mitteilen, wie wahr ihre Aussage war. „Nichts ist falsch", sagte er. „Mir geht es gut, Hermine."

Sie glaubte ihm nicht, ließ das Thema aber fallen. Still dankte er ihr dafür.


	13. Die chinesische Prinzessin

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Dreizehn

**Die chinesische Prinzessin**

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war, aber er war eher wütend, als peinlich berührt. Wer zur Hölle hatte gedachte, dass es notwendig sein würde, die Schule mit Dementoren zu umgeben – widerlichen, seelenfressenden Biestern – um die Schüler vor irgendjemanden zu beschützen, der bereits wusste, wie man die verdammten Dinger umgeht? Sicher, wer auch immer es war, hatte das nicht wirklich durchdacht.

Der schlimmste Teil daran, ohnmächtig zu werden, war nicht gewesen, von dem Mann, der in seinem ersten Abteil geschlafen hatte, mit Schokolade zwangsernährt zu werden oder, sobald er einen Fuß in Hogwarts gesetzt hatte, von Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel geschleift zu werden. Auch nicht Malfoy zu sehen, wie er– ziemlich dramatisch – Imitationen von seiner Ohnmacht machte, als er die Große Halle betrat.

Nein, es waren die besorgten Blicke in allen Gesichtern. Er störte sich nicht daran, dass sie sich sorgten, aber es war so irritierend, dass sie ihm nicht glauben wollten, wenn er ihnen sagte, dass es ihm gut ging. Und sogar nach dem Fest – nachdem er ein paar Stunden ohne Zeichen eines Rückfalls verbracht hatte – hörten seine Freunde nicht auf.

„Du wirst doch ein Auge auf ihm halten, Ron, wirst du?", hatte er Hermine sagen gehört, gerade, als er begann in seinen Schlafsaal hochzugehen.

„Ja, sicher", hatte Ron entgegnet.

Er hatte Harry wieder mit diesem suchenden, besorgten Blick angesehen, als er den Schlafsaal betrat und Harry hatte kurz darüber fantasiert, ihn zu beißen. Er war kein Invalide!

„Gute Nacht, Ron", hatte er stattdessen gesagt. „Gute Nacht, Neville, Leute."

„Nacht, Harry", hatte Neville gerufen, der bereits in seinem Bett hinter den Vorhängen war.

Die Schlüpflinge hatten ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht gewünscht und Harry hatte es zu ihnen zurückgezischt. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln hatte er Ron schaudern sehen.

Aber Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er die verrottete, verschorfte Hand des Dementors, der in sein Abteil gekommen war. Er hörte das Rasseln seines Atems und er fühlte die knochentiefe Kälte absoluten Terrors.

Vielleicht, dachte er, hatten Ron und Hermine Recht damit, sich um ihn zu sorgen. Es hatte ihn mehr beeinflusst, als er es sich anmerken ließ.

Er lag im Bett, bis er Rons Schnarchen den Raum füllen hörte und glitt aus dem Bett. Das Gefühl des kalten Steinbodens unter seinen Füßen ließ ihn zittern, aber er ignorierte die Kälte. Er griff nach seinem Märchenbuch vom Nachtschrank und pausierte. Er fühlte sich nicht danach, allein zu sein, aber seine Schlafsaalgefährten würden ihn umbringen, wenn er sie aufweckte. Als schloss er stattdessen das Schlangenterrarium auf und tauchte seine Hand hinein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fühlte, wie sich drei kleine Körper in seine Hand schlängelten.

Er hob seine Hand heraus und schaute sie an. Sie sahen glücklich aus, für jetzt frei vom Terrarium zu sein.

„Benehmt euch", meinte er zu ihnen. „Ich werde mich nur ans Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum setzen. Ich möchte nicht, das ihr drei verloren geht."

Sie nickten alle zustimmend ihre Köpfe und Harry strebte los in Richtung der Treppe. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, aber das Feuer brannte immer noch fröhlich im Kamin. Harry ließ sich auf einem der Sofas nieder und legte sich hin, so dass sein Kopf auf einer der Armlehnen lag und sein Körper ausgestreckt auf dem Rest des Sofas war. Er platzierte die Schlange auf seinem Bauch und sie schienen damit zufrieden zu sein, sich einfach nur über die Falten seines Pyjamas zu schlängeln.

Er öffnete das Buch und begann zu lesen.

Es war ungefähr ein Uhr morgens, als ihm eine der Geschichten auffiel und aufsitzen ließ. Es war eine Kashmiri Sage über einen Mann, der eine wunderschöne Prinzessin aus China geheiratet hatte, aber kurz danach krank geworden war. Eine Untersuchung seiner Krankheit von einem Guru hat enthüllt, dass seine Frau der Grund seiner Krankheit sei, da sie ein böser Geist war – eine magische Schlange, die die Form einer Frau annehmen konnte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Es konnte nicht so einfach sein, oder? Das Buch gab der Kreatur sogar einen Namen – eine Lamia. Aber … es gab Teile, die nicht passten. Eine Lamia war, der Geschichte nach, eine Schlange, die seit dreihundert Jahren von keinem Menschen gesehen wurde, und sie war weiblich. Harry war nichts von beidem.

Aber er nahm an, dass einige der Fakten falsch sein könnten. Immerhin nahm er er sie aus einem Märchenbuch der Muggel.

„Du schmeckst aufgeregt, Kaiser", zischte Dawlygin. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Mir geht es gut", sagte er ihr. „Ich denke, ich habe einen Hinweis darauf gefunden, was ich sein könnte."

„Du bist die Schlange die Läuft Wie Ein Mensch", sagte Apep. „Der Kaiser der Schlangen."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Harry. „Aber das sagte mir nicht, was für eine Spezies ich bin."

Die drei Schlüpflinge sahen ungemütlich aus. Es war unglaublich, wie sie es schafften, ihre Gefühle so gut auszudrücken, dachte Harry.

„Wir sprechen den Namen nicht", sagte Nyx irgendwann. „Keine Schlange wird ihn sprechen. Es wird gesagt, dass unser Gift nicht stark genug ist, damit der Name über unsere Zungen rollen kann."

Harry wusste nicht, was zur Hölle das bedeuten sollte. Er markierte die Stelle im Buch und legte es auf einem nahestehenden Tisch ab.

„Ich muss Linael schreiben", sagte er leise. „Er ist derjenige, der mir das Buch gegeben hat. Vielleicht weiß er, ob da etwas Wahres dran ist. Und ich muss in die Kammer gehen. Nichts von allem macht Sinn."

„Du wirst deine Antworten finden", versicherte Dawlygin. Sie stupste seine Hand mit ihrem Kopf und er hob einen Finger, um ihre Schuppen zu reiben. „Wir können es nicht sagen, Kaiser, aber wir können zuhören. Und nur, weil unser Gift nicht stark genug ist, um es auszusprechen" – schon wieder diese komische Redewendung – „heißt das immerhin nicht, das deines es nicht ist."

„Lamia", zischte Harry. Von der Art, wie die drei zitterten, nahm er an, dass das Buch trotz allem Recht hatte.

Er sammelte kurz darauf die Schlangen und das Buch ein und krauchte zurück hoch in seinen Schlafsaal, um zu versuchen zu schlafen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten umher. Er konnte nicht wirklich eine magische Kreatur sein, die nur in Märchen erwähnt wurde, nicht wahr?

Unter den Schlangen war er legendär – seine Schlüpflinge hatten das bereits erwähnt – und er hatte – soweit – nur in Muggelmärchen Hinweise auf seine wahre Natur gefunden. War das, warum die Mysteriumsabteilung hinter ihm her war? Weil er nicht existieren sollte?

Sein Leben wurde lächerlich.

Er schaffte es gerade noch so, sich daran zu erinnern, seine Schlüpflinge zurück in ihr Terrarium zu tun, bevor er in sein Bett fiel. Trotzdem dauerte es lange, bis er einschlief, da seine Gedanken mit wunderschönen Frauen gefüllt waren, die in reiche Seidengewänder gekleidet waren, um ihre schlangenhaften Körper zu verbergen.

Nach, was sich anfühlte wie zehn Minuten später, wurde er eher grob von Ron wachgeschüttelt, auch wenn Harry wusste, dass ein paar Stunden vergangen sein mussten. Sein erster Instinkt war zu beißen, aber er unterdrückte ihn und schloss seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider über seinen Basiliskenaugen. Er wollte seinen ersten Tag nicht damit beginnen, jemanden umzubringen.

„Ich bin wach, ich bin wach", grummelte er. „Geh weg, Ron."

Ron zog seine Hand zurück. „Du hast in deinem Schlaf gezischt, Kumpel", sagte er. „Bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?"

„Mir geht es gut", entgegnete Harry automatisch. Diese Frage fing an, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Er kam aus dem Bett und zog seine Roben an, komplett auf Autopilot laufend. Er konnte Ron etwas sagen hören, aber er schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Gedanken drehten sich noch immer im Kreis. Würde er fähig sein, sich in etwas zu verwandeln, was noch schlangiger war? Warum hatte er es noch nicht getan, wenn er es konnte?

Er gähnte weit und fühlte, wie sein Unterkiefer begann sich auszuhaken. Schnell schloss er seinen Mund. Zur Schule zu gehen und seine neuen Charakteristika zu verstecken, würde mehr Aufandt kosten, als er gedacht hatte.

Hermine wartete am Fuß der Treppe auf sie, ihren Fuß tappend und ungeduldig aussehend. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie sie sah, und strahlte beide an. „Da seid ihr zwei", sagte sie. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was euch solange aufgehalten hat. Kommt, Beeilung. Wir müssen zum Frühstück und unsere Stundenpläne holen."

„Ja, Hermine", riefen Harry und Ron im Chor.

Sie waren gerade dabei loszugehen, als Harry Hände auf seinen Schultern fühlte. Er spannte sich an und riss sich los, schaffte es aber seine Schlangenaugenlider geschlossen zu halten, sodass, wer auch immer es war, nicht sterben würde, wenn er sie beschimpfte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Fred und George waren, die wegen seiner Reaktion leicht amüsiert aussahen.

„Alles gut mit dir, Harry?", fragte einer von ihnen.

„Yeah", sagte Harry. „Gut."

Er war unglaublich froh über Linaels Tarnung und seiner eigenen Selbstkontrolle. Die Zwillinge zu tönen wäre nicht das Highlight seines Tages gewesen.

„Wir haben uns nur gefragt", begann der andere Zwilling.

„Ob wir ein Wort mit dir haben könnten", beendete der andere.

„Aber –", begann Hermine einzuwenden. Ron sah ein wenig panisch aus, bemerkte Harry.

„Ihr Leute geht vor", sagte er. Ron sah jetzt wirklich nicht glücklich aus und Hermine sah zweifelnd aus. „Ich bin gleich unten, okay?"

„Okay, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück?"

„Bis dann", meinte Harry zu ihnen.

Hermine schleifte Ron aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry führte die Zwillinge hoch in seinen Schlafsaal. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin passierten sie Seamus, Dean und Neville, also wusste Harry, dass der Raum leer sein würde. Das war gut. Was auch immer die Zwillinge zu sagen hatten, es klang wichtig.

„Wir glauben, dass du dich setzen solltest", sagte einer der Zwillinge, während der andere die Tür schloss und zog Privatschilder hoch.

Harry setzte sich. Er fühlte sich nun unglaublich angespannt. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

Die Zwillinge sahen unbehaglich aus. „Hör zu, Harry", sagte der erste Zwilling. „Das ist nicht einfah für uns."

„Es wäre uns lieber, wenn wir dir nichts zu sagen hätten", sagte der andere und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Und wir schwören, dass wir es vor diesem Sommer nicht wussten", fuhr der erste fort.

„Oder wir hätten es dir vor Ewigkeiten gesagt", fügte der zweite Zwilling hinzu.

Harrys Gedanken wirbelten. Die Art wie sie sprachen, ließ ihn ein wenig schummrig fühlen. „Was ist es?", fragte er.

Für einen Moment waren sie still. Sie beide sahen furchtbar schuldig aus – ein Blick, der ihnen überhaupt nicht stand – und zum ersten Mal, seit er sie getroffen hatte, schienen ihnen die Worte zu fehlen.

„Die Sache ist die", sagte der erste Zwilling langsam. „Mum hat uns erzählt, dass Professor Dumbledore seit Jahren Geld aus deinem Verließ genommen und uns gegeben hat."

„Schon immer, seit deine Eltern gestorben sind, glauben wir", fügte der zweite Zwilling hinzu. „Mum hat es benutzt, um all unsere Einkaufszettel und so zu bezahlen -"

„ – mit sieben Kindern, brauchst du eine Menge Essen -"

„Und um unsere Reisen zu bezahlen, seit Bill und Charlie zu Hause verlassen haben. Wir haben es erst dieses Jahr herausgefunden, weil sie wollte, dass die wir zwei, Ron und Ginny nahe bei dir bleiben."

„Dumbledore macht sich seit der Kammer Sorgen um dich", sagte der erste Zwilling. „Anscheinend sagt er, dass du anfangen könntest dunkel zu werden, nun, da du solch einer Sache ausgesetzt gewesen warst."

„Und er hat unsere Familie auf dich angesetzt", beendete der zweite Zwilling. „Aber wir konnten da nicht mitmachen. Ich meine, das ist ein schöner Dank dafür, dass du unserer Schwester das Leben gerettet hast."

„Und da ist noch eine andere Sache", unterbrach der erste. „Er möchte anscheinend einen Verlobungsvertrag zwischen dir und Ginny aufsetzen. Er möchte dich mit einer Familie des Lichts verankern, sagt Mum."

Während sie sprachen, fühlte Harry, wie er langsam immer wütender und wütender wurde. Dumbledore mischte sich wieder ein! Er benutzte seine Freunde, um ihn auszuspionieren. Er versuchte Harry mit Ginny zu verkuppeln.

Seine Augen brannten. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und fühlte seine Krallen über seine Kopfhaut kratzen. Er zischte erzürnt – brutale Schimpfwörter, die er über sich den Sommer von Nikolai abgeschaut hatte, übersetzt in Parselzunge – und schmeckte, wie Angst die Luft durchmischte.

Dann fühlte er eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er riss sich zusammen. Er konnte seine Wut nicht an den Zwillingen auslassen; sie versuchten ihm zu helfen.

„Entschuldigung Leute", sagte er leise. „Das ist … ich …"

Die Hand drückte seine Schulter und Harry, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider geschlossen waren, schaute auf in das besorgte Gesicht von einem der Zwillinge. Der andere stand nahebei und sah genauso besorgt aus.

„Danke, dass ihr mir das erzählt habt", sagte er irgendwann. „Ich wusste bereits vom Geld, aber … Warum? Warum mischt er sich so ein?"

„Wir wissen es nicht", sagte der Zwilling, der seine Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte. „Wir wissen es nicht, aber es tut uns Leid."

„Kaiser?", sagte einer der Schlüpflinge. Er erkannte Dawlygins Stimme – sie klang ängstlich – und drehte sich, um das Terrarium anzuschauen. Die drei Schlüpflinge blickten ihn durch das Glas an, alle zusammengekuschelt und ängstlich aussehend.

Harry fühlte eine Welle von Schuld über ihn einbrechen. Er hatte seine Schlüpflinge verängstigt, als er sein Temperament verloren hatte. „Es tut mir Leid", meinte er zu ihnen. „Ich habe nur schlechte Neuigkeiten erhalten, das ist alles. Mir geht es jetzt gut. Schlaft weiter."

Er sah zu, wie sie sich wieder im Sand auf dem Boden des Terrariums vergruben und drehte sich zurück zu den Zwillingen. „Ich habe sie verängstigt", erklärte er still.

„Du hast uns auch verängstigt", ab einer der Zwillinge zu. „Schreckliches Temperament, dass du da hast, Harry."

Harry lächelte. „Eines Tages, dass schwöre ich, wird Dumbledore herausfinden, wie schrecklich mein Temperament sein kann."

Sie stritten nicht darüber, oder versuchten ihn umzustimmen. Stattdessen hoben sie die Schilder auf, die sie um den Raum platziert hatten und brachten ihn runter zum Frühstück. Ron und Hermine schauten zu ihm auf, als er eintrat und Harry konnte praktisch die Schuld, die Ron ausstrahlte, sehen. Hermine sah nur neugierig aus.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn auch, bemerkte er, aber er weigerte sich den Blick des Mannes zu treffen. Er traute sich nicht zu, den alten Mann nicht genau hier zu töten.

Er setzte sich neben Hermine und ignorierte ihre Fragen, stattdessen nahm er seinen Stundenplan entgegen. Er studierte ihn eingehend und lächelte. Er hatte Geschichte der Magie zuerst. Perfekt. Es war eine brillante Möglichkeit einen Brief an Linael zu schreiben und einen weiteren an Tiberius. Harry wusste, dass er sie brauchen würde, um einen Weg zu finden, Dumbledores Pläne zu unterbinden.

Er ballte seine Faust und beobachtete fasziniert, wie seine Klauen – versteckt von der Tarnung – Blut zogen. Dumbledore würde kämpfen müssen.

* * *

TN: Und nächstes Mal ... Konfrontationen

Ein weiteres dickes Dankeschön an alle, die Reviews schreiben und die Story Faven!


	14. Konfrontationen

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

****TN: Danke an meine tolle Beta-Leserin Rayaki.

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Vierzehn

**Konfrontationen**

Der Rest von Harrys erstem Tag in Hogwarts war sehr merkwürdig. Hermine war entschlossen, zu erfahren, worüber die Zwillinge mit ihm gesprochen hatten und Ron war ganz genauso entschlossen wie Harry, dass sie es nicht herausfand. Gleichzeitig wollte er selber herausfinden, was genau es war, dass sie gesagt hatten. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass Ron und Hermine den ganzen Weg hoch zu Geschichte der Magie über Harrys Privatsphäre stritten.

Sie bemerkten es nicht einmal, als Harry von ihnen weghuschte, um neben dem um einiges stilleren Neville zu gehen.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte er. „Sie streiten schon wieder?"

Harry nickte. „Es geht mir auf die Nerven", gab er zu. „Meine Gesellschaft stört dich nicht, oder?"

Neville lächelte schüchtern. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er. Er machte eine Pause und sprach dann weiter. „Du scheinst dieses Jahr anders zu sein, Harry."

„Ich hatte einen interessanten Sommer", gab Harry zu. „Ich habe eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, was letztes Jahr passiert ist und so etwas. Ich denke, ich bin ein wenig erwachsener geworden."

Neville nickte zustimmend. „Solange es dir gut geht", sagte er, „das ist, was wichtig ist."

Harry grinste. „Danke, Neville."

Er verbrachte Geschichte der Magie damit, neben Neville zu sitzen und Briefe an Tiberius und Linael zu schreiben. Hermine warf ihm quer durch den Raum frustrierte Blicke zu, aber dankbarerweise wurde Ron durch Binns Stimme in eine Starre gelangweilt. Harry war froh, dass er sich über den Sommer die Zeit genommen hatte, selber Geschichte zu lernen; auf diese Weise war es so viel interessanter. Der Goblinkrieg, über den Binns gerade dröhnte, war eigentlich einer der interessantesten, kürzesten und blutigsten in der Geschichte der Goblins.

Als die Stunde ihrem Ende nahte, hatte Harry beide Briefe beendet und involvierte Neville in einer Runde Galgenmännchen. Er hatte es gerade geschafft Neville mit einem vier Buchstaben langen Wort für ein nichtmenschliches Wesen – Drow – in den Boden zu stampfen, als die Klingel schellte. Er sammelte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und schaffte es knapp, sie in seine Tasche zu stecken, bevorHermine an seinem Tisch erschien.

„Was hast du geschrieben?", fragte sie.

„Wer sagt, dass ich keine Notizen gemacht habe?", entgegnete er und fragte sich, ob sie auch in Dumbledores kleinen Plänen drinsteckte.

„Du hast am Ende mit Neville herumgealbert", meinte sie. „Und du hast dich noch nie zuvor für Geschichte interessiert."

„Das ist, weil es hier so schlecht gelehrt wird", entgegnete er. „Es ist eigentlich ziemlich interessant, wenn du es selber lernst."

„Also was hast du geschrieben?", fragte sie.

„Hermine", sagte er langsam. „Verstehst du eigentlich das Konzept der Privatsphäre?"

Hermine zuckte zurück, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte. „Es gibt keinen Grund so gemein zu sein, Harry", sagte sie kühl. „Ich bin nur um dich besorgt."

„Warum?", fragte er. „Warum bist du so besorgt? Ich bin glücklich, Hermine. Ich bin von den Dursleys freigekommen, hatte einen guten Sommer für mich allein und habe begonnen, mich mehr für meine Studien zu interessieren. Ich bin glücklich. Warum bist du so verpicht darauf, mich unglücklich zu sehen?"

„So ist das nicht", sagte sie. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir über den Sommer geschrieben und gesagt, dass du eine schwere Zeit haben könntest, mit den Dingen klarzukommen, die du in der Kammer gesehen hast, und dass ich ausschauen sollte, um zu sehen, ob sich dein Verhalten verändert hat."

Also war sie mit drin. „Dumbledore hat keine Autorität über mein Leben", fauchte er sie an. Sie zuckte. „Wenn du wissen wolltest, ob es mir gut geht, dann hättest du mich nur fragen sollen und mir glauben müssen, als ich dir die Antwort gab."

„Harry -", begann sie.

„Es geht mir gut, Hermine", schnappte er. „Jetzt lass mich allein."

„Aber du sprichst nie darüber, Harry!", rief sie. „Es ist nicht gesund die Dinge so anzustauen. Du musst darüber reden, was passiert ist."

„Was möchtest du, dass ich dir sage, Hermine?", fragte er. „Das ein zwölf Jahre alter Junge panisch war, weil er sich allein einem dreißig Meter langem Basilisken stellen musste? Das ich Alpträume darüber hatte? Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich dir das erzähle, weil ich lügen würde, wenn ich es täte. Ist es die Art von Dingen, die du wissen möchtest? Die du und Dumbledore hören möchten?"

„Aber Harry, wir sind nur besorgt", sagte sie.

„Dafür gibt es keinen Grund", meinte er zu ihr. „Du brauchst es nicht."

Sie richtete sich auf. „Du kannst deine Gefühle nicht für immer verstecken", sagte sie. „Alles wird am Ende rauskommen. Wenn du reden möchtest, weißt du, wo du mich findest."

Sie ging weg und Harry schaute auf seinen Tisch runter. Seine Klauen hatten sich in das Holz gegraben und er entfernte sie vorsichtig, bevor er versuchte, den Tisch in Stücke zu reißen. Hermine war so festgefahren in der Annahme, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Harry -", begann Neville.

„Wenn du mich fragst, ob ich in Ordnung bin, dann hexe ich dir die Ohren weg", meinte Harry.

„Uh, richtig", entgegnete Neville nervös. „Ich behalte das im Kopf. Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, worum das alles gerade ging."

Harry schaute ihn an. Neville sah besorgt aus, aber sein Gesicht war so ehrlich, dass Harry wusste, dass er nicht versuchte ihn zu hintergehen. Er seufzte. „Dumbledore lässt mich von Hermine, Ron und den Rest der Weasleys ausspionieren", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Er versucht mit meinem Leben herumzuspielen."

„Das ist … besorgniserregend", sagte Neville. „Ich meine, er ist nur ein Schulleiter. Ich weiß, dass eine Menge Leute ihn respektieren und so, weil er so stark ist, aber er ist nur ein Schulleiter. Er ist nicht das Sozialamt oder der Zaubereiminister."

Harry nickte. „Ich glaube, dass er Angst hat, dass ich dunkel werde", gab er zu.

„Wirst du?", fragte Neville.

„Nein!", brach es aus Harry heraus. Neville erschrak. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur … älter, nehme ich an."

„Oh", sagte Neville. „Das ist dann in Ordnung."

Harry schaute ich verwirrt an. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, Harry, aber du bist der stärkste Zauberer in unserem Jahr", sagte er. „Vielleicht in der ganzen Schule, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Und wenn du deine vollen Kräfte bekommst, wirst du schreckenerregend sein. Wenn du dunkel wirst, dann wären wir verloren; da du es nicht wirst, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Uhm, richtig, Neville", sagte Harry schwach. „Ich behalte das im Kopf."

Neville rollte seine Augen. „oh, hör auf", sagt er. „Glaubst du, dass jeder normale Zauberer fähig wäre, den Todesfluch zu blocken? Das jeder normale Zwölfjährige fähig sein würde, einen dreißig Meter langen Basilisken alleine zu bekämpfen und zu gewinnen? Dass ein normaler Elfjähriger fähig sein würde … was auch immer du im ersten Jahr getan hast zu tun? Du bist stark, Harry, bei weitem stärker als der Rest von uns."

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es die Liebe meiner Mutter war, die mich gerettet hat", sagte er leise. „Vor dem Todesfluch und Quirrell."

Neville sah ungläubig aus. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das ernsthaft geglaubt hast, Harry", sagte er. „Lily Potter war nicht die einzige Mutter, die Du-weist-schon-wer getötet oder gefoltert hat. Sie war nicht die einzige Person, die versucht hat, ihr Baby zu verteidigen. Trotzdem bist du der einzige der überlebt hat."

Harry brachte ein Lächeln hervor. „Ich glaube, dass wir jetzt sicher sagen können, dass Dumbledore ein Lügner ist", sagte er.

„Oh, vielleicht", sagte Neville. „Entweder das, oder er hat einfach so weit aus dem Himmel gegriffene Schlüsse gezogen, dass er einen Schwebezauber nutzen musste, um sie zu erreichen."

Harry kicherte. „Danke, Neville", sagte er. „Komm, wir gehen lieber los oder wir kommen zu spät zu Zauberkunst."

Sie kamen nicht zu spät, aber Hermine warf den beiden einen bösen Blick zu, als sie den Rest ihrer Klasse im Korridor trafen. Ron sah besorgt aus. Er blickte immer wieder zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her, als ob er sich sicher wäre, dass einer von ihnen gleich explodieren würde.

Zauberkunst verging schnell und bald gab es Mittagessen. Harry freute sich nicht darauf. Er würde nicht nur mit Dumbledore in einem Raum feststecken – der im Moment nicht gerade seine Lieblingsperson war – er würde auch nach einer Entscheidung, die er über den Sommer gemacht hatte, handeln.

Er hatte bemerkt, mit einem mehr als kleinen Schrecken, dass seine Schlangeninstinkte nicht sonderlich scharf darauf waren, dass er flog. An einem Tag, während er in seinem Zimmer im Hostel war, hatte er versucht auf einem Besen zu schweben und hatte es etwa eine Minute lang oder so geschafft, bevor ihn reine Panik dazu brachte, auf seiner ensuite Toilette zu würgen. Der Gedanke daran, Quidditch zu spielen ließ Harrys Blut gefrieren.

Er muss aus dem Quidditchteam austreten.

Er hatte keine Illusionen darüber, wie unpopulär ihn diese Entscheidung machen würde. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass Oliver ihm niemals vergeben würde, und dass Professor McGonagall ihn dafür, dass er seine Position als Sucher nicht mehr besetzen würde, nachdem sie die Regeln für ihn gebogen hatte, damit er einer sein konnte, für eine ernste Unterhaltung in ihr Büro schleifen würde – ihn vielleicht sogar zu Dumbledore schicken würde. Seine Hausgenossen würden ihn auch dafür hassen, dass er ihre Chancen auf den Quidditchpokal effektiv in kleine Stückchen fetzte.

Professor Snape würde es wahrscheinlich gut finden. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann tatsächlich jubilieren würde, was Professor McGonagalls Reaktion wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

„Sicher mir einen Platz", meinte er leise zu Neville. „Ich muss kurz mit Wood reden, okay?"

„Klar", entgegnete Neville.

Harry näherte sich Wood und dem Rest der Siebtklässler mit schlechten Vorahnungen an. ‚Schlangen sind nicht dafür gemacht, zu fliegen' sagte er sich selbst. ‚Zumindest nicht diese Schlange.'

„Hey, Oliver?", sagte er nervös.

Oliver drehte sich um, um ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln zu begrüßen. „Hallo Harry", sagte er. „Freust du dich schon auf die nächste Quidditchsaison?"

Harry verlagerte nervös sein Gewicht. „Das ist eigentlich, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte", sagte er. „Ich gebe meinen Platz im Team auf."

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis die Worte einsanken. Als sie es taten, war die Reaktion explosiv. „Was meinst du damit, du hörst auf!", schrie Oliver. Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass das nicht gut enden würde, aber Olivers Reaktion war …

„Du kannst nicht aufhören!", fuhr Oliver fort. Er hatte bereits die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle auf sich gezogen. „Du kannst nicht! Du bist unser Star!"

„Doch Oliver, ich kann", sagte Harry. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss mich mehr auf meine Studien konzentrieren."

Er hielt seine Stimme leise. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Die Halle war so still, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören.

„Ich weiß, dass der Quidditchpokal eine Menge für dich und unser Haus bedeutet, aber ich muss Prioritäten setzen."

„Aber … aber …", stammelte Oliver.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Harry abschließend. Er drehte sich herum und ging zurück zu dem Platz, den Neville ihn gesichert hatte und kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, wegzurennen und sich zu verstecken. Jeder in der Halle beobachtete ihn.

Neville glotzte ihn verblüfft an, als ob er Harry noch nie zuvor richtig angesehen hätte. Harry sank auf seinen Sitz und reichte nach dem Wasserkrug. Er war nicht sehr hungrig.

Er fühlte sich sogar noch weniger hungrig, als der gesamte Tisch der Slytherins in Applaus ausbrach, auf seine Füße sprang und ihm Standing Ovations gab. Er konnte Pfiffe und Rufe wie ‚Danke, Potter' über den plötzlichen Lärm hören. Er rutschte tiefer in seinen Sitz und erhaschte einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch. McGonagall starrte ihn vor Schock an, ihr Gesicht weiß, während Snape … versteinert aussah, und ein wenig neugierig, als ob Harry sich plötzlich in ein Einhorn verwandelt hätte.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn auch. Seine Augen glitzerten zur Abwechslung nicht und er sah sehr ernst aus. Harry nahm sich den Kelch, hob ihn in einem verspottenden Gruß und stellte sicher, dabei nicht Dumbledores durchdringenden Blick zu treffen.

„Du weißt, wie man für Aufsehen sorgt", sagte Neville leise. Man konnte ihn über die Jubelrufe der Slytherins gerade noch so hören.

„Also", sagte Harry. „Ist es immer noch in Ordnung mit dem unpopulärsten Jungen in Gryffindor befreundet zu sein?"

Neville lachte. „Sicher", sagte er. „Nur gib mir eine Warnung, bevor du etwas so verrücktes noch einmal machst."

Harry schmollte scherzhaft. „Aber, dass würde dem ganzen doch den Spaß nehmen", beschwerte er sich.

Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte.

* * *

TN: Haha. Und die Slytherins sind happy!

Danke an **AngyAngel, Zebathia, Sancte-Diabolus, Zea, dem Guest **und **Baba** für die vielen und tollen Reviews! Die Story ist zwar abgeschlossen, hat aber ein Sequel (was dringend nötig ist, da ungefähr 30 mio Fragen am Ende offen sind). Updates bringe ich immer Mittwochs und hoffe, dass ich das mit dem Lernen gedeichselt kriege, aber ich glaube, dass ich das schaffe.

Nächstes Mal: Die Schlange und der Wolf


	15. Der Wolf und die Schlange

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen 3

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Fünfzehn

**Die Schlange und der Wolf**

Die erste Woche zurück in Hogwarts war wenig komfortabel, gelinde gesagt. Ganz Gryffindor, abgesehen von Neville und hin und wieder den Weasleyzwillingen, behandelte ihn, als ob er eine Krankheit wäre. Die Tatsache, dass Percy Weasley laut seine Entscheidung, gegenüber jedem, der hören wollte, verteidigte, machte Harrys Meinung nach seine Situation nur noch schlimmer, da Percy weit dafür bekannt war, Gryffindors ganz eigener Quasselkopf zu sein.

Dennoch, die kaum verhehlte Feindseligkeit, die ihm seine Hauskameraden entgegenbrachten, gab Harry nur einen weiteren Grund, so viel Zeit wie möglich in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Er nutzte diese Zeit auch gut, indem er so viele Nachforschungen über Lamiae wie nur möglich anstellte, ohne ein weiteres Mal in den verbotenen Teil einzubrechen.

Er fand nicht viel und was er fand, war verwirrend. Nach dem einzigen Buch, in dem er vernünftige Informationen fand, waren Limae anscheinend immer weiblich – was Harry ganz sicher nicht war – und ihre Lieblingsbeute menschliche Kinder – was ziemlich widerlich war, wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Und ganz nebenbei konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er seinen Mund weit genug öffnen könnte, um ein Baby zu schlucken.

Lamiae waren angeblich sehr selten, so sehr, dass sie selbst für Zauberer mythisch waren. Eine bestätigte Sichtung hatte es in China ungefähr um 500 nach Anfang unserer Zeitrechnung gegeben und sie wurde von örtlichen Zauberern dafür getötet, dass sie deren Kinder gefressen hatte. Irgendwie verständlich, wirklich, aber nicht so hilfreich, wenn man bedachte, dass Harry sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er männlich, lebendig und nicht in China war.

Kurz gefasst war das, was er herausgefunden hatte, ziemlich nutzlos. Der einzige Teil, der sich seiner Meinung nach als nützlich erweisen könnte, war eine knappe Beschreibung wie Lamiae angeblich aussehen sollten – welche durch Jahrhunderte von Mythen und Märchen wahrscheinlich sowieso übertrieben war. Sie sollten angeblich fähig sein, ihre Form zwischen einer Schlange mit einem menschlichen Oberkörper und der einer Frau wechseln zu können, und sie waren angeblich fast unmöglich zu töten – derjenigen, die in China getötet worden war, hatte man den Kopf ab- und das Herz herausgeschnitten, bevor sie in Brand gesteckt wurde, ihr Herz in einer Box platziert und in das Meer geworfen wurde. Harry dachte, dass das vielleicht ein Overkill war, aber es erklärte, warum er so resistent gegen Basiliskengift oder den Todesfluch war – und angeblich unmenschlich attraktiv und fähig, sich mit Menschen fortzupflanzen.

Das einzige war, dass sich niemand sicher war, wie Laimae überhaupt entstanden.

Es war frustrierend, um das Mindeste zu sagen, und alle Fakten, die Harry fähig war über seine angebliche Spezies zu entdecken, ließ ihn wünschen den Kopf auf den Tisch zu schlagen. Nicht nur musste er der-Junge-der-lebte sein, der Retter und Sündenbock der Zaubererwelt, er musste auch noch eine der seltensten magischen Kreaturen sein, die es jemals in der ganzen Geschichte der Magie gegeben hatte.

Wie auch immer, zumindest konnte er sagen, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, auch wenn es nur eine Sammlung an Fakten aus magischen und nichtmagischen Märchen war. Er hatte überhaupt nichts über Drow gefunden – er hatte aus purer Neugier nachgeschaut, um zu wissen, was Linael sein sollte – obwohl er entdeckt hatte, dass Sidhe ein Deckname war, für ‚menschenähnliche Wesen, die fähig waren, kleine Mengen an Magie zu nutzen' – der Autor hatte ganz klar nicht gesehen, zu was einer von ihnen fähig war – ‚deren größter Charme in ihrem Aussehen, obwohl in manchen Fällen selbst hier nur gering, lag'.

Die Aussage wurde gefolgt von einer Liste von Wesen und Kreaturen, die unter diesen Deckbegriff fielen – obwohl Drow auffällig abwesend waren – und sie ließ Harry fühlen, als ob er plötzlich in eine Art alternatives Universum getreten wäre. Der Gedanke daran, dass der wunderschöne, exotische, starke Linael entfernt verwandt mit Dobby, dem Hauself, und den Feen, die Flitwick nutzte, um jedes Jahr die Weihnachtsbäume zu dekorieren, war, ging ihm nicht in den Kopf.

Sein anderes Nachforschungsprojekt hingegen, hatte viel bessere Resultate geliefert. Er wusste nun genau, was Dementoren waren – irgendwie; er nahm an, dass die Details zu einem solchen Grad dunkle Magie involvierten, dass der Autor und der Rest der Zaubererwelt ein wenig empfindlich wurden – was sie taten, wovon sie sich ernährten und wie man sie loswurde.

Der gefragte Zauber wurde Patronuszauber genannt und sollte einen Schild aus purem Glück kreieren – er ernährte sich von den glücklichsten Erinnerungen des Zauberers – was die Dementoren davonjagen würde. In seiner stärksten Form würde er die Gestalt eines Tieres annehmen – das Tier wäre einzigartig für jeden Magier – auch wenn körperliche Patroni ziemlich selten waren, da der Zauber anscheinend so schwer war, dass die meisten Zauberer ihn nicht einmal in seiner einfachsten Form hinbekamen.

Er war weit über Harrys Nivea, aber er wusste, dass er es versuchen musste. Seine Reaktion gegenüber den Dementoren war eine riesige Schwäche – um nicht zu erwähnen peinlich – die er sich nicht leisten konnte. Das Problem war, dass er ziemlich schwer zu üben war, ohne einen echten Dementor. Er bekam einen dünnen, silbrigen Nebel hin, welcher für einen dreizehnjährigen Jungen ziemlich beeindruckend war, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob er auch bei der Anwesenheit eines echten Dementors funktionierte.

Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er nicht wirklich losgehen und einen auf dem Schulgrund konfrontieren. Er mochte seine Seele dort wo sie war, vielen Dank.

Als Freitag heranrollte, hatte er freiwillig mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht, als Hermine ihn je während ihrer zweijährigen Freundschaft dazu gezwungen hatte. Es war ziemlich beeindruckend, wirklich.

Nach dem Frühstück an diesem Morgen, ging er mit Neville in die Kerker hinunter. Keiner von beiden freute sich auf ihre erste Stunde Zaubertränke in diesem Jahr, aber sie waren sehr gespannt auf die darauffolgende Stunde. Professor Lupin hatte sich bereits eine Reputation als angenehm und – vielleicht noch wichtiger – kompetent aufgebaut. In jedem Fall war er eine Verbesserung gegenüber beiden, Quirrell und Lockhart, und Harry freute sich schon darüber, zur Abwechslung Mal tatsächlich etwas in Verteidigung zu lernen.

Aber die einigermaßen gute Laune, die er diesen Morgen geschafft hatte aufzubringen, verflog sobald er den Flur des Kerkers betrat, in dem Snapes Klassenzimmer war. Die Slytherins waren wie immer, bereits dort – Harry könnte schwören, dass sie eine Abkürzung von der Großen Halle hier runter kannten – und er kam rechtzeitig an, um zu sehen, wie Malfoy eine oh-so-lustige Impression von seiner Ohnmacht zum Besten gab. Schon wieder.

„Wow, das wird langsam alt", kommentierte Neville leise

Harry nickte zustimmend. Der leise Klang von Nevilles Stimme hatte Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und der blonde Junge zog sich zu voller Größe hoch und griente Harry an. Seine Augen flackerten kurz zu Neville, aber er ignorierte ihn zum größten Teil; er fokussierte sich auf Harry.

Harry zwang seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider dazu, geschlossen zu bleiben. Einen Slytherin vor Snapes Klassenraum zu töten wäre Selbstmord, ganz egal wie nah an der Unsterblichkeit er angeblich war.

„Also, Potter", sagte Malfoy. „Der überwiegende Konsens ist, dass du entweder verrückt oder dunkel geworden bist. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, uns zu sagen, was richtig ist?"

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn die Leute wirklich glauben, dass ich dunkel werde, nur weil ich aus dem Quidditchteam ausgestiegen bin, dann fragst du die falsche Person, ob sie wahnsinnig ist, Malfoy", sagte er.

Neville machte ein ersticktes Geräusch und ein dunkelhäutiger Junge aus Slytherin mit langem, glattem Haar kicherte. „Da hat er dich erwischt, Draco", sagte der Slytherin.

Malfoy schaute ihn böse über die Schulter an, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. „Ich sehe, dass du Weasley und das Schlammblut fallen gelassen hast.", sagte er. „Aber schade wegen Longbottom ..."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Du scheinst nur Loyalität und guten Humor nicht wertschätzen zu können", sagte er. „Bist du jetzt fertig damit, herum zu posaunen? Es wird langsam irgendwie öde. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich lieber zusehen, wie du Ron auf die Palme bringst; zumindest bekommst du so eine zufriedenstellende Reaktion."

Malfoy starrte ihn einen Moment mit offenem Mund an, bevor er wieder höhnisch grinste. Harry nahm an, dass das sein normaler Gesichtsausdruck war. Allerdings war dort ein Aufflammen von Zögern in seinen Augen, als ob er sich nicht ganz sicher wäre, womit er gerade konfrontiert wurde.

Harry grinste ihn an und drehte sich weg und ging zur kühlen Steinwand, um sich gegen sie zu lehnen. Sein reptilienhafter Körper protestierte gegen die Kühle, aber Harry ignorierte es. Er konnte es sich hier unten nicht erlauben, aus seinem normalen, menschlichen Verhalten auszubrechen.

„Was war denn das?", fragte ihn Neville, gerade als Ron und Hermine ankamen.

Harry grinste. „Ich habe beschlossen, dass offene Feindseligkeit gegenüber Leuten, die listiger sind als ich, keine gute Idee ist", sagte er. „Ich mag vielleicht fähig sein, mit ihnen im auf freien Feld klarzukommen, aber wenn sie hinter meinem Rücken agieren, bin ich aufgeschmissen. Also werde ich aufhören, ihnen einen Grund zu geben, um mir in den Rücken zu fallen."

„Uhm, richtig", sagte Neville langsam. „Ich nehme an das macht Sinn."

Harry strahlte ihn an.

„Also, Weasley", sagte Malfoy, der sich inzwischen genug von seiner Konfrontation mit Harry erholt hatte, um sein Lieblingsopfer aufs Korn zu nehmen. „Wie fühlt es sich an, dass jemand anderes dir Potters Wohltätigkeit weggenommen hat?"

Ron wurde rot. „Nicht, dass es dich was angehen würde, Malfoy", sagte er, „aber das ist nur ein Missverständnis."

Harry fragte sich, ob alle von Rons Missverständnissen tausende Galleonen und den Verrat einer Freundschaft umfassten.

Nach all den Sorgen war Zaubertränke an sich gar nicht mal so schlimm. Harry schaffte es, Neville daran zu hindern, ihren Kessel in die Luft zu jagen, und er lernte nie wieder die Luft zu schmecken, wenn er im Zaubertrankunterricht war. Es war abartig und er schaffte es gerade so sein Frühstück zu behalten.

Er hatte wirklich nicht wissen wollen, wie alle Zutaten der Zaubertränke schmeckten, besonders, da der Flubberwurmspeichel fermentiert wurde.

Trotzdem, es war eine Erleichterung raus aus dem Klassenraum und fort von den Slytherins zu sein, obwohl sein Kosten der verfaulten Kerkerluft seinen Appetit weit genug zerstört hatte, um es absolut sinnlos zu machen zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Er ging aber trotzdem, zum größten Teil, um Neville Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Dann kam Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer begann Harry, sich nervös zu fühlen. Seine vorigen Verteidigungslehrer hatten keinen wirklich guten Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass etwas ganz schrecklich, schrecklich falsch laufen würde. Er hoffte, dass er nur paranoid war.

Das Gefühl vertiefte sich, als Lupin sie von dem Klassenraum fort und in das Lehrerzimmer führte, wo sie Snape begegneten, der mit der Nase in einem Buch in einem Lehnsessel saß. Für einen verrückten Moment fragte sich Harry, ob sie eine Stunde darüber haben würden, schleimige Bastarde zu verhexen, bevor er den Wandschrank bemerkte, neben dem Lupin anhielt.

Er rappelte leicht und er hörte Neville nervös schlucken.

„Versammelt euch", sagte Lupin und sah nicht im Mindesten gestört aus, von der Tatsache, dass er neben etwas stand, was aussah, wie ein sehr angepisstes Möbelstück. „Nun, in diesem Wandschrank ist eine Kreatur, die Irrwicht heißt. Kann mir jemand sagen, was ein Irrwicht tut?"

Wie vorrauzusehen schoss Hermines Hand in die Luft. Lupin nickte ihr zu.

„Er nimmt die Form unserer größten Angst an", sagte sie clever.

„Gut", sagte Lupin und lächelte sie an. „Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor. Nun, ich nehme nicht an, dass mir jemand sagen kann, welche Problem dies für den Irrwicht verursachen könnte, wenn er auf mehr als eine Person trifft?"

Es war wieder Hermine, die antwortete. „Weil mehr als nur eine Person da ist, würde der Irrwicht dazu gezwungen sein, die Gestalt der gesammelten Ängste der Leute, die er begegnet anzunehmen. Also, wenn einer von ihnen sich vor Enthauptung fürchtet und der andere vor Schnecken, würde er sich in eine halbe Schnecke verwandeln."

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger", sagte Lupin und strahlte sie an. „Nehmen Sie weitere fünf Punkte. Deswegen werdet ihr den Irrwicht nacheinander konfrontieren, so dass er nicht verwirrt wird. Der Zauber, den ihr nutzen werdet, um seinen Fähigkeiten entgegenzuwirken heißt ‚Riddikulus'. Damit die Beschwörung richtig funktioniert, müsst ihr an etwas denken, dass die Form des Irrwichts dazu bringt, amüsant zu sein und nicht furchterregend."

Harry fragte sich, wovor er am meisten Angst hatte. Voldemort? Warum sollte er jemanden fürchten, der es zweimal nicht geschafft hatte ihn zu töten und wahrscheinlich niemals Erfolg haben würde? Dumbledore? Wohl kaum. Er war nur nervig. Onkel Vernon? Überhaupt nicht, ganz egal wie der Mann ihn behandeln mochte. Der Basilisk? Nicht wirklich furchterregend, wenn man bedachte, dass er nun um einiges tödlicher und stärker war.

Die Erinnerung an eine verschorfte, rottende Hand, die eine Abteiltür aufzog kam in ihm auf. Er fröstelte. Die Dementoren … Das machte immerhin Sinn, aber wie sollte er einen Dementor so verändern, dass er lustig war?

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen mögen, Lupin, möchte ich lieber nicht Zeuge werden, wie die Drittklässler aus Gryffindor ein weiteres Mal spektakulär in einer akademischen Aufgabe versagen", sagte eine kalte Stimme. Es war Snape und er erhob sich endlich von seinem Lehnsessel. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Ihnen jemand mitgeteilt hat, aber in dieser Klasse ist Longbottom, der es schafft, selbst die einfachste Aufgabe in ein Desaster zu verwandeln."

Lupin lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich habe größtes Vertrauen, dass diese Schüler fähig sein werden, diese Aufgabe mit wehenden Fahnen zu vollenden", sagte er.

Snape schaute spöttisch. „Das in sich, Lupin, zeigt, dass Sie keinerlei Erfahrung im Lehren haben", sagte er. Und damit rauschte er aus dem Raum; seine schwarzen Roben flatterten hinter ihm. Hinter seinem Rücken rollte Lupin seine Augen.

„Nun", sagte er. „Mr Longbottom, möchten Sie anfangen?"

„Nicht wirklich", murmelte Neville. „Ja, Professor", sagte er und hob seine Stimme gerade genug, damit Lupin ihn hören konnte.

Harry klopfte ihn auf den Rücken. „Keine Sorge", sagte er. „Du schaffst das."

Nevilles Lächeln war ein wenig gezwungen. „Richtig", sagte er. „Danke, Harry."

Lupin öffnete den Wandschrank und ein perfektes Replikat von Snape trat heraus, um auf ihn herabzustarren; ein Grinsen verzerrte seine bereits hässlichen Züge. Neville gab ein nicht gerade würdevolles Quicken von sich.

„Los, Mr Longbottom", sagte Lupin. „Erinnern Sie sich an den Zauber."

Harry nutzte seine Zunge, um die Luft zu schmecken. Seine Klassenkameraden als Ganzes schmeckten nach Aufregung und Vorfreude, auch wenn es da einen Hinweis auf puren Terror gab, der offensichtlich von Neville kam. Es waren zwei weitere Geschmäcker in der Luft, die Harry nicht wiedererkannte: Etwas, das nach Fell schmeckte und nach Gefahr und Wut, und etwas, das sauer und verrottet schmeckte. Das letztere, nahm er an, war der Irrwicht, was hieß, dass der fellige Geschmack von dem sanften Professor Lupin kam, was überhaupt keinen Sinn machte, es sei denn …

Es sei denn, Lupin verheimlichte etwas.

„Was für eine große Überraschung", murrte er und wünschte sich, dass es einmal einen Verteidigungslehrer gäbe ohne möglicherweise gefährliche Geheimnisse.

„R- r-r-Riddikulus!", quetschte Neville hervor. Der Irrwicht machte eine Pause, stoppte in seinem langsamen, bedrohlichen Vormarsch und schaute ihn aus Snapes seelenlosen, schwarzen Augen an. „Riddikulus!", versuchte es Neville ein weiteres Mal und dieses Mal funktionierte es und Harry war bei dem Anblick von Snape in einem grünen Kleid und einem Hexenhut, auf dem ein ausgestopfter Geier thronte, unfähig sein Gelächter zurückzuhalten.

Der Rest der Klasse grölte vor Lachen und Harry wusste sofort, dass die Geschichten hiervon innerhalb von Stunden in aller Munde sein würden. Er zuckte dann. Snape würde Neville dafür hart zusetzen.

Lupin lachte stillvergnügt in sich hinein. „Sehr gut, Mr Longbottom!", sagte er glücklich. „In Ordnung, wer ist der nächste?"

Der Irrwicht wurde schnell durch die Klasse gereicht, aber nachdem Ron seiner gigantischen Spinne die Beine entfernt hatte und der Körper zu Harry gerollt war, um an seinen Füßen anzuhalten, sprang Lupin nach vorne; ein ängstlicher Ausdruck war auf seinem Gesicht.

Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich augenblicklich in einen Dementor, aber Harry erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den zerfetzten Umhang, bevor er von seinem Lehrer aus dem Weg gestoßen wurde und er sich wieder verwandelte. Dieses Mal nahm er die Form einer schimmernden, weißen Kugel an, die in der Luft über Lupins Kopf schwebte und er bannte sie ruhig zurück in den Wandschrank.

Es hatte fast wie der Vollmond ausgesehen.

Harry schaute Lupin wütend an – er stellte sicher, dass seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider geschlossen waren – und stand auf. Sein Lehrer war erstaunlich stark gewesen und hatte ihn auf den Boden gestoßen. Der Drang den Mann zu beißen war fast überwältigend und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Warum hatte ihn Lupin aus dem Weg gestoßen? Glaubte er, dass Harry zu schwach war, um von allen Dingen einem Irrwicht entgegenzutreten? Selbst wenn Lupin nichts von seinem Status als unglaublich starken Kaiser der Schlangen wusste, wusste er doch sicherlich, dass Harry als Zwölfjähriger gegen einen dreißig Meter langen Basilisken angetreten war und gesiegt hatte. Und ganz nebenbei, er hatte Harrys Klassenkameraden – alle – gegen den Irrwicht antreten lassen. Warum war es, wenn er Harry nicht für fähig hielt, einem Irrwicht gegenüberzutreten, dass er sogar eine Stunde darüber abgehalten hatte?

Harry begann zu vermuten, dass Lupin nicht wirklich gut in seinem Job war.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Neville ihn leise.

„Alles gut", sagte Harry. Es war eine Lüge. Er war angepisst und das Verlangen zu beißen, war immer noch da.

Er trödelte nach der Stunde. Er wollte Antworten. Er lehnte gegen die Wand und beobachtete, wie Lupin seine Sachen zusammensammelte. Als der Mann sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, blinzelte er vor Überraschung Harry immer noch hier zu sehen.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Harry?", fragte er.

Das war merkwürdig, dachte Harry. Lupin hatte die gesamte Stunde damit verbracht, seine Klassenkameraden mit ihren Familiennamen anzusprechen, aber Harry sprach er mit dem Vornamen an?

„Eigentlich, Professor, habe ich mich gefragt, warum sie mich nicht gegen den Irrwicht haben antreten lassen", sagte Harry und zwang seine Stimme dazu, ruhig zu bleiben.

Lupin sah überrascht aus, als ob er gedacht hatte, dass Harry automatisch den Grund für seine Intervention wissen würde. Harry machte sich eine mentale Notiz, irgendwann einmal Legillimentik nachzuschlagen; es würde die Dinge wahrscheinlich leichter machen.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass das ziemlich offensichtlich ist, Harry", sagte Lupin.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich fürchte, dass es das nicht ist, Professor", entgegnete er.

Lupin lächelte ihn sanft an. „Ich habe gedacht, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, eine Kopie von Lord Voldemort – wenn auch eine unterlegende – im Klassenraum zu haben", sagte er.

Ah. Nun, Harry nahm an, dass das Sinn machte, wenn man bedachte, dass er die einzige Person war, der es gelang, Voldemort hin und wieder zu entkommen.

„Das würde auf der Annahme basieren, dass ich Angst vor ihm hätte, Professor", sagte er leise, „was ich nicht habe."

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe von deinen Abenteuern über die letzten zwei Jahre gehört, Harry", sagte er. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass dir das Vorsicht beigebracht hätte, was den dunklen Lord betrifft."

„Vorsicht, ja", gab Harry zu, „und eine gesunde Dosis Paranoia, aber keine Angst. Ich fürchte nichts, was ich bekämpfen kann." Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und lächelte angenehm, sich fragend, ob sein Gesichtsausdruck genauso falsch aussah, wie er sich anfühlte. „Einen schönen Tag noch für Sie, Professor", sagte er.

Dann verließ er das Lehrerzimmer und steuerte die Bibliothek an. Er hatte keinen Hunger.

* * *

TN:

Wahhh! Noch ein tolles Kapitel. Und ab Freitag fangen die tödlichen Prüfungen an ...

Danke für die tollen Reviews, ein besonderer Dank an **Baba**, die (nehm ich zumindest an) mir mit ihrem Kommentar den Samstag gerettet hat. Ich hab mich halb totgelacht bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ich nach der Vorlesung nach vorne zum Prof gehe und sage: "Wissen Sie Professor, ich übersetzte in meiner Freizeit einen Text ins Deutsche, krieg ich jetzt Pluspunkte im Testat?" Ha, danke für den Kommentar, ich fand den Klasse!

Und nächstes Mal: Sich häuten (was da nur geschehen mag *grien*)


	16. Sich häuten

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Sechszehn

**Sich häuten**

Am Morgen nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Lupin erhielt Harry einen Brief von Tiberius und Aurora. Darin enthalten waren ein paar einfache Passagen in Gobbledegook, die er übersetzen sollte, und ein langer und ausführlicher Beschwerdebrief über Dumbledore, dem eine Notiz von Aurora beigefügt war, die genau darlegte, was sie von Dumbledores Verlobungsidee hielt. Er war sehr unterhaltend zu lesen. Unter all den Beschwerden war ein Ratschlag, dem Harry folgen wollte: Er sollte dem Sozialamt des Ministeriums schreiben und den Leuten, die dort seinen Emanzipationsantrag bearbeiteten, mitteilen, was er von Fred und George erfahren hatte.

Sie hatten auch einen Brief von Linael beigefügt Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry seine kunstvolle Handschrift dechiffrieren konnte, aber nachdem er es einmal hinbekommen hatte, erwies sich der Brief des Aufwandes wert. Zusätzlich zu den normalen Begrüßungen hatte Linael einige Informationen eingefügt, die es schafften informativer zu sein, als alle Bücher, die Harry studiert hatte, zusammen.

_Die Lamia ist meinen Leuten bekannt. Die letzte Lamia, von der uns bekannt war, dass sie die Britischen Inseln bewohnt hatte, lebte vor tausend Jahren, um die Zeit, in der deine Schule gegründet wurde. Sie kam ursprünglich aus Griechenland: Ein weiblicher Basilisk, die sich in magischen Umgebungen für dreihundert Jahre vor allen Blicken verborgen hatte, und die als Lamia wiederkehrte. Dies ist, so scheint es, die Art und Weise, auf die alle Lamia entstehen, egal, ob von einer magischen Schlange oder einer nichtmagischen; sie alle müssen für dreihundert Jahre in einem magischen Umfeld Winterschlaf halten, um die dortige Aura zu absorbieren und verwandelt zu werden. Die genauen Details ihrer Fähigkeiten wurden nicht niedergeschrieben, aber sie war sicherlich fähig menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie alle ihre Fähigkeiten behalten hat, wenn sie sich in Basiliskenform befand. Der Hüter der Aufzeichnungen – der Bibliothekar meiner Leute und ein guter Freund von mir; derjenige, von dem ich diese Informationen erlangt habe – meint, dass sie nicht lange nach der Erbauung von Hogwarts komplett vom Erdboden verschwunden ist. Ich hoffe, dass dir diese Information nützt._

_Um deine andere Frage zu beantworten, ich wusste nichts von dem Lamiamärchen in dem Buch, dass ich dir gab, bevor du mir gesagt hast, dass es dort ist. Ein purer Zufall, meiner Meinung nach, aber ein angenehmer. Ich bin allerdings froh, dass dir mein Geschenk genutzt hat, obwohl, ist es nicht ironisch, dass ein Märchenbuch der Muggel die korrekten Fakten über die Schlangenherkunft einer Lamia enthält, während die Texte der Zauberer darüber im Dunkeln bleiben?_

Harry könnte ihn für diese Informationen küssen. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, den Brief an seine Brust zu drücken und vor Begeisterung zu gackern; er schockte einen verschlafenen Neville, der sich an seinem morgendlichen Haferbrei verschluckte.

„Gute Neuigkeiten?", fragte ihn Neville.

„Sehr gute Neuigkeiten", gestand Harry.

Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Ron und Hermine, die ihn beobachteten – und dabei nicht sonderlich subtil waren– und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Rührei zu. Sie konnten so neugierig sein, wie sie wollten, aber er würde ihnen nichts erzählen. Sie würden es Dumbledore innerhalb von Minuten mitteilen und Harry hätte ein Problem.

„Das ist dann gut", sagte Neville. „Du solltest aber vielleicht das manische Lachen ein wenig runterdrehen. Dumbledore beobachtet dich."

Er tat es. Harry konnte sich nicht dazu bringen sich zu kümmern. Er konnte dort sitzen und auf eine Erklärung warten, die nicht kommen würde, genauso wie Ron und Hermine.

„Richtig", sagte er. „Danke für die Vorwarnung."

„Kein Problem", entgegnete Neville. „Also … darf ich fragen, warum du mich dazu gebracht hast, mich an meinem Frühstück zu verschlucken?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich würde es lieber nicht sagen", gab er sanft zu. „Nicht, weil ich dir nicht traue oder so etwas, es ist nur, dass ich Dumbledore nicht traue, nicht später deine Gedanken zu lesen, um die Informationen herauszufinden."

Nevilles Augen wurden weit. „Das kann er?", fragte er.

Harry nickte.

Neville gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich. „So viel zur Privatsphäre", sagte er. „Aber was hast du Lupin getan? Seitdem du gestern Abend aus dem Lehrerzimmer gekommen bist, sieht er aus, als ob jemand seinen Hund getötet hätte."

Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch und sah, dass Lupin tatsächlich einen sehr betrübten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte. Während Harry ihn beobachtete, blickte er auf und sein Blick traf sich mit Harrys. Harry sah ihn ein wenig zusammenzucken.

„Ich habe ihn wegen dem Irrwicht gefragt und warum er mich nicht gegen ihn hat antreten lassen", sagte Harry. „Er sagte, es sei, weil er nicht mit einer Irrwicht-Version von Voldemort in seinem Klassenzimmer enden wollte."

Neville zuckte wegen des Namens, nickte aber. „Ich kann seinen Punkt erkennen", gab er zu. „Ich meine, Snape ist schlimm genug, aber Du-weist-schon-wer ist sogar noch schlimmer."

„Nehme ich an", sagte Harry und fragte sich, ob er zu streng mit dem Mann gewesen war. „Aber er hat angenommen – fälschlicherweise, wie ich hinzufügen möchte – was meine größte Angst ist und hat mich zu schwach aussehen lassen, um sich ihr entgegenzustellen, vor all meinen Klassenkameraden, die sich alle damit auseinandergesetzt hatten."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie weniger von dir halten, Harry", sagte Neville langsam. „Ich meine, die meisten von ihnen habe wahrscheinlich angenommen, dass er sich in Du-weist-schon-wen verwandeln würde – so, wie Lupin es getan hat – und sind wahrscheinlich ziemlich froh, dass Lupin dich rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gestoßen hat."

Harry summte in Gedanken verloren. Er pikste sein Ei mit der Gabel, bevor er ein Schluck Wasser nahm. „Ich frage mich aber, warum er Angst vor dem Vollmond hat", sagte er.

Neville blinzelte. „War es das, was es war?", fragte er. „Aus irgendeinem Grund hört Lavender nicht auf zu behaupten, dass es eine Kristallkugel war. Ich weiß nicht … vielleicht ist er ein Werwolf?"

Harry erinnerte sich an den Geschmack von Fell und Wut und Hass auf seiner Zunge und grimassierte. „Vielleicht", sagte er leise.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Werwolf oder nicht, zumindest ist er nicht ein weiterer Lockhart."

Harry stimmte fieberhaft zu.

Über das Wochenende, welches er zum größten Teil in der Bibliothek verbrachte, bemerkte er, wie Hermine ihm eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er ignorierte sie so gut er konnte, auch wenn der Anblick von ihr, wie sie seine Schritte zu verschiedenen Regalen nachverfolgte, gerade, als er zu seinem Tisch zurückgekehrt war, seine Augen in einer Art zum Tingeln brachte, dass er wusste, dass sie gelb geworden waren. Er stellte immer sicher, dass seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider geschlossen waren, wenn sie das taten.

Sie wollte wissen, welche Art von Büchern er sich anschaute. Er war der Meinung, dass sie dafür gehängt werden sollte.

Er hatte Neville dazu gebracht, ihm in Kräuterkunde Nachhilfe zu geben. Es war eines seiner schlechtesten Fächer und Harry dachte, dass er genauso gut versuchen konnte, seine Noten so gut wie möglich zu verbessern. Man wusste nie, ob einem etwas später einmal nutzen würde. Es ergab sich, dass Neville sehr gut in Kräuterkunde war – besser als Hermine, da er Talent besaß und nicht nur aus dem Buch gelernt hatte – und mehr als nur bereit war, Harry im Gegenzug für ein bisschen Nachhilfe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu helfen.

So kam es, dass die Zeit, die sie nicht unter Hermines aufmerksamer Beobachtung in der Bibliothek verbrachten, dafür genutzt wurde, in einem leeren Klassenzimmer den Patronuszauber zu üben oder in den Gewächshäusern die Eigenschaften verschiedener Pflanzen zu lernen. Professor Sprout war unglaublich hilfreich, nachdem sie ihr erklärt hatten, was sie dort taten.

Es war am Sonntag, an dem er es zum ersten Mal bemerkte. Seine Haut war bleicher als normal und sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie Papier an. Es war merkwürdig, dachte er, aber er nahm an, dass es ein weiteres Schlangending war und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei wäre.

Es war bald vorbei – in einer überaus unpraktischen Weise – am Montagmorgen, auf halben Weg durch Geschichte der Magie.

Harry saß an seinem Tisch und versuchte, nicht einzuschlafen – anders als Neville, der seinen Kopf auf den Armen abgelegt und seine Augen geschlossen hatte – als er mit seinem Handgelenk an der Kante des Tisches hängenblieb. Es gab ein reißendes Geräusch – nicht unähnlich einem reißenden Pergament – und Harry erstarrte. Er sah, wie Hermine ihren Kopf herumwirbelte, also lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf seine Kritzeleien, dankbar, dass Linaels Tarnung sie daran hinderte, etwas Merkwürdiges zu sehen.

Sobald sie sich zurückgedreht hatte, zog er seinen Ärmel hoch, um sein Handgelenk zu untersuchen. Was er sah, ließ ihn vor Schreck die Augen weit aufreißen. Ein großes Stück papierartiger Haut hing von seinem Handgelenk herab; feine, bleiche Schuppen waren durch das klaffende Loch, wo sie gewesen war, zu sehen. Fast hätte er geschrien. Seine Haut pellte sich ab! Seine Haut!

Er zog seinen Ärmel wieder runter, um sie zu verstecken und starrte hinab auf die Rose, die er auf seinem Pergament skizziert hatte. Eine Schlange wand sich durch ihre gefährlich aussehenden Dornen.

Er häutete sich.

Der Gedanke daran war irgendwie widerlich, aber es war schon verständlich. Immerhin war er eine Schlange. Und zumindest hatte er eine Tarnung, um den Fakt zu verbergen, dass er jetzt auch am Rest seines Körpers Schuppen bekam.

Er fragte sich, warum sie nicht schon erschienen waren, als die grünen an seiner Wirbelsäule durchbrachen, auch wenn er annahm, dass das wohl einfach die Art und Weise war, auf die so etwas ablief. Vielleicht brauchten sie länger, um sich zu entwickeln, weil es mehr von ihnen gab.

Doch das Häuten warf ein neues Problem auf, das keine noch so große Menge an Tarnungen loswerden würde. Was zur Hölle sollte er mit seiner alten Haut tun? Sie auf dem Boden des Badezimmers herumliegen lassen? Sie irgendwo verstecken? Verbrennen? Sie an eines von Hagrids Haustieren verfüttern? Sie vielleicht an den Quidditchpfosten aufhängen wie eine Flagge?

Es war eine Haut! Eine komplette Haut in menschenform war die wohl unwahrscheinlichste Sache auf der Welt, die man erwartete. Was, wenn jemand sie fand, bevor er sie loswerden konnte? Was, wenn Teile von ihr in einer Unterrichtsstunde abfielen? Die Leute würden hundertprozentig wissen, dass er etwas verbarg – wahrscheinlich Lepra - wenn sie die Fetzen seiner Haut von unter seinen Roben herabfallen sahen.

„Oh, zur Hölle", murrte er.

An diesem Abend entfloh er der Gesellschaft seiner Freunde, nachdem er den Tag damit verbracht hatte sich darüber zu sorgen, dass die losen Fetzen seiner Haute herunterfallen würden und er entweder von einer viel zu neugierigen Hermine attackiert oder zu Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel geschleift wurde, um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Sobald er alleine war, eingeschlossen in einer Dusche im Badezimmer der Drittklässler, zog er seine Klamotten aus, hing sie auf und versteckte sich hinter dem Vorhang, so dass er seine Haut abreißen konnte.

Es war eine der weniger angenehmen Erfahrungen in seinem Leben. Es war merkwürdig und da war so viel davon, dass Harry begann sich zu sorgen, dass er nicht fähig sein würde alles loszuwerden, ohne, dass es jemand bemerkte.

Sobald das erledigt war und er die letzten Flocken zwischen seinen jetzt schuppigen Zehen herausgezogen hatte, wickelte er die Haut in seine Roben und machte die Dusche an. Er war vorsichtig mit seinen Haaren, falls diese beschlossen haben sollten, sich ebenfalls zu häuten.

Das taten sie nicht, zu seiner großen Erleichterung. So nervend ungezähmt sein Haar auch sein mochte, er wollte nicht kahl durch sein Leben gehen. Und ganz nebenbei mochte er den roten Streifen, auch, wenn er der einzige war, der ihn sehen konnte.

Nach seiner Dusche trocknete er sich ab und zog seinen Pyjama an, während er noch in der Dusche war, bevor er seine Roben aufhob – seine Haut war immer noch in ihnen eingewickelt – und kehrte in den Schlafsaal zurück. Neville wartete auf ihn, seine Nase in einem Buch über magische Pflanzen vergraben. Harry platzierte seine Roben vorsichtig auf dem Ende seines Bettes, so dass seine Haut nicht aus ihnen herausfiel und schaute Neville neugierig an.

„Oh, Ron und Hermine haben angefangen zu nerven", sagte Neville, seine Anwesenheit erklärend. „Sie haben mich immer wieder gefragt, ob du dich in letzter Zeit komisch verhalten hast. Und als ich gesagt habe, dass du das nicht getan hättest, haben sie angefangen sich gegenseitig anzuschauen, als ob ich irgendetwas Wichtiges gesagt hätte, dass nur sie verstehen würden. Ich bin gegangen, bevor sie mich noch etwas anderes fragen konnten."

„Ich kann dich verstehen", sagte Harry.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich habe gelogen", sagte er. „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du dich so verhältst wie jetzt."

Harry erstarrte.

„Aber du möchtest mir nicht sagen, was sich verändert hat, und das ist okay", fuhr Neville fort, als ob er nicht bemerkt hätte, wie Harry viel stiller geworden war, als es einem Mensch fähig war. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir egal, weil du so viel glücklicher bist, und was deine Angelegenheit ist, ist deine Angelegenheit."

„Danke, Neville", sagte Harry und war sich bewusst, dass er Neville anstarrte, als ob er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte. Irgendwie hatte es Neville gerade geschafft, sich innerhalb von zwei Minuten als besserer Freund herauszustellen, als Ron und Hermine es in zwei Jahren getan hatten.

Neville grinste nur, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte.

* * *

TN: Jaja, so spielt das Leben. In einem Kapitel sagt man, dass es mit den Updates wohl problemlos verlaufen wird und schon hat man keine Zeit und böse Testate. Hälfte geschafft, jetzt noch zwei und dann Weihnachten (endlich!).

Danke an alle Reviewer!

Und nächste Mal: Siessa (Boah, jetzt wisst ihr Bescheid \=.=/ )


	17. Siessa

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Ungebetaed und nicht drübergelesen. Auf eigene Gefahr

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Siebzehn

**Siessa**

Als Harry endlich die Chance erhielt, in die Kammer des Schreckens zurückzukehren, war der Oktober schon zur Hälfte durch. Er entschied sich, in der Nacht unter seinem Tarnumhang loszugehen, so dass er die Spekulationen seiner Hauskameraden vermeiden konnte. Er hatte bereits Ron, der herumschnüffelte, nachdem er Harry dabei erwischt hatte, wie er an dem Abend an dem er seine Haut das erste Mal geschält hatte, ein wenig nach Mitternacht nach oben in den Schlafsaal schlich. Harry war unten gewesen, um sie zu verbrennen und er hatte beobachtet, wie sie in Flammen aufging, nur um zurückzukommen und Ron aus dem Badezimmer kommen zu sehen.

Es gab eine unangenehme Stille, bevor Harry den Blick von seinem ehemals besten Freund abwand und in sein Bett schlüpfte.

So hat er gelernt, dass, wenn er sich nach der Sperrstunde außerhalb des Bettes aufhalten wollte, er besser unter seinem Tarnumhang war, ob er nun außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes sein würde, oder nicht. Nicht, dass er den Umhang zurückgelassen hätte, wenn er in den Fluren herumgeschlichen wäre. Er war nicht dumm.

Der Steinboden war unangenehm kalt unter seinen Füßen als er sich auf den Weg runter zum Mädchenklo der maulenden Myrtle machte, aber er ignorierte die Kühle so gut er konnte. Es war eine der Schattenseiten des plötzlichen Schlangen-seins: Er spürte die Kälte um einiges mehr, als er es früher tat. Der Weg fühlte sich viel kürzer an, als im zweiten Schuljahr, aber dann nahm Harry an, dass er sich diesmal darauf freute die Kammer zu besuchen. Er würde – hoffentlich – Antworten finden.

Als er die Tür zum Mädchenklo im zweiten Stockwerk öffnete, steckte Myrtle ihren Kopf aus der Tür der Kabine. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie.

Harry zog seinen Umhang herunter. „Hey Myrtle", sagte er. „Wie läuft es?"

Sie glotzte ihn an und für einen Moment fragte sich Harry, ob Linaels Tarnung auch auf Geister wirkte. Dann lächelte sie. „Du fragst mich, wie es mir geht", sagte sie. Sie klang geehrt und ihre Wangen liefen silbern an.

„Ja, das tue ich", sagte Harry.

Sie kicherte. „Mir geht es gut", gab sie zu. „Es hat sich nicht viel verändert, aber … es tut mir Leid, Harry."

Er blinzelte sie an. „Was denn?"

Sie sah schuldig aus. „Du wirst nicht mögen, was ich dir erzählen werde", sagte sie.

Harry hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass Dumbledore irgendwie darin verwickelt war. „Was ist denn, Myrtle?", fragte er.

Sie stupste auf einen Punkt auf ihrem Kinn. „Der Schuleiter hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihm sagen soll, wenn jemand hier runter kommen würde, der es nicht sollte, ganz besonders, wenn du es bist. Er sagte, dass er mich aus dem Schloss verbannen würde, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich es ihm nicht erzählt habe", sagte sie und sah durchweg schlecht dabei aus.

„Kann er das tun?", fragte Harry. Sie nickte und Harry seufzte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und dachte nach. Er musste runter in die Kammer gehen und Myrtle musste ihn ohnehin verraten, also könnte er es genauso gut durchziehen und mit den Konsequenzen leben. Wenn er es musste, würde er sich später mit Dumbledore beschäftigen.

„Dann geh", sagte er. „Sag ihm, dass ich hier war."

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie.

„Ja", meinte er zu ihr. „Geh los."

Sie verließ ihre Kabine und Harry hielt seine Augen auf ihr, bis sie aus der Tür herausgeschwebt war, ohne Zweifel auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro im dritten Stock. Sobald er dachte, dass sie fort war, wandte er sich dem richtigen Waschbecken zu und öffnete den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens.

Er stopfte seinen Tarnumhang in seine Schultasche und sprang in das Rohr. Bevor er allerdings herunterrutschte, zischte er „schließen" zum Eingang und drückte sich ab, gerade als das Waschbecken begann, zurück zu seinem Platz zu schaben. Er wollte nicht, dass ihm jemand in die Kammer hinab folgte und da er der einzige war, der den Eingang öffnen konnte, gab es keine Chance, dass er verfolgt wurde, wenn er ihn verschloss. Natürlich ließ ihn das mit dem Problem, wie er wieder herauskam, aber darum würde er sich sorgen, wenn es soweit war.

Es war besser für ein paar Tage in der Kammer festzusitzen, als Dumbledore auch hier unten zu haben.

Das Rohr war genauso abartig, wie es das letzte Mal gewesen war, als er es heruntergerutscht war und als Harry den Grund erreicht hatte, war sein Pyjama mit Schleim bedeckt.

„Ew", grummelte er und richtete einen Reinigungszauber auf sich selbst. Sobald der Schleim fort war, ging er weiter, kroch durch die Lücke in dem Steinrutsch und öffnete die Tür, die direkt in die Kammer führte.

Der Basilisk lag genau dort, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, auch wenn er um einiges schlechter aussah. Er war ebenso die Quelle des verrottenden Gestanks, der Harry würgen ließ, sobald er den Geruch aufschnappte. Der Basilisk rottete.

Er trat in die Kammer und versuchte so gut wie möglich den Gestank und Geschmack in der Luft zu ignorieren. Er war faul, Übelkeit erregend und erinnerte ihn stark an den Geschmack der Luft in Snapes Klassenzimmer, ein Vergleich, ohne den er auch klargekommen wäre. Er wäre auch ohne die wabernden Farben über seiner Sicht klargekommen, die ihm mitteilten, dass der kompostierende Vorgang den Basiliskenkörper tatsächlich erwärmte.

Er schaute von dem toten Basilisken weg und ging in Richtung von Slytherins Statue. Er blickte hoch in das Steingesicht und nahm einen so tiefen Atemzug, wie er sich traute. Ihm war übel und er wusste, dass es nicht nur der Geruch des verrottenden Basilisken war. Er war nervös. Er hatte Angst, nichts zu finden, aber fürchtete gleichzeitig die Antworten, die er brauchte.

„Sprich zu mir, größter der Hogwarts vier", zischelte er.

Er nahm an, dass er das genauso gut so schnell er vermochte hinter sich bringen konnte.

Es gab ein lautes, schabendes Geräusch und der Mund der Statue öffnete sich langsam. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, reichte hinauf, umklammerte die steinerne Unterlippe und zog sich hoch. Es war sehr dunkel im Mund der Statue, aber Harrys Wärmeblick verriet ihm, dass es dort drin ziemlich warm war und die wabernden Farben skizzierten den Raum in Schattierungen von grün und gelb.

Er konnte die Umrisse einer menschengroßen Tür am Ende des kleinen Raumes sehen. Slytherin hat hier unten wirklich etwas anderes als eine Schlange versteckt.

„Bingo", flüsterte er und ließ sich auf den Boden des einstigen Nestes des Basilisken fallen.

Er blieb nicht lange im Nest und entschied sich stattdessen dafür, geradewegs zur Tür zu gehen. Dumbledore würde inzwischen Myrtles Rufen geantwortet haben – er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass der alte Mann sie auf diese Weise bedroht hatte – und er würde nun zum zweiten Stock eilen, vielleicht mit anderen Lehrern, darauf bedacht Harry zu erwischen. Harry fühlte, wie seine Augen gelb brannten, aber zur Abwechslung einmal, versuchte er nicht den Instinkt zu unterdrücken, versuchte nicht, sie hinter seinen zweiten und dritten Augenlidern zu verstecken. Hier unten war immerhin nichts, dem sie wehtun konnten.

Er presste eine schuppige Hand gegen die Tür am Ende des Nestes und drückte. Die Tür bewegte sich nicht. Harry lächelte ein wenig und trat zurück. Es war klar, dass diese Tür genau wie die, die in die Kammer führten, ein Passwort brauchte. Wenn man bedachte, dass Slytherin sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, einen geheimen Raum hinter einem Basiliskennest zu verstecken, das in einer weiteren geheimen Kammer versteckt war, musste, was auch immer er versteckt hatte, sehr wichtig sein.

„Öffnen", zischte Harry. Nichts passierte und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es hatte mit den anderen Türen funktioniert, also warum nicht mit dieser?

Aber dann hatte ein anderes Passwort den Mund der Statue geöffnet. Harrys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Anscheinend würde das nicht so einfach sein, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Schlange", versuchte er erfolgslos. „Slytherin, listig, versteckt, geheim, Gryffindor ist doof." Als noch nicht einmal der letzte Versuch funktionierte, schaute er die Tür böse an. Das brachte auch nichts.

Harry trat gegen sie. Wenn es so weiterging, würde er nie etwas über die Lamiae herausfinden … Er erstarrte. Das konnte es nicht sein, oder?

„Lamia", zischte er.

Die Tür schwang auf und Staub wirbelte heraus. Harry hustete und keuchte, trat von der Tür zurück, während er seine Hände vor seinem Gesicht wedelte und versuchte, den Staub von ihm fernzuhalten.

Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, blickte Harry durch die Tür hinein und fühlte, wie ihm die Kinnlade herabfiel. Tausend Jahre Staub bedeckten etwas, das aussah wie eine Bibliothek. Von schwebende Kugeln aus Licht illuminiert, konnte Harry die riesigen Bücherregale sehen, die die Wände bedeckten, gefüllt mit uralten Bänden und an der am weitesten entfernten Wand hing ein besonders staubiger Wandteppich. Daneben war eine kleinere Statuette, die so sehr von Staub bedeckt war, dass Harry nur schwer erkennen konnte, was es war, gar nicht zu reden davon, was sie darstellte.

„Linael würde diesen Ort lieben", flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst. Es war wahr: Der Drow würde wahrscheinlich einen Anfall kriegen, wenn er den Raum jetzt sehen könnte. Das Versprechen von Wissen, dass er enthielt – Wissen, dass in tausend Jahren von Niemanden gesehen wurde – hing schwer in der staubigen Luft.

Harry grinste. Dies war seins; alles hier war seins. Dieser Raum würde jeden selbst respektierenden Akademiker wild werden lassen und er war der einzige, der Zugriff darauf hatte. Er trat in den Raum und hinterließ Fußabdrücke in dem dicken Staub auf dem Boden. Zuerst würde er den Wandteppich untersuchen. Seine pure Präsenz in diesem Raum rief nach ihm, wie ein Lichtstrahl; er musste wissen, warum er hier war.

Als er ihn erreichte, berührte er den Stoff mit dem Zauberstab. „Ratzeputz", sagte er deutlich und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die Staubschichten, die ihn bedeckten, in Luft auflösten. Er würde nie darüber hinwegkommen, wie cool Magie manchmal sein konnte.

Wie sich herausstellte war der Wandteppich genau das, wonach Harry gesucht hatte. Es war eigentlich gar kein Wandteppich; es war eher ein Stammbaum, eingenäht in grün und schwarz auf einem cremefarbenen Tuch, welches mit silbernen Schlangen umrandet war. Es war wunderschön.

Die Namen ganz oben auf dem Wandteppich fingen sofort seinen Blick ein. Da war der Name eines Zauberers – Mordred Levay – mit schwarzem Faden in Englisch geschrieben, aber neben ihm war ein Name, geschrieben in grünen Linien und Kringeln, die Harry sofort als geschriebene Parselzunge erkannte, bevor sie sich vor seinen Augen in englische Worte verwandelten. Der Name, den sie formten, sandte ein Schaudern Harrys Wirbelsäule hinab. Siessa: Das Wort für ‚Kaiserin' in Parselzunge.

Nach diesem Stammbaum hatte Mordred eine Schlange geheiratet, die Siessa hieß. Es gab keinen anderen Grund dafür, warum ihr Name in Parselzunge geschrieben war und die Implikationen waren offensichtlich. Wie erwartet war auf der Linie, die von ihnen Namen herabstieg, der Name Salazar Slytherin – auch mit grünem Faden in Parselzunge geschrieben – zusammen mit einigen anderen Namen in Parselzunge, auch, wenn sie in schwarz geschrieben waren. Es gab auf der Linie ebenfalls englische Namen in schwarz, auch wenn Harry bemerkte, dass die Geburts- und Sterbedaten, die ihre Namen begleitetet, darauf hinwiesen, dass sie sehr jung gestorben waren. Das Todesdatum von einem der Namen in Parselzunge auf dieser Linie, fing ebenfalls Harrys Blick ein.

Hassiensha

Geboren 914 – Gestorben 1992

Der Basilisk in der Kammer des Schreckens war Salazar Slytherins Bruder gewesen.

„Heilige Scheiße", hauchte Harry. Kein Wunder, dass Slytherin eine Reihe an versteckten Räumen gebaut hatte, um all dies zu verstecken. Wenn der Teppich korrekt war, war Slytherin der Sohn einer Lamia und der Bruder von nicht nur einem, sondern fünf Basilisken gewesen, von denen alle – dankbarerweise – nun tot waren.

Harry ließ seine Augen den Ahnenbaum herunterwandern.

Ein Nachfahre von Slytherin hatte einen Typen namens Peverell geheiratet und diese Linie wurde zu den Potters, welche genau am Grund des Teppichs mit einem in grün geschriebenen Namen endete – dieses Mal sowohl in Englisch als auch in Parselzunge geschrieben.

Harry James Potter

Geboren 1980 –

Erbe von Slytherin

Seiner war einer von nur drei grünen Namen auf dem Teppich. Er war ein Lamia, seine Vorfahrin Siessa war sicherlich auch eine, das hieß also, dass Salazar Slytherin auch ein Lamia gewesen war.

Männliche Lamia konnten nicht erschaffen werden; so viel war offensichtlich, da der tausend Jahre alte männliche Basilisk in der Kammer immer noch ein Basilisk gewesen war, als er getötet wurde. Wenn er weiblich gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich weiterentwickelt, wenn man bedachte, dass er für eine so lange Zeit in einer magischen Umgebung vor menschlichen Augen verborgen war.

Es sah aber so aus, als könnten männliche Lamia geboren werden.

Harry trat von dem Wandteppich zurück, seine Gedanken rasten. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, um seine Lamiagene in ihm hervorzubringen; eintausend Jahre nachdem ein Lamia das letzte Mal zur Ahnenreihe beigetragen hatte. War es das Muggelblut seiner Mutter? War es der verunglückte Todesfluch? Das Basiliskengift? Oder war es eine Kombination von allen drei?

Er schloss seine Augen und wünschte sich, dass er nicht alleine hier unten wäre. Er wünschte, er hätte jemanden, mit dem er reden könnte; jemanden, auf dem er all das abladen konnte, weil er sich fühlte, als würde er explodieren, wenn er es nicht jemanden erzählte. Jemanden wie Linael.

Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und Harry sprang ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft. Er wirbelte herum und stand Nase an Nase mit Linael selbst, auch, wenn der Drow seine Augen geschlossen hielt.

„Sind deine Augenlider geschlossen?", fragte Linael.

Harry blinzelte und schloss seine zweiten und dritten Lider. „Ja", sagte er. „Was tust du hier? Wie bist du hierhergekommen?"

Linael schnalzte die Zunge und deutete auf das silberne Armband um Harrys Handgelenk; das Armband, welches er Harry zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. „Ich habe dir erzählt, dass mir das mitteilen würde, wenn du mich brauchst, als ich es dir gab", sagte er. „Ich habe dich dadurch gefunden, und … wo sind wir?"

„Die Kammer der Geheimnisse in der Kammer des Schreckens", meinte er. „Uhm … Stammbaum."

Er deutete auf den Wandteppich und Linael folgte dem ausgestreckten Finger mit seinem Blick.

„Ein sich selber aktualisierender Stammbaum?", fragte er.

„Ließ ihn", meinte Harry zu ihm.

Linael bewegte sich von ihm weg und kam vor dem Wandteppich zu stehen. Harry starrte seinen Rücken an, während er darauf wartete, dass er etwas dazu sagte – irgendetwas.

„Nun", sagte Linael irgendwann. „Das ist interessant." Er schaute Harry über seine Schulter hinweg an und lächelte. „Wenn du das den Goblins vorlegst, dann würdest du keine Probleme damit haben, deine Slytherinerbschaft zu beanspruchen."

Das war nicht das, was Harry erwartet hatte, was er sagte, aber er machte einen guten Punkt. „Aber wie soll ich ihn hier herausbekommen?", fragte er. „Dumbledore wird am Ausgang der Kammer auf mich warten."

„Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du hier runter kommst?", fragte Linael.

„Natürlich nicht!", rief Harry. „Aber er hat den Geist, der das Badezimmer bewacht, wo der Eingang ist, dazu gezwungen, ihm zu erzählen, wenn ich dort reingehe."

„Ah", entgegnete Linael. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass du ein Problem haben wirst, sobald du diesen Ort verlässt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber sorge dich nicht darum, ihn an ihm vorbeizuschmuggeln. Ich kann ihn mit mir nehmen, wenn du es wünschst."

Harry grinste. „Würde es dich stören, die Bücher auch mitzunehmen?", fragte er.

Linael sah aus, als ob man seinen Geburtstag vorverlegt hätte. „Hast du ehrlich gedacht, dass ich würde?", fragte er.

Harry lachte. „Nein, aber ich musste fragen", sagte er. Er grinste breit und dann überkam ihm ein Gedanke. „Wie bist du überhaupt hereingekommen?", fragte er.

„Hogwarts ist nicht gegen meine Art geschützt, da hier Hauselfen die Arbeit erledigen und jeder Schutzschild, der einen Drow wie mich ansatzweise aufhalten würde, würde den Hauselfen alle Kraft nehmen", erklärte er. „Was die eigentliche Reisemethode angeht …. Meine Leute haben die Fähigkeit, durch die Schatten zu reisen."

„Und es gibt hier haufenweise Schatten", beendete Harry für ihn. Linael grinste und zeigte seine nadelgleichen Zähne.

„Du hast es erfasst", sagte er.

Harry dachte, dass das eine ziemlich nützliche Fähigkeit sein würde – und ziemlich unglaublich. Sie eröffnete eine Menge Möglichkeiten, das war sicher.

Er schaute sich ein weiteres Mal im Raum um. Er wusste, dass er bald gehen musste, so dass er sich den Problemen stellen konnte, aber er wollte nicht. Er mochte diesen Raum, auch, wenn er staubig war. Er fühlte sich hier zu Hause.

Seine Augen landeten ein weiteres Mal auf der Statuette und er schnippte seinen Zauberstab, befreite sie mit einem gemurmelten Zauber vom Staub. Sie war aus polierten, schwarzen Stein, welcher fast wie Glas aussah und sie stellte die Gestalt einer Frau dar. Harry trat näher an sie heran und hob sie auf. Sie war erstaunlich schwer für ihre Größe, aber nun, da er näher an ihr dran war, konnte er sehen, dass es nicht wirklich eine Frau war. Ihr Oberkörper war der einer Frau, aber ihre Beine waren zusammengeschmolzen, um einen wunderschönen, schuppigen Schlangenkörper zu bilden.

Er fühlte, wie sich die Luft bewegte, als Linael hinter ihn trat, um über seine Schulter zu schauen. „Eine Lamia in ihrer wahren Gestalt", murmelte er in Harrys Ohr, was ihn schaudern ließ. „Du wirst fähig sein, diese Gestalt anzunehmen, nehme ich an."

Harry schaute in das wunderschöne, noble Gesicht der Statuette und nickte. Er wusste, wer sie war: Die Kaiserin der Schlangen. Die Person, die all dies gestartet hatte.

„Hey, Linael?", sagte er.

„Hmmm?"

„Glaubst du, dass du mich direkt in meinen Schlafsaal bringen kannst?"

Er schaute den Drow über seine Schulter hinweg an und sah schelmischen Humor in seinen gelben Augen funkeln. „Du möchtest Dumbledore umgehen, nicht wahr?", sagte er.

„Nimmst du es mir übel?", fragte Harry.

„Kein bisschen", gab Linael zu. Er richtete sich auf und streckte sich, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte. „Ich bring dich dort hoch, dann komme ich zurück und leere diesen Raum", sagte er. „In Ordnung?"

„Perfekt", sagte Harry, die Statuette von Siessa ein weiteres Mal hinstellend. „Du bist der Beste."

Linael sah zufrieden aus. „Ich weiß."

Via Schatten zu reisen erwies sich als eine merkwürdige Erfahrung. Er konnte nichts sehen und sein Körper fühlte sich eisig kalt an, aber Linael schien zu wissen, was er tat, also umklammerte Harry seine Hand und hielt sich fest.

Sie verließen die Schatten in einer dunklen Ecke von Harrys Schlafsaal. Er konnte Rons altbekanntes, lautes Schnarchen und Nevilles sanftere hören und er konnte sehen, dass hier keine Lehrer auf ihn warteten, um ihn anzuspringen.

Er hatte es geschafft.

Er trat aus den dunklen Schatten hervor und drehte sich um, um Linael anzuschauen, der immer noch halb verborgen von den Schatten war. Der einzige Teil von ihm, den Harry klar sehen konnte, war sein schimmerndes Haar – welches das Licht des Vollmonds einfing, der durch das Fenster schien und hell leuchtete – und seine glühenden, gelben Augen.

„Danke", sagte Harry zu ihm.

„Du bist sehr, sehr willkommen", entgegnete Linael. „Jetzt geh schlafen. Du hast morgen einen langen Tag."

Harry nickte. Er hatte Recht.


	18. Tee und eine Unterhaltung

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

Frohe Weihnachten!

Zu Weihnachten das Kapitel einen Tag früher. Schaut doch auch mal in **mein Profil**, denn als besonderes Geschenk gibt es heute das **erste Kapitel von Asylum.**

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Achtzehn

**Tee und Gift**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen mit Neville die große Halle betrat, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, zum Lehrertisch hochzuspähen. Was er sah, ließ ihn listig grinsen; Dumbledore sah ihn mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht an. Als der Schulleiter sah, dass Harry zurückschaute, wischte er diesen Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht, aber es war zu spät; Harry hatte ihn bereits gesehen.

Und Harry fühlte sich gut.

„Oh-oh", hörte er Neville sagen. „Warum grinst du so?"

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an, was nur dazu führte, dass Neville seine Augen rollte.

„Du siehst aus, als hätte man Weihnachten vorverlegt", erklärte Neville. „Und da es das nicht wurde, reserviere ich mir das Recht besorgt zu sein."

Harry lachte leise. „Es ist nichts allzu schlimmes", sagte er. „Ich habe gestern Abend einen Punkt gegen Dumbledore gewonnen."

„Okay", sagte Neville. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn provozieren solltest, Harry? Ich meine, er ist immerhin unser Schulleiter und er ist stark. Du könntest in Schwierigkeiten geraten."

„Ich weiß", meinte Harry zu ihm. „Aber es wird schon in Ordnung gehen."

Neville sah nicht so aus, als ob er Harrys Überzeugung teilen würde. Selbst Harry war sich nicht so sicher, dass Dumbledore nicht etwas versuchen würde, und seine Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt, als, gerade während er sich einen Teller mit Rührei und Bacon gefüllt hatte, Professor McGonagall an seiner Seite auftauchte. Sie schaute streng auf ihn herab, als ob ihr missbilligender Blick ihn dazu zwingen würde, all seine Sünden zu gestehen.

„Mr Potter", sagte sie. „Professor Dumbledore würde Sie gerne in seinem Büro sehen, sobald Sie Ihr Frühstück beendet haben."

„Ja, Professor", sagte Harry respektvoll, auch, wenn er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Neville ihn immer noch anstarrte.

McGonagalls Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig und Harry dachte, dass er einen Schimmer Sympathie in ihrem Blick sah. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Mr Potter", sagte sie.

Harry starrte ihren entschwindenden Rücken an. Das hätte er nicht erwartet; eine Warnung von einem Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums, der dafür bekannt war, sehr loyal zu Dumbledore zu stehen. Er schaute Neville an, der seufzte und sein Kinn auf eine Hand stützte.

„Du machst keine halben Sachen, oder?", sagte Neville ruhig, auch, wenn sein Blick besorgt war.

„Anscheinend nicht", rätselte Harry. Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledores Reaktion auch so gewesen wäre, selbst, wenn er nicht unten in der Kammer gewesen wäre; wenn er nur in den zweiten Stock gegangen wäre, um Myrtle zu besuchen. Die Chance, dass es so war, bestand. Dumbledore wollte ihn dieses Jahr offensichtlich an der kurzen Leine halten; gerade, wenn es Dinge betraf, von denen Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass er sie tat.

„Sie hat Recht", fuhr Neville fort. „Du musst bei diesem Treffen mit ihm sehr vorsichtig sein."

„Ich weiß", meinte Harry zu ihm. „Ich werde nichts Dummes tun."

Neville sah erleichtert aus, aber ihre private Konversation hielt nicht lange vor, nachdem Harry dieses Versprechen gegeben hatte. Hermine und Ron gesellten sich zu ihm und Hermine platzierte absichtlich ihre Texte auf den Platz neben Harry.

„Worum ging es?", fragte sie neugierig. „Du steckst nicht in Schwierigkeiten, oder?"

Harry biss genervt seine Zähne zusammen und verschloss fest seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider. Er mochte sich mit Hermine zerstritten haben, und sie mochte ihn nerven, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie sein zweites Opfer wurde.

„Hermine …", brachte er hervor.

„Harry, ernsthaft", sagte sie. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du dich beruhigen würdest, wenn wir dir Raum gäben. Offensichtlich lag ich falsch. Du solltest nicht -"

„Hermine, halt die Klappe", sagte er und unterbrach sie, bevor sie in volle Fahrt kam.

Sie glotzte ihn an und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich rot. „Harry, du -"

„Ich möchte es nicht hören", sagte er. „Ich stecke nicht in Schwierigkeiten und selbst wenn ich es wäre, würde es dich nichts angehen."

Sie sah aus, als hätte er sie geschlagen und er fühlte ein leichtes Schuldgefühl, das er schnell zerquetschte. Er würde sie nicht so behandeln, wenn sie nicht so offen für Dumbledore spioniert hätte.

„Hey, es gibt keinen Grund Hermine so zu behandeln", sagte Ron wütend. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren wurden rot vor Ärger und Harry lächelte sanft.

„Ich würde nicht, wenn sie nicht alle meine Bewegungen, von Niesen bis zu meinem Verhalten im Unterricht, an Dumbledore weiterleiten würde", sagt er. Ron wurde leuchtend rot, eine Farbe, die mit seinem Haaren sehr interessant aussah. Harry lehnte sich über den Tisch. „Und mir wäre nicht so übel, wenn du nicht Bezahlung von Dumbledore entgegengenommen hättest – das Geld war übrigens aus meinem Verließ – um meinen Freund zu spielen."

Er hörte, wie Neville vor Schreck nach Luft schnappte, aber er ignorierte seine Reaktion. Hermine hatte auf die Neuigkeiten überhaupt nicht reagiert; sie wusste Bescheid. Das machte den Betrug nur noch schlimmer.

„Ihr seid beide Abschaum", sagte er. „Und ich will euch beide raus aus meinem Leben. Also geht weg und lasst mich allein."

Er schob seinen Teller von sich – er hatte nicht einmal die Chance, das Essen, das er sich aufgeladen hatte, anzurühren – und stand auf, nach seiner Tasche greifend.

„Ich kann es genauso gut einfach hinter mich bringen", meinte er zu Neville. „Ich sehe dich später."

Neville nickte schwach. „In Ordnung, Harry", sagte er.

Harry winkte ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der Halle marschierte. Er blickte nicht zurück; er wollte Rons und Hermines Gesicht nicht sehen, als er ging. Er wollte auch nicht Dumbledore ansehen, der ohne Zweifel vom Lehrertisch aufstand und aus dem Lehrereingang und hoch in sein Büro ging.

Als er in den Flur trat, nahm sich Harry einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Er kontrollierte seine Emotionen und schloss seine Augen; er wartete darauf, dass sie aufhörten zu kribbeln und normal zu werden. Er würde aber trotzdem seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider nicht öffnen. Er wusste, dass sie früh genug zu den giftig gelben Augen eines Basilisken werden würden, und er wollte s nicht riskieren, Dumbledore zu töten.

Selbst, wenn es ziemlich verführerisch war.

Mit einem Seufzen brach er auf zum dritten Stock. Der Weg schien unglaublich lang zu dauern, als ihn Nervosität überkam. Als er irgendwann den Wasserspeier erreichte, schaute er hinauf in sein steinernes Gesicht und seufzte. Er kannte das Passwort nicht – auch, wenn es wahrscheinlich etwas in Richtung Süßigkeiten war – und er wollte wirklich nicht dort stehen und es erraten. Er wollte überhaupt nicht hier stehen und er bemerkte, dass er sich wünschte, dass er fähig wäre, den Mut, den er Neville gegenüber gezeigt hatte, wiederzufinden.

Er war nervös; sogar ängstlich. Er würde endlich mit Dumbledore über den Wahnsinn reden, der sein Leben bestimmte, aber er bezweifelte, dass er irgendwelche Antworten erhielt. Dumbledore würde dort sitzen und nach Informationen fischen und Harry dann mit einem Kopftätscheln und einem zweifelnden Blick fortschicken.

Dann bewegte sich der Wasserspeier zur Seite. Harry erschrak, als er sich bewegte, dann schaute er böse. Dumbledore spielte vor, allwissend zu sein – Harry wäre darauf hereingefallen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Dumbledore nichts darüber wusste, was seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres in seinem Leben geschehen war – und er tat es vermutlich, damit Harry seine unglaublichen Kräfte respektierte und er noch nervöser wurde. Stattdessen hinterließ es ihn nur noch irritierter.

Er trat auf die sich bewegende Wendeltreppe und ließ sich hoch in Dumbledores Büro transportieren.

Das Spiel würde sich auf die nächste Stufe bewegen.

Er klopfte gegen die Eichentür, als er sie erreichte, und hörte, wie Dumbledore ihn hereinrief. Harry gehorchte und drückte die Tür gerade genug auf, damit er in den Raum schlüpfen konnte.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er.

„Ah, Harry", sagte Dumbledore gütig und sah für die ganze Welt so aus wie der perfekte, weise, alte Großvater. „Setz dich doch, bitte. Das sollte nicht allzu lange dauern. Möchtest du Tee?"

Harry nickte. Er hatte immerhin keine Chance gehabt zu frühstücken.

Dumbledore goss ihn welchen ein und Harry nahm die Tasse mit der Untertasse. Allerdings goss Dumbledore sich selbst keinen ein; er hatte bereits eine Tasse. Es war das – der Anblick von Dumbledores Teetasse, die bereits mit dampfender Flüssigkeit gefüllt war – dass es Harry tun ließ. Er ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen, sicher im Wissen, dass alles was Dumbledore sehen konnte war, dass er sich die Lippen leckte und schmeckte die Luft.

Er erstarrte.

Er konnte den Tee schmecken, die Milch und den Zucker, von dem er gesehen hatte, dass er in den Tee getan wurde, aber da war auch etwas anderes. Es war nur leicht, aber da war ein eindeutiger Hinweis auf etwas, dass ähnlich schmeckte, wie Snapes Klassenzimmer – ganz nach verrottendem Tierteilen und getrockneten Kräutern – und es war genug, damit Harry den Mund geschlossen hielt, als er sich Zwang so zu tun, als ob er einen Schluck nehmen würde.

Dumbledores gütiges Lächeln wurde breiter und Harry stellte seinen Tee zurück auf den Tisch. Ihm war übel. Er wusste nicht, was dieser Trank war, aber er würde sein komplettes Verließ in Gringotts darauf verwetten, dass er die Effekte nicht mögen würde, wenn er ihn trank.

„Ich hoffe, dass deine kleine Unstimmigkeit zum Frühstück nicht allzu ernst war, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. Er klang besorgt und Harry spürte den Drang ihn zu beißen in seiner Brust aufsteigen.

Seine Zähne fühlten sich plötzlich rutschig an und er schmeckte etwas bitteres auf seiner Zunge.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es das war", sagte er. „Ist das der Grund, warum Sie mich hierher gerufen haben?"

„Nein, Harry, ich befürchte nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich wollte dich fragen, warum du letzte Nacht das Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock besucht hast."

Er schaute tief in Harrys Augen und Harry fühlte etwas gegen die Verteidigungen um seinen Geist streichen. Er sah, wie sich die Haut um Dumbledores Augen verspannte, als ob er Schmerzen unterdrücken würde und fühlte, wie sich die Präsenz zurückzog. Anscheinend waren die Dornen seines Rosenlabyrinthes so scharf, wie sie aussahen.

„Ich wollte Myrtle besuchen", sagte er. „Ich habe ihr am Ende des letzten Schuljahres versprochen, dass ich sie besuchen würde und ich wollte dieses Versprechen halten."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore. „Warum bist du wieder gegangen, Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sollte nicht dort sein", sagte er. „Es ist ein Mädchenklo und es war mitten in der Nacht. Als Myrtle ging, bin ich auch gegangen, weil ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten wollte. Ich stecke nicht in Schwierigkeiten, oder?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", sagte Dumbledore und Harry fing einen Hauch von Frustration in seiner Stimme auf. „Ich war lediglich neugierig. Eine Menge Leute haben sich um dich gesorgt, Harry, und das Badezimmer im zweiten Stock ist bei weitem nicht so unschuldig, wie er erscheint. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das inzwischen weißt."

„Wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob ich die Kammer ein weiteres Mal besucht habe, dann sollten Sie einfach fragen, Professor", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Hast du?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Ich habe genug von diesem Ort gesehen, dass es für mein Leben ausreicht."

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das hast, mein Junge."

Harry schüttelte sich innerlich wegen des Kosenamens. Er klang furchtbar falsch in seinen Ohren. „Ist da noch etwas anderes, Sir?", fragte er. „Ich möchte nicht zu viel von meinem Unterricht verpassen."

„Nur noch eine Sache, Harry", meinte Dumbledore zu ihm. „Wo warst du diesen Sommer?"

Harry erinnerte sich an den Namen des Hotels, dass Aurora gebucht hatte, während sie seine Erscheinung imitiert hatte und nannte ihn. Es war immerhin die Coverstory, die er mit Hilfe seiner Freunde im Hostel kreiert hatte und wenn er sich nicht daran hielt, dann könnten die Dinge ziemlich … unpraktisch werden.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore. „Warum hast du deine Verwandten verlassen, Harry? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich sehen wollten."

Harry fühlte ein weiteres Mal etwas gegen seinen Geist streichen und er lächelte ein wenig. Dumbledore würde mit ihm heute nicht weiterkommen. Nicht heute. Niemals.

„Sie wollten mich nie sehen, Professor", sagte er. „Sie hassen mich."

„Unsinn, Harry, ich bin mir sicher, dass -"

„Mit allem Respekt, Schulleiter, Sie haben meine Verwandten nie getroffen", sagte Harry fest und nahm einen weiteren gespielten Schluck von seinem Tee. Dumbledores Blick verblieb auf der Tasse und Harry fühlte, wie sich seine eigenen Augen veränderten.

Er wagte es nicht mehr, Dumbledores Blick zu treffen, selbst mit beiden verschlossenen Augenlidern. Auf diese Entfernung würde Dumbledore die Veränderung sofort bemerken.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du einen Emanzipationsantrag gemacht hast?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja", sagte Harry schlicht.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich befürchte, dass ich dir nicht erlauben kann, das zu tun, Harry", sagte er. „Der Schutz deiner Mutter verbleibt in deiner Blutsverwandtschaft zu deiner Tante. Wenn du nicht dorthin zurückkehrst, gäbe es schwerwiegende Konsequenzen."

Harry fühlte sein Blut kochen und das glitschige, ölige Gefühl auf seinen Zähnen verstärkte sich nur. „Erlauben, Professor?", fragte er. „Sie sind mein Schulleiter, nicht meine Mutter und wenn Sie möchten, dass ich bei den Dursleys bleibe, dann haben Sie kein Interesse an meinem Wohlbefinden."

„Die Schutzzauber um ihrer Residenz werden dich vor Voldemort beschützen", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie sind auf dem Opfer deiner Mutter aufgebaut und sie würde wollen, dass du dort in Sicherheit bist."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Sie mögen mich vor Voldemort schützen, aber sie schützen mich nicht vor den Dursleys", sagte er, „und ich lege mich lieber mit Voldemort an."

Er stand schnell auf, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und seine Klauen gruben sich in seine Handflächen.

„Ist das alles, Sir?", fragte er.

„Ja, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore. „Du kannst gehen. Aber du musst verstehen, Harry, dass ich was das angeht jeden Zentimeter des Weges gegen dich ankämpfen werde."

Harry schaute die Tür böse an. „Ich würde nichts anderes von Ihnen erwarten, Sir", sagte er. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."

Er floh aus Dumbledores Büro, ließ sich schwer gegen die Wand des Flures fallen und versuchte, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er fühlte sich so wütend; so hilflos. Dumbledore würde sein Leben so schwer wie möglich machen und Harry hatte keine Idee, warum er das wollte.

Er steckte sich einen seiner blutigen Finger in den Mund und wischte der Länge nach an einem seiner Zähne entlang. Als er ihn wegzog, sah er eine dicke beige-gelbe Flüssigkeit daran kleben. Er grimassierte und wischte sie an einer Steinwand ab, nur um fasziniert zu beobachten, wie der Stein begann sich aufzulösen.

Anscheinend war er tatsächlich giftig. Und wenn sein Gift Stein auflösen konnte, was konnte es wohl einer Person antun?

Er grinste müde. Sein neuer Lamiakörper schien immer noch ein As im Ärmel zu haben, um ihn zu überraschen. Sich merkwürdigerweise besser fühlend, ging er den Korridor entlang und ließ den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro hinter sich. Er musste zu Verwandlung.

* * *

TN: Danke an alle, die mir eine Review geschrieben haben.

Schaut doch auch mal in **mein Profil**, denn als besonderes Geschenk gibt es heute das **erste Kapitel von Asylum.**

Und nächstes Mal: Quidditch und eine Unterhaltung


	19. Quidditch und eine Unterhaltung

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

**TN: **Danke an meine liebe Rayaki fürs Beta-lesen :3

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Neunzehn

**Quidditch und eine Unterhaltung**

Der Rest des Oktobers wurde in Stille verbracht, bis Freitag der dreizehnte heranbrach. Es schüttete und es war kalt und Harry fühlte sich wirklich nicht danach, aus dem Bett zu steigen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er sich in letzter Zeit lethargisch fühlte, und war besorgt um seine Gesundheit, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nun ein Reptil war. Er hatte das mit seinen Schlangen besprochen und sie hatten seine Vermutungen bestätigt. Er machte sich bereit, Winterschlaf zu halten.

Der Gedanke daran, den ganzen Winter über zu schlafen war wirklich schön, selbst, wenn das noch mehr Verdacht auf ihn lenken würde.

Aber es gab keine Chance, dass Harry für den Rest des Tages schlafen würde, nicht, wenn seine Schlafsaalkollegen so viel Lärm machten, wie sie es taten. An diesem Tag war das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison und alle tauschten aufgeregt Spekulationen darüber aus, wie Gryffindor sich mit ihrem neuen Sucher machen würde: Einem Mädchen aus dem fünften Jahr, welches Harry nicht kannte. Harry konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich zu kümmern – vielleicht hätte er, wenn es Sommer gewesen wäre – aber alle anderen taten es und die vorwurfsvollen Blicke, die ihm die anderen Gryffindors immer noch zuwarfen, begannen ihn nervös zu machen. Harry wusste sicher, dass, wenn sie das Spiel heute verlieren würden, er offiziell die am meisten gehasste Person in seinem Haus sein würde.

„Los, komm Harry, steh auf!", rief Seamus durch den Vorhang.

Harry stöhnte, rollte sich herum und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Sein Bett war so warm …

„Ich gehe nicht!", rief er zurück. „Ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen."

Eine erstaunte Stille breitete sich im Raum hinter seinen Vorhängen aus und Harry wollte gerade seine Augen wieder schließen, als er fühlte, wie jemand sein Fußgelenk ergriff. Er verschloss seine zweiten und dritten Lider und drehte sich um, um Seamus über seine Schulter hinweg anzustarren.

„Ich habe das Team verlassen, damit ich mehr Zeit zum Lernen habe", zischte er und blieb bei der Geschichte, die er Wood aufgetischt hatte. „Zum Spiel zu gehen würde das sinnlos machen."

„Aber du musst gehen", jammerte Dean und schaute über Seamus' Schulter. „Du bist wie ein Glücksbringer für Quidditch."

„Nein", sagte Harry fest.

Allerdings riss er sein Fußgelenk nicht aus Seamus' Griff. Seine Haut begann sich in Vorbereitung auf eine weitere Häutung, ein weiteres Mal zu lösen, und er wollte nicht riskieren, Seamus mit einer Handvoll Haut zurückzulassen. Das würde eine Menge ungemütliche Erklärung erfordern.

Seamus zog ein weiteres Mal an ihm, aber Harry gab keinen Millimeter nach. Er grub seine Klauen in die Laken und blieb still.

„Lasst ihn alleine, Leute", sagte Neville leise.

Seamus atmete schwer. „Na gut", grummelte er. „Aber es ist deine Schuld, wenn wir verlieren, okay Harry?"

„Warum? Ich spiele nicht", sagte Harry. „Wenn sie verlieren, dann beschuldige das Team."

Sie antworteten nicht und Harry wusste, dass im Falle von Quidditch, Logik nicht wichtig war. Seamus ließ sein Fußgelenk los und Harry zog seinen Fuß schnell zurück unter die Decke, sich im selben Moment zu einem Ball zusammenrollend.

Er hörte zu wie sie gingen und, als die Tür sich wieder schloss, streckte sich faul und gähnte. Sein Unterkiefer knackte, als er sich weiter öffnete, als es einem Menschen möglich wäre und er fühlte, wie sein Kiefer sich mit einem ploppen wieder einrenkte, als er fertig war. Er wollte seinen Kopf gerade wieder auf sein Kissen legen, als die Vorhänge ein weiteres Mal aufgezogen wurden.

Es war Ron. Harry fauchte verärgert und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Bist du gekommen, um meinen Morgen zu ruinieren?", fragte er.

„Nein", sagte Ron schwermütig. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Das gleiche", murrte Harry, setzte sich aber trotzdem auf. Er sah, wie Rons Augen auf der Sickelkette, die seine Tarnung hielt, verweilten und er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, bevor er sie unter seinen Pyjama steckte. Ron würde ihre Existenz an Dumbledore weiterleiten, das wusste er, aber es gab keine Regeln, die das Tragen von Schmuck in Hogwarts verboten.

„Was willst du?", fragte er.

Ron setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", sagte er. „Wegen dem Geld. Ich habe bis zu diesem Sommer nichts davon gewusst, ich schwöre es. Ich konnte … ich konnte es dir einfach nicht sagen."

Harry schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum diesen Sommer?", fragte er.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute von ihm weg. Harry schmeckte die Luft. Ron war wegen irgendetwas nervös. Er hatte Angst. Er versuchte offensichtlich etwas zu verbergen.

„Wurde dir im ersten Jahr gesagt, dass du mein Freund werden sollst?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", gab Ron traurig zu. „Mum hat Fred und George gesagt, dass sie dich finden und mir dann sagen sollen, wo du sitzt, sodass wir zusammen fahren konnten und ich mich mit dir anfreunden konnte."

Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Wann wurde Hermine involviert?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Ron. „Da müsstest du sie fragen."

Harry krallte seine Hände in sein Bettlaken. „Warum erzählst du mir all das?", fragte er. „Dumbledore wird nicht begeistert sein, dass sein kleines Haustier auf zwei Hochzeiten tanzt."

Ron zuckte zusammen. „Schau", sagte er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es dein Geld war, bis du es mir gesagt hast."

Harry blickte ungläubig zu ihm hoch. „Du wolltest dich überhaupt nicht bei mir entschuldigen, wolltest du?", fragte er. Ron sah schuldig aus. „Du warst zufrieden damit Geld zu bekommen, um mein Freund zu sein und Dumbledore von all meinen Taten zu berichten, aber du entschuldigst dich, weil das Geld, das du entgegengenommen hast, meins war? Vielen Dank, Ron. Ich kann sehen, dass du es ernst meinst."

„Harry -"

„Verpiss dich", sagte Harry kurz angebunden.

„Harry, du kannst uns nicht so einfach wegstoßen", sagte Ron. Er klang fast flehentlich und Harry merkte, wie er sich fragte, ob Dumbledore mit ihm und Hermine über den Status ihrer sich verlierenden Freundschaft gesprochen hatte. „Hermine und ich haben beschlossen das zu tun, weil wir uns um dich sorgen. Wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen um dich."

„Es gibt nichts, worüber ihr euch sorgen müsst", spie Harry aus. Er bekam sein Temperament schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Der Drang zu beißen war wieder in ihm aufgekommen. „Geh und genieße das Spiel", sagte er dumpf. „Und sprich mich nicht mehr an."

Ron seufzte und stand auf. „Wir – alle von uns, auch Dumbledore – wollen nur dein Bestes, Harry."

Harry verdeckte sein Gesicht und seine tödlich gelben Augen mit den Händen und unterdrückte seine Wut. „Ich glaube, dass ich selbst besser weiß, als ihr, was für mich das Beste ist", sagte er.

„Aber das ist es doch!", brach es aus Ron hervor. „Du weißt es nicht! Du tust dumme Dinge, wie sich in Gefahr zu stürzen, wenn - "

„Es war nicht so dumm, als Ginny unten in der Kamer war, war es nicht?", fauchte Harry. „Es war nicht dumm, als es deine Schwester war, die ich retten wollte. Hör auf so heuchlerisch zu sein, Ron, oder lass mich um Himmels Willen allein."

Er fiel in sein Bett zurück und rollte sich auf die Seite, weg von Ron. Er zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und schaute die Unterseite seiner Bettdecke böse an.

Nur sein Bestes? Irgendwie konnte er das nicht so recht glauben.

Er verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, alle bis auf Neville zu vermeiden, der in die Bibliothek wanderte, um ihm zu sagen, dass Gryffindor das Spiel verloren hatte, dass Dementoren die Spieler attackiert hatten und dass zumindest die Hälfte aller Gryffindors Harry zurück im Team haben wollten, wenn es sein musste mit Gewalt.

Harry war plötzlich sehr, sehr glücklich, dass er aufgehört hatte. Dementoren, die die Spieler angriffen? Wurden sie eigentlich überhaupt irgendwie kontrolliert?

Neville zufolge war Dumbledore sehr wütend und hatte sie vom Schulgelände verbannt, aber Harry glaubte trotzdem, dass man sie von Anfang an nie in die Nähe der Schule hätte lassen dürfen. Was war so wichtig daran, sie als Sicherheitsvorkehrung hier zu haben, wenn alle bereits wussten, dass Sirius Black an ihnen vorbeikommen konnte, und wenn sie Leute angriffen, die sie eigentlich beschützen sollten? Es war ein ziemlich schlechter Witz.

Es war, als ob sie darauf warten würden, dass etwas Schreckliches geschah.

Außerdem war es absolut sinnlos, da die Hogsmeadewochenenden – das Highlight für alle Drittklässler und die höheren Jahre – immer noch stattfanden. Wenn das nicht ein Bruch der Sicherheit war, dann wusste Harry nicht, was einer sein konnte.

Nicht, dass er hingehen würde. Schüler brauchten, um zu gehen, eine Erlaubnis von ihren Erziehungsberechtigten und da Harry das Formular erst erhalten hatte, nachdem er das Haus der Dursleys verlassen hatte – und da sie noch seine Verwandten waren – hatte er die Erlaubnis nicht. Es störte ihn allerdings nicht allzu sehr. Es gab ihm eine weitere Möglichkeit Ron und Hermine wie die Pest zu vermeiden und Neville hatte ohnehin versprochen, ihm Süßigkeiten vom Honigtopf mitzubringen.

Diese Nacht musste er sich zurück in seinen Schlafsaal schleichen, das Abendessen früh verlassend, um einen Vorsprung zu haben. Das Abendessen hatte er mit Oliver Wood verbracht, der verzweifelt versucht hatte, Harry dazu zu bringen seinen Entschluss, das Team zu verlassen, zu ändern, und Harry hatte zwischen Bissen von seinem Steak abgelehnt. Neville hatte eine Grimasse gezogen, als er eines der fast rohen Steaks ausgewählt hatte, aber er sagte nichts, obwohl er seine Augen von den Blutspuren auf Harrys Teller abwandte. Wood war zu beschäftigt, um es zu bemerken.

Nachdem er geflohen war, schloss Harry sich im Schlafsaal ein, zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu, vergrub seine Nase in dem Märchenbuch, welches Linael ihm gegeben hatte und las es seinen Schlangen in sanftem Zischeln zu. Sie rollten sich auf seinen Knien zusammen und lauschten, beobachteten ihn dabei eingehend mit ihren winzigen schwarzen Augen.

Sie würden sich bald häuten, auch wenn Harry annahm, dass sie es leichter haben würden. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie verbergen müssten, was sie taten.

„Glaubt ihr, dass ich das richtige tue?", fragte Harry sie. „Wenn ich mit dem Fliegespiel aufhöre?

Es gab kein Wort für Quidditch in Parselzunge.

„Ja", sagten sie vereint. „Schlangen sind für die Erde und das Wasser gemacht. Die Luft ist liegt jenseits von uns."

Zu wissen, dass zumindest einige Leute der Meinung waren, dass was er tat, richtig war, war beruhigend, selbst, wenn es von Babyschlangen kam.

„Les noch eine", bettelte Apep und deutete mit einem Schlenker seiner Schwanzspitze auf Harry Buch.

Harry grinste. „Okay, okay", sagte er. Er blätterte um, räusperte sich und –

„Kommen Schlangen drin vor?", fragte Nyx.

„Ich denke nicht", gestand Harry. „Würdet ihr gerne die hören, in der die Schlange, die wie ein Mensch geht, vorkommt?" Er hatte die Ausdrucksweise der Babyschlangen für Lamia übernommen, weil er sie nicht nervös machen wollte.

„Ja, bitte Kaiser", riefen Dawlygin und Nyx im Chor, während Apep energisch nickte.

Harry blätterte ein paar Seiten zurück, bis er sie fand. „Die chinesische Prinzessin", las er laut vor. „Es war einmal …"

Eine halbe Stunde später, als Harry die Geschichte das zweite Mal diese Nacht vorlas, steckte Neville seinen Kopf zwischen den Vorhängen rein. Er sah, wie Harry im Schneidersitz, mit einem Buch im Schoß und einem Trio gefesselter Schlüpflinge der Art schwarze Wüstenkobra auf seinem linken Knie, dasaß.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte es gar nicht erst wissen", sagte er schwach. „Gute Nacht, Harry. Bis morgen."

Und er zog seinen Kopf zurück. Durch das dicke Material sah Harry die Farben des Raumes und die von Ron, Seamus und Dean, die sich zu ihm wandten.

„Was tut er?", hörte Harry Ron fragen.

„Ich glaube, er liest ihnen Märchen vor", sagte Neville wie betäubt.

Es folgte eine lange Pause. „Nun", sagte Seamus nach einer Weile. „Soviel dazu, dass Parselzunge böse sei."

Harry grinste und las weiter.

* * *

TN: Ist das nicht süß? Ich finde die Idee mit den Märchen klasse!

Danke an **Guest**, **Thia** und **Ina Bauer** fürs kommentieren. Ihr seid spitze 3

Und nächstes Mal ein Kapitel, das exaktgenau doppelt so lang ist, wie dieses (ohne TNs 'türlich): Silver and Black


	20. Silver and Black

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Zwanzig

**Silver and Black**

Am einunddreißigsten Oktober war es in Hogwarts fast komplett still. Es war schaurig, dachte Harry, wie still es war, wenn nur die Schüler aus dem ersten und zweiten Jahr und die Lehrer zurückblieben und er fragte sich, warum er es noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Allerdings hatte er früher Ron und Hermine permanent an seiner Seite gehabt, um ihn abzulenken.

Um zehn Uhr am Morgen war Harry gelangweilt. Ganz egal wie viel Zeit er dieses Jahr bisher in Einsamkeit verbracht hatte, der Lärm, welcher aus den Fluren hinter der Tür zur Bibliothek erklungen war, hatte ihn beruhigt. Nun, ohne ihn, war es in der Schule unheimlich. Er hatte auch nichts, womit er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er bereits erledigt und die Schlangen schliefen. Das Buch, welches Linael ihm gegeben hatte, hatte er bereits zu Ende gelesen und man konnte auch nur eine begrenzte Menge extra für Zaubertränke lesen – immer noch sein schlechtestes Fach – ohne seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte schlagen zu wollen.

Gelangweilt wie er war, entschloss er sich, durch die Hallen zu wandern und das Schloss zu erkunden.

Die Gemälde raschelten mit ihrer gemalten Kleidung und flüsterten unter sich, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, allerdings verstand er nichts von dem, was sie sagten. Er betrachtete ein paar der interessanteren – jene, die so aussahen, als würden sie einige Merkmale mit seinen Klassenkameraden teilen – aber er ignorierte sie die meiste Zeit. Das rhythmische Tappen von Schuhen auf dem Steinboden hüllte ihn in einen Zustand von fast kompletten Frieden. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er den dritten Stock erreicht hatte, bis er, wörtlich, in Professor Lupin hineinrannte.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, begann Harry rückwärts zu stolpern, nur, um von einer Hand um sein Handgelenk aufrecht gehalten zu werden. Lupin zog ihn wieder hoch und ließ dann so schnell wie möglich los; er zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Harry schaute hinab auf Lupins Hand – er versuchte es zu vermeiden, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, da er wusste, dass Lupin fähig sein würde seine gelben Augen zu sehen – und sah, das er sich tatsächlich verbrannt hatte. Der verkohlte Abdruck von feinen Kettengliedern war in Lupins schnell rot werdender Hand eingebrannt.

Es war ein perfekter Abdruck des Armbands, welches Linael ihm gegeben hatte.

Schnell verschloss Harry seine zweiten und dritten Haugenlider und versuchte seine Augen zu ihrem normale grün zurückzuzwingen, bevor er in Lupins Gesicht hochblickte. Die Haut um seine Augen war gespannt vor Schmerz und seine merkwürdigen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen sahen misstrauisch aus.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Die scherzhafte Unterhaltung, die er nach der Unterrichtsstunde mit dem Irrwicht mit Neville geführt hatte, hatte tatsächlich das große, potentiell gefährliche Geheimnis ihres Verteidigungslehrers enthüllt?

„Guten Nachmittag, Professor", meinte Harry höflich.

„Äh-", sagte Lupin und sah besorgt aus. „Guten Nachmittag."

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so in sie hineingerannt bin", sagte Harry, hielt seinen Tonfall absichtlich leicht und versuchte verzweifelt das Lachen zurückzuhalten, das drohte aus ihm hinauszubrechen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie Recht gehabt hatten! „Ich war ganz woanders", fuhr er fort.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Lupin eilig. „Warum bist du nicht in Hogsmeade?"

„Meine Erlaubnis wurde nicht unterschrieben", sage Harry. Dann hatte er eine Idee und er lächelte zu Lupin hoch. „Eigentlich … kann ich kurz mit Ihnen reden, Professor?"

Lupin sah nur noch besorgter aus, aber er nickte. „Natürlich", sagte er. „Warum gehen wir nicht in mein Büro und genehmigen uns einen Tee? Es ist ein wenig komfortabler als der Flur."

„Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu viel Aufwand?", fragte Harry.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und führte Harry zurück den Korridor entlang. Harry sah, wie er auf sein linkes Handgelenk schielte – das mit der Kette – aber er sagte nichts dazu. Die Hand, die verbrannt war, war zur Faust geballt.

Er hielt die Tür für Harry auf und winkte ihn in Richtung eines Sitzes, während er Teeutensilien von einem seiner Schränke sammelte. Harry betrachtete ein Aquarium auf Lupins Schreibtisch und blinzelte vor Überraschung, als ein knochiges, kleines, grünes Ding ihn böse angrinste, bevor es zurück zwischen die Algen verschwand. Er nahm an, dass es eines der zukünftigen Projekte für den Unterricht sein würde.

Dann setzte Lupin das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und Harry lenkte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Er sah nervös aus und er versteckte es nicht sehr gut; seine Hände waren überraschend ruhig, als er Harry seinen Tee eingoss, aber sein Gesicht war wie ein offenes Buch. Harry ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen – er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er mit einem Mitglied der Lehrerschaft Tee gehabt hatte – und seufzte fast vor Erleichterung. Der Tee war tatsächlich lediglich Tee, auch wenn der Geschmack nach Fell und Wut – der Geschmack von Lupins Krankheit – stärker als sonst war.

Harry begriff, dass es kurz vor dem Vollmond war und er versteckte ein Grinsen. Was für ein Cliché. Vollmond war an Halloween.

„Also", sagte er nach einem guten Beginn für eine Unterhaltung suchend. „Wie beeinflusst die Mondsüchtigkeit Sie, während Sie in Menschenform sind? Keine der Quellen in der Bibliothek waren diesem Punkt betreffend eindeutig."

Lupin ließ fast seine Teetasse fallen. Harry grinste ihn frech an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Autoren sich damit aufgehalten haben echte Werwölfe zu interviewen", fuhr er fort.

„Harry", sagte Lupin nach einem Moment. „Ich-"

Harry schlürfte seinen Tee und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Schauen Sie", sagte er. „Der letzte Verteidigungslehrer war ein inkompetenter, dummer Idiot. Der davor hatte Voldemort aus seinem Hinterkopf hängen. Um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir egal, ob Sie einmal im Monat in ein pelziges und vierbeiniges Etwas verwandeln; ich wäre einfach nur froh, wenn Sie nicht versuchen würden mich umzubringen."

Lupin blinzelte ihn eulenhaft an. „Es … stört dich nicht?", fragte er.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und dachte, dass das heuchlerisch von ihm wäre. Allerdings würde er Lupin das nicht sagen.

„Es macht mich farbenblind", sagte Lupin. „Ich kann nur Grauschattierungen sehen. Und es macht mich stärker als einen normalen Menschen, aber das ist es dann auch. Eine Menge Leute glauben, dass Werwölfe in Menschengestalt verbesserte Sinne haben, aber das sind nur Legenden."

„Genauso wie die haarigen Handrücken und die wilden Augenbrauen", setzte Harry nach.

Lupin lächelte ihn an. „Genau", sagte er. „Du wirst es niemanden verraten, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind der beste Verteidigungslehrer, den wir in den letzte Jahren hatten.", hob er hervor. „Warum sollte ich Sie loswerden wollen? Aber, uh, ich sollte Ihnen vielleicht sagen, dass der Irrwicht ein kleinwenig offensichtlich war."

Lupin zuckte. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Allerdings war es eine um einiges angenehmere Alternative als einen Irrwicht als Dunklen Lord im Klassenzimmer zu haben."

Harry überdachte diesen Punkt. Jetzt, da er sich beruhigt hatte – und mit Neville gesprochen – konnte er sehen, dass Lupin im besten Interesse der anderen Schüler gehandelt hatte, eher als Harry wie eine zerbrechliche Blume zu behandeln, zu schwach, um sich einer solchen schwachen Kreatur entgegenzustellen.

„Eigentlich", sagte er und erinnerte sich an seine Idee. „Das war der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte."

Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wies Harry an, fortzufahren. Harry leckte seine Lippen und fragte sich, wie er seine Idee hervorbringen sollte.

„Ich würde mir den Irrwicht gerne ausleihen, wenn Sie ihn noch haben", sagte er.

Lupin sah ein wenig überrascht aus. „Warum?", fragte er.

Harry rutschte nervös im Stuhl hin und her. Er hatte niemanden von seinen unterrichtsfernen Projekten erzählen wollen – Schüler aus Hogwarts sollten sich bis zum siebten Jahr nicht mit Dementoren beschäftigen – aber er musste es tun, wenn er sich verbessern wollte.

„Ich habe versucht den Patronuszauber zu lernen", sagte er irgendwann. Lupins Unterkiefer fiel herab. „Ich bin gar nicht mal so schlecht darin, glaube ich, aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, dass ich es richtig mache, wenn ich es nicht in Anwesenheit eines Dementors geübt habe und ich möchte mir keinen der Wachen ausleihen. Also dachte ich mir, dass, wenn der Irrwicht sich in einen Dementor verwandelt, wenn er mich sieht, ich mit ihm üben könnte. Meinen Sie, dass das funktionieren könnte?"

Lupin schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Er schien einen Moment über Harrys Vorschlag nachzudenken, bevor er nickte. „Es würde den Irrwicht nicht vertreiben", sagte er, „und ein Irrwicht Dementor wäre schwächer als ein echter, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, warum es nicht funktionieren sollte. Ich kann dich aber nicht unüberwacht üben lassen. Du könntest immer noch verletzt werden, besonders, wenn man deine starke Reaktion ihnen gegenüber bedenkt."

Harry nickte. Er hätte das erwarten sollen, aber das Training wäre es wert, oder?

„Danke, Professor", sagte er.

Für einen Moment verfielen sie ins Schweigen bevor Lupin eine Frage äußerte, die ihm offensichtlich schon seit ihrem Zusammenstoß im Korridor auf der Zunge lag.

„Warum trägst du ein Armband aus Silber?", fragte er.

Harry blinzelte ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ein Geschenk", sagte er, „und ich mag es. Warum sollte ich es nicht tragen?"

„Nun", sagte Lupin langsam. „Die meisten dreizehnjährigen Jungen würden keinen Schmuck wie diesen tragen, ganz egal, wie viel sentimentalen Wert er auch haben mag."

Harry spielte unbewusst mit der Kette. „Ich habe als ich klein war nicht viele Geschenke bekommen", meinte er unbequem. „Daher sind alle, die ich bekomme, nur noch wertvoller."

Ausgenommen seine Sammlung von Weasley Pullovern. Er hatte sie weggeworfen, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass die Weasleys ihm sein Geld weggenommen hatten.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Lupin.

Harry zog die Brauen hoch. Es klang so, als ob Lupin es wirklich so meinte. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld", sagte er. „Es ist, wie es ist."

Lupin setzte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Du bist erstaunlich bodenständig für dein Alter", sagte er. „Nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hätte."

Harry lächelte kläglich. „So etwas passiert, wenn man gegen einen Basilisken kämpfen musste, Professor", sagte er.

Lupin sah aus wie versteinert. „Was?", brachte er hervor. „Basilisk?"

Harry starrte ihn an. „Der Basilisk, der letztes Jahr auf die Schule losgelassen wurde", sagte er und beäugte Lupin vorsichtig – sicherlich hatte Dumbledore nicht vergessen diesen tödlichen, dreißig Meter langen Fakt zu erwähnen. „Der, der all die Schüler versteinert hatte. Hat ihnen Professor Dumbledore nichts davon erzählt?"

„Nein", sagte Lupin. Er klang wütend und als Harry seine Zunge hervorschnellen ließ, konnte er die Wut seines Lehrers ebenfalls schmecken. „Nein, das hat er nicht."

„Worauf haben Sie dann Ihre Erwartungen aufgebaut?", fragte Harry.

Lupin sah ein wenig beschämt aus. Das, kombiniert mit seiner verbliebenen Wut über Dumbledore, sorgte für einen ziemlich merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich, nun, ich kannte deinen Vater aus der Schule", sagte er. „Und ich dachte – man hat mir gesagt – dass du ziemlich so wie er wärst."

Harry leckte seine Lippen. „Das wäre ziemlich schwer", sagte er ruhig, „da ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern kann."

Einmal von dem abgesehen, was die Dementoren in ihm hervorriefen, aber das würde er Lupin sicherlich nicht erzählen. Er wollte nicht, dass der Mann ihn noch mehr bemitleidete, als ohnehin schon. Harry brauchte das nicht. Warum war es so schwer für die Leute, die ihn mit seinem Vater verglichen, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er ein Waise war und das seit zwölf Jahren? Er wusste nichts über seine Eltern außer das, was man ihm erzählt hatte – was nicht viel war – und während er ein wenig neugierig war, war es nicht das Wichtigste in seinem Leben.

Immerhin hatte er eine neue Familie und sie wartete im Last Hope Hostel auf ihn.

Er blieb, bis seine Teetasse leer war und entschuldigte sich dann. Im Flur rannte er in Snape hinein, der einen dampfenden Kelch trug, der nach etwas Giftigem schmeckte und grüßte ihn leise, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Snape schaute ihn nur höhnisch an, aber Harry war es egal.

Seine Haut juckte und er musste sie abschälen. Die Tatsache, dass alle in Hogsmeade waren, würde ihm zumindest erlauben es in Ruhe und Frieden zu tun und nicht während einer panischen Dusche wie beim ersten Mal.

Als seine Klassenkameraden zurückkehrten, hatte Harry seine Haut geschält und war sie losgeworden. Er hatte sie wieder im Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrannt und sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgezogen. Er war müde. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Kälte von den Steinwänden und den Böden in ihn hineinkroch und es machte ihn unglaublich müde.

Als sie zurückkamen hatte Harry sich in seine Laken eingemummelt und schlief tief und fest in seinem Bett. Ihn so sehend zuckte Neville mit den Schultern, stellte die Tüte voller Süßigkeiten, die er für Harry gekauft hatte, auf den Nachttisch und ging runter zum Fest. Ron hatte dagegen protestiert ihn zurückzulassen; er wollte Harry aufwecken und herausfinden, was los war, aber Neville – zusammen mit Seamus und Dean, die Harrys Anschuldigungen gegen Ron und Hermine gehört hatten – ließen es nicht zu und schleiften ihn zurück hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry bekam von dem tobenden, aber stillen Kampf nichts mit und schlief weiter, bis ihn ein lautes Gekreische aus seinem Schlaf riss.

Er zwang seine Augen dazu, wieder grün zu werden, schlüpfte aus seinem warmen Kokon aus Laken und nahm sich seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. Er entdeckte die Süßigkeiten und erkannte, dass die anderen zurück waren, nur dass da zu wenig Lärm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hochschallte, um von einem seiner Hausgenossen gekommen zu sein. Sie waren alle beim Fest, stellte er fest.

Aber wer hatte dann geschrien?

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen, aber die wabernden Farben in Harrys Gesichtsfeld teilten ihm mit, dass dort jemand vor dem Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes stand. Als er sich der Rückseite des Portraits näherte, hörte er jemanden gegen den Rahmen hämmern.

„Lass mich rein, du alte Hexe", sagte jemand.

Es war eine Stimme, die Harry nicht wiedererkannte und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Niemals!", hörte er die fette Dame entgegnen. „Ich lasse dich niemals rein! Sie werden dich schnappen! Die anderen Portraits rennen bereits zu Dumbledore!"

Nun, dass war interessant. Dumbledore nutzte die Portraits als Spione? Kein Wunder, dass er fähig war so gut allwissend zu spielen.

Er hörte wie wer auch immer dort draußen war ein wütend klingendes Schnauben von sich gab und traf eine Entscheidung. Er öffnete die Portraittür und spähte hinaus, nur um in das überraschte Gesicht von Sirius Black zu blicken.

Black öffnete seinen Mund, aber Harry presste einen Finger gegen die Lippen und warf ihm einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Dann winkte er Black rein. Die fette Dame kreischte irgendetwas über Verräter in ihrem Haus, aber Harry ignorierte sie. Er hatte die Tür geöffnet um zu sehen, wer es war den Dumbledore fangen wollte. Das der Eindringling Black war, war eine Überraschung – aber keine allzu große, wenn man die Umstände bedachte – und machte alles ein wenig unangenehm. Black wollte ihn nicht töten, oder?

Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich ein wenig nervös deswegen zu fühlen. Er wusste, dass er Black töten konnte, bevor der Mann auch nur einen Finger auf ihn legte, aber trotzdem; ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu treffen war nervenaufreibend.

Er sah eindeutig wie ein wahnsinniger Serienmörder aus. Auch wenn da etwas an der Art und Weise war, wie er Harry vor Schreck anglotzte, dass dazu führte, dass Harry ihn zu einem der leeren Sitze winkte.

Die Luft um Black herum schmeckte nach Schmutz, Hund und Krankheit. Der Mann nieste, als er sich in einem Sitz beim Feuer zusammenkauerte. Doch seine Augen verließen Harry keinen Augenblick.

„Du siehst so sehr wie dein Vater aus", rasselte Black einen Moment später.

Harry dachte, dass das ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Kommentar für den Mann war, der seinen Vater angeblich an Voldemort ausgeliefert hatte, aber er ging darauf ein. Black wurde ja nachgesagt, dass er verrückt sei. „Das höre ich oft", sagte er.

Er setzte sich gegenüber von Black hin, die ganze Situation ziemlich surreal findend, und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Also", sagte er. „Ich hörte, dass Sie mich töten wollen."

„Nein!", spie Black aus und sah für einen Moment unglaublich wütend aus, bevor er ein wenig zurücksackte. „Ich bin unschuldig."

„Alle Verurteilten behaupten das", meinte Harry zu ihm.

„Ich … wie viel weißt du?", fragte Black.

Harry seufzte. „Mehr, als Dumbledore wahrscheinlich möchte, dass ich es weiß", gab er zu. „Ich weiß, dass Sie gefangen genommen wurden, weil Sie am sechsten November 1981 zwölf Muggel und einen Zauberer mit einem Fluch getötet haben, und dass Sie verdächtigt wurden meine Eltern an Voldemort ausgehändigt zu haben. Sie wurden automatisch zu lebenslänglich Azkaban verurteilt und haben nie einen Prozess erhalten."

„Richtig", sagte Black. „Nur, dass es nicht ich war. Es war Peter Pettigrew, der deine Familie betrogen hat. Er ist derjenige, der die Straße in die Luft gejagt und die Muggle getötet hat. Er hat seinen Finger abgeschnitten, seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht und ist in den Kanalschacht gehuscht, wie die Ratte, die er ist."

Black holte ein Photo heraus, welches aus dem Propheten herausgerissen worden war. Er schwang es gespannt zu Harry und Harry nahm es. Das Bild – so dreckig es auch war – zeigte deutlich die Weasleys im Urlaub diesen Sommer in Ägypten. Black stieß mit dem Finger auf die Ratte auf Rons Schulter.

„Pettigrew hat seinen Mittelfinger abgeschnitten", sagte er.

Harry beugte sich über das Photo und betrachtete es eingehend. Sicher, Krätze fehlte der mittlere Zeh seiner linken Vorderpfote. Und hatte er vor Ron nicht Percy Weasley gehört? Er lebte ziemlich lange für eine gewöhnliche Ratte mit keinen magischen Fähigkeiten.

„Okay", sagte er. „Nehmen wir einmal an, dass Krätze Peter Pettigrew ist. Wie können wir es beweisen?"

„Animagus revealo", sagte Black. „Das ist ein Zauber, der einen Animagus dazu zwingt seine wahre Gestalt zu enthüllen. Wenn es wirklich nur eine Ratte ist, dann wir der Zauber ihm nicht schaden."

Harry nickte. Dann war es einen Versuch wert, nahm er an. Für einen Verrückten war Black bei erstaunlich klarem Verstand und wenn er darüber nachdachte, war Krätzes unnatürlich lange Lebensspanne verdächtig.

„Bleiben Sie hier unten", sagte er. „Verstecken Sie sich für den Fall, dass jemand anderes herkommt. Ich hole ihn."

„Danke", sagte Black. „Danke, danke, danke."

Harry schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Danken Sie mir noch nicht", meinte er. „Es könnte die falsche Ratte sein."

Den verrückten Mann zufrieden zu stellen schien eine gute Taktik zu sein, um mit ihm umzugehen. Black rührte sich nicht, als er an ihm vorbeiging, seinen Zauberstab immer noch fest ergriffen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, nahm Harry an, da es in der großen Halle keine Portraits gab und Dumbledore beim Festessen war, würde er hier oben eine Weile mit Black allein sein, bis es entweder vorbei war, oder Black ging, ganz davon abhängig, was zuerst geschah.

Er erklomm die Treppen hoch in seinen Schlafsaal und entdeckte Krätze, der auf Rons Kissen döste. Die Ratte sah schrecklich aus; Teile des Fels fielen aus und sie war um einiges dünner, als sie vorher gewesen war.

Harry konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Ron ihm erzählt hatte, dass Krätze krank geworden war, während sie in Ägypten waren, aber war das nicht als die Nachricht von Blacks Flucht herauskam?

Er schnellte seine Zunge hervor. Krätze schmeckte anders als die anderen Ratten, die er gesehen – und gegessen – hatte, aber das musste nichts heißen. Krätze war immerhin ein Haustier.

Seinen Zauberstab schwingend, feuerte er einen Zauber, der ihn erstarren ließ, und hob Krätze aus dem Bett. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Krätze fangen konnte, selbst wenn er rannte, aber es würde um einiges leichter für beide sein, wenn er sie zuerst versteinerte. Dann, Krätzes schlaffen Körper fest in seiner Faust, ging er wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um einen verrückten Mann zu konfrontieren.

Er verstand, dass dies wahrscheinlich eines der dümmsten Dinge war, die er je getan hatte, selbst, wenn man es damit verglich, wie er Quirrell am Ende des ersten Jahres hinterhergerannt war und innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür.

Als er unten ankam war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer.

„Black?", zischte er. Er züngelte und bemerkte, dass Black eindeutig noch hier war. Die wabernden Farben teilten ihm mit, dass er sich unter einem der Sofas versteckte.

Dann kroch von unter dem genannten Sofa ein riesiger schwarzer Hund hervor. Er schüttelte den Staub aus seinem bereits schmutzigen Fell und schaute mit seinen blassen Augen zu ihm auf. Blacks Augen. Black war anscheinend ebenfalls ein Animagus.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten sofort zu Trelawneys Vorhersage, dass der Grimm ihm folgte und er schnaubte vor Lachen. Der Grimm war in Wirklichkeit Black. Also war sie vielleicht doch nicht eine so große Quacksalberin, wie er gedacht hatte; sie wusste nur nicht, wie sie das, was sie gesehen hatte, interpretieren sollte.

Dann verwandelte sich Black. „Du riechst wie eine Schlange", sagte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir gehören drei", sagte er. „Es macht Sinn, dass ihr Geruch auf mich abfärbt."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Sache mit dem Geruch so funktionierte, da es sein Geschmack war, der hoch entwickelt war, aber Black schaute überzeugt aus, also nahm Harry an, dass er richtig lag. Er hob Krätze hoch. „Eine Ratte", sagte er. „Aufs Haus."

Black blickte ihn an, als ob er verrückt sei. „Du benimmst dich nicht wie ein Teenager mit einem psychotischen, verrückten Mann, der versucht dich zu töten", sagte er.

Harry zuckte ein weiteres Mal die Schultern. „Man gewöhnt sich nach einer Weile daran", gestand er. Und es war wahr. Er war erschreckend gewöhnt an Wesen, die versuchten ihn zu töten. Voldemort, Quirrell, Lockhart – durch Inkompetenz – ein Basilisk, Black, das Ministerium … es war nicht so, als ob es an Möchtegern-Assassinen mangeln würde.

Doch anscheinend würde er nun auf dieser ganz speziellen Liste Black durch Pettigrew ersetzen müssen.

„Also", begann er. „Werden Sie nun den Zauber verwenden, oder nicht?"

Black sah ein wenig unbequem aus. „Ich habe keinen Zauberstab", sagte er.

Nun war sich Harry ziemlich sicher, dass Black ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Ein unbewaffneter Zauberer – wenn auch einer, der sich in einen großen Wolf mit großen Zähnen verwandeln konnte – gegen einen bewaffneten Lamia mit den Fähigkeiten eines Basilisken? Es würde gelinde gesagt ein überaus kurzer und einseitiger Kampf werden.

Harry platzierte die geschockte Ratte auf dem Tisch. „Wie ging dieser Zauber nochmal?", fragte er.

„Animagus revealo", sagte Black. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du …"

„Animagus revealo!", sagte Harry und schnippte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der Ratte.

Ein Strahl von hellem, blauweißem Licht. Als er verschwand beobachtete Harry fasziniert, wie Krätzes Körper begann sich zu winden und zum bewusstlosen Körper eines ziemlich rattenhaft aussehenden Mannes mit beginnender Glatze wurde, der aussah, als ob er in letzter Zeit eine große Menge Gewicht verloren hätte. Er war, dankbarerweise, immer noch erstarrt.

„Pettigrew", grollte Black und begann sich vorwärts zu bewegen, aber Harry ergriff seinen Arm. Er rümpfte leicht seine Nase und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, welche Art von Dreck Black gesammelt hatte.

„Wenn du ihn tötest, dann wird er nicht fähig sein auszusagen und zu beweisen, dass du unschuldig bist", sagte Harry.

„Aber Harry, er hat uns betrogen -"

„Na und?", fragte Harry. „Sie sind seit zwölf Jahren tot. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich sie kennen würde."

Black sah wie erstarrt aus. Sogar entsetzt und der Ausdruck war ähnlich dem, den Lupin vorher aufgesetzt hatte, als Harry ihm dasselbe gesagt hatte.

„Ich bin Waise", sagte Harry. „Komm damit klar."

Blacks offener Mund verschloss sich mit einem Klicken und er schaute wieder in Richtung Pettigrew. „Also, was tun wir mit ihm?", fragte er.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ihm Dumbledore übergeben, nehme ich an", sagte er und fürchtete innerlich bereits die Unterhaltung, zu der all das führen würde. Er wischte sich die Hand an seiner Pyjamahose ab, die Black berührt hatte. Es sah so aus, als ob dies eine sehr lange Nacht werden würde.

Harry wünschte sich auf einmal, dass er eines Tages fähig sein würde, ein ruhiges, einfaches Leben zu führen. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass das jemals geschehen würde.


	21. Der Mann, der eine Ratte war

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Einundzwanzig

**Der Mann, der eine Ratte war**

Als das Portrait endlich aufging und einen panisch aussehenden Dumbledore einließ, hatte Sirius Black bereits einen Teil seiner Pflichten als Harrys Patenonkel erledigt und ihm beigebracht, wie man Poker spielte.

Sie saßen an einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum, mit Peter Pettigrews bewusstlosem Körper auf dem Tisch neben ihnen, einem Stapel explodierender Snap Karten und einem Haufen Süßigkeiten, die Neville aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht hatte, zwischen ihnen. Black begann der Fakt ein wenig zu irritieren, dass Harry immer wieder gewann, aber er sagte nichts, während Harry die Oberhand erlangte.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig Stolz darauf zu sein, aber er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich damit enden würde, Black ohnehin die Süßigkeiten zu geben. Er wollte nichts, was Black angefasst hatte, in seinen Mund tun. Niemals. Zumindest so lange nicht, bis er sich zuerst gründlich gewaschen hatte.

Das war der Anblick der Dumbledore und dem Rest der Lehrerschaft geboten wurde, als sie in den Gryffindorturm stürmten. Harry schaute auf als sie erschienen – Überraschung ließ ihn die zweiten und dritten Lider schließen, nur für den Fall, dass sie sich wieder änderten – und Black wandte sich in seinem Stuhl um.

Dann legte Harry seinen Royal Flush ab und beanspruchte den Rest der Naschereien. „Verdammt", murmelte Black und warf seine Karten auf den Tisch, wo sie kleine Explosionen auslösten.

Die plötzlichen Geräusche ließen die Lehrer wieder in Aktion springen. „Mr Potter!", rief McGonagall aus und sie trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab hervor, um ihn auf Black zu deuten. „Was bedeutet das?"

Harry warf Black einen flüchtigen Blick zu und zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist nicht bewaffnet, Professor", sagte er. „Und Rons Ratte hat sich in ihn verwandelt." Er zeigte zur Verdeutlichung auf Pettigrew.

McGonagall schaute hin und schnappte nach Luft. Ihr Gesicht wurde bleich und sie blickte Black mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Pettigrew!", sagte sie. „Was bedeutet das, Black? Konnten Sie den Mann nicht in Frieden ruhen lassen?"

Black wackelte den Finger in ihre Richtung. „Ich habe keinen Zauberstab", sagte er. „Also habe ich Harry hier Animagus Revealo beigebracht."

McGonagall warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Das ist ein Zauber auf ZAG-Niveau. Glauben Sie, dass ich so einfache glaube …"

„Es ist einfacher, als einfach eine Ratte in einen Menschen zu verwandeln", kommentierte Black.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zu protestieren, aber bemerkte dann, dass sie es nicht konnte. Sie schaute Hilfe suchend zu Dumbledore hinüber, während ihr Zauberstab aber weiterhin auf Black gerichtet blieb.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Peter ein Animagus war", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, trat vom Portraitloch weg und ließ zu, dass Snape und Lupin ihm in den Raum folgten. Lupin starrte Black voller Verwunderung an, bemerkte Harry, während Snape aussah, als ob er nichts lieber hätte als eine Chance, den Mann auszuweiden. Harry fragte sich, ob es eine Geschichte zwischen den dreien gab, gerade wenn man bedachte, dass Snape auch nicht Lupins größter Fan war. Er beschloss, dass es ihn nicht sonderlich interessierte. Snape hasste so ziemlich jeden; dass Lupin und Black dazugehörten, war nicht allzu spannend.

„Wir sind es alle", sagte Black. „Waren, meinte ich. Ich, James und Peter." Sein Blick wanderte zu Lupin und Harry seufzte innerlich. Ja, da war eindeutig eine Vergangenheit.

„Sie haben kein Recht James Potters Namen zu nennen", fauchte McGonagall und klang bemerkenswert wie eine wütende Katze. Black wandte sich ihr zu und schaute finster. Sie trat zurück.

„Ich habe James und Lilys Namen nicht an Voldemort verraten", schnappte er. „Es war Pettigrew."

Dumbledore schaute zwischen Black und Pettigrew hin und her, bevor er seinen Blick Harry zuwandte. Harry traf seinen Blick, sicher in dem Wissen, dass seiner nicht töten würde, und dass Dumbledore nicht fähig sein würde, an seinen Okklumentik Barrieren vorbeizukommen. „Er sagt die Wahrheit", sagt er. „Glaube ich."

Er würde nicht erklären, dass Black nicht so schmeckte, als ob er lügen würde. Er wollte nicht über die Dinge nachdenken, die er in der Luft um Black herum geschmeckt hatte, weil er es, ganz ehrlich, lieber vergessen wollte. Er wusste einfach, dass der Geschmack von Lügen keiner von ihnen gewesen war.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore langsam. „Aber es gibt noch ein anderes Rätsel. Warum warst du heute nicht beim Festessen, Harry?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich war nicht hungrig, also bin ich zurück ins Bett gegangen. Ich bin davon aufgewacht, da Black entschlossen hatte sich einen Schreikampf mit der fetten Dame zu liefern."

„Du kannst mich Sirius nennen, weißt du", unterbrach Black und Harry sah, wie Snape seine Augen verdrehte. Er grinste und nickte Black zu.

„Sirius dann", sagte er. „Wie auch immer, ich hörte Schreie, also kam ich runter um nachzusehen. Ich habe das Portrait geöffnet und, nun, habe ihn reingelassen." Das klang im Nachhinein unglaublich dumm. „Er hat angefangen darüber zu reden, dass er gekommen sei, um Pettigrew zu töten und zeigte mir ein Bild vom Tagespropheten. Sie wissen schon, das aus dem Artikel über Ron und seine Familie, die nach Ägypten gefahren sind? Er sagte, dass Rons Ratte – Krätze – in Wirklichkeit Peter Pettigrew sei, also bin ich los und habe die Ratte geholt. Ich meine, man muss die verrückten Leute zufrieden stellen, um zu verhindern, dass sie gewalttätig werden, nicht?"

„Also hat er mir diesen Zauber beigebracht, Animagus revealo, und ich habe ihn auf Krätze angewandt, weil Sirius keinen Zauberstab hatte und ich ihm sicherlich nicht meinen gebe. Also habe ich das gemacht und Krätze verwandelte sich in diesen Typen-", er deutete auf Pettigrews schlaffe Gestalt „- was ziemlich verdächtig ist, selbst, wenn er nicht Pettigrew wäre. Ich meine, ganz im Ernst, welche Art von Mensch verwandelt sich in eine Ratte, damit er im selben Bett wie ein dreizehn Jahre alter Junge schlafen kann?"

„Nachdem er sich in eine Menschen verwandelt hatte, hat Sirius gesagt, dass es Pettigrew sei, also habe ich gemeint, dass er ihn nicht töten soll, weil, wenn es Pettigrew ist, es eine Chance gibt, dass Black tatsächlich unschuldig ist, aber ihn zu töten würde Sirius' Verteidigung ein wenig unsicher machen. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, warum hat er nicht von Anfang an ein Gerichtsverfahren erhalten? Daher haben wir auf Sie gewartet und Sirius hat mir gezeigt, wie man Poker spielt."

Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug und seufzte leicht, nachdem er mit Sprechen fertig war. Ihm fiel auf, dass das wahrscheinlich das Meiste war, was er zu irgendeinem seiner Lehrern – Lupin ausgenommen – seit Anfang des Schuljahres gesagt hatte. Und aus gutem Grund: Er hatte gefühlt, wie Dumbledore während seiner Rede mindestens dreimal gegen seine Okklumentik Barrieren vorgedrungen war. Dumbledores komplette Missachtung seiner Privatsphäre begann ihn wirklich, wirklich zu frustrieren.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore. Er schaute auf Pettigrew herab. „In diesem Fall werden wir Pettigrew und Mr Black ins Ministerium bringen."

Sirius zuckte kurz, als er mit einem Titel angesprochen wurde, und Harry lächelte. Dann schaute er Dumbledore an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit allem gebotenen Respekt, Sir, es wäre mir lieber wenn die Offiziellen des Ministeriums hierher gerufen würden, so dass ich sehen kann, wie sie Pettigrew abführen."

„Vertrauen Sie Professor Dumbledore etwa nicht, eben das zu tun, Mr Potter?", fragte McGonagall, ihre Stimme wiederfindend.

Harry zuckte ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich", sagte er. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, das zuzugeben. „Es ist nichts persönliches, Sir; es ist nur, dass dieser Fall mich ziemlich betrifft. Wenn Pettigrew wirklich die Person war, die meine Eltern betrogen hat, dann möchte ich sicherstellen, dass er in Gewahrsam genommen wird."

„Also gut, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. Er schritt hinüber zur Feuerstelle und warf ein wenig Flohpulver hinein, bevor er sich auf den Kaminteppich kniete und seinen Kopf in die jadegrünen Flammen steckte. Harry schaute von ihm weg, um zu sehen, dass Sirius ihn voller Schock beobachtete. Er grinste.

„Wo sind die anderen Schüler, Professor?", fragte er McGonagall, die, als sie seine Stimme hörte, sich leicht versteifte. Immer noch war ihr Zauberstab auf Black gerichtet.

„Sobald wir die Nachricht der Portraits erhalten haben, wurden sie angewiesen mit den Vertrauensschülern und den Schulsprechern in der großen Halle zu bleiben, die als Wachpersonal agieren", sagte sie.

Harry nickte. Es war nicht viel Sicherheit gegen jemanden von Sirius angenommenen Kaliber, aber auf der anderen Seite war Hogwarts' Verteidigung ohnehin ziemlich lax.

„Mr Potter", sagte sie ungemütlich. „Warum … warum haben Sie keine Angst?"

Harry schaute voller Überraschung zu ihr auf und zuckte ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern. In letzter Zeit machte er das ziemlich oft. „Er ist bei weitem nicht so furchteinflößend wie Voldemort, Professor", sagte er.

Snape schnaubte, während McGonagall, Lupin und Black bei seinen Worten alle zusammenzuckten. Harry wandte sich um, um zu sehen, wie Snape ein Grinsen hinter einer langfingrigen Hand versteckte. Er blickte böse, als er Harrys Auge einfing, aber er war nicht schnell genug, um seine Erheiterung zu verstecken. Harry begann fast nach anderen Zeichen der Apokalypse zu suchen. Er hatte Snape zum Lachen gebracht?

Dumbledore wählte diesen Moment, um vom Feuer zurückzutreten, welches sich zurück ins Rot verfärbte, bevor es in einem Regen aus jadegrünen Funken explodierte und einen Mann einließ, den Harry aus den Zeitungen als Zaubereiminister wiedererkannte. Er wurde knapp von Männern in ihm ziemlich bekannten purpurnen Roben, die Harrys Augen kribbeln und seine Zähne glitschig werden ließen. Selbst wenn er wusste, dass sie nicht wegen ihm hier waren, er mochte es immer noch nicht, wenn er Leuten zu nahe kam, die ihn im Sommer versucht hatten zu töten.

Nicht, dass in diesem Raum nicht bereits jemand gewesen wäre, der ihn töten wollte …

Es war allerdings ziemlich lustig zu beobachten, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Ministers von überheblichem Selbstvertrauen zu absolutem Terror wandelte, bevor er sich auf einer Kreuzung zwischen beiden festlegte, was ihn ein wenig merkwürdig aussehen ließ. Die Auroren sahen einfach nur verwirrt aus, aber Harry kümmerte sich nicht allzu sehr um sie. Solange sie ihre Zauberstäbe von ihm weghielten konnten sie tun, was sie wollten. Er würde es wirklich hassen, wenn er sich inmitten des Gemeinschaftsraumes verteidigen müsste, besonders, da seine neue Art sich zu verteidigen eine Menge Tote bei den anderen zu beinhalten schien.

„Was bedeutet das, Dumbledore?", fragte der Minister und schaffte es gerade so, nicht zu stottern.

„Es scheint so, als ob es im Fall Sirius Black eine Verwechslung gegeben hätte", sagte Dumbledore. „Wie du sehen kannst, ist Peter Pettigrew lebendig und gesund."

Fudge lehnte sich vor, rümpfte seine Nase, als diese Handlung ihn näher an Sirius heranbrachte, dessen Geruch ziemlich stechend war. „Er sieht ziemlich unbeweglich aus, Dumbledore", meinte er.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und hörte, wie einer der Auroren ein Kichern mit einem ziemlich unecht klingenden Husten überdeckte. „Er ist bewusstlos, Minister", sagte er ruhig.

Der Minister sprang hoch und schaute Harry mit weiten Augen an, als ob er erst jetzt bemerken würde, dass Harry dort saß. „Mein Gott", sagte er. „Harry Potter."

„Eine Freude Sie zu treffen, Minister", sagte Harry ruhig und streckte seine Hand aus. Fudge schüttelte sie – und Harry krümmte sich innerlich, als er fühlte, wie klamm seine Hand war – und nutzte die Möglichkeit Harrys Stirn anzustarren, als ob er prüfen wollte, ob die berühmte Narbe wirklich da war.

„Ist es etwa so, dass du derjenige bist, der den, äh, Verbrecher in Gewahrsam genommen hat?", fragte Fudge.

Harry war verführt ihn zu fragen, welchen er meinte. Unschuldig oder nicht, Sirius war immer noch ein entflohener Verbrecher. „Ja, Sir", sagte er.

„Ah", sagte Fudge. Er sah leicht verstört aus. „Sehr gut, mein Junge. Sehr gut."

Er tätschelte Harrys Schulter und richtete sich aus. „Sehr gut", sagte er. „Wir nehmen sie beide mit, wenn es dich nicht stört, Dumbledore. Black und Pettigrew."

Dumbledore nickte und deutete mit einem Schwung seiner Hand zur Feuerstelle. „Natürlich Cornelius", sagte er.

„Minister", meldete sich Harry zu Wort, „bekommt Sirius diesmal ein Gerichtsverfahren?"

Fudge sah eindeutig ungemütlich aus. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und wischte seine Brauen ab, bevor er es wieder wegsteckte. „Ja", sagte er. „Ja, natürlich. Wir würden die Fehler der Vergangenheit nicht wiederholen wollen, nicht wahr?"

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Danke, Minister", sagte er.

Er beobachtete, wie Pettigrew in speziellen Fesseln gefesselt wurde, die ihn anscheinend auch umschlingen würden, wenn er sich in eine Ratte verwandelte. Sirius streckte seine Hände aus und ließ einen der Auroren Handfesseln anlegen. Der Auror sah überrascht aus, dass Sirius so ruhig mit ihm ging.

Das hingegen war nicht, was Harry störte. Warum hatte Dumbledore sich nicht mehr gewehrt? Warum hatte er so willentlich geholfen? Er hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass der alte Mann plante, etwas mit Sirius zu tun und Harry wusste, dass er es nicht mögen würde.

Er seufzte sanft und machte eine mentale Notiz sobald wie möglich einen Brief an Tiberius zu schreiben. Er wusste, dass er die Hilfe des Mannes ziemlich bald brauchen würde.

* * *

TN: Danke für die vielen tollen Reviews! Lest doch auch Asylum. Eure Nici


	22. Die Briefe der Freiheit

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Zweiundzwanzig

**Die Briefe der Freiheit**

Am nächsten Morgen stand es in der Zeitung. Die Schlagzeilen schrien, dass Black unschuldig war und dass Peter Pettigrew lebendig in Hogwarts gefunden wurde. Sie brachten mehr Fragen zum Gerichtsverfahren – oder eher dem Fehlen davon – auf, als es dem Ministerium lieb war.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen, als er an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück die Artikel sah. Er las sie aufmerksam, sein Grinsen verschwand nicht im Geringsten, während er an seinem getoasteten Schinkensandwich kaute. Quer über den Tisch beobachtete Neville ihn nervös.

„Weißt du, zu grinsen wie ein Idiot lässt mich glauben, dass du etwas planst", kommentierte er sanft, als er ein paar Stücke Schinkenscheiben auf seinen Toast legte, welches bereits dick mit Ketchup bestrichen war.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. Er kaute, schluckte und sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der die Dinge plant", entgegnete er und deutete mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes in die Richtung des Idioten, um zu zeigen, über wenn er wirklich redete. „Ich reagiere nur. Obwohl, ich muss zugeben, dass ich mehr Einmischung erwartet hätte."

Neville murmelte etwas, was irgendwie klang wie „intriganter Mistkerl" bevor er seine Stimme wieder zu einer normalen Lautstärke anhob. „Warum?", fragte er. „Würde. dir zu helfen deinen Patenonkel zu befreien, nicht etwas sein, was Dumbledore schon nur machen wollen würde, sodass du ihn mehr magst?"

Harry seufzte leicht. „Nicht wirklich", meinte er. „Nicht wenn er möchte, dass ich zu meinen Verwandten zurückkehre. Sirius hat einen legalen Anspruch auf meine Vormundschaft, weißt du, und da er ein Zauberer ist – einer, dem das Ministerium nun eine riesige Menge schuldet – würde das Ministerium mich eher zu ihm schicken, als zurück zu meinen Verwandten oder meiner Emanzipation zuzustimmen." Er pausierte, um eine Hand durch sein Haar zu fahren und warf einen flüchtigen Bick hinab auf Sirius' Photo auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten. „Es lässt mich rätseln, ob Dumbledore etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hat."

Neville machte ein leises, nachdenklich klingendes Geräusch. „Wahrscheinlich", sagte er. „Das würde erklären, warum er sich nicht mehr beschwert. Vielleicht zieht er es vor, wenn du mit Black gehst, als alleine, da das immer noch heißen würde, das du unter seinem Einfluss bist oder so." Er nahm einen Bissen von seinem Sandwich, kaute ihn langsam durch und schluckte, bevor er wieder sprach.

Eine Sache, die Harry an Neville mochte war, dass er tatsächlich Tischmanieren besaß – ganz anders als Ron.

„Natürlich ist diese Sache, dich unter seinem Einfluss zu haben kompletter Unsinn, da er eher ein Schulleiter ist, als ein Politiker."

„Er ist das Oberhaupt des Wizengamot", hob Harry hervor.

Neville nickte. „Das ist wahr, aber er hat sich dazu entschieden eher zu unterrichten, als Politik zu machen", sagte er. „Und einmal davon abgesehen. Das Oberhaupt des Wizengamot sollte wirklich nicht so viel Interesse in einen Schuljungen zeigen. Einem irrsinnig starken und wahrscheinlich einflussreichen Schuljungen, zugegebenermaßen, aber du bist erst dreizehn. Es ist irgendwie … ungesund."

Harry rümpfte die Nase. Neville betonte einen wichtigen Punkt: Einen, der über die letzten Monate immer und immer auffälliger geworden war. „Ja", sagte er leise und Neville ließ das Thema fallen.

Der Tag verging danach wie im Flug. Harry war sich bewusst, dass der Rest der Schule ihn genau beobachtete – es wurde immerhin an diesem Morgen öffentlich bekannt gemacht, dass Sirius Black sein Pate war – aber er schaffte es, sie zu ignorieren und sich auf seinen Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Er schaffte es sogar Ron und Hermine zu ignorieren, die mehr noch als sonst darauf bedacht waren ihn zu beobachten. Der Eindruck, mental seziert zu werden, war an diesem Tag ein wenig geringer und Harry wusste, dass der einzige Grund dafür war, dass er sich mehr über Dumbledores Pläne sorgte, als über die Reaktionen seiner Mitschüler.

Warum hatte Dumbledore zugelassen, dass Sirius Unschuld auf der Titelseite verkündet wurde? Er hätte sich – ziemlich einfach – verweigern können zu kooperieren und alles über Pettigrew vor dem Ministerium verstecken können. Warum hatte er das nicht getan? Harry wusste, dass Sirius Vormundschaft über ihm haben wollte, sobald er im hochgradigen Gerichtsverfahren, welches das Ministerium für ihn vorbereitete, freigesprochen wurde. Würde das nicht gegen Dumbledores Pläne für ihn arbeiten? Oder hatte Neville recht: Hielt Dumbledore etwas über Sirius in der Hinterhand?

Wie auch immer, so freundlich – und leicht verrückt – Sirius letzte Nacht auch erschienen war, er wollte einfach mit ihm leben. Er würde viel lieber zurück ins Last Hope Hostel gehen; er hoffte nur, dass Sirius fähig sein würde, seinen Drang nach Unabhängigkeit zu verstehen. Er würde es hassen mit dem Mann darüber zu streiten.

Ganz nebenbei war es ja nicht so, als ob Sirius Harrys Sicherheit an erste Stelle gestellt hätte. Er hatte nicht gerade eine gute Vergangenheit als Material für einen Erziehungsberechtigten.

Der nächste Morgen war um einiges stiller. Die Zeitungen schrieben immer noch über Sirius, aber die Schüler – zum größten Teil – schienen akzeptiert zu haben, dass er in ihrer Schule gefunden wurde, ganz egal wie verstörend diese Information auch war. Sie schienen eher in der Debatte interessiert zu sein, ob die Dementoren von der Schule abgezogen werden sollten oder nicht. Nach dem, was Harry mitbekam, wollte das Ministerium, dass die Dementoren in Hogwarts blieben, da die Schule diese Sicherheitsvorkehrung eindeutig benötigte und ignorierten vollkommen den Fakt, dass Sirius es geschafft hatte in die Schule einzubrechen, trotz Anwesenheit von Dementoren.

Die Eltern, die Elternvertreter, die Lehrerschaft, die Anwohner von Hogwarts und die Schüler selbst schienen alle zu bemerken, wie dickköpfig sich das Ministerium benahm und wollten, dass die Dementoren verschwanden. Harry wusste, dass er ganz persönlich, viel glücklicher wäre, wenn sie weg wären; er konnte einfach nicht anders als leicht amüsiert zu sein, auf Grund der Tatsache, dass es eine Debatte darüber gab.

An diesem Morgen schwebte Hedwig über dem Tisch Gryffindors herab und präsentierte ihn mit zwei Briefen, bevor sie sich an seinem Schinken bediente und einen Schnabel voll Kürbissaft trank. Er hob die Hand, um sanft ihre weichen Federn auf ihrem Kopf zu streicheln und sie gab ein müdes Schuhuen von sich. Er nahm die zwei Briefe zur Hand und betrachtete die Handschrift auf der Vorderseite der Umschläge. Es war nicht schwer zu sagen, von wem sie kamen: Einer trug seinen Namen in Tiberius' gradliniger Schrift, während der andere seinen Namen geschrieben in Linaels ausgefeilten Handschrift aufwies. Bevor Harry Linael getroffen hatte, hatte er nicht gewusst, dass es möglich war so viele Schlaufen in den Namen „Harry" zu quetschen.

Er grinste auf die Briefe hinab und zog seine Hand von Hedwigs Kopf zurück, um sie zu öffnen. Er öffnete Tiberius' Brief zuerst.

_Harry_, stand da.

_Aurora schiebt gerade Panik, ob du oder ob du nicht der mysteriöse Gryffindor bist, von dem gesagt wird, dass er „hilfreich" dabei war, dass das Ministerium die Wahrheit hinter Sirius Black entdeckte. (Nicht, dass sie denn Mann unter Veritaserum hätten befragen können, natürlich.) Wenn du uns zurückschreiben könntest, um uns zu versichern, dass es dir gut geht – selbst wenn du nicht der hilfreiche Gryffindor bist – dann würden wir das sehr gut finden._

_Es gibt auch eine gute Nachricht, was all das betrifft. Dieser faszinierende Wandteppich, den du Linael aus der Kammer hast mitbringen lassen, hat die Goblins schwer in Aktion versetzt. Anscheinend ist er mehr als genug Nachweis dafür, dich als Erben von Slytherins Namen und Verließ zu ernennen, was gut ist, auch wenn ich glaube, dass die Hälfte der Aufregung dem selbstaktualisierenden Familienstammbaum gilt. Sie sind sehr schwer sie zu beeinflussen, auf einem Level weit über den normalen Fähigkeiten der meisten Zauberer und die alleinige Tatsache, dass es der Stammbaum von Salazar Slytherin ist, macht ihn zu einem historischen Artefakt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie genau du ihn untersucht hast, aber er ist wahrhaft faszinierend. Einige der Namen auf dem Wandteppich sind weithin berühmt in der Zaubererwelt! Ganz abgesehen natürlich davon, dass es scheint, als sei Lord Voldemort dein dritter Cousin zweiten Grades aus einer Linie von Bastarden. Auch wenn das nicht gerade gute Neuigkeiten sind …_

_Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Die Goblins sind bereit, dir die gesamte Kontrolle über die Verließe von Slytherin zu überlassen. Sobald du deine Volljährigkeit erreichst oder du emanzipiert wirst – ein Update dazu später – wird es dir erlaubt sein dich auf Partys als Lord Slytherin vorzustellen. Auch, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wenn es nur wenige Partys gibt, die Leute besuchen, die willens wären einen Lord Slytherin zu ihren Reihen zählen zu wollen und die einzige, die mir im Moment einfallen würde, ist eine Gruppe verrückter, dunkler Zauberer, die einst Voldemort zu Füßen gekrochen sind._

_Weiter zum Fortschritt der Emanzipation: Sie verläuft, wie du bestimmt gerne hörst, sehr gut. Die Dursleys waren tatsächlich überglücklich alle Verantwortung dir gegenüber loszuwerden, was mich glauben lässt, dass Dumbledore sie für ihren Geschmack nicht genug bestochen hat. Im Moment bist du also ein offizielles Mündel des Zaubererstaates Großbritannien. Wie auch immer, das wird nicht lange so bleiben, da das Ministerium für dich die Formalitäten schneller durchbringt, als sie es normalerweise für andere tun würden. Ich glaube, dass diese Narbe auf deiner Stirn doch noch seinen Nutzen hat. Allerdings, deine Emanzipation zu bekommen wird für dich nun schwerer, da dein Pate – der Mann, den deine Eltern als legalen Vertreter für dich bestimmt haben – auf freiem Fuß ist und auf dem Weg, unschuldig gesprochen zu werden. Wenn er sich für deine Vormundschaft bewirbt, dann besteht eine große Chance, dass er sie bekommt, außer, du hast irgendetwas vorzuweisen, was beweist, dass er kein guter Vormund für dich wäre._

_Wenn du dich dazu entscheidest, dass du mit Black leben möchtest, dann kannst du uns das natürlich einfach sagen. Wir werden dich unterstützen, wenn du das tust: Immerhin ist er dein Pate. Versprich nur, dass du vorbeikommen und uns besuchen kommst._

_In Liebe,_

_Tiberius und Aurora_

Harry lächelte auf den Brief herab, bevor er ihn zusammenfaltete und wieder in seinen Umschlag steckte. Er war froh zu hören, dass sich die Dinge mit der Emanzipation schnell entwickelten; er war sich nur nicht so sicher wie glücklich er mit der Tatsache war, dass sein Ruhm der Grund hinter der Beschleunigung war. Aber, er nahm an, dass man halt nicht alles haben konnte.

Er seufzte, legte sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab und starrte gedankenverloren auf den geöffneten Umschlag hinab. Sirius, dass wusste er, war kein schlechter Mensch. Er wollte nur einfach nicht mit ihm leben. Harry schloss kurz seine Augen.

An Halloween im Jahr 1981 wurde er zum Waisen; Sirius hatte man am sechsten November in Gewahrsam genommen. Warum hatte er Harry nicht aufgenommen? Warum war er bei den Dursleys gelandet, bevor Sirius erfasst wurde? Tante Petunia hatte des Öfteren erwähnt , dass der erste November in diesem Jahr – der Tag, an dem sie ihren verwaisten Neffen auf ihrer Türschwelle gefunden hat – der schlimmste Tag in ihrem Leben gewesen war.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, öffnete seine Augen und nahm Linaels Brief auf. Während er den Umschlag aufschlitzte, sah er, wie Hermine ihn eingehend, von dort wo sie zwei Plätze entfernt auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß, beobachtete. Harry sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und sie wurde rot, sah aber nicht weg. Er schaute weg und zog die mit Linaels schnörkeliger Kalligraphie bedeckten Seiten hervor. Harry fragte sich, ob es ihm beigebracht wordewar, oder ob es natürlich für ihn war, so zu schreiben.

Er fragte sich, wie Linaels Muttersprache wohl aussehen würde, wenn man sie aufschrieb.

Er entfaltete das Pergament und begann zu lesen.

_Harry,_

_ich hoffe, dass deine spätnächliche Exkursion zur Kammer nicht darin auslief, dass allzuviel Verdacht auf dich geladen wurde, auch wenn ich vermute, dass die Erinnerung daran komplett von deinem Mitwirken an Sirius Blacks Affäre übertüncht wurde. Denke gar nicht erst daran, es zu leugnen; ich weiß, dass du es warst. Es ist immer du, nicht wahr?_

_Dieser Brief, ganz anders als der von Tiberius, hat keine wirkliche Absicht. Ich schreibe nicht, um dich über irgendwelche Fortschritte oder finanziellen Entwicklungen zu berichten. Eher schreibe ich, um mich zu erkundigen wie es dir geht. Ich bezweifle, dass ein Ort wie Hogwarts frei ist von Tratsch, der momentane Geschehnisse betrifft und ich weiß, wie sehr du so etwas hasst. Und, ganz abgesehen von meinem Verlangen dich zu beruhigen, würde ich mich trotzdem freuen von dir zu hören. Vergiss nicht, dass ich für dich da bin, falls du mich brauchst._

_Die Dinge die ich für dich aus der Kammer mitgenommen habe betreffend, kann ich sagen, dass sie alle – bis auf den Wandteppich, welcher sich nun in Tiberius' Händen befindet – in deinem Raum auf dich warten. Sie sind unberührt und warten darauf, dass du kommst und entscheidet, was mit ihnen geschehen soll, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es eine ziemlich schwere Aufgabe ist, solche Bücher herumliegen und noch mehr Staub fangen zu lassen._

_Ich sollte dir, denke ich, sagen, dass Aurora mein Mitbringen von so viel Schmutz in das Hostel nicht guthieß. Tausend Jahre an Staub kann, wie du gesehen hast, ein ziemliches Risiko für ein sauberes Zuhause sein._

_Eine weitere zur Kammer gehörende Notiz, ich habe nach mehr Informationen gefragt, die deine Vorfahrin betrifft, wenn man bedenkt, dass vielleicht nur noch die Aufzeichnungen der Drow weit genug zurückreichen, um genug akkurate Informationen zu enthalten, die eine solche Gestalt betreffen, besonders, wenn man bedenkt, dass Slytherin entschlossen war ihre Existenz vor allen bis auf die Familie geheim zu halten – und selbst dann nur für eine Person seiner Linie. Ich frage mich, ob er vielleicht die Wahrscheinlichkeit in Betracht gezogen hat, dass ein geborener Lamia unter seinen Nachfahren sein könnte. Es erscheint sicherlich so, als sei es ihm bewusst gewesen, dass das geschehen könnte._

_Ich werde dir alle Informationen, die die Untersuchungen in den Archiven des Wintergerichtes hervorbringen, mitteilen und ich werde versuchen, Zugang zu den Archiven des Sommergerichtes zu erlangen, um eine ähnliche Suche durchzuführen. Es wird kompliziert werden, doch das Ergebnis ist, glaube ich, die Herausforderung wert._

_Linael_

Harry blinzelte. Nicht, dass er nicht dankbar dafür war, dass Linael die ganzen Lamiasachen für ihn nachforschte, aber was zur Hölle war das Sommergericht? Und wenn er schon dabei war, was war das Wintergericht? Er hatte gehört, wie Linael das Wintergericht schon einmal erwähnt hat, aber er hatte nicht erklärt, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Er runzelte in Gedanken verloren die Stirn und rätselte, ob die Bibliothek Informationen darüber enthalten würde. Wenn man jedoch die „Qualität" der Informationen, die er früher im Jahr über Drow herausgefunden hatte berücksichtigte, war es zweifelhaft.

Dann kroch, langsam, ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er stopft das Pergament zurück in den Umschlag und steckte beide in seine Tasche.

„Gute Neuigkeiten?", fragte Neville leise.

„Ja", gestand Harry und schaute flüchtig zum anderen Jungen rüber.

Neville grinste zurück. „Gut", sagt er schlicht.

* * *

TN: Hi, danke nochmal für die Reviews. Allerdings ist mir nicht klar, was an 1-2 Wochen warten so lang sein soll. Ihr seid viel zu verwöhnt. Zumindest sagt ihr es noch nett, auch, wenn ich da viel längere Wartezeiten gewöhnt bin, und es demnach überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen kann.

Lest doch auch Asylum

Stay tuned!


	23. Die verrückte Frau im Nordturm

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Dreiundzwanzig

**Die verrückte Frau im Nordturm**

Der Rest vom November und der Dezember vergingen in einem Rausch von Aktivität. Der Unterricht wurde schwerer und das Wetter kälter. Es wurde schwerer und schwerer für Harry am Morgen aus dem Bett zu kommen; seine Instinkte schrien ihn an, sich zusammenzurollen und den Rest des Winters zu schlafen, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Gegen seine Instinkte zu kämpfen war jedoch nervig und während die Tage vergingen wurde es immer schwerer.

Neville, dass wusste er, war sich Harrys wachsender Lethargie bewusst. Als derjenige, der Harry morgens aus dem Bett schleifen musste, gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber er erwähnte es nicht. Er stellte keine nervenden Fragen, wenn er Harry jeden Morgen seine Roben und einen freundlichen Schubser in Richtung des Badezimmers gab, und Harry war dankbar dafür; viel dankbarer als dafür, dass er sicherstellte, dass sie rechtzeitig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Der Unterricht an sich war gar nicht so schlimm. Die Arbeit war in den meisten Fächern recht schwer. Herausfordernd. Harry wurde immer dankbarer für die Arbeitsmoral, die Tiberius und Aurora ihn über den Sommer eingeflößt hatten; er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er so weiter gemacht hätte wie im ersten und zweiten Jahr, ganz zu schweigen, was wohl mit ihm geschehen wäre, wenn er so bis zu seinem fünften Jahr weiter gemacht hätte.

Einige seiner Klassen konnte Harry aber nicht ausstehen. Zaubertränke war nicht mehr sein am wenigsten gemochtes Unterrichtsfach – Snape schien ihn nun eher mit einer Art von Neugier zu betrachten, als der Ausgeburt von Satan und ließ ihn tatsächlich zum größten Teil allein; er ließ seinen Hass auf Gryffindors an Ron aus, der ein mehr als nur leichtes Ziel war – und das hatte ihn überrascht. Als er sich für Wahrsagen eingeschrieben hatte, hatte keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, dass er damit enden würde, die Stunden, die er in Trelawneys kochend heißem Turm verbrachte mehr hassen würde, als die, die er in den kalten Verließen mit Snape verbrachte. Es war ihm damals als unmöglich erschienen, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er falsch gelegen hatte: In Hogwarts gab es schlimmere Lehrer als Snape.

Es war nicht so, dass Trelawney gemein und sadistisch war, so wie Snape. Sie war es nicht. Tatsächlich erkannte Harry, dass sie nichts mehr war, als eine leicht verrückte Frau im mittleren Alter, die dadurch, dass sie so tat als ob sie die Zukunft voraussagen konnte, ein wenig Aufregung in ihr Leben brachte. Man beachte das so tun. Sie war eine absolute Heuchlerin.

Nein, der Grund warum er sie mehr hasste als Snape war, weil sie ihre Vorhersagen des falschen Untergangs und frühen Todes komplett auf ihn fokussierte. Es war furchtbar irritierend. Anscheinend war es nicht genug, dass er in der Schule zweimal fast umgekommen wäre; sie musste ihn mindestens zweimal pro Unterrichtsstunde an seinen herannahenden Tod erinnern.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass er lieber die Luft in Snapes Zutatenschrank schmecken würde, als einen Atemzug von der Luft, in der der Rauch der Räucherstäbchen hing, auf die sie bestand. Es war widerlich.

Seine letzte Stunde an diesem Tag war Wahrsagen. Er hatte die vergangene Woche in einem Rausch aus Sorge und Nervosität verbracht. Er würde für die Weihnachtsferien zum Last Hope Hostel zurückkehren – sie haben praktisch bestimmt, dass er zurückkommen würde – aber abgesehen von dem Mal, als Linael ihm in der Kammer des Schreckens ausgeholfen hatte, würde es das erste Mal seit drei Monaten sein, dass er sie sah. Er war besorgt, dass sie ihre Meinung ihm gegenüber geändert hatten, wenn er zurückkehrte; dass sie ihn zurück zu den Dursleys oder nach Hogwarts schiffen würden. Er hatte Briefe, haufenweise Briefe erhalten, die alle sagten, dass sie ihn vermissten, aber er konnte nicht anders, als nervös darüber zu sein, dass er zurückkehrte.

Die Anspannung in seinem Bauch hatte sich über den Tag zu einer Art Crescendo gesteigert und als er mit Neville hoch in den Nordturm zu Wahrsagen gehen musste, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mal wieder das Abendessen auslassen würde. Er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass er später fähig sein würde etwas zu essen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Magen sich zu einem Knoten zusammengezogen hätte.

Das letzte was er tun wollte war, in den stickigen, feuchten, verräucherten Raum zu gehen, um Trelawney dabei zuzuhören, wie sie darüber schwafelte wie er sterben würde, aber er zwang sich dazu.

Nachdem er die silberne Leiter hochgeklettert war, kraxelte er unbeholfen in einen der Lehnsessel und versuchte sich nicht in die weiche Polsterung zurücksinken zu lassen. Er hatte früher in diesem Jahr aus Erfahrung gelernt, dass Trelawney es irgendwie geschafft hatte Stühle hinzustellen, die den Geschmack von menschlichem Fleisch mochten. Sich in sie zurückzulehnen war das Todesurteil: Die wundervoll weichen Kissen würden dich verschlucken und dich nicht gehen lassen. Neville setzte sich ihm gegenüber, ebenfalls unbeholfen, in einem Lehnstuhl und sah ihn über den abgewrackten Kaffeetisch, der zwischen ihnen stand, an.

„Hey", sagte er. Harry blinzelte ihn an. Neville war den ganzen Tag über sehr still gewesen – sie beide waren es – und anscheinend hatte er sich endlich dazu entschieden zu sagen, was ihn beschäftigte. „Geht es dir gut, Harry?"

Harry widerstand den automatischen Drang wegen dieser Frage eine Grimasse zu ziehen. „Ich …", sagte er, „ja. Ja, es geht mir gut."

Neville schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass du mir nichts erzählen musst", sagte er leise, „aber ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anlügt."

Harry lächelte schwach. „Es wird mir gut gehen, Neville", sagte er und schaffte es dieses Mal um einiges überzeugter zu klingen. „Ich bin nur nervös darüber, dass ich über Weihnachten nach Hause gehe."

Neville nickte. „Okay", sagte er. „So lange du in Ordnung bist."

Harry lächelte zittrig. Er lehnte sich gegen die Armlehne und verengte in Gedanken verloren die Augen. Er hatte das Hostel gerade als zu Hause bezeichnet. Sein zu Hause. Vor dem letzten Sommer hätte er Hogwarts vor allem anderen als zu Hause bezeichnet, aber nun schien es so, als ob das Last Hope Hostel alles andere, was er in seinem Herzen als zu Hause angesehen hatte, komplett übertrumpft hatte.

Er biss auf seine Lippe. Er fragte sich, was Aurora dazu sagen würde. Oder Tiberius. Oder Linael oder Nikolai oder Isabella … er wusste nicht, ob sie genauso fühlten wie er. Sie lebten immerhin auch dort.

Er gab einen kleinen Seufzer von sich und riss seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Im Unterricht konnte er nicht einfach so abschweifen, selbst, wenn er die Lehrerin hasste; selbst wenn alles was er wollte war, so schnell wie irgend möglich zu entkommen, nach London zu fahren, das Hostel zu finden und … und …

Professor Trelawney wählte diesen Moment, um aus den Schatten herauszugleiten. Ihr Schal und ihre Schmuck glitzerten im Kerzenlicht und das Licht reflektierte sich so auf ihrer Brille, dass sie ihre Augen komplett versteckte. Sie sah wirklich wie eine Art Libelle aus.

„Willkommen, ihr alle", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang leise – erstickt – in der sirupartigen Luft. „Das Schicksal hat mich darüber informiert, dass wir unsere Arbeit mit den Teeblättern heute fortsetzen sollen, bevor wir uns nach den Ferien der Traumdeutung zuwenden."

Harry zog bei dem Gedanken daran, noch mehr von dem zu heißen, zu schwachen Tee den sie braute trinken zu müssen, eine Grimasse. Sogar dieser schaffte es nach Rauch zu schmecken.

„Nun, holt euch eure Teetassen", sagte sie, „und ich werde euch eingießen."

Sie huschte in das Dämmerlicht zurück, bis alles, was man von ihr sehen konnte, die Lichter waren, die sich auf ihrer Brille spiegelten und die Farben, die um ihren Körper herumschwebten. Er lächelte. Ihr Trick in den Schatten herumzugeistern mochte seine Klassenkameraden in Ehrfurcht versetzen, aber es war schwer jemanden mit solchen Tricks zu beeindrucken, der Wärme sehen konnte.

Er stand auf, schaffte es seinen Körper durch die schmale Lücke zwischen der Lehne seines Stuhls und dem Kaffeetisch zu quetschen und gesellte sich zu der Schlange, um eine Teetasse zu holen. Neville folgte ihm. Er stand da und betrachtete gedankenverloren die weißen und gelben Farben, die gleichzeitig mit seinem Herzschlag pulsierend durch Seamus' Roben leuchteten, während er darauf wartete, dass er an der Reihe war. Dann, nachdem er sich eine Tasse genommen hatte, folgte er Seamus zu Trelawneys Tisch, nahm sich eine oder auch drei Portionen des losen Tees, mit denen sie versorgt wurden und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm kochendes Wasser in seine Tasse goss.

Als er sich zusammen mit Neville wieder hinsetzte, beobachtete er, wie sein Freund grimassierte und einen Schluck von der zu heißen Flüssigkeit nahm. „Ich hasse dieses Zeug", kommentierte Neville leise. „Loser Tee, meine ich. Ich denke immer, dass ich die Blätter verschlucke."

Harry grinste und nahm auch einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Tasse. Die Blätter hatten zu wenig Zeit gehabt, um ihren Geschmack abzugeben, daher war der Tee immer noch viel zu schwach für seinen Geschmack, aber die Wärme verbrannte seine Lippen und Zunge. Er zuckte. Die Farben über dem Tee waren Schattierungen von Weiß und schwachem Gelb.

„Ich wünschte nur, er wäre nicht so heiß", sagte er.

Neville nickte. „Lässt mich glauben, dass sie versucht uns zu foltern. All dieser kochend heiße Tee und der Rauch könnten eine gemeine und unüblich Art der Folter sein."

Harry kicherte. Es brauchte einiges an Anstrengung nicht lauter zu lachen, aber er wollte Trelawneys Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu schnell auf sich ziehen. Sich auf die Hitze vorbereitend trank er den Rest seines Tees, wirbelte die Tasse mit der linken Hand dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und kippte sie auf seiner Untertasse aus, bevor er sie über den Tisch zu Neville schob. Nur ein paar Minuten später kopierte Neville seine Taten und reichte ihm die Tasse rüber.

„Richtig", seufzte er. „Lass uns schauen wie weit wir kommen, bevor wir unterbrochen werden."

Harry schnaubte. Er zog seine Kopie von _Entnebelung der Zukunft_ aus seiner Tasche und platzierte sie auf dem Tisch. Trelawney zog los in Richtung Parvatis und Lavenders Tisch und Harry gab einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich. Sie würde auf dieser Seite des Raumes für eine Weile beschäftigt sein.

Er drehte Nevilles Tasse um, blätterte zur richtigen Seite in seinem Lehrbuch und begann dann zu versuchen, einen Sinn aus den matschigen, braunen Klumpen aus Teeblättern zusammen zu puzzeln. „In Ordnung", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Du hast … ähm, ich glaube das ist eine Ente und anscheinend hat das keine Bedeutung. Aber du hast da etwas, das eine Sonne sein könnte und das bedeutet Glück, also ist das gut. Auf der anderen Seite könnte es auch ein Totenkopf sein, was Todfeind bedeutet und das wäre nicht so gut."

Neville kicherte. Er hob seine Hand um das Geräusch zu ersticken und deutete zu Harry, das er weitermachen sollte.

„Uhm … du hast da einen Haufen, der fünf verschiedene Bedeutungen haben könnte, als versuche ich es erst gar nicht. Und du hast ein … ein Herz? Ich glaube das ist ein Herz. Wie auch immer, das bedeutet wahre Liebe, also bleib ich bei der fröhlichen Bedeutung des unbeschreibbaren Haufens Nummer eins."

Nevilles Schultern zitterten. „Oh, gut", sagte er und erstickte sein Lachen. „Ich würde es nicht gut finden so früh im Leben schon einen Todfeind zu haben."

Harry zuckte schlicht die Schultern. Er schob sein Buch zu Neville rüber und lehnte sich gegen die Armlehne. „Los geht's", sagte er.

Neville tat einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte Harrys Tasse um. Er blinzelte, blickte zu Harry hoch und schaute zurück zur Tasse. „Du, ähm, hast zwei ineinander verschlungene Kreise, was heißt, dass du heiraten wirst", sagte er.

Harrys Kinnlade fiel herab. Er würde was? Plötzlich war er sehr froh, dass Wahrsagen ein Haufen Unsinn war. Heirat? Er?

„Da ist auch ein Herz und du weißt was das heißt", fuhr Neville fort und bemerkte anscheinend Harrys versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck nicht. „Da ist eine … eine Schlange und die symbolisiert Wissen und da ist auch ein Ouroboros. Der bedeutet übrigens Unendlichkeit. Uhm, er umringt die verschlungenen Kreise, die Schlange und das Herz. Außerhalb davon sind zwei Totenköpfe, was bedeutet, dass du zwei Todfeinde hast und dort ist ein … ich glaube das ist ein Dolch, der bedeutet Konfrontation."

Dann schaute er zu Harry auf. „Uhm … Harry?"

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry schwach. „Entschuldigung, ich bin immer noch beim Teil mit der Heirat. Bitte?"

Neville kicherte und reichte Harrys Tasse zu ihm zurück. Ganz klar, die Teeblätter in seiner Tasse hatten sich genauso platziert, wie Neville ihm beschrieben hatte, ausgenommen von einer Sache. Der Ouroboros, der sich um den Grund der Tasse wandt – die gigantische Schlange, die ihren eigenen Schwanz fraß – war kein einfacher Ouroboros. Er hatte eine Krone auf dem Kopf.

Ein Schaudern lief über Harrys Rücken und er reichte Neville schnell die Tasse zurück. Seine Teeblätter hatten die Form einer königlichen Schlange angenommen. Er verschloss seine Augen und betete, dass Trelawney nicht den Weg zu ihrem Tisch finden würde.

Zur Abwechslung wurden seine Gebete erhört.

Der nächste Morgen war pures Chaos. Es galt packen in letzter Minute zu erledigen und sogar Harry, der sehr organisiert war, wurde aus seinem Bett geschleift um dabei zu helfen verschwundene Socken und verschollene Bücher zu finden. Er grummelte spielerisch: Er würde viel lieber schlafen, so wie seine Babyschlangen, aber er fand es nicht schlimm seinen Schlafsaalkameraden zu helfen.

Frühstück war eine leicht gehetzte Angelegenheit und die Halle war gefüllt vom Schnattern der Schüler, die sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedeten, die über die Ferien in der Burg blieben. Harry trank einfach nur sein Wasser, aß sein getoastetes Schinkensandwich und versuchte wach zu bleiben. Nun da er nicht mehr anderen Leuten dabei half ihre Sachen zu finden, kam die Müdigkeit zurück. Ein Teil von ihm beneidete Neville, der eine Morgenperson war, und seine Fähigkeit sich in solch kaltem Wetter wach zu fühlen.

Neville war damit beschäftigt einen Platz für die Babyschlangen zu finden. Sie hatten sich in dem losen Sand auf dem Grund ihres Terrariums vergraben, nahe an der Wärmequelle und schliefen tief und fest. Harry konnte gerade so ihre kleinen zischelnden Schnarchgeräusche hören, wenn der Lärm in der Halle ein wenig leiser wurde. Er beneidete sie.

„Sie sind ziemlich gut darin, sich zu verstecken, nicht?", kommentierte Neville zwischen zwei Bissen Rührei.

Harry nickte. „Die meisten Schlangen sind das", sagte er.

„Urgh, musstest du diese Dinger zu Tisch bringen?"

Harry schaute auf, als Hermine sich auf den Platz neben ihn setzte. Ron setzte sich neben Neville, gegenüber von Hermine und warf einen bösen Blick in Richtung des Schlangenterrariums.

„Wenn du ein Problem mit ihnen hast, dann setz dich nicht hier hin", meinte Harry ruhig zu ihr.

Hermine schniefte. „Ganz ehrlich, Harry, man würde denken, dass du langsam erwachsengeworden wärst. Du weißt, dass wir dir nur den Rücken freihalten."

„Sicher", sagte Harry und glaubte ihr nicht im Geringsten. „Was auch immer du meinst, Hermine."

Er beendete sein Sandwich, stand auf und nahm sich sein Schlangenterrarium. „Kommt ihr Süßen", sagte er in Parselzunge und beobachtete befriedigt, wie Ron und Hermine zusammenzuckten. „Lasst uns gehen und irgendwo sitzen, wo es ein wenig wärmer ist."

Es gab keine andere Antwort als kleine zischelnde Schnarcher. Harry lächelte liebevoll. So süß …

Die Zugfahrt zurück nach London war lang und öde. Er saß in einem Abteil mit Neville, seinem Terrarium und einigen Erstklässlern, die von dem Gedanken daran nach Hause zu gehen und ihre Familien wiederzusehen, begeistert waren. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben glaubte Harry verstehen zu können, wie sie sich fühlten.

Er versuchte zu lesen, aber endete damit die meiste Zeit der Reise aus dem Fenster zu starren oder mit Neville Small Talk zu betreiben. Es gab nicht wirklich viel zu sagen und Harry war ohnehin nicht danach allzu viel zu reden. Das war eines der Dinge, die er an Neville mochte: Er konnte so still sein, wie er mochte und Neville störte es nicht, solange Harry damit glücklich war.

Als sie ankamen war es auf dem Bahnsteig eisig kalt und Harry kuschelte sich tiefer in seinen Mantel. Aurora hatte ihm vor ein paar Wochen einen Schal geschickt: Handgestrickt und weich, genau dieselbe Grünfärbung wie seine Augen. Er trug ihn unter dem schwarzen Mantel, den Nikolai ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er war dankbar für die Wärmezauber, die in den Mantel gewoben waren: Sie hielten ihn momentan wach.

Er schleifte seinen Koffer zur Seite und schaffte es irgendwie sein Terrarium und Hedwigs Käfig – leer; er hatte Hedwig vorgeschickt – zu jonglieren, ohne etwas fallenzulassen. Ganz persönlich dachte Harry, dass es unglaublich war, dass er noch nicht die Kontrolle verloren und es damit geendet hatte, dass all seine Besitztümer über den Steig verstreut waren.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis er entdeckt wurde. Tiberius machte sich auf den Weg die Plattform entlang auf ihn zu und als er das Lächeln auf dem bärtigen Gesicht sah, konnte Harry nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln. Aber Tiberius war nicht allein. Ein unglaublich gut aussehender Mann mit karamellfarbener Haut und langem, dunkelbraunem Haar lief neben ihm. Als sie näher kamen, bekam Harry das Gefühl, dass er in hätte erkennen müssen; da war etwas bekanntes an den hohen Wangenknochen und der Form der Augen.

„Harry", grüßte Tiberius ihn und Harry konnte nicht anders, als seine Arme um die Mitte des Mannes zu werfen und ihn zu umarmen Er hörte Tiberius' leises Lachen und fühlte, wie die Vibrationen durch seine Brust liefen. Als er sich zurückzog, blinzelte er verwirrt zu Tiberius' Begleiter auf. Der Mann grinste ihn an und Harry wusste sofort, wer er war.

„Linael!", keuchte er.

Linael lachte leise und trat vor, so dass Harry ihn auch umarmen konnte. „Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen", sagte er und lehnte sich hinab, so dass er die Worte in Harrys Ohr murmeln konnte.

Harry fühlte, wie er rot wurde. „Es ist auch gut dich zu sehen", gestand er.

Dann, bevor er etwas anderes sagen konnte, wurden sie von einem lauten Ausruf unterbrochen. „Harry!" Er zuckte und erkannte die Stimme, die Molly Weasley gehörte. Das letzte, was er wollte, war eine Konfrontation zwischen den Weasleys und Tiberius, oder den Weasleys und Linael, was das anging, da Linael ihnen wahrscheinlich eher wehtun würde.

„Kommt", sagte er. „Lasst uns hier rausgehen."

Aber Mrs Weasley hatte es irgendwie geschafft zu ihnen zu gelangen und sie platzierte ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Harry verschloss sofort seine zweiten und dritten Lider.

„Harry", sagte sie. „Da bist du. Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass du uns über die Ferien besuchen kommst, aber wir hätten dich in der Menge fast verloren."

Harry gab ein kleines Keuchen von sich und duckte sich unter ihrer Hand weg. Dumbledore hatte was gesagt? Aber … warum hat er das getan? Harry hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass er sich gleich wieder aus einem weiteren der Pläne des Schulleiters herauswinden muss.

Er wandte sich um, um ihr entgegenzutreten. „Aber ich komme nicht zu Besuch, Mrs Weasley", sagte er. Er schaute in ihr Gesicht auf und zuckte leicht die Schultern, spielte Unschuld vor. „Ron und ich haben uns dieses Semester zerstritten."

„Oh", sagte sie und sah nervös aus. „Gut, was machst du dann außerhalb des Schlosses? Sicherlich gehst du nicht zu den Dursleys zurück?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er. „Ich habe eigene Pläne."

Sie schaute dann hinter ihn, dorthin, wo Linael das Schlangenterrarium und Hedwigs Käfig hielt und Tiberius Harrys Koffer schrumpfte, um ihn in seiner Tasche zu platzieren. „Harry", sagte sie leise. „Wer sind diese Männer?"

Er fühlte Bewegung hinter sich und blickte dorthin, wo er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Sie war langfingrig mit karamellfarbener Haut . Linael. „Wir sind seine Familie", hörte er Linael leise sagen und er konnte nicht anders. Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus und er schaute hoch in Linaels Gesicht, um den Gesichtsausdruck des Drow zu sehen. Er runzelte die Stirn in Richtung von Mrs Weasley, aber als er Harry zu ihm hinaufstrahlen sah, blickte er herab und zwinkerte.

„Kommt, ihr zwei", sagte Tiberius rau. „Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen Ma'am, wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Abendessen."

Und damit drehte sich Harry von Mrs Weasley weg, nahm sich sein Terrarium und ging weg. Und selbst als sie liefen verließ Linaels Hand seine Schulter nicht; stattdessen verblieb sie, eine Wärme, die von der einfachen Berührung durch Harrys Kleidung drang und tief in seine Haut zog. Er lehnte sich in die einfache Geste und, aus seinen Augenwinkeln, hätte schwören können zu sehen, wie Tiberius seine Augen verdrehte und Linael lächelte.

Es kümmerte ihn jedoch nicht, was sie dachten. Er war zu glücklich dafür. Er ging nach Hause.

* * *

TN:

WAH! So viele Reviews! Ich liebe euch alle. Ihr seid so toll *knuddel und drück* Ich will mehr XD

*reicht **curlycurly** ein Kaugummi* Bis nächste Woche ihr Lieben.


	24. Zu Hause

**Disclaimer****: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki fürs drüberlesen (war diesmal echt nötig).

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Kapitel Vierundzwanzig

**Zu Hause**

Aurora wartete auf sie, als sie ankamen. Sobald sie ihre Augen auf Harry geworfen hatte, zog sie ihn in eine warme Umarmung, bevor sie ihn in das Esszimmer scheuchte und Tiberius und Linael damit zurückließ, sich und Harrys Sachen von der Veranda zu bugsieren. Harry grinste, als er gedämpftes Krachen und Flüche hörte. Er fing Auroras Blick ein und sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Geschieht ihnen Recht, einfach so loszuziehen, um dich einzusammeln ohne jemanden Bescheid zu sagen", sagte sie.

Das Esszimmer war hell erleuchtet, so wie immer, und ein Feuer brannte im Herd. Der Geruch von bratendem Fleisch wehte durch die offene Tür, die in die Küche führte, und Harry atmete tief ein – ließ seine Zunge hervorschießen, um die Luft zu schmecken – und seufze. Er war zu Hause.

„Willkommen zurück", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Es war Isabella. Sie stand dort, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen mit einem Glas Blut in der Hand – warmgehalten von einem schwachen Wärmezauber – und Nikolai stand hinter ihr. Sie streckte die Hand aus, um Harrys Haare zu verwuscheln.

„Wo sind die anderen zwei?", fragte sie.

„ Chaos erzeugen", sagte Aurora. „Nun kommt her. Es gibt keinen Grund im Türrahmen herumzulungern. Das Abendessen ist gleich fertig ."

Sie verschwand in der Küche und Harry sah ihr beim Gehen zu, bevor er sich wieder den Vampiren zuwandte. „Sie bringen mein Zeug rein", meinte er zu ihnen.

„Ah", sagte Isabella.

„Zu faul, um es selbst zu tun?", fragte Nikolai spielerisch und ging an seiner Frau vorbei, um einen Arm um Harrys Schultern zu schlingen. „Du machst da eine Gewohnheit draus, Harry, mit all dem Zeug, dass du von Linael hast hierherbringen lassen. Tiberius hat praktisch alle Bücher vollgesabbert, weißt du."

„Und die Goblins haben vor Freude fast geweint, als sie den Wandteppich gesehen haben", sagte Tiberius von hinter ihnen. „Was tut ihr alle im Türrahmen?"

Peinlich berührt bewegten sich Harry und die andern weiter in den Raum hinein und nahmen ihre Plätze am Tisch ein. Tiberius und Linael traten ein – Linaels Tarnung verschwand, als er hereinkam; karamellige Haut wurde Pechschwarz und braunes Haar hellte sich auf, bis es weiß wie Sternenlicht war – und nahmen ebenfalls ihre Plätze ein, Linael schaffte es sich den Platz zu Harrys Rechten zu schnappen.

Harry lächelte ihn an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tiberius zuwandte. „Du hast den Wandteppich zu Gringotts gebracht?", fragte er.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Tiberius. „Nicht, dass ich viel damit anfangen könnte. Sie haben bestimmt, dass du der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Verließes von Slytherin bist, aber sie brauchen dich für alles andere. Anscheinend brauchen die Schutzzauber über dem Verließ eine Änderung – das Blut von Slytherin ist zu verdünnt bei dir, um einfach so fähig zu sein, es zu öffnen – damit du es betreten kannst. Sie haben das auf Eis gelegte Konto aber wieder geöffnet und es hat schon angefangen Geld zu beziehen."

„Oh", sagte Harry, voll bewusst, dass er komplett verloren sein würde, wenn Tiberius noch detaillierter auf der finanziellen Seite werden würde. „Das ist gut. Ich kann einen Termin machen, um sie über die Ferien zu besuchen, nicht?"

„Das wäre eine gute Idee", stimmte Tiberius zu. „Je früher, desto besser. Was den Rest der Dinge angeht, die Linael für dich mitgebracht hat; wir haben sie in dein Zimmer gebracht." Er warf einen spielerisch bösen Blick in Linaels Richtung. „Es wurde uns nicht gestattet, etwas anderes mit ihnen zu tun."

Linael zuckte nur die Schultern. „Wie ich dir gesagt habe", sagte er, „was ich von den Titeln gesehen habe, sah es so aus, als seien die Bücher in Parselzunge geschrieben, was bedeutet, dass lediglich Harry einen Nutzen aus ihnen ziehen kann."

Tiberius seufzte, aber jede weitere Beschwerde, die er vielleicht gehabt hätte, wurde von Aurora abgeschnitten, die nach ihm rief, damit er ihr in der Küche eine Hand lieh.

„Wie du sehen kannst, hat es ein ziemliches Interesse gegeben, was die Bücher aus der Kammer betrifft", sagte Linael. „Obwohl es nicht wirklich eine Überraschung sein sollte, wenn man bedenkt, mit wem du sie in einem Haus gelassen hast."

„Ist es nicht", versicherte ihm Harry und lächelte gutmütig. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht überrrascht."

Schnee fiel außerhalb von Harrys Schlafzimmerfenster, aber er ignorierte es. Im Hostel war es um einiges wärmer, als es in Hogwarts gewesen war und als Resultat hatte sein Drang Winterschlaf zu halten leicht nachgelassen. Anstatt zu schlafen stand er vor seinem Spiegel und betrachtete seine Reflektion.

Linael hatte den Sickelanhänger genommen, um die Tarnung auf ihm zu verstärken und zu schauen, ob er es schaffte, so dass sie nicht nur den Anblick, sondern auch das Gefühl der Schuppen versteckte. Sie fühlten sich rau an und Harry wusste, dass seine Körpertemperatur von Natur aus niedriger war, als die eines Menschen. Er würde sich zu anders anfühlen und er konnte es nicht riskieren durch Hogwarts zu wandern, oder den Rest der Zaubererwelt, und sich darüber sorgen, ob jemand etwas falsches an ihm bemerken würde, wenn sie ihn zufällig berührten. Das war nicht die Art von Leben, das er führen wollte.

Trotz allem, er mochte seine Schuppen. Er hatte sich selbst niemals die Möglichkeit gegeben, sie komplett zu betrachten. Er hatte nicht genug Zeit oder Privatsphäre in Hogwarts gehabt, aber er mochte, was er sah. Merkwürdigerweise sah er mit den Schuppen besser aus, als mit der leicht blassrosanen menschlichen Haut; es sah irgendwie richtig aus.

Die Schuppen waren kleiner, als die, die seine Wirbelsäule hinabliefen und sie hatten eine blassere Farbe: Blassgrün auf seiner Brust, seinem Bauch, auf Teilen seines Gesichts und der Innenseite seiner Arme und Beine, auch wenn die Farbe stückweise stärker wurde und eine Schattierung des giftigen Grüns annahm, die nur ein wenig heller war, als die über seiner Wirbelsäule. Sie waren matt und jede Schuppe hatte eine kleine Rinne, die der Länge nach an ihr herablief und seiner Haut eine raue Textur gab.

Die Statuette seiner Vorfahrin Siessa schien ihn von ihrem Platz auf dem Nachttisch her zu verspotten. Ganz egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, es gelang ihm nicht, sich in seine Halb-Schlangenform zu verwandeln. Er wusste noch nicht einmal wie, auch wenn er annahm, dass die Informationen über die Verwandlung eines Animagus ihm dabei helfen würde; er würde die Dinge einfach nur so annehmen, wie sie kamen und so viel Informationen, wie er in den Büchern aus der Kammer fand, nutzen. Die Statuette zu betrachten, gab ihm das Gefühl, als hätte er die Verwandlung in einen Lamia noch nicht beendet und das frustrierte ihn.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatten ihm seine Freunde – seine Familie – gesagt, dass er es nicht erzwingen sollte; dass seine Verwandlung mit der Zeit kommen würde und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatten.

Es war nur so frustrierend ….

Harry wandte sich von Spiegel ab. Nun, da Weihnachten gekommen und vergangen war, würden seine Ferien chaotisch werden. So viele Dinge in seinem Leben veränderten sich und er wusste, dass er sich mehr auf seine immer noch entwickelnde Schlangenseite konzentrieren musste. Das war wichtiger.

Die Goblins waren mehr als nur glücklich ihn zu sehen, als er am siebenundzwanzigsten Dezember in Gringotts ankam. Als Harry, unterstützt von Tiberius, es schaffte sie in zittrigem – aber ganz passablem – Gobbledegook zu begrüßen, fielen sie praktisch übereinander, um ihm zu helfen.

Der Wandteppich – selbstaktualisierend, mit Verzauberungen, die nach tausend Jahren immer noch hielten, welche ihn allein dadurch zu einem wertvollen Artefakt machten, ganz egal was für Informationen er enthielt – war mehr als genug, um ihn als Lord Slytherin zu ernennen und ihm die Kontrolle über die Verließe zu überlassen.

Tiberius begleitete ihn auf Harrys Verlangen hinab zu Slytherins Verließen. Er war nervös und er wollte jemanden dabei haben. Er wusste, dass es irrational war: Die Goblins wollten ihn nicht schnappen und er war stark genug, um sie zu stoppen, selbst wenn sie es wären, und die Verließe von Slytherin waren nur das: Verließe in einer Bank. Aber zur selben Zeit machte der Gedanke daran, sie zu erhalten, Harry unglaublich nervös. Tiberius' Gegenwart war rückversichernd – angenehm – und Harry brauchte das.

„Danke", flüsterte er, als sie vor dem Haupteingang zu Slytherins Verließen standen.

Tiberius legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Kein Problem, Harry", flüsterte er zurück. „Du weißt, dass du auf mich zählen kannst – auf uns alle – wenn du uns brauchst."

„Es scheint dumm zu sein, jemand anderen für das hier zu brauchen", gab Harry zu.

Tiberius kicherte und drückte seine Schulter. „Ist es nicht", sagte er. „Es ist keine schlechte Sache jemand anderen zu brauchen. Es macht dich nicht dumm oder schwach. Es heißt nur, dass du menschlich bist."

Er fing Harrys Blick ein und grinste. Harry lachte leise.

„Oder nicht", gestand Tiberius. „Aber du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Ja", sagte Harry grinsend. „Ich verstehe."

Das Ritual um die Sicherheit um die Verließe zu erneuern und den Besitzer zu Harry zu ändern, klang, als ob es um einiges komplizierter sein würde, als es eigentlich war. Harry konnte nicht anders, als fasziniert von dem Vorgang zu sein: Hogwarts brachte ihnen nichts über andere Formen der Magie bei, die sich von denendes durchschnittlichen Zauberers oder Hexe unterschieden. Dank der immer noch gespannten Situation zwischen Zauberern und Goblins wusste Harry, dass nicht vielen Leuten eine Demonstration der Magie der Goblins geboten wurde.

Als erstes mischte der Goblin, der sie eskortiert hatte, verschiedene Kräuter mit Stößel und Mörser zusammen, um ein feines, grünes Puder herzustellen. Als Harrys Zunge hervorschoss konnte er etwas schmecken, das ihn stark an die Räucherstäbchen erinnerte, welche in manchen obskuren Geschäften, die er in der Knockturngasse entdeckt hatte, immerzu brannten. Der Goblin schüttete das Puder dann in eine Schüssel aus schwarzem Gestein.

„Ich brauche etwas von Ihrem Blut, Mr Potter", sagte der Goblin.

Harry nickte. „Ähm, okay", sagte er. Selbst er wusste genug über Magie, um zu wissen, dass jedes Ritual, welches Blut beinhaltete, extrem mächtig sein würde.

Der Goblin näherte sich ihm vorsichtig an und Harry schloss seine zweiten und dritten Augenlider, nur für den Fall, dass seine Instinkte schlecht reagierten. Tiberius drückte ein weiteres Mal seine Schulter und der Goblin nahm Harrys rechte Hand und hielt sie über die Schüssel. Dann, mit einem Messer aus demselben Stein wie die Schüssel, ritzte der Goblin eine merkwürdige Rune in seine Handfläche. Harry zischte vor Schmerz, aber seine Augen wechselten nicht in ihre Basiliskenform. Er fragte sich warum. War es, weil er dem Goblin erlaubt hatte ihn zu schneiden?

Blut trat aus dem merkwürdig geformten Schnitt hervor und der Goblin zwang ihn, seine Handfläche zu bewegen, sodass es in die Schüssel über die Kräuter fließen würde. Sobald der erste Tropfen die Schüssel traf, gab es einen Blitz aus grünem Licht.

„Hm", machte der Goblin. „Merkwürdig. In den meisten Fällen, die ich gesehen habe, war das Licht blau." Der Goblin späte zu ihm hoch, als ob er versuchen würde den Grund für die merkwürdige Farbe in seinem Gesicht zu suchen.

Harry zuckte schlicht die Schultern.

Der Goblin gab ihn frei und begann damit, das Blut und die Kräuter zusammenzumischen, um eine dicke Paste herzustellen, die er dazu nutzte, noch mehr Runen – anders als jene, die er in Harrys Handfläche geritzt hatte – auf die Tür des Verließes zu malen. Die aufgemalten Runen zischten und blubberten, leuchteten kurz grün auf, bevor sie in die Tür sanken und ohne Spur verschwanden. Harry ließ seine Zunge hervorzüngeln. Er konnte den seltsam blumigen – Geranie – Geschmack von Ozon in der stickigen Luft des Tunnels schmecken.

„Sie sind jetzt in die Schutzschilde eingeschrieben, Mr Potter", sagte der Goblin. „Sie werden sich nun für Sie öffnen, und nur für Sie allein."

„Danke", sagte Harry und lächelte den Goblin an.

Vier Tage später fand sich Harry in der Abteilung des Jugendamtes des Ministeriums wieder und wartete darauf, etwas über seine Emanzipation herauszufinden. Das Ministerium hatte ihn herbeigerufen, trotz dass es der Abend des Neujahrtages war und sein Hirn – seine Instinkte – schrien ihn an, dass etwas Wichtiges geschehen würde.

Er verschloss seine zweiten und dritten Lider, sobald er das Büro von Hestia Rimple, seiner Sachbearbeiterin, betrat. Es war nicht wegen der Frau selbst, sondern wegen den zwei Männern, die bereits im Büro saßen. Professor Dumbledore und der Minister der Magie saßen in zwei der vier weichen Lehnstühle vor Rimples Tisch. Sie sahen beide zu ihnen auf, als Harry und Tiberius eintraten und Harry bemerkte, dass, während Fudge wegen der Anwesenheit von Tiberius alarmiert schien, Dumbledore so aussah, als hätte er es erwartet.

Mrs Weasley muss ihm von ihrer Konfrontation auf Gleis Neun Dreiviertel erzählt haben. Der Gedanke daran ließ Harry die Stirn runzeln. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich etwas in dieser Art tun würde, aber das Wissen, dass sie es tatsächlich getan hatte, ließ ihn sich tief im Inneren leer fühlen. Der Verrat der Weasleys tat noch immer weh.

„Woodrift!", keuchte Fudge. „Was tun Sie hier?"

„Mr Woodrift hat jedes Recht als Mr Potters Arbeitgeber und Vermieter hier zu sein", sagte Rimple und schoss Fudge einen irritierten Blick zu.

Harry musste gestehen, dass, während sein erster Eindruck von der Frau nicht wirklich gut gewesen war – für seinen Geschmack war sie zu künstlich nett – war sie ihm ein wenig ans Herz gewachsen.

„Arbeitgeber?", fragte Dumbledore. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Harry einen Job hat."

Mit einem Seufzen deutete Rimple zu Harry und Tiberius, dass sie sich setzen sollen. Sie taten dies, auch wenn Harry sicherstellte, dass Tiberius zwischen Fudge und Dumbledore und sich selbst saß. Er wollte keinem der beiden nahe sein. Nur in Dumbledores Anwesenheit zu sein, machte es schwer, seine Killerinstinkte zu kontrollieren. Er wusste, dass seine Augen gelb geworden waren; Er hatte gefühlt wie sie kribbelten, als sie sich änderten.

„Harry arbeitet halbtags als Hilfsverkäufer in meinem Geschäft", sagte Tiberius, „Und tut dies seit dem Sommer. Natürlich wurde sein Vertrag während er in Hogwarts war zurückgestellt, aber er ist zu seiner Position zurückgekehrt, sobald die Ferien begannen. Er ist ein guter Mitarbeiter und es ist eine Freude ihn um sich zu haben."

Harry lächelte schwach wegen des Lobes. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, darauf erpicht entspannter zu erscheinen. Er bemerkte, wie Dumbledores Blick in seine Richtung huschte.

„Was ist es, dass Sie in Ihrem Geschäft verkaufen, Mr Woodrift?", fragte Dumbledore.

Fudge blieb still. Er starrte Harry mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an, als ob er Schwierigkeiten haben würde, den berühmten Junge-der-lebte mit einem halbtags arbeitenden Hilfsverkäufer zu verknüpfen.

„Bücher", sagte Tiberius.

„Aber … sicherlich braucht Mr Potter in einem solch jungen Alter noch nicht zu arbeiten?", sagte Fudge und sah verzweifelt in Richtung Rimple.

„Wenn ich dürfte?", sagte Harr, blickte zur Frau, die ihm zunickte. Er nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug. „Ich brauche nicht zu arbeiten. Nicht wirklich, ich meine, ich könnte er mir leisten mein ganzes Leben lang von dem Geld zu zehren, das über die Jahre in meinem Familienverließ lag. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich das muss, oder dass ich das möchte. Ein solches Leben würde mich langweilen. Mit dem Job, den ich habe, treffe ich eine ganze Menge Leute, die ich sonst nicht getroffen hätte, ich kann lernen, wenn es im Laden nicht sonderlich geschäftig ist und die Ware lesen und es hat mich mehr Verantwortung im Umgang mit Geld gelehrt."

„Ich möchte nicht für etwas bekannt sein, an das ich mich nicht erinnere. Wenn ich im Auge der Öffentlichkeit leben muss, und im Moment erscheint es so, als ob ich das tun muss, dann möchte ich die Möglichkeit ergreifen und das mein Leben mehr bedeutet, als nur das Opfer meiner Eltern. Ich weiß, dass ein Aushilfsverkäufer zu sein nicht wirklich glamourös ist, aber ich bin nur dreizehn Jahre alt und habe noch eine Menge Zeit um einen anderen Job zu ergreifen, wenn ich es wünsche. Die Sache ist die, dass es mir erlaubt im Moment zu tun, was ich möchte und mir ein wenig Eigenständigkeit sowie Verantwortung gibt, was ich brauchen werde, wenn ich je mehr sein möchte als der Junge-der-lebt."

Fudge sah absolut geschockt aus, aber Harry war mehr in die Reaktionen auf seine Ansprache bei den anderen interessiert. Er war sich bewusst, dass das das Meiste war, das er gesagt hatte, seit er begonnen hatte sich in einen Lamia zu verwandeln und das keiner tatsächlich von seinem Verlangen gewusst hatte, jemand anderes als der Junge-der-lebt zu sein – was, seiner Meinung nach, ohnehin ein dämlich Titel war. Natürlich hatte Tiberius davon gewusst, aber nur oberflächlich.

Ihm einen versteckten Blick zuwerfend, konnte Harry den stolzen Ausdruck auf Tiberius' Gesicht erkennen und er fühlte wie als Antwort eine Wärme in ihm aufstieg. Tiberius' Reaktion bedeutete mehr für ihn als alles andere und selbst der kalkulierende Ausdruck, der über Dumbledores Gesicht gehuscht war und der beeindruckte Blick, den Rimple entwickelt hatte, konnten ihn nicht von der schieren Freude ablenken, die er fühlte, weil er wusste, dass jemand der ihm wichtig war, Stolz auf ihn war.

„Nun", sagte Rimple langsam. „Sie sind voller Überraschungen, junger Mann. Das war sehr erwachsen von Ihnen."

Harry lächelte sie schwach an.

Rimple räusperte sich. „Was Ihre Verwandten angeht, Mr Potter, sie waren ziemlich glücklich die Vormundschaft an das Ministerium abzugeben, unter dessen Vormundschaft Sie nun stehen. Dank der, äh, unnötigen Presse, von der wir glauben, dass dieser Fall sie heraufbeschwören könnte, wurde entschieden, dass wir, wenn möglich, versuchen sollten das außerhalb des Gerichtes zu vereinbaren. Ist das in Ordnung für Sie?"

Harry nickte, aber das fröhliche Gefühl, das in ihm aufgestiegen war, zerplatzte wie ein Luftballon. Das war also sein Gerichtsverfahren, mit der Anwesenheit von Fudge und Dumbledore. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Fudge für sich gewinnen konnte, sonst hätte er keine Chance und Dumbledore hätte ihn für noch länger unter Kontrolle.

„Ja", sagte er. Er leckte sich nervös die Lippen und schmeckte, als er dies tat, die Luft. Er konnte Nervosität schmecken, die von Tiberius ausging und während er es gut fand, dass er nicht der einzige war, machte ihn der Gedanke daran, dass Tiberius auch nervös war, nur noch nervöser. Fudge schmeckte nach Verwirrung, während Dumbledore nach Selbstbewusstsein schmeckte. Er war sich sicher, dass er hier gewinnen würde. Harry stählte sich. Zumindest Fudge schwankte in seinen Loyalitäten. Harry bemerkte, dass seine vorige Ansprache vielleicht die Ansicht des Mannes ihm gegenüber verändert hatte und ihn erkennen ließ, dass Harry kein verwöhnter, kleiner Prinz war, der Dumbledores Anweisungen brauchte, um auf dem rechten Weg zu halten.

Aber trotzdem, selbst wenn es Harry gelang Fudge auf seine Seite zu ziehen, würde er dem Mann nicht trauen. Er konnte nicht. Nicht mit dem DMLE und der Mysteriumsabteilung, die nach seinem Blut trachteten – selbst, wenn sie es sich nicht bewusst waren, das er es war, nach dem sie suchten.

„Sehr gut", sagte Rimple. „Sie haben bereits gezeigt, dass Sie ein erwachsenes Benehmen im Anbetracht von Finanzen und Ihrer Zukunft haben, aber Sie sind immer noch sehr jung und eine Emanzipation ist etwas sehr seltenes in der Zaubererwelt. Wir sind immerhin eine sehr familienorientierte Gemeinschaft."

Harry nickte.

„Sie haben ebenfalls einen Paten, Mr Potter, der neulich in allen Punkten freigesprochen wurde. Auch wenn er momentan eine Therapie in St Mungos mit den Geistesheilern macht und versucht den Schaden, der ihm in Azkaban zugefügt wurde zu beseitigen, wäre es für Sie möglich unter der Vormundschaft des Ministerium zu verweilen, bis die Therapie beendet ist, worauf die Vormundschaft dann ganz einfach auf Mr Black übertragen werden würde."

Harry räusperte sich. „Mit allem gegeben Respekt, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre", sagt er. „Ich wurde an Halloween 1981 verwaist. Sirius wurde am sechsten November festgenommen, zu welcher Zeit ich bereits fünf Tage lang bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel war. Wenn es ihm ernst gewesen wäre damit, mein Pate zu sein, dann hätte er mich gleich zu sich nehmen sollen, anstatt hinter Pettigrew her zu jagen. Stattdessen erachtete er Vergeltung als höher, als die Anforderungen eines Babys, dass, bei allem was Recht ist, komplett auf ihn angewiesen war. Während ich Sirius wirklich mag und ich schon eine Beziehung als sein Patenkind mit ihm haben möchte, kann ich ihn nicht als passenden Betreuer für mich sehen."

Rimple nickte. „Das ist sehr verständlich, Mr Potter", sagte sie. „Nun, wie ich Ihnen bereits bei einem vorigen Treffen gesagt habe, ist Professor Dumbledore ebenfalls ein Kandidat für eine Vormundschaft über Sie."

Sie beobachtet Harry ganz genau und auch wenn sie keine Legillimentik nutzte – er konnte keinen Druck gegen seine Barrieren spüren – hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie ihn durchschauen konnte. Anscheinend hatte ging ihr Dumbledores Verhalten gegen den Strich. Sie wollte, dass er bewies, dass er nicht geeignet war.

Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Wie Sie gesagt haben, waren Sie diejenige, die mir gesagt hat, dass Dumbledore mein magischer Vormund ist", sagte er. „Sie haben es mir nach zwei ganzen Jahren Schule unter Professor Dumbledores Augen gesagt, in welchen er mir nichts über jegliche Art von Beziehung, die er mit mir hatte, die mehr war als nur die von Schulleiter und Schüler, erzählt. Tatsächlich hat er mich, anstatt sich für mein Aufwachsen zu interessieren, wie es jeder geeignete Vormund tun sollte, unter der Aufsicht von magiehassenden Muggeln gelassen, was in emotionaler und physischer Vernachlässigung resultierte, genauso, wie ich überhaupt keine Informationen über die Zaubererwelt erhielt, bis er jemanden schicken musst, um herauszufinden, warum ich auf meine Hogwartsbriefe nicht antwortete – der erste war übrigens an den Schrank unter der Treppe adressiert, in dem ich zehn Jahre lang schlafen musste."

Er stoppte und zwang sich seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Seine Zähne hatten angefangen sich glitschig vor Gift anzufühlen und sein Herz raste.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore mein bestes Interesse am Herzen liegt", sagte er zu guter Letzt.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Rimple.

„Ich muss protestieren", sagte Dumbledore und mischte sich geschickt ein. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry unter der Aufsicht seiner Verwandten besser dran wäre, als ihn durch die Turbulenzen eines Vormundschaftsstreites zu zwingen, so kurz nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, besonders, da so viele von Voldemorts Anhängern noch nicht verhaftet worden waren."

„Es hätte von Anfang an überhaupt kein Vormundschaftsstreit geben sollen", sagte Harry. „Sirius hätte automatisch meine Vormundschaft erhalten sollen, Schulleiter, und eine Aussage unter Veritaserum hätte ihn von allen Verdächtigungen befreit." Dumbledore sah nicht glücklich aus. „Übrigens sind Sie nicht das Jugendamt; Madame Rimple ist das. Und, was das angeht, nichts hat Sie davon abgehalten während meiner Zeit mit den Dursleys nach mir zu sehen, was Sie getan hätten, wenn Sie ein geeigneter Betreuer wären, wie Sie es behaupten." Er pausierte. „Sir", fügte er hinzu.

Dumbledore verdiente seinen Respekt nicht, aber er hatte nicht unhöflich sein wollen. Das würde ihm nichts bringen.

„Ich stimme Mr Potter zu", sagte Rimple. „Meine Vorgänger haben Sie vielleicht mit so etwas davonkommen lassen, Professor, aber ich kann nicht guten Gewissens erlauben, dass Ihre magische Vormundschaft über Mr Potter bestehen bleibt, noch kann ich ihn als ihr Mündel an Sie geben. Minister, darf ich Vorschlagen, dass Mr Potter unter der Bedingung Emanzipiert wird, dass er sich halbjährigen Inspektionen seines finanziellen und psychischen Status unterzeiht."

Harry hing für einen Moment der Unterkiefer herab, bevor er seinen Mund mit einem scharfen Klicken schloss. Sicherlich, sicherlich konnte es nicht so einfach sein. Er hatte seinen Fall nur mit Logik vertreten. Dumbledores politischer Einwurf hatte nichts bewirkt.

Seine Achtung vor Hestia Rimple schoss in diesem Moment in den Himmel.

Er blickte nervös zu Fudge rüber. Was würde seine Reaktion sein? Nun hing alles an der Entscheidung dieses Mannes; ein Mann, von dem Harry wusste, dass er ein brabbelnder Idiot war, der meistens unter Dumbledores Fuchtel stand. Für einen Augenblick traf Fudge seinen Blick und Harry erkannte plötzlich, dass – auch wenn er ein brabbelnder Idiot war – Fudge irgendwie seine Position erreicht haben musste, was ihn allein zu einem mächtigen Politiker machte. Das einzige war: Für wen würde Fudge sich entscheiden, ihn als Verbündeten zu haben? Dumbledore, der weise, mächtige Schulleiter, oder Harry: Auch mächtig, aber jung und ohne viel Einfluss.

„Ich stimme zu, Hestia", sagte Fudge pompös. „Ich denke, dass Mr Potter hat, was es braucht."

Harry fühlte seinen Magen hüpfen. Was? Was hatte Fudge gerade gesagt?

„Cornelius, bitte, nimm doch Vernunft an", sagte Dumbledore. „Harry ist zu jung und Mr Woodrift, sein Arbeitgeber, ist ein bekannter, dunkler Magier."

Tiberius schnaubte. „Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen dunklen Magiern und jemanden aus einer dunklen Familie, Albus. Du hast das mal gewusst. Harry ist ein gutes Kind und ein intelligentes. Er weiß besser, als sich blenden und manipulieren zu lassen, so, wie du es suggerierst."

Harry grinste, er erkannte die Bedeutung hinter Tiberius' Worten. Tiberius ließ Dumbledore wissen, dass man ihn durchschaut und Harry Rückhalt gegen Dumbledores Pläne hatte. Er lehnte sich vor und traf Dumbledores stechend blauen Blick. Die Augen des alten Mannes funkelten zu Abwechslung nicht. Er fühlte, wie Dumbledore gegen seine Barrieren in seinem Geist drückte und – nicht wirklich wissend, was er tat; er wusste nur, was er beweisen wollte – ließ sie ein wenig fallen. Nicht genug, damit Dumbledore in seinen Geist eindringen konnte, aber genug, dass er den Großteil des Ausmaßes seiner Verteidigung sehen konnte.

Dumbledore zog sich Stirnrunzelnd zurück. „Ich verstehe", sagte er langsam. Er erhob sich. „In diesem Fall, Harry, werde ich dich in der Schule wiedersehen."

Harry lächelte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Schuleiter", sagte er, bevor er sich Madame Rimple zuwandte. „Gibt es irgendwelche Formulare, die ich unterzeichnen muss, Ma'am?", fragte er.

Sie lächelte ihn warm an und zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich getroffen hatten, sah er, wie das Lächeln ihre Augen erreichte.

„Natürlich, Mr Potter."

Harry stöhnte laut, als sie ihm einen Stapel Papierkram über den Tisch zuschob. Das würde Stunden dauern!

Harry lachte, als Aurora ihn von den Füßen hob, so stark umarmte sie ihn. Sie stellte ihn schnell genug auf den Boden, da sie sich daran erinnerte, dass vom Boden entfernt zu sein Harry nervös machte, aber sein lächelndes Gesicht versicherte ihr, dass sie ihm keinen Schaden zugefügt hatte. Nikolai und Isabella wählten diesen Moment, sich um sie herum zu gruppieren und ihm ihre Gratulationen auszusprechen; Nikolai verwuschelte ihm das Haar und ließ es noch mehr hochstehen als sonst, und Isabella lehnte sich herab, um ihm einen Kuss auf beide Wangen zu drücken. Ihre Lippen waren weich, aber fast unangenehm kalt, auch wenn die Wärme der Gestedie fehlende Temperatur mehr als nur wettmachte. Er umarmte sie kurz, bevor er Nikolai aus Rache auf den Arm schlug, weil er seine Haare attackiert hatte.

Nikolai lachte. „Eines Tages wirst du tatsächlich fähig sein, ein wenig Kraft dahinter zu stecken", sagte er.

Harry grinste. „Leck mich!", entgegnete er.

Nikolai verzog sein Gesicht. „Nah, ich mag den Geschmack von Schlange nicht."

Isabella seufzte leise und rollte die Augen, bevor ihre Lippen in ein neckisches Lächeln aufwärts zuckten. „Du hast schon einmal Reptil probiert, Nik?", fragte sie. Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und drehte ihren Kopf mit im Kerzenlicht schimmernden, dunkelbraunen Haar weg. „Pfui. Das ist beschlossene Sache. Keine Küsse mehr für dich."

Nikolai schaute sie ungläubig an und Isabella warf Harry ein langsames Zwinkern zu, was ihn wieder laut Lachen ließ. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Isabella ein perfektes Gegenstück zu Nikolais Sinn für Humor war.

Linael kam dann auf ihn zu und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von den nun streitenden Vampiren ab. Linael lächelte warm und seine Augen schienen vor Glück. Harry fühlte, wie er unter der Intensität von Linaels Blick rot wurde.

„Ich bin glücklich für dich", sagte Linael, sobald er Harrys Seite erreicht hatte. „Ich bin froh, dass du nie wieder zu deinen Verwandten zurückkehren musst, und dass dich die heutigen Neuigkeiten glücklich machen."

Harry nickte. „Es ist ein neuer Anfang", sagte er, „und nun, da ich emanzipiert bin … gibt es so viel, was ich tun kann."

Linaels Hand berührte sanft seine Schulter. „Du weißt, dass wir dich unterstützen, ganz egal, was für eine Entscheidung du triffst. Deine Zukunft ist deine eigene, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du allein gelassen wirst, um alleine damit klarzukommen."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Danke."

Die Uhr läutete. Zwölf Schläge. Ein flüchtiges Gefühl von Fingern gegen seinen Kiefer und eine plötzliche Wärme gegen seinen Mund. Für einen kurzen Moment war Harrys Nase gefüllt mit dem süßen Geruch nach Honig und dem sanften Ozon von Magie, bevor dort ein Hauch einer Bewegung war und sein Geist sich klärte.

Er blinzelte zu Linael auf, der einen Meter von ihm entfern sanft auf ihn herabschaute.

Harry hob verwirrt die Hand zu seinen Lippen. Für einen Augenblick hätte er schwören können, dass Linael ihn geküsst hatte.

* * *

TN: Ist das nicht süß?

Wenn das nicht ne Review wert ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht *hüstel*

Danke an **enlya**, **blaketiger, Ina Bauer** und dem **Guest** für die Reviews! Ihr seid toll.

Liebe(r) **blaketiger**, das ist eine Übersetzung, also kann ich dieses süße Lob leider nicht annehmen. Ich sende es mental aber weiter ^^

Stay tuned


	25. Epilog

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Evandar und mir in keiner Weise. Alle originalen Charaktere gehören Evandar.**

TN: Danke an Rayaki, fürs drüberlesen :3

* * *

Serpens Armarum

**By Evandar**

Epilog

**Die Weggabelung**

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_mit wenig Bedauern muss ich Sie darüber informieren, dass ich nächstes Semester nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werde, genau, wie für den Rest meiner schulischen Ausbildung. Verschiedene Geschehnisse in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts haben mir gezeigt, dass die Schule keine sichere Umgebung ist, in der ich meine Studien vollenden kann. Als Resultat ziehe ich mich formell aus der Schülerschaft von Hogwarts zurück._

_Meine akademische Karriere wird jedoch nicht leiden, da ich bereits in verschiedenen magischen Hausunterrichtskursen eingeschrieben bin, sowie in anderen bekannten Institutionen. Diese Entscheidung ist voll unterstützt von sowohl Madam Rimple, als auch meinem Emanzipationsbetreuer Henry Phelp-Jones._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Harry J. Potter_

* * *

_Neville,_

_du hast mir gesagt, dass ich dich warnen soll, wenn ich wieder etwas verrücktes mache. Nun, hier ist es: Ich habe Hogwarts abgebrochen um zu Hase unterrichtet zu werden. Hogwarts ist jetzt nicht mehr wirklich sicher für mich und ich habe gedacht, dass ich selbständig eine bessere Ausbildung erhalten werde. Dumbledore wird frustriert sein, aber was kann er machen? Ich bin emanzipiert und das alles wurde von den richtigen Offiziellen erlaubt._

_Wie auch immer, das ist deine Warnung und ein Wunsch für viel Glück. Pass auf dich auf, Neville und lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Du bist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte und ich hoffe, dass wir immer noch Freunde bleiben können, selbst wenn wir uns keinen Schlafsaal mehr teilen. Arbeite hart, Neville, und mach ihnen die Hölle heiß._

_In Liebe_

_Harry_

_PS: Das „ihnen" kannst du frei interpretieren. Ich schlage vor dich mit den Weasley-Zwillingen zusammenzutun – sie sind keine Idioten, so wie ihr Bruder – und Chaos in der Schule auszulösen. Aber, du weißt, das ist nur ein Vorschlag. –H_

Tbc in Serpens Arcanem

* * *

TN: Ja, ihr seht richtig. Armarum ist vorbei. Aber weint nicht, denn nächste Woche heißte es: Selbe Zeit, fast selber Ort. Am nächsten Mittwoch folgt asap Serpens Arcanem. Ich werde eine zweite TN in Armarum posten, dann wisst ihr Bescheid. Ich hoffe ihr begleitet mich und das Schlangen-Ding Harry weiter!

Nochmal einen Dank an alle, die mir über die doch recht lange Zeit Reviews geschrieben oder sonstwie geholfen haben. Danke.

Eure Nici

EDIT: Das erste Kapitel des Sequels ist on. Viel Spaß!


End file.
